The Illusion of Freedom
by Priestess of Groove
Summary: Follows the group through the game, further detailing their hardships and delving into Balthier's past. Balthier x Ashe. Read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_'Suppose you kidnapped me instead? You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me! Is that so much to ask?'_

As finalized as it was the princess' proposal weighed heavily on Balthier's mind as he walked down the main corridor of the _Strahl_, having set the ship on auto-pilot. Treasure from King Raithwall's tomb had certainly been enticing enough for him to whisk her away without much thought, but the recent events leading up to their meeting in the cockpit—had it only started last night?—piqued an unhealthy interest in the whole affair. All of it had fallen together so perfectly that he began to doubt chance had anything to with it. Fancy meeting and rescuing Basch in Nalbina, but now also the Princess Ashelia Dalmasca, who was supposed to be two years gone from this world? He didn't like it.

_The only ones who seem unconnected in this web are Vaan and Penelo. I suppose Fran, too, but she's my partner, and would have come on the adventure anyway. I could've dumped Vaan and his girl in Bhujerba and nothing would've changed. I'm going soft,_ Balthier mused as he fiddled with his cuff, having stopped walking as he attempted to put the pieces together of the broad scheme. Suddenly he realized he had halted; he sighed heavily and then put on his carefully crafted façade. Removing the remnants of his thoughts off his face, it was not long before he heard the rest of the groups' voices.

"He has a lot of stuff. How much do we really need?" Undoubtedly that pitch had to be Vaan.

"We must travel as light as possible. It will take two or three days to reach the tomb, and that is from dawn to dusk each day," Fran said in her forever neutral voice.

"Shelter, sleeping bags, hygienics, food, water, clothing." He stepped in to see Basch sorting the items as he sifted through it, listing it off verbally as he tried to pack their gear.

"Do not forget the Iodine," Balthier said. He somehow managed to blaze a trail through everything, frowning tersely at all the equipment sprawled across the floor. "We will make a stop in Rabanastre for provisions, and meanwhile we should figure rations. Princess, how long do you think we'll be in the tomb?"

Ashelia shot him a cold look as though she wished she'd never have to speak to him again and said, "I suspect we'll be in there two days at the most."

"Then we should pack nine days worth of food. Edibles will make up the bulk of the weight, but then we must carry weapons, and only three of us should carry packs so the rest might fight fiends." He picked up his pack and inspected it. As an afterthought he added, "And no one will carry more than fifty pounds, particularly the ladies."

The princess' glare darkened at his comment and retorted, "I am not weak, Balthier."

"I do not doubt that, but I guarantee a sore back and chafed hip bones if you attempt it," he replied, a classic smirk playing on his lips. "It is science that a person should not carry more than thirty percent of their body weight. Just by sizing up your petite frame, your Highness, I would guess that you shan't carry more than thirty pounds." She opened her mouth for another response but he quickly said, "Restricting you to thirty pounds only is unrealistic though. You're going to have strain your back a little. Now, where were we? Oh yes, pack _only_ the bare minimum. Make-up, in particular, can stay on board."

Fran merely sat there, already knowing these rules. Penelo merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "I could never afford make-up anyway." Ashe remained silent.

"Does anyone beside me have an extra pair of clothes?" _Her Highness has been underground and was arrested before she could gather her belongings, Basch has been in prison for two years, and it is unlikely that orphans have much in the way of clothes anyway._ Of course, no one said anything and he sighed and said, "Fran, do you have anything you could give to the ladies? I may have something to spare for Basch and Vaan."

"I don't need anything else, thank you," Vaan muttered; his eyes were downcast to the floor as he drew invisible circles.

"Suit yourself. Captain?"

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

Within minutes he carried immaculately clean and smoothly folded clothes in one hand, then getting an idea he stopped by the kitchen to root for any dried food. _Fran always condemned my snacking, _he thought as he found several packages containing peanuts, granola, and trail mix. On a whim he decided that packaged rice could be useful, and also snatched several dried bricks of noodles. _Should we really bother carrying around a pot and stove? It would likely be appreciated within the tomb, in any case. _He grabbed a box of sealable bags before rejoining them.

"What are the bags for?"

"Packing of course." Balthier opened the bag and stuffed one set of clothes inside, then promptly began rolling it up until all of the air was squeezed out. Sealing it, he tossed it to Basch and did the same with his set. Over the next hour he demonstrated the art of compact packing until he had three backpacks, weighing in at thirty pounds each. "I hope you can all repeat that. I will not show it again."

"How do you know all of this?! I have never seen anyone, let alone a man pack like this." Ashe was looking at the packs as though they were an unappealing foreign food.

He flashed her a grin. "Princess, I am the leading man. He always knows such important life skills."

"You call this a life skill?"

"Certainly. Anything that has to deal with surviving nature qualifies as a life skill. Now, go to sleep. We have an early start in Rabanastre, and then we have to dash to the Ogir-Yensa to make this trip as short as possible." And then he strode out before any further conversation.

The _Strahl_ eased through the air at an incredible velocity, but the starfield moved only minimally within the vastness of the sky. Almost at once Balthier relaxed as he stared out into the night. Here there was nothing but a vast field of continuity and certainty, even as he traveled toward an uncertain future. No matter where they traveled there would always be the stars to ground them in the security of their existence and, at the same time, mortality.

_I sense this is an issue much bigger than simply retrieving the Nethicite. _Nethicite. The word caused his stomach to churn and he shuddered nervously. An evil foreboding gripped him and suddenly he wondered if he should have taken the deal, treasure or no. What was the use of all the treasure in the world if you were dead? _Nothing good can come of her using it. I hope she knows that._

* * *

_"Isn't it wonderful, Ffamran?" The old man peered at the chunk of crystal in his hand; it glinted innocuously in the evening light, but the pair of them could almost sense its hidden power._

_"Yes, of course, doctor," Ffamran muttered, his voice muffled beneath the cold, steel mask. They stood patiently in a lift that silently carried them to the Bunansa lab. Ffamran could have removed his helm upon stepping in, but it was much easier to hide his disdain and—was it true?—fear for the doctor and the Nethicite._

_"This could solve all of our problems. It's time to take back the reigns of history, and let man control his own destiny. The gods will control us no more. Just think, you will be apart of the first generation without fetters, and it will be because of your direct efforts, my son, that we will be free," Cid placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled winningly._

_"Hmm." Ffamran wasn't entirely sure what to say; it all made very little sense to him. He had tried to confront his father on this, but he could not tell which comments were directed at him, and which were thoughts spoken aloud. This had been the most direct conversation in at least a year, but it was still driven by Cid's maddened ideas._

_Naturally, Ffamran assumed it was a result of mother's death that brought on the slow descent into irrationality. Cidolphus Bunansa had never quite been the same since, but Lady Bunansa had passed away when Ffamran was twelve—nearly five years ago—and it was only in the past year the good doctor began showing signs of schizophrenia. If he had to be especially specific, the transformation had not occurred until after Cid's trip to Giruvegan. That is when the family started to deteriorate._

_The younger man shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the aches on his muscles and skin the armor gave him from extensive use. Moisture trickled down his forehead, having collected at the top of the helm from his breath that did not go out the proper vents. Finally, weakness prevailed as he continued to struggle for breath and he yanked the helmet off and drew in a long deep breath._

_Somehow he shook Cid out of his surprisingly silent meditation and he frowned disapprovingly. "You're going to have to learn to live in that armor. You cannot show weakness as a Judge. You must be strong, no matter the irritations."_

_"But—"_

_"None of the other Judges do." At that moment, the doors parted and Cid headed toward his study, not even bothering to look back. If he had he might have been surprised at the wide range of emotions contorting his son's face. Ffamran gritted his teeth from contained rage, but his eyes were wide with this terrible vulnerability._

_"He really is lost to me." All Ffamran wanted to do at that moment was halt time, but the gears ground onward. There was nothing for it but to bottle everything and move on. It was half an hour before he moved from the lift._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rising at the virtual crack of dawn allowed them to scour Rabanastre for updated armor, weaponry, food, and be standing at the edge of the sandsea at roughly nine in the morning. Despite the rush, the sun was already baking them and the sand to a crisp.

Ashe sighed, putting a hand over her eyes to frown at the cloudless sky. "There is a merchant here. We could've been much earlier if we had not stopped in Rabanastre."

"Do you expect me to know the whereabouts of every merchant in Ivalice?" Balthier asked, rubbing his forehead and also shading his eyes from the painful light of the day. It had been well after midnight before they had arrived in Rabanastre, and he had slept fitfully after his painful reminisce. And then he had been awakened by an awful banging on his cabin from an impatient royal. Balthier had never functioned very well on four hours, and his temper was already wearing dangerously thin against her haughty attitude. He turned to Nono, "Take care of her for me."

The dark furred moogle with a cat-like pale face twitched his nose and bobbed his head. "You can count on me, kupo!"

There was a moment of silence as Balthier fiddled with the controls, and then the _Strahl_ disappeared from their view, completely indiscernible to the naked and even assisted eye.

"Whoa," Penelo said.

"This come in handy often?" Ashe asked.

"It's tough being popular. Wouldn't want admirers dropping in while we're away. Well now, that's as far as she goes. We'll be in the Jagd from here onwards."

Ashe now turned toward the entrance to the sandsea and gazed almost wistfully at it, murmuring, "Across the sandsea, to the Valley of the Dead. And to King Raithwall's Tomb below."

He rolled his shoulders and bent to pick up a pack, only to be distracted by Vaan and Penelo's dialogue.

So, when you're in the Jagd, skystones don't work at all. That's why we gotta hoof it the rest of the way, ya see?"

"Happy you get to teach me something for a change?"

"Well, if you want to be a sky pirate you have to know your—hey! What do you mean, 'for a change?'

"Come on!"

Balthier rolled his eye skyward and said, "At least we thought to bring entertainment." He sincerely hoped they would not do this skit the whole way.

"Oh yeah, says who? Want to ask them about it?" Vaan continued, unaware of what Balthier had said.

"I wouldn't be so confident."

"Vaan, just pick up your pack and let us get moving," the sky pirate interjected.

"Wait, we never decided who was to carry the packs?"

"I will carry one." Balthier grabbed the biggest of the lot and tested its weight. After packing it with more rations and kitchenware, it had to weigh about a third of his own body weight. _How long has it been since I did something like this? It has to have been about six years…_

"I will carry one as well," Basch offered, stepping up to hoist a pack as well.

There was a stretch of silence as they waited for a volunteer, most of them expectantly turned toward Vaan. Penelo stood with her arms crossed looking at Vaan who was obliviously drawing on the sand with his toe. She suddenly threw up her hands with a great sigh, snapping him out of his daze. "You're pathetic! Here, I'll take the last pack."

"No, Penelo, I'll take it," Fran said, and she picked it up with no apparent strain. "You are our strongest mage and you should not be burdened while you heal. Until we get stronger you should remain exempt from sharing the packs."

"Are we organized then? Let us continue. The Dawn Shard awaits." Ashe started forward.

The sandsea had astonished Balthier the first time he had seen it. It shifted gently around the great metal structures with surprising fluidity and equal subsistence to water. It sweltered like the distant horizon would in the heat of the day, creating some illusion of movement. The sandsea appeared like a dream within reality, and it fascinated him. Vaan and Penelo were equally awed, and the boy even went down to sift his hand through it. Ashe did not stop to admire it, though, and Vaan had to run to catch up.

Just as Balthier imagined, the princess moved like a machine, unfazed by the fiends and heat. Her focus had narrowed to the single point of getting the Dawn Shard, and until she obtained that all other future goals and tangents were irrelevant. Dalmasca could not overthrow Archadia's rule until she had it in her hand. They must get there before Archadia caught them. Still it was not long before they were overtaken.

The man from the _Leviathan_, who had secured their escape, suddenly materialized out of nowhere, spouting disdain towards the sky pirates as though they were not there. Still, his appearance disturbed both Balthier and Fran; _how in the hell did he get from the _Leviathan_ to Bhujerba? And if he wanted to accompany the party to attend to his oath, why did he not join them during their escape? _The circumstances reeked of foul play to Balthier, but he merely said, "Well, blast it, there goes the extra day of food. Princess, it's imperative we, in fact, get the Nethicite within our eight day limit."

"I am surprised, pirate, are you concerned more with your stomach than your future treasure?" There was almost a delightful sneer in her voice as Ashe said, her eyes twinkling and her mouth curled into a smile that suggested she would delight the torment of his empty stomach.

"Merely looking out for number one," he said with a smirk.

"The leading man must play his part," Fran added, sharing a knowing smile. Only they understood the double-meaning of that sentence.

Ashe shook her head in disgust and continued onward, with Vossler looking at them with distrust. Basch was neutral and the children seemed bewildered, but they shrugged it off and started forward.

They traveled at a brisk pace once more. Vossler and the Lady Ashe walked together, with Basch attempting to keep in step, but it was clear he had to expend more energy because of the pack on his back. Vaan and Penelo quietly conversed, and behind them walked Fran and Balthier, who were absolutely silent. The monotony allowed the sky pirate to doze a little as he shuffled, back bent by the sizeable weight. With as little sleep as he had, his mind drifted in the quiet peacefulness. His breathing lightened.

_Clickclickclickclick._

He grabbed the Betelgeuse holstered at his belt, and whirled around. "Ah, shit." The Urutan had arrived, and one with a short little sword had snuck up on them.

Gunshot ran out, bouncing off the structures as Balthier fired on the little people, sending the one flying back and over the railing. "Let's move, Fran. We're paralyzed with these packs." He turned to find the group had moved on. "They must have heard that. Hmm…I guess I'll get to eat as much as I want after all."

Then Vaan jogged into sight, his sword raised and his eyes were creased in worry. Upon seeing them he called to the others, "They are back here! Hurry up, you two!"

"Come here, Vaan, and I'll strap this lead weight to your back so that I might catch up." The orphan only shrugged his shoulders, clearly not placing any weight into the obviously empty threat.

Balthier furrowed his brow and then sighed as he picked up his pace again. "I _am_ getting too soft."

The princess pushed them at a relentless pace, stopping sparsely and only a few minutes at a time. Lunch was eaten on the run, a snack of dried meat and crackers. It did little to lighten up the packs, and it became obvious to every one that not even Basch could persevere at that pace, and they slowed slightly. They made a good effort of trying to make ground before the sunset, but it fell to the horizon as if gravity had somehow reversed in on it.

"Your highness, the light will fade to darkness in just an hour. We must set up a camp before it's too dark," Basch said, as he watched the four fighters cut down three more Urutan's. "We should stop here for the night. You all look exhausted." Though they had put on sun block, Ashelia and Vaan, but especially Penelo, were looking red in the face and arms. The children panted and wiped the sweat dripping off their faces, and then they shuddered at the feel of the fast cooling air, which they had been unaware of while they were constantly moving.

"I would agree, your Majesty. We must rest," Vossler said. He only rolled his shoulder to loosen it up, still looking as fresh as he had when he joined them.

"But we cannot set up tents here," she said. Frustration clouded her eyes as she peered at the sun, irritated as the time flew by them faster than they could make it across the Ogir-Yensa.

"Then we will wrap up in the blankets. It's not much, but it will offer some protection from the cold," Balthier said from in the back, trying to keep from shivering at the air chilling the sweat to his body. Because of his vest and his pack, his shirt was almost completely soaked through, and he wished dearly to exchange it for his other, but he had only one other shirt. He'd have to cope.

Fran, as usual, was utterly untouched by whatever nature decided to throw at them.

"Agreed. We should keep a watch since I doubt the Urutan will stay their attack, particularly in the night. Who will be first watch?"

"I'll take the first, Captain," Balthier said. It would be painful to stay up another three or so hours, after the arduous trek and his restless sleep the night before, but he knew there was no way he'd wake up for the middle or early morning shift.

"As will I," Fran said.

Balthier put on an expression of mock hurt, "Aww…Fran, you don't want to sit by me tonight?" If they were all to have their backs against the metal structure, then he and Fran would have to book end the group.

She did not answer.

"I will take the second watch," Basch said, knowing that it was by far the most unpopular and energy-sapping one. Vossler threw in his agreement for second watch as well. After Vaan and Penelo volunteered for the last one they broke apart. The three backpackers dumped them with a sigh of relief. Soon they were crowded up against the curved wall of the structure with what little cover they could get.

Only Penelo was still walking around and she was scratching her head in thought before she said, "Oh!" She picked up her Aevis Killer bow and handed it to Balthier. He raised his eyebrows in question and she answered with an innocent smile, crinkling her forehead at something funny only to her, "I thought you might want the bow if we should be attacked in the night. I would be grateful if you used that in place of your gun."

"Ah, of course. I will do so. Sleep well." After another frugal meal, parceling dried fruit and trail mix together the nightly vigil began. And it was a night Balthier wished to forget.

They could not use any lights and so they stared out into pitch blackness. The air chilled to near freezing and they tried huddling together for further warmth, and the wind howled through the structures producing a ghostly wailing that was wracking Balthier's nerves.

_Oh gods no, not again_, he thought as he strained to see any approaching enemies, even as memories he'd stuffed deep within to try and forget drifted to his mind. And he felt almost like he was reliving that life again. It felt so long ago, as though he was in no way biologically or mentally connected to that person Ffamran Bunansa, yet he knew he was far closer to that person than he cared to be.

All through the night he strove to shut the door again, with the occasional clicking of Urutan claws to bring him back to his watch and silence their owner. And then the night pressed again, making him feel stifled despite the free wind blowing across his face. On the very end of the group, he shivered throughout his watch from the cold, not having the benefit of an extra person on his other side to keep him warm.

It felt like countless hours later when Basch finally relieved him, and when the man touched Balthier on the shoulder he jolted as if shocked. He felt as though his heart skipped a beat when he feared an Urutan might have gotten past him—never Fran. She could probably last the whole night and never falter in her duty—so he gave a sigh of relief when he recognized Basch. "Do not surprise me like that again," Balthier warned, drawing in a shuddering breath as he clutched the part of the blanket he had a little closer. It felt as though the wind were blowing through a great hole with as much protection as it offered.

"My apologies. I will announce my presence next time. Move to the middle, Balthier, you're freezing."

The sky pirate only grunted in response, handed over the bow, and gratefully did as suggested. He groaned at the stiffness of his limbs, his back cracking untold amount of times from the hunched over position he'd held all night, trying to keep warm. He found Basch's empty spot, and easily filled it as he was not nearly as stout. On his left, someone whimpered in their sleep and moved their hand to clutch his arm, snuggling closer with their head falling on his shoulder.

Immediately, he tensed on the contact, only relishing such intimacy when it was another woman he had seduced, but he forced himself to relax, knowing that he might be hypothermic by morning if he moved away. Leaning his head back against the structure, he finally allowed his eyes to close and it was not long before his exhaustion took him.

_Ffamran moved as one in a dream. His actions were unsure and he was constantly double-taking to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. One hand was flat against the wall as he moved down the corridor struggling to keep his steps strong even as he weaved like a drunkard._ I have got to get some sleep…or I won't be much use as a Judge_. His amber eyes rolled up into his head for a moment, and he almost slumped to the floor, but he stabilized his trembling knees and continued on._

_Finally, he came to the door he was looking for and groped around stupidly for the latch, not quite able to focus his eyes on it. He finally found it and leaned heavily against it, but it opened easier than he expected and his weight forced it open so fast he lost his balance and sprawled on the floor. "Oh noooo," he groaned. He tensed his muscles to lift himself up but they refused to move. He collapsed back on the ground._

_Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the corridor, and he could only hope to be assisted. He was in luck; "Ahh, Ffamran, are you drunk again?!" Another Apprentice Judge, Rosker, had happened upon his plight and he stepped in, trying to lift his friend up while in his own set of armor and while Ffamran was still in his._

_"Oh, I wish," he mumbled, unable to open his eyes anymore. _

_Rosker sighed and began unlatching his armor, "Well, hell, why do you have to do this to me? I just put on my armor." He got rid of the helmet and breast plate, then set about removing Ffamran's set. Soon, the collapsed teenager felt as light as a feather, but he made no attempt to get up as he already knew it would be a futile effort. Rosker did not seem to mind, and lifted him up more easily, dragging his friend to the bed as he said, "Ffamran, you look horrible. I have never seen anyone so haggard. You look like you haven't slept in days."_

_"Four days. I had an hour of sleep yesterday, I think, but I really don't count it."_

_"Heh, I would not either. If your father saw this right now he would flip. I had promised, after all, that I wouldn't drag you home drunk anymore." Ffamran smiled. "Now, get some rest. You deserve a break. Not even the real Judges go without sleep."_

_He didn't need to be told twice. He drifted off before Rosker left the room._

_"Wake up! Wake up now, you lazy lout of an apprentice! You are to be up on the bridge in half an hour!"_

_Ffamran's eyes flew open as he felt his shoulders being violently shaken; he began screaming and fighting the cold, metal hands, but their vice was so strong the individual fingers were bruising his skin. For a moment he was not sure who was shaking him, his frazzled mind had twisted the person into some great monster from a dream. "Aaahh! Get away from me!" He coiled his legs and kicked the man in the gut. _

_His feet met hard and unresisting material, causing him to yelp when severe pain manifested in them._ Oh shit, I'm not dreaming_, Ffamran rubbed at his eyes, and then blinked owlishly as he tried to focus on his attacker, his mind still felt as if it was going the pace of a snail, and it took some time. But when he finally did see, the blood drained from his face and he shrank back against the wall still on his cot._

_Bergan. He had kicked Bergan. He closed his eyes in hopes that Bergan might just be a figment of his imagination, but he had to put a hand over his heart as it pounded painfully in his chest from the shock of being at rest to pumping adrenaline rapidly through his veins. _

_"Why, you little runt! Get up now! Instead of the bridge, you are to report to the training room and prepare for the beating of a lifetime," the Judge said, stepping forward with a hand outstretched ready to drag the unfortunate teen from the bed. Ffamran shrank back, using his arms as a shield from the Judge's terrible wrath. The man grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard, cracking the bones painfully and threw the boy onto the floor. "Get your armor on. If you are not dressed in five minutes, there will be hell to pay!"_

_He tried to get up, but he felt like he hadn't had any sleep at all. He simply slumped against the floor, breathing heavily and forcing his eyelids open. Ffamran turned over to stare blearily at Bergan and said in a hoarse voice, "Sir, please, let me sleep. I have been on call for four days. I need to rest."_

_"You will rest when I let you rest. Now get up!"_

_"I can't."_

_"You dare disobey a direct order? If you do not get up immediately, I will have you stripped of your title."_

Wouldn't that be wonderful?_ Ffamran thought, wishing he could almost let that happen without some form of consequences. No matter how insane Cid was, he would likely kill his son first before the boy would denounce his status as an Apprentice Judge, let alone a full-fledged one. His life would be ruined if Bergan managed to fulfill his threat—and the Judge_ could _do it—and while it seemed tempting, to be able to break away from this horrible life, he honestly had nowhere to go. What the hell would he do if he managed to get away? He was not sure. Not yet, anyway._ I cannot live like this, but I must play my part until…what? I die? I get away? I marry? Until I am free,_ he decided and slowly began picking himself up._

_"Not fast enough!" Bergan raised a metal hand to bring down on his head; Ffamran tensed against the inevitable pain and clenched his eyes shut._

_"Bergan, stop this!"_

_Ffamran gasped in relief. If there was anyone who could save him from Bergan, it was another Judge. And there she was: Drace. Venom dripped from her every word as she strode into the room, lecturing her colleague, "I dismissed Ffamran an hour ago from the bridge to catch up on his sleep. Unlike you, he has not had the chance to sleep at all these past four days, helping to prepare for the invasion. Unless you are willing to forgo as much sleep, you are not to harm or command him ever again. Get out of my sight!"_

_Because she was a closer confidant to Gramis and she helped to protect the young Lord Larsa, she held a higher rank than the temperamental Judge, and as much as it likely chafed him, he only nodded and said, "As you wish." And then he was gone._

_Even in her armor, she bent down to help him to his feet and get him back onto the cot, which he gratefully collapsed on. Once again he fought with his eyes to cooperate and somehow focused on her through narrow slits, but it was only for a moment. "Thank you."_

_"Go to sleep, Ffamran." Then she reached up to close his eyes as if he had just died. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day dawned slowly. The top of the orange sun could be seen sharply rising above the great juts of rock, and the light fell so softly no one stirred but one. Her long, erect ears twitched and she turned her face toward the flaming star. A light breeze ruffled her fur and their clothes, and she breathed it in as if it were fresh from a salty ocean. All through the night the wind had nipped harshly at them, cutting their exposed faces and hands.

"G'morning, Fran," Penelo said, smiling drowsily, but looking refreshed nonetheless. She shook her head, and picked one half of her blonde hair to begin braiding it.

"Good morning, Penelo," Fran replied politely, but she did not linger on the girl and continued her eyes along the line. On her left sat Vossler, and even as she turned to him, his dark eyes were fluttering to wakefulness. When he saw she was looking she nodded in acknowledgement. He did not return it and got up quickly, preferring to stand and look at the sunrise than mingle anymore with the pirates. On his other side was Balthier.

Fran gracefully rose to her feet and stepped over to him and froze. Princess Ashe had a hand on his arm, and her head was pillowed into his shoulder; her legs were curled up beneath her to keep warm. Balthier was resting his head on top of hers. He was still asleep but faint bruises could still be seen under his eyes, indicating a troubled sleep, but for now he was relaxed and breathed easy.

_There will be trouble if the knights see them like that, _Fran thought, amazed that they hadn't already. She bent down to touch his shoulder, but the princess stirred. Her eyes fluttered and she seemed disoriented, but once she was awake she seemed to realize the predicament she was in. From the way her eyes focused on Balthier's intricate vest, it was clear she knew whose shoulder she had used. But she did not suddenly push away; instead she carefully slipped her head out from under his and stepped back gracefully as a cat. All she received was a small grunt of disappointment and a shiver from the removal of the source of warmth.

Ashe laughed quietly, "It's hard to hate what he is when he is smiling like that."

"I imagine that's what many women think when they wake up next to him," Fran said.

Fran watched as the expression on Ashelia's face turned to anger, and then smoothly transitioned to bewilderment before finally settling in her stoic mask; only the viera could have caught it. Ashe stood up and stretched her long form, and then stepped over to Vossler who had turned at their conversation. Fran watched her for a moment studying her movements. The Lady Ashe had not had need to volunteer for a watch in the night, and so was granted the opportunity to sleep more than any of them, and it showed. Instead of her haughty and agitated character the other day, she was calm and collected, yet no less determined than the day before. "Are you waking him? We should get started as quickly as possible."

Fran bent down and gently squeezed his shoulder and, as if she had pressed a button, his eyes flew up and he turned to her alertly and gave her a charming smile. "Ah, another day? What is there to eat?" He snatched up a bag and began rifling through it, pulling out a bag of dried berry and granola mix.

"Here, let me see that!" Vaan yawned and grabbed for the pack, but Balthier pulled it out of his reach. "Hey, give it back."

"Rations, Vaan. We have to share this. Hold out your hands and I'll poor you some," he said, giving the orphan a look that dared him to contradict his words.

It was still a little too early for Vaan because he gave in and cupped his hands obediently. He still found it somewhere to complain. "I could eat that whole bag!"

"Then make yourself useful by foraging for food and stop whining for ten minutes. And the pack is yours for the day. Remember, we're alternating. I'll take that sword." Vaan stared at him in bewilderment. Balthier merely shoved the pack into his arms and then neatly took the long sword from where Vaan had it standing by his side.

"Wha—? Wait a minute!" But Balthier had already turned away to stare out at the sandsea.

Ashelia looked between the two and sighed, "I suppose I will have to take a pack as well. Fran?"

The viera was studying her neutrally, and then she nodded and said, "If Penelo should not carry a pack then the other will have to go to Basch or our new arrival."

Vossler glared at Fran and said, "My duty is to protect her majesty. I cannot do it with a pack."

"Then I will retain my pack," Basch said diplomatically, trying to avert the hostile tension developing between Vossler and the sky pirates. "Let us continue, shall we?"

"Agreed," Vossler said, and began walking off.

And so the ragtag group started off again. Despite the awful sleeping conditions for last night, it seemed that Balthier had gathered something from the impenetrable darkness and howling wind that rejuvenated him beyond measure, and he was able to slash at Urutans with almost manic strength. It was partly due to this—although sprinting past the element Samsonite likely contributed to it—that they reached the Nam-Yensa sandsea by noon.

"Ah, look, Fran, we're making excellent timing," Balthier said as he silently reveled in the shade of a grove growing at the seams of the cliffs. They cut under the fronds of the palm trees and were slightly startled to see an Urutan-Yensa conversing with a moogle. It scuttled off upon their intrusion. "Well, that's odd." The moogle turned and then began jumping up and down, waving excitedly.

"Hello, kupo! The Urutan-Yensa are very isolated, but that one was asking for help. It seems the blood enemy of the Urutan is wreaking havoc on them. They cannot even hurt it, kupo." It looked them up and down for a moment, and then began hopping again. "Kupo, you look like you might be able to challenge it. The fellow did mention the treasure of the sandsea. It could be yours if you kill it."

Gathered around the moogle, the group stood for a moment pondering the offer when Vaan, who had been rubbing his chin in thought, suddenly asked, "Wanna do it?"

"Why? Unless that thing attacks us I could care less," Balthier replied, his eyes narrowed in irritation even as his stomach gave a twinge of hunger. The rationing of food was already starting to affect his mood.

"Balthier, it's their blood enemy! We should help them. Besides, treasure was mentioned," Vaan argued, frowning tersely at the apathetic pirate.

"This is why you won't last as a pirate. A pirate does not care about anyone, but himself and his partner," Balthier said, giving Fran an appraising look. "Headhunters are practically my blood enemy, but I doubt anyone would dispatch them for me. I will do that in time. Also what the Urutan's consider treasure and what I do is subjective. They live in a desert—it could be water! No, I don't find the offer particularly enticing."

Vaan shook his head in disgust, but he seemed perturbed by the comment of not having the makings of a pirate. He struggled for something to say and finally settled on "you're hopeless" before Balthier continued leading the way.

"And a sky pirate does not spend so much time thinking. You must admit you fail there," Fran said with a small smile. It was just loud enough for Balthier to hear.

He smirked and said, "But, Fran, it may very well be what separates the exceptional pirates from the rest."

"I thought it was the size of your ego that separated you from the rest," Ashe said.

Balthier glanced back at her with that smug smirk on his face and replied, "You'll find, princess, that all pirates have big egos. It's only the ones who stay alive that have the bragging rights."

It was only a few moments later that they came across a giant tortoise snapping viciously at the Urutan-Yensa. Balthier scowled and said, "Well, looks like we don't have a choice but to fight it after all."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vaan dumped his pack and rushed forward with a dagger raised and screamed an incoherent battle cry, "Yaaahhhh!"

"Vaan, wait," Penelo vainly reached for him but he was long out of her reach.

Balthier simply watched him. "I'm speechless."

"The sky must be falling then," Fran said. He turned to retort, but Fran cut him off, "We must help him." She looked back at Basch. "Stay back and guard his pack. We cannot afford to lose it."

He nodded and the three leading the way—and Vossler—nodded at each other to confirm their readiness. Balthier checked the Betelgeuse and ammo. _With that shell I doubt the shot can penetrate, _he thought, and then he holstered the weapon and brought out the sword resting on his back. They fanned out with Penelo and Fran firing arrows from afar, while Vossler and Balthier approached to hit the tortoise on both sides.

* * *

_"Ffamran, you're to stay back here to be our back-up in case they breach the line. Remember, show no mercy," Bergan briefed the young man. His voice was calm but there was an underlying current of excitement, as though he could not wait to start the battle._

_The Apprentice loathed the metal suits, particularly the stifling helmets, but they certainly came in handy. With it on Bergan failed to see the unease in his eyes and unnaturally pale complexion. And Fframran would not let him. He merely nodded and said a neutrally easy, "Yes, sir."_

_And now was the waiting. This was the second country the Emperor had decided to invade after they had two weeks earlier swarmed over its neighbor and sister country, Berdous. Though they fell a far cry short of Archadia's military strength, the people of Collus had decided to put up a terrific fight. He remembered Ghis making a snide remark about it: "It's a shame they do not know when they are conquered." _

We would not be any different if the situation was switched around, _Ffamran answered silently, though he had desperately wished to contradict his superior. It was probably a wise decision he knew, _But that does not make it right. _He smiled ruefully to himself. _Since when was being wise wrong? When it blurred the lines between fear and truth.

_It had been his fear of the Judges as a whole that had kept his mouth shut and he loathed himself for it. _I should not be afraid. I need to be strong. _His fear was not the problem though. His increasing discontent and disgust toward the empire's foreign policy and warmongering was weighing heavily on him. If anything it made him feel more self-loathing at being a participant and helping to implement these policies. _Why me? Why not someone who truly cares?

_It was no secret as to why he was there though. Not only was Dr. Cid effective at pulling strings, but his son's performance at the Academy had drawn important eyes as well. Rosker and Thrait were along only to make it appear as if there was not any manipulating; but everyone knew there was. You could not keep anything secret in Archades, especially with streetears like Jules scurrying around waiting for juicy morsels of information to drop to them, like rats in the sewer waiting for any edible garbage. He had to admit, though, the information had certainly padded his bank account from selling it to the wily streetear. _

_A sudden explosion jolted him from his musings and his eyes flew to the paling of the capital city. Even from this distance he could see it come crashing down as though struck by a powerful blast of lightning, and suddenly the blue shield prohibiting the warships from firing on the foot soldiers disappeared in a dazzling blaze of lights. At once the floating behemoths began raining fire on the soldiers, ally and enemy alike being struck. Ffamran winced and was immediately grateful he was not in the front-lines subject to such disregard._

_His attention snapped back to his surroundings when he heard a voice shout, "A troop of enemy soldiers has broken through the lines. Back-up, dispatch them at once." Ffamran brought his sword out and stood in a combat stance with ten other soldiers, waiting for the rogues when suddenly they appeared. A score of soldiers ranging from hard-liners who had been around the block to rookies green to the core, but despite the differences each soldier was no less determined. They charged the small group of Imperials with fierce battle cries of, "For the king!"_

_A cold calm settled over Ffamran when they charged, his focus narrowed to their small group. He locked eyes with one helmed soldier and soon found himself in combat with the man. The Apprentice brought his sword up to parry a downward blow and easily stepped back as his footwork demanded to continue his blocking and parrying. And then a small sliver opened for a counter, and he took it, ferociously bringing his sword up with enough strength to disarm the soldier. He swung it around again to hit the man in the head, forcing him to the ground and his helmet rolled off._

_Ffamran froze. _

_A boy no older than he had to be staring up at him with wide blue eyes; his mouth opened and closed like that of a landed fish, and then suddenly blood was seeping out of it. He coughed and tried to move away, but Ffamran mechanically stepped toward him and silenced him forever. _

What have I done? _Ffamran rotated his blood-soaked sword in his hand as though he were examining it for scratches. His mind after having detached itself when he saw the boy, came back and he suddenly began trembling so badly the sword fell out to clatter onto the ground. He ripped off his helmet and vomited on the ground, gasping for breath as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. The world spun dizzily around him and he closed his eyes to escape the torment, but the image of that dead boy with his sword stuck in him was burned into his memory and would not go away._

War. So this is war?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The second day finished just outside the canyon to Raithwall's tomb. Though they had spent a solid hour hacking at the Urutan's blood enemy and running back to claim their prize—"What did I tell you, Vaan? They gave us a weed," Balthier had said—they made up for lost time by pushing hard. Once again they ate their lunch on the run, and now they could retire at the foot of the canyon for a well-deserved rest.

Now that they could relax they moved with mind-numbing slowness. When it should have taken only ten minutes to set up tents, they spent almost half an hour on the task. Balthier collapsed on the unzipped sleeping bag with a grateful sigh, and immediately started dozing. He was brought out of it by Basch when the former Captain poked his head in and said, "We will need to set up watches again. Thankfully one person per shift should do."

Balthier flinched severely at the prospect but he said, "I'll take first watch then."

"No, I will take first watch," Fran interrupted from outside. "Balthier, rest. We will undoubtedly need you at full strength tomorrow."

"Thank you, Fran," he mumbled with a smile. He was just settling for sleep when his stomach ached insistently. "Damn. I wish I could save my dinner for tomorrow morning." But no matter, he knew he would never get to sleep so long as his attention was diverted on his stomach. Just as he was sitting up Fran poked her head in and tossed him a small bag of crackers and dried meat. He caught it and shook his head gratefully, "You know my habits far too well, Fran dear."

She crawled in gracefully somehow and sat next to him, and fixed him with such a scrutinizing gaze he shifted. "Now, Fran, you know it's impolite to stare."

"What's wrong?"

He blinked. "Pardon? Nothing's wrong."

"You have been subdued since our fight with the Urutan's blood enemy. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Fran, it is nothing but vague memories brought to the surface when I approached it. Nothing more."

"If they were vague you would not be so subdued by them."

"Fran, leave it be. I'll shape up when I see this King Raithwall's treasure room. I promise." It was not very often he subsided with his light façade, but at the present he lacked the energy and the will to dodge around Fran's prying comments.

She studied for a moment, a little startled that he actually seemed to be pleading her with his eyes. She relented, "I must go and keep watch. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Fran," he said before turning onto his side. Within moments he was asleep and was undisturbed through the entire night.

In the next few days the events flowed together so neatly—as everything had back in Rabanastre—that Balthier was convinced that his destiny lay on the same path as Princess Ashelia's. As Archadia's obsession with the Nethicite grew, so did Balthier's impulse to pursue the princess until he could vaporize the damnable material from existence. _Why the hell should I pursue it? It's none of my business, _he had thought angrily as he was led in cuffs through the _Leviathan._

But it was because his knowledge of the situation that he felt obliged to see it to its end, wherever it lay. He had become indirectly enmeshed into the whole affair when Dr. Cid had begun tinkering with it—was it six years ago now? _Just like it for my luck to end now. I suppose Emerson was right when he said everything balances out. My luck these past five years is finally being paid back in full. Hopefully the deficit is not great enough to warrant my death, _he mused as he fiddled with a deck of playing cards, tapping the whole stack against the counter in an unconsciously agitated beat.

Balthier was in the Sandsea tavern in Rabanastre, enjoying a brief respite after their hopeless capture by Imperials, their miraculous escape, and the whole 8th fleet obliterated. _And by what? The Nethicite of course. That material cannot be allowed to remain within this realm. It should be destroyed, but how can a man go about doing that? _His grasp of the situation was unraveling fast and, for someone used to having things under control—or at least appearing in control—his tolerance at being dragged by his collar through this was waning. _I don't suppose there is anything for it but to be dragged along. I can at least, however, come along with dignity. _This was another reason why he'd taken the Lady Ashe's wedding band. Or, to be more precise, her late husband's wedding band.

She was another piece of this whole thing that had brought him nothing but anxiety and confusion. He wasn't sure when his thoughts had started frequently settling on her, but it had and he was sure he had first noticed when focusing on her rear end while walking to Raithwall's tomb. _Honestly, if she did not want any uncouth looks then she should have never worn that damn skirt. _What had disturbed him more was when she had been retrieving the Dawn Shard and inexplicably stopped as though something was blocking her way.

"Rassler." It had not been any more than a whisper, but it easily reached back to the rest of the party in the silent, stale tomb. Balthier frowned at her clear obsession of her long dead husband, but he had been perturbed by the jealousy stirring within him. Where the hell had that come from? She was a beautiful woman by all means, but simple beauty never had fully captured his attention like she did now. Part of it was the fascination at seeing a living contradiction. She did not hesitate to disparage thieves and pirates with unkind words, but appeared subjectively oblivious to the idea that she was conspiring in the shadows and creating further unrest in the world. It was her frigid demeanor and yet her fiery will; all of it blended to create an utterly unique hume. _Very interesting. She reminds me of someone I knew…_

Balthier's eyes widened at his train of thought and he abruptly switched it. _No more! I'm sick of reliving the past!_ He purposely blanked his mind and—after he had shuffled the deck of the countless time—finally began dealing them into a game of Solitaire. As part of his normal carousing behavior for a pirate, he usually played cards with some strangers and bet up a storm, but whenever he was thinking he sought solitude. And now with his luck as sour as it was—even if actively cheating—he refused to lose more gil than he already had on this venture.

"Amazing, I expected you to be bartering off my husband's wedding ring."

He was so startled by her appearance that he turned without putting on his mask. There was such an intense expression of cold anger that Ashelia stepped back a pace, clearly startled by a hostility she had not seen present in him. Balthier abruptly realized the problem and instantly rearranged his expression into something more approachable, although a smug smirk hung on his lips. "Did I not say I'd give it back as soon as I found something more valuable?"

"It does not seem becoming of you to just 'give it back.' I imagined you would use it to attain that more valuable object," she said settling onto a stool at the counter. Her elbow rested on the counter to cradle her head and she continued staring at him, irritation crinkling her pale eyes.

Balthier feigned surprise and said, "My dear Pri—" he glanced around and then continued, "Ashe, you seem to be forgetting that I am a pirate. I do not barter and trade. I liberate."

"Liberate? You steal!"

"No, I liberate priceless objects from those who would have them collecting dust in storage when someone else could find a better use for it."

"And you give them to the poor like some Robinhood? You cannot get that one past me," she scoffed, narrowing her eyes even more.

"My dear, I am poor."

"Hah! I don't know if I've ever met anyone who lived more extravagantly."

He raised his eyebrows at her presumptions, and then replied, "Oh, you know my finances so well, do you? Tell me, Ashe, how much gil do you think it takes to maintain a ship, let alone a custom one, like the _Strahl_?"

"Well…"

"Customized parts for the _Strahl_ and then labor. And how about food? With all the running and sneaking around I do I can work up an appetite. No, being a pirate is expensive and I can use all the gil I steal."

"Then why have such a ship if it's so expensive?"

"Then why live in a palace when you can live in a box?"

She opened her mouth to reply but floundered, unable to come up with quite a good enough retort. When she stopped to frown at him he wasn't paying any attention. It was finally focused on the card game that had been sitting untouched during their conversation. As he flipped cards over and put his aces up at the top he said, "I could have charged you more. I should have charged you more, especially considering my losses."

"Excuse me?" Outrage began clouding her face. Her hand that had been cradling her face fell to the counter and curled up into a ball as if she desired to clobber him.

He continued the conversation without looking at her, flipping and moving cards around as he did so. "The bounty on my head raised, damage to the _Strahl_, and lying about treasure in the tomb."

"The Esper _is_ treasure."

Balthier shot her a withering look. "Unless it can make mechanical parts out of water then it is utterly worthless to me. You knew to what kind of treasure I was referring to."

"Of course, you would never understand. You have eyes only for treasure and you'd do anything illegal or immoral to attain it," she hissed, her pale face flushing dramatically due to her anger.

"Have I lied to you? Betrayed you? Cheated you out of something? I have done nothing to earn your ire, and yet you've lied and cheated me. And Vossler betrayed you."

"You broke into the Royal Palace to steal valuables."

"And you broke in to kill people."

"Ashe, you do not stand on a moral high ground above me. And until you realize that we should stop speaking. Opening our mouths will only serve to exacerbate our tempers. Have a good day." Balthier swept up the cards, gave her a courteous nod, and walked out without looking back.

_Gods…I haven't spoken to a woman like that since…_ His mind trailed back and then when he lighted on it he squeezed his eyes shut. _Since I was Ffamran._ It felt inevitable. After running away from his past for so long, story-lines were floating up in front of his eyes like ghosts come back to haunt him. But they were not all bad. Most memories weren't.

_I have been running for so long one would think I'd have the stamina to keep going. But I suppose I have to stop at some point. _Balthier had stopped just outside the entrance of the Muthru Bazaar and had closed his eyes. When he opened them, it appeared a new spark had alighted in them and he smirked.

* * *

_"Ffamran, you need to quit this job. I never see you anymore," a girl said in a disgruntled fashion, nestling her cheek in her right hand. She sighed when he simply laughed. The girl looked hardly more than his age, and unlike most Archadian women she was heavily tanned and wearing a simple tunic and short trousers. Her dark brown eyes were a little lighter than her hair, which had been slowly darkening to black as she grew older. And also unlike most girls her age, she was not swooning over Ffamran, but frowning at him._

_Ffamran was sitting reclined against several pillows on the covers of his bed, sipping a glass of ice water. Dr. Tolmon had issued strict orders that he rest the whole afternoon, and he was given reprieve from his duties the next day as well._ It's disheartening that I feel lucky that all Bergan cared to do was make me dehydrated.

_After Drace had come to his rescue and pulled rank on him, Bergan had been waiting to enact his revenge on the young Apprentice. Ffamran just knew there was going to be trouble when he saw that Bergan was supposed to be his conditioner for that week. _

"_Ffamran, this is ridiculous! They can't run you into the ground. You're not even of age, yet, and you still have one more year at the Academy," Sari said, frowning severely._

_"And then I'll need a job. What better one than being a Judge? Your parents are certainly looking forward to it," Ffamran commented, quirking an amused eyebrow at her._

_She fidgeted at what he said and replied, "Well, of course they are! They're like every other Archadian. Obsessed with status and nothing more." She lapsed in a brooding silence when her eyes widened and she looked over at him warily, "You are not seriously considering…"_

"_Sari, I don't know anything yet. I am still only sixteen. I will worry about that later." He swallowed the last of the water in his glass, and then he moved to get up. Sari was sitting next to him on his bed though and she suddenly grabbed it from him._

"_You just stay there and relax. _I'll_ get you your water." She swung her legs over the side but he grabbed her arm._

"_Oh please, Sari, allow me to maintain a little dignity and get my own water. I'm not so weak I can't do that."_

_She glanced around and said, "And just who do you need to impress? Your cat? I'm not sure you could get any closer. Besides, you'd clearly upset her by moving," she said with a smirk._

_Ffamran snorted and then reached down to stroke the small animal's back. It had nestled up to his leg so closely it seemed like some large furry growth a part of his body. They were close enough that it did not even stir when he stroked it._

_Sari returned and stretched luxuriously as she lay beside him in the bed. He rolled his eyes and merely took another giant swig of the water he gave her, and then he closed his eyes and sighed. She studied him with her dark eyes, her expression one of pondering and then she said, "Is it true? Did you faint in the Senatorial Meeting."_

_He grimaced heavily at that. If anything would hurt his dignity it was knowing that everyone else knew, but he could not lie to her. So he nodded almost imperceptibly. She blinked and asked, "Why? Was it just the dehydration?"_

"_No, I had locked my knees."_

"_Well, no wonder!"_

"_I had to!"_

"_Oh?" Sari crossed her arms and scowled at him, clearly showing her disapproval of the idea._

"_They were trembling from the weakness. I would have caused a racket. The only thing I'm not disappointed about is having the next two days off."_

_Her eyes lit up. "Really? _Two _days?_ _Excellent. I might just stay here."_

"_Ah, good, you can help me clean," he chuckled when she stuck her tongue out. _

"_I'd much rather just get in your way."_

"_I'll kick you out."_

"_No you won't. You're soft like that."_

"_You know me too well."_

_The glass of water was a little more than half empty now. Ffamran had leaned his head back against the wall and had closed his eyes. Several minutes later when he was on the verge of dozing off, Sari spoke again, "Do you ever wonder what the future holds and if there is just a thing as fate or destiny?"_

_His eyes opened and he turned them toward her and said quite solemnly, "I try not to. It's the only thing that keeps me sane."_

_Suddenly there was a hint of fear in her eyes and she said in almost a panicked tone, "You aren't thinking about…"_

"_No. Not yet, anyway. I suppose, though, that if this schedule keeps, even after I get back into the Academy then I may not have any other choice than to…end it somehow."_

"_Don't kill yourself!" There _was_ panic in her voice now. She clamped her hands on his arm and stared into his eyes with such fear he recoiled. "You cannot do that to me, too! Why would you?! I realize life has been very hard for you recently, but you have to keep living! I could not bear to lose you!"_

"_Calm down! I was not really thinking about it. If there is one thing he did when he died, it was make me rethink such an act as committing suicide." Ffamran bowed his head and sighed, "Especially not after becoming so close to you. I would only deserve to be loathed if I did that to you."_

_Sari relaxed immediately and said, "I'm glad to hear it, but please, Ffamran! I implore you again: do not kill yourself. There has to be a better way."_

"_Running away might be serviceable." _

_She blinked. "Hmmm…I hadn't thought of that." And then she turned to stare at the wall, appearing to seriously ponder the idea much to his surprise. There was another comfortable silence and Ffamran found himself relaxing into another doze when, again, Sari poke, "Do you ever think it odd that we might never have met if Geridd hadn't killed himself?"_

"_Yes. Although I would like to think I'd have met you sooner or later."_

"_I wouldn't have run into you in the hall. Oh, hell, many things might not have happened. Although I doubt you would be lacking in a girlfriend." She laughed when he choked on the last bit of water._

"_I much prefer the intellectually stimulating conversations we tend to have. I know a few other nice girls, but most have been trained by their mothers to think of nothing but this social game that Archades hierarchy has been molded around. They flock to me already because I'm a Judge. Or at least will be. Also, I don't know any other girl that has a sister as cute as you have."_

"_Ffamran, she's five-years-old."_

"_She's adorable! I see you are disgruntled. Jealous?"_

_Sari laughed. "Hardly. And cute, Ffamran? You said you appreciate my brains? And yet you love my sister because she's cute?"_

_"And carefree and innocent. She doesn't concern herself with finding a boy—."_

_"Yet."_

_"—she just worries about having fun. She remains untainted by Archades' atmosphere. I admire that in anyone."_

_"Hmm…I suppose I can see where you're coming from there. But are you sure it's not because you share the same intellectual capacity?"_

_Ffamran gasped in mock indignity but then began chuckling. He finally said, "Oh, that was mean. Forget you. Your sister's nice to me. I'll hang out with her more often. To tell you the truth, I can't believe your sister was actually born. You think your parents would have learned after you."_

_He continued laughing as Sari playfully shoved him, but then she said, "Well, could you have imagined the horror if she had been a boy instead? I would have appeared more like an angel."_

_Ffamran opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it and shook his head when a good comeback failed to come to mind. "I give."_

_She grinned widely but it was broken by a sudden yawn. When she failed to shake her head of the sudden wave of drowsiness, she gave in and laid her head down on his shoulder._

_"Oh, thanks. Anything else I can get for you, sweetie?"_

_He smirked when she lightly smacked him on the head, "You can sew your mouth shut so I can get to sleep."_

_"No, I'm sorry. My bodily integrity outweighs your desire to shut it permanently."_

_"That's a shame, although am I right in saying I might rest easy knowing you're just as tired as I am, if not more so?"_

_"Yes…" For the third time during their conversation he had started dozing off. She spoke again, but this time he didn't' bother answering her._

_"Sleep well, Ffamran."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ashelia had spent a good hour ruminating over what Balthier had said to her in their last conversation. She may have been flippant and condescending in her remarks, but even she was not fool enough to miss the blatant change in his character. No wit, no sarcasm, no charm, just an odd sort of seriousness that seemed to come from another person. _How very odd. I would never have expected that of a pirate simply lusting for treasure. It seems there's another layer to this, but I don't think I'll find out until he tells me. What a shame._

She frowned to herself, and then finally got up after tossing a few gil for a tip to the barman and headed outside. As dangerous as it was she headed out onto the streets, and turned her gaze to the tall buildings, and then looked back down to let her eyes roam the area—on the humes, the bangaas, the seeqs, the viera, the moogles. Such diversity in Rabanastre and it was under the Empire's terrible claw. Ashe's eyes furrowed at the thought, and her fists clenched in fury, but she contained herself and felt it would do her good to wander the streets. _Dangerous. Basch would be terribly mad with me. But after spending two years in the sewers, I'd like to look at my city again. _

And so she did. And was glad for it, but the air was stifling, as though it was emanating the tension between the inhabitants and the surly Archadian soldiers. Seeing one at every entrance and scattered about constantly chilled her blood; she could not wait until she could ban them fully from the city.

She finally returned to the hideout behind the Muthru Bazaar when her stomach called for her attention. Everyone was there except…Balthier. Where in the gods' names could he have gone? Grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it out of habit she said, "I hope he has not abandoned us."

"He would have informed me by now," Fran replied, clearly visible with her tall white ears.

Ashe nodded to herself. _I would say it's fairly obvious he would never abandon Fran. They are too close for that, but then…_ Suddenly her eyes alighted and she asked, "But then, Fran, you must know where he is!"

The viera gave Ashe an inquisitive look, twitching her nose as though she were scenting the air currents for him, but she said, "I would expect him back by now considering his usual appetite, but I sense something has changed." She did not directly accuse Ashe of anything, but she still felt guilty nonetheless for obviously stirring up something that had irritated Balthier.

The meal provided by the Resistance was an exercise in frugality, and despite herself, Ashe could just hear Balthier criticizing it, "We may as well have gone hungry. And it's awful, too! I'm surprise there hasn't been a movement to find better cooks." He would have been right. The soup was thin and watery and it made everyone grimace as they struggled to choke it down, and the bread was hardened almost to the point of being inedible. Ashe had long since stopped tasting it. She had settled her mind to overthrowing the Empire in Rabanastre; it was all that had sustained her. But even so the last meal they'd had was lunch the day before, and then the Empire overtook them and had confiscated their supplies—and much to Balthier's chagrin; all three packs had been his!

_I suppose he has lost a lot due to me. Fran said those packs don't come cheap, _she thought. _Since Rasler and my father, I have gladly lost everything to continue this fight with the Empire, but Balthier is a bystander in this conflict. He shouldn't _have_ to lose anything. He was right all along. I suppose I could thank him for not asking more of me, especially since he has not retracted his promise of giving back Rasler's ring. _ Ashe glanced at the finger it had been and sighed wistfully. Still, it would be difficult to keep in mind that it was no longer there. Especially with that tan line it had left on her finger. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Because of the limited supplies of the Resistance, when they retired it was to one whole room with three cots on each side. Ashe led the way but she stopped in the doorway to see that one of the beds was already occupied. Balthier was there, his back to them as he lay on his stomach, his right arm lying above his head on the pillow and the other at his side with his hand turned up. For a moment she thought he might be dead, but then he shifted and groaned and his shoulders visibly tensed. Fran walked over and gently touched his forehead, running her fingernails across it tenderly. Immediately he relaxed and went back to sleeping quietly.

Penelo gently slipped to the front and stared down at him with her eyebrows knitted in worry. "Is he all right? What's wrong with him? I mean, he didn't even eat!"

"He is fine. His mood dictates his appetite, and here he clearly does not wish to eat. We should get to bed and rest up. It will be a long walk for all of us," Fran said, and climbed into the cot next to Balthier. Ashelia gladly flopped down on the other side of Balthier and removed her boots to pointedly claim the spot, before she was up again to prepare for sleep.

It was sometime in the night that Ashe thought she had woken up from one of her own nightmares, but she couldn't be sure. She was so drowsy and yet paralyzed at the same time she couldn't quite sort all the images her frazzled mind was bringing up, and at one point she thought she turned on her side and saw Balthier sitting on the edge of his bed, his face cupped in hands. Lightning suddenly flashed from the two windows on the other side of the room, distorting everything into a high contrast image of light and dark. Suddenly his hands dropped from his face, and he seemed to be looking right back at her, but the darkness had fallen again and she could not be certain. Just as she was drifting back off into sleep, she thought she heard his strong voice say, "Go to sleep, princess."

A few hours after dawn found the group trudging through the suddenly soaked Giza Plains, attempting to blaze a trail through the unrecognizable terrain. He had been up almost an hour before everyone else, and was able to sate his hunger with some meagerly burnt toast. Basch and Fran were easily up after him, but after an hour he decided to wake the others or they would never leave at a reasonable hour. The Princess was last and he stood above her, frowning, and simply attempt to wake her up with his voice, "Ashe, wake up. Your beauty sleep is at an end." She continued sleeping. _Ugh, deep sleeper, like me typically. _ Finally he took to roughly shaking her shoulders and screeching in an obnoxiously falsetto voice, "Up, up, up, up!"

That got her and Vaan—who had fallen back asleep—awake. "Aggh! Get away from me! Don't ever do that again," she yelled, her hands clapped to her ears as she writhed in discomfort.

"Hahahaha! It got you up, didn't it? Now, c'mon, Princess, if you want to be out of here by a reasonable hour you need to be awake."

"But it's barely dawn," she said, peeking out to look at the windows. It was still dark to her.

"True, but we have to replace our supplies and my packs. That'll take a few hours. And guess who will be paying for them?"

She gave him a hard look that was not entirely without understanding, "I thought you said you weren't going to ask more of me."

"Perhaps not you, but the _group_ will be reimbursing me. I'm certainly not willing to stake more gil on this venture until I understand what we're up against. Now let's go!" He didn't dare haul her physically out of bed, but he glared at her until she and Vaan were on their feet.

_Felt like that scene was an eternity ago, _Balthier thought as he glanced up at the gray sky and sighed. He winked his eye when a raindrop almost splattered in it. Thankfully he had gotten back on the _Strahl_ and hauled out a couple of rain jackets. His torso was perfectly dry but there was no hood and so it wasn't long before his hair was sopping and the rainwater trailed down his face.

_Plink, plink, plink._

He closed his eyes and simply trudged onward with a weighty pack in the downpour, appreciating it for at least cooling the skin that had been scorched by the sandseas. Lightning ripped across the sky above them and only a couple of seconds later a deafening boom of thunder roared in accompaniment. They'd been hiking through Giza Plains for most of the day, and by lunch time it had been agreed to try and get out of there as soon as possible. Not having to pitch tents and sleep on wet ground would have been welcoming, but as Balthier noted the sky darkening, he imagined they'd be sleeping out in the rain anyway.

"Vaan, are you_ sure_ you know where you're going?" He called from behind as the young blonde led the group through the marsh.

The boy glanced back and smiled sheepishly and said, "Of course I know where I'm going."

"But, Vaan, you've never visited the plains during the rainy season. Your first visit to Giza was a little less than a month ago," Penelo snapped, obviously exasperated with his certainty, when she knew that they were going in circles. She was also hoisting a pack on her shoulders after being relieved of the duty for the last seven days when they were trekking through the sandsea.

He blushed. "Penelo, don't worry, I'll find a way out."

"We wanted to be out of here by nightfall!"

"Yes, we'll have to stop in half an hour. The light is beginning to fail," Basch said from beside her, hauling the third pack.

"Plenty of time! It's this way!"

Penelo sighed and looked pleadingly at Ashe, "Ashe, surely you know how to get to Ozmone Plains.

Ashelia glanced back with a downtrodden expression and shook her head. "I am sorry. I never really got to explore Giza while I was still a princess, and in the Resistance I was forced to stay underground. I likely know the least about Giza."

They fell into silence after that and simply followed Vaan down that right fork. Balthier had not been particularly aware of their surroundings, he was ashamed to admit to himself, but he had decided that with so many eyes he'd take the opportunity to think on his past. Suddenly he looked around and then shouted, "Stop!" Unfortunately there was a loud clap of thunder that swallowed up his voice, and he had to repeat himself.

"STOP!"

They all turned to him, and he stared down the natural aisle they had created until he locked eyes with Vaan. "We have _been_ here before!" He received heavy sighs and drooping heads in reply. "Let us just stop here. It's a wide open area and I think we're all tired."

After tents and another frugal meal—"A shame this is becoming commonplace now," Balthier muttered as he gingerly sniffed a cracker—they debated watches again. Balthier inexplicably landed without a watch again, along with Penelo and Vaan. After her initial frustration with Vaan earlier, Penelo walked up to Balthier, blushing furiously also, and mumbled so quietly he barely heard above the incessantly pounding rain, "I really don't feel like rooming with Vaan, so could I tent with you?"

He grinned and said, "Just keep on your side of the bed."

If it was at all possible, she blushed an even darker shade of red and said, "You don't have to worry about that."

"You have no idea what you're missing," Balthier replied.

Fran interjected and said, "Perhaps you could tent with me, I'm sure Vaan wouldn't mind partnering with Balthier."

His smile turned into a glare in an instant he said, "You will _not_ pair me with Vaan if you want him alive in the morning."

"Thanks for the offer, Fran, but I'll go ahead and be with Balthier," Penelo said in a much more positive mood after the gloomy day, as she beamed up at Fran. And then she whispered in the viera's ear. "I'm agreeing partially because I _am_ concerned with what he might do to Vaan otherwise."

Balthier was personally looking forward to tenting with someone who was _not _going to be on lookout. Fran was graceful, and largely silent, but being with her over the years had caused him to be supersensitive to her movements, and he woke up on a few occasions in the sandsea and the tomb. When their tent was set up he lay back on the sleeping bag with a relieved sigh, and watched Penelo ring her hair out. She caught him watching and she said, "It's so nice to get out of the rain, wouldn't you agree?"

"No." He saw her eyes slide his way and she frowned at him. He rolled his eyes upward and continued, "I'd much rather frolic in the rain."

"Yes, let's strap that fifty pound pack back on," she agreed with a teasing grin, and then she grabbed her makeshift pillow—a shirt stuffed in a cotton sack—and clobbered him over the head with it. Balthier did not even bother trying to defend himself. "Awww…tired?"

"Mmm…it's not worth the energy to retaliate." She giggled.

"I'm surprised, I would have expected more from the leading man."

"I could easily last all night for other forbidden activities," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Ya know it's not too late for me to trade with Vaan."

"No!" He lunged for the zipper to hold it down and gave her a pleading look. Their hands were touching. She suddenly jerked it from his touching, blushing furiously and holding it as if he'd bitten her. Balthier stared at her a moment longer and then said, "Let's just go to sleep."

"Yes…let's."

It was some time in the night when a blindingly bright flash of lightning and a deafening clap of thunder awoke him. Balthier jumped from the sudden intrusion on his sleep, but then relaxed again. _It's just the thunder. _He was about to turn over and go back to sleep, when he looked to his left and saw Penelo turned to the wall of tent, with her pillow clamped over her head, trembling uncontrollably. He whispered to her, "Penelo? Penelo, are you all right?" Of course she didn't answer; she had a pillow over her ears! So with an exasperated sigh he reached over and touched her shoulder.

Penelo jumped and yelped towards the tent wall, but she turned over and peered at him with frightened eyes. "What?!"

"Is it the thunder?"

"Yes," she said, in barely more than a squeak, and then took cover again when another clap blasted them. When it was over she hesitantly opened her eyes and very quickly said, "I _hate_ thunder. I've always hated thunder! I wish it would stop!"

Balthier smiled kindly at her and said, "Aww…it's not that bad. It can't hurt you."

"That doesn't matter! I hate it!"

He was silent for a moment. For a moment she thought he had dropped back off to sleep as his eyes were closed, but then they opened again and he opened his arms. "Come here."

"What?"

"I know from experience that the best cure for getting to sleep against the storm is company."

"You're lying right next to me."

"That doesn't matter."

"I'll be fine. Really!"

"Penelo, do you want to sleep or not! I promise I won't do anything to you. I cannot believe you think I would. Surely you trust me?"

She hesitated still, staring at him. Of course she trusted him! But she was not sure if it was just her natural crush that made her certain, or her innate sense of sizing up people in merely a few impressions. She was no fool.

Balthier was disturbed that her body language made her feel that she was making the worst decision of her life. Did she _really_ expect him to rape her? The thought alone made him grimace and bile rose in his throat at the idea. _No, _he decided, _she's simply smarter than the other women I've bedded._

Penelo slid into his arms. She was surprised to see him frown in annoyance, and then she felt him moving her so that her back was to him. "There. Feel any better."

"Actually, I do," she mumbled. He had been right after all. Though he had been lying next to her in the tent, she had felt completely alone, afraid that he might laugh at her if she admitted her fear. Somehow, it was much more comforting to have a warm body at her back, with arm draped limply over her side.

He shifted a little bit more to get completely comfortable and then he said, "Now, try to get some sleep."

* * *

_If it wasn't enough to feel her, he could hear her too._

Clomp, clomp, clomp.

_Her attempt at stealth was spoiled by the metallic bleachers, which gave her steps a metallic ring as it reached his ear. The bench he was laying his head against trembled ever so lightly with each step, but still he didn't move. After today when he turned in three papers, gave two presentations, and had a super test in math, Ffamran found himself too drowsy to even stick it through the after school game. Sari had been next to him, but she had wandered off, mentioning something about having to talk to her parents about going somewhere. The next bystander was a mile off._

_Even though his sleep was going to end inevitably at the new person's hands, he dozed on anyway. He knew what to expect. Finally, the footsteps that had been growing continually louder stopped, and he could just imagine she was bending over him with a mischievous smile all over her face. Her light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail still fell over her shoulder since it ran down her back, and she was of course wearing something conservative, as was typical gentry wear. In this hot sun, he pitied her._

_"Woof!" Ffamran jerked forward with the breath knocked out of him when she landed in his lap. He opened one eye to see her grinning gleefully. _

_She suddenly yelled, "Ffamraaaaan!" With infinite energy she hugged him fiercely around the neck, as that's all her little arms could reach around, and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek._

_"Yuggh, Vale, what are you doing? Can't let a man sleep? Where are your parents? Hmmph. They need to keep a better eye on you!"_

_Vale giggled and put a finger to her chin as she looked up to the sky in thought. "I _knew_ you'd say that. Mamma asked me to come find you!" She stuck her tongue out in her deviousness, but she shrieked when he grabbed her around the middle and lifted her up easily._

_ "Oh, you think you're so tough!"_

_"Yes, I am!"_

_"Well, try to get out of this."_

_She endlessly kicked the air and pulled at his hands with her own small ones, but his arms were longer than her legs. Ffamran laughed, "Ahah! I could hold you all day!" _

_Vale furrowed her brow and said, "Nuh uh, Ffamran, no ya can't!" She struggled even harder and fought with all of her might to get out of his grip. He merely grinned, and then set her down._

_"I could. But I don't feel like it."_

_"You're a bad fibber, Ffamran," she accused, pointing her finger._

_"Are you calling me a liar?" He sat up and scowled at her, attempting to give her the meanest glare he could. _

_Vale only scowled back as though it were a competition, and then his face relaxed and he leaned back once more with his eyes closed. "You're probably right."_

_"Agggh! Ffamran, you're hopeless."_

_"At least I am not a girl." _

_She blinked at this statement and he winked at her. Suddenly she was giggling. And her laughter grew until she said, "Ffamran, you would make the ugliest girl ever." _

_"Hey! You're not supposed to be like your sister. Your sister is mean, not you! Well, I just won't talk to you anymore," he said and turned around with his arms crossed in a mock tantrum. _Ah, Vale, is so easy to have fun with, _he thought, stifling a smile._

_"Aww…I'm sorry, Ffamran. Let's go get some ice cream. You're buying."_

She's becoming quite the little snip. This is Sari's doing!

_"Mother! Father! Sari," Vale screamed from below as she ran up to the spot Ffamran had previously been before she had coaxed him out of ice cream. _

_"There you are! Where have you been?" Sari asked as her sister bounded up the steps. _

_"Ffamran got me some ice cream," She said as came to a stop._

_"Did he now? What a nice young lad," Lord Kordano said a she stroked his dark gray beard. Though he was considerably younger than Dr. Cid, he somehow managed to appear about the same age._

_Sari was following Ffamran's much slower progress and she smirked as he glanced up and gave her a look of disgust, then pretended to shake his head in shame. She laughed. "I don't think he did it willingly, father. Ffamran, will you move yourself? I have to get going soon and father has a proposition."_

_He didn't appear to acknowledge them, but he was up on the same level in a few moments. "Yes, mistress?" He bowed._

_Sari scowled but Lady Kordano laughed and shook her head. "Knock it off, Ffamran. This is serious!"_

_"Sari, do not be so uptight. Ffamran, we were wondering if you would be willing to watch Vale for the next two days. Sari has an audition for the Archadian Youth National Orchestra."_

_Ffamran's eyes lit up. "Ah, really? Why didn't you tell me about that?"_

_"Aggh! I did tell you about it! You weren't paying attention! You were too busy reading that book we were supposed to have finished last week!"_

_"Sari! _Calm_ down! I heard you, but I didn't think it really meant anything. I mean, I know you'll make it. You're the best violinist in the whole damn school, and it's not like the kids at the Academy are just pushovers. I wished you luck, but I didn't know you wanted me to baby-sit Vale. Breathe for the gods' sakes."_

_"I'm not a baby!" Vale suddenly piped in, putting her hands on hips, but she went ignored._

_She let her breath out in one long rush, took a moment to collect herself, and finally said, "I'm sorry about that Ffamran, but I'm really nervous."_

_"I can tell. Don't worry about anything. I can take care of the little scamp for two days." _

_"Sari, we should get going," her father said, tapping his watch._

_She nodded and stood up on tip toe to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks, Ffamran. I'll be back at about noon the day after tomorrow. Bye until then."_

_"Bye, Sari. I'm not worried," Ffamran said, and then turned around. Vale glanced between the two parties that had started to leave, and then dashed after Ffamran. _

_"Ffamran, can we get more ice cream?"_

_"No."_

_"Awww…you're mean!"_

_"Thank you." _

Is this supposed to be a test? A sign? _When he had been younger there had been about half a dozen people to watch him. But he was all alone in this job; Vale did not want anything to do with the servants and simply growled at them when they approached. _

_Ffamran had spent the entire evening entertaining her. He fixed dinner—a healthy one after that ice cream—played cards, set up a vid for her to watch, had her bathe, and sent her to bed in one of their many spare rooms. Now he was exhausted and had already stripped down to his underwear, after staying up a little later to do some extra homework. _I suppose raising children becomes easier once you're out of the Academy, _he mused and flopped down on his bed. This was going to be a long two days. Thank the Gods it was two days he had off from any academic work._

_He woke up with a start late in the night. At first he wasn't sure what had disturbed him, but then he felt the subtle shaking, and Vale's quiet voice. "Ffamran, Ffamran, wake up. Ffamran, I'm scared."_

_"Hmm...what's wrong, Vale?" And then suddenly he saw a blinding white light, and he was rubbing his eyes. "What the hell?" The room materialized again and he saw Vale crouched at his feet with the end of the blanket over her head. What sounded like an explosion suddenly rocked the building, and he sighed. "Ah, it's just a storm."_

_"But I'm scared of the lightning and thunder." _

_"It's nothing to be afraid of. It won't hurt you."_

_"It hurts my eyes and ears."_

_"Heh. Well, I suppose that counts."_

_"Can I sleep with you? Pleeeeze?" Vale had dropped the blanket just enough to plead her way in with her eyes. Her dark eyes that were so very much like Sari's. He closed his own._ Am I going to sleep at all these two days?

_He lifted up the blanket and said, "Come on, you little scamp." She practically dove under the covers, and then wiggled her way closed to him, smiling triumphantly as though it had been her scheme all along, storm or no. _

_"Thank you, Ffamran." _

_A real long two days._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Balthier was dearly grateful he had woken up early that morning. It was still dark out, but he decided he should disentangle himself from Penelo before they were discovered; no doubt there was trouble down that road. _They'll act as Penelo did when I first offered the idea. Honestly, just because I _call_ myself a pirate, does not mean I am one through and through._ Weren't most pirates filthy, disease-ridden louts? _No matter, _he mused as he slid over to his side of the tent. _If we don't find a shower soon I can take a step closer to said stereotype. _He scowled darkly at the thought, having never been able to tolerate the grime and sweat he accumulated for long.

Smoothing down his shirt, Balthier laid his head back down and closed his eyes in hopes of getting a few more minutes of peaceful respite before he was forced out. The slow pitter patter of the rain continued to beat against the fabric and lull him into a resting state. _Damn, it's still raining. At least it's not coming down like it was last night._ He felt his breath shortening as he drifted off once again.

"Penelo, Balthier, are you awake? Wake up!" Vaan's grating voice made him want to grind his teeth as the young blonde boy poked his head in to see their progress. A yelp from Penelo indicated she had been startled awake and, he suspected, was now giving Vaan one evil eye.

"Vaan, get out of here!"

"Well, geez, I'm sorry. Just making sure you're both awake. Balthier, wake up!" Vaan reached, and then reached out to shake Balthier's leg.

He kept his face schooled, but opened one eye to look at Vaan and said, "If you shake my leg again I will make you wish you had never laid a hand on me."

"Sorree! Just making sure you're awake, that's all. Ashe wants to get out of here before we get any wetter."

"Hrrm…"

Lacing up his shoes he tore the top sleeping bag away from Penelo to begin rolling it up as she braided her hair. They were silent to a moment, and then Balthier asked, "How can you stand, Vaan?"

She giggled, but then said, "I'm sorry, that's not really funny. You'll have to excuse him. He's over eager and excited. He has been wanting this all of his life yet all he has known is loss and pain and poverty. Please, excuse him."

Balthier chuckled as he wrapped up the sleeping bag and said, "I'm sure we have all had bad experiences in our past. And I guess it makes some of us more cynical than others, but the overwhelming naivety is grating."

She lowered her hands and stared at him hard before asking, "Are you actually offering up a bit of your past? Your remark suggests that you have lost somebody."

"You're a bright girl. I will simply confirm that in this group, we all have lost someone." And with that he fell silent. Penelo could sense his extreme aversion to sharing his past and let him be as she started rolling up the other sleeping bag. It wasn't until he stuck his head out of the tent and pulled it right back in that he broke the silence and sighed, "Penelo, there is almost an inch of standing water on the ground."

"Then let's get out of here before it gets worse."

"Agreed."

No breakfast was made, as there was a unanimous agreement to get out of the wetlands as fast as they could. Because they had carried the packs the other day, Balthier, Vaan, and Penelo blazed the trail out, and they were struggling to get where they needed to go. Balthier kept on looking back at the Princess carrying one of the packs. It had to way much more than fifty pounds now that the tents were heavy with water, but she was bearing it without complaint. He imagined it was largely due to her overwhelming stubbornness and pride that kept her lips tight. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and said, "Princess, I'll take that. You go ahead up front."

Just as he predicted, she only brought her eyes up to glare at him and she straightened her back to her full height to muster the most presence she could. "I am fine. I do not need you to come to my rescue."

"Ashelia, it is not worth a bad back over it. I can carry more than you and I should carry it. Don't let your pride cripple you. Besides, we could use a decisive swordsman like you up front," Balthier said and with his characteristic smirk he undid the buckle just above her breasts.

She stepped back apace at the suggestiveness of the action and replied, "Fine, I'll give you the pack, but I will undo the buckles myself."

"Very well."

Ashe carefully loosened up the various straps that had kept it closely to her frame before undoing the clasp that ran over her hips. Despite the padding the backpack offered, it chafed painfully and had created sizeable bruises on the skin just above her hip bones. She stopped when she saw him undoing his own pants belt. "What in the gods' names are you doing?"

He gave her a wholly innocent look with a quirked eyebrow and said, "Readjusting my belt. My pants are almost falling off." _Damn…I'm running out of notches._ "You see, princess? This is what you're doing to me; I'm becoming nothing but skin and bones. I'm sure you've probably noticed your skirt isn't as snug as it was."

Even in the rain he could see a spot of color on her cheeks, which suggested to him that he was right on the money. He leaned over and said quietly, "We can't have you becoming skinnier than I. What kind of imposing figure would a skeletal queen make?" He winked deviously, which made her eyes narrow furiously, and when she finally got the pack off, she let it fall into the standing water; it was becoming steadily deeper. "Thank you very much, your highness."

_Temperamental thing. She's probably added an extra ten pounds to this pack pulling that stunt. And here I was being nice! Well, I guess I'll remember how far that gets me next time, _he grumbled to himself. Shaking his head to rid it of the rain water, he finally took a step forward, becoming the caboose of the group. It was another hour before they reached the edge of the rain clouds. Vaan and Penelo cheered loudly at the accomplishment and darted ahead of the group in their enthusiasm. Balthier refused to cheer until they reached dry ground; the water was ankle deep.

"Head up, Balthier, it is dry ground," Fran suddenly called out to him. He had fallen behind rather dramatically since he didn't care to keep up with Ashe's determined pace. His head snapped up at what Fran said even as he marveled at her ability to seemingly read his mind. _We better stop soon because I refuse to carry a wet tent much longer._

Again, though, their lunch was on the walk and they pressed onward despite their clear haggardness and low energy. Even the children were beginning to slump in their exhaustion and weakness, and it was taking longer to kill the fiends that approached them. After two hours on the dry ground Balthier finally shouted to the princess, "Ashelia, stop before we pull a mutiny!"

She turned toward him with an aggravated expression on her face, only to face Penelo and Vaan who were slumping and breathing deeply. Even Penelo, as tough as she was, started to plead with the princess, "Please, Ashe, we need to stop. We're very tired, and it doesn't look like Balthier and the others are doing especially well. Please, let's stop for the day."

Basch, her silent knight even stepped forward and said, "I would have to agree, your highness. Pushing on at this point would only serve to make us weaker than we should rightfully be. Let us break early and recover what we have lost."

Ashe looked at Basch, knowing full well that she should never simply ignore his council and said, "Very well, we'll break camp over there." She pointed to a small alcove in the cliffs that would likely be less in the way of the animals around. The group gratefully converged on the point.

Balthier was so tired and sore he did not bother with his usually orderly habits, and simply tore open the pack and threw everything out haphazardly until it was strewn everywhere on the ground. The tent and the sleeping bags were the only exceptions to this, and he carefully laid them out so that they might dry in the afternoon sun. To ease his sore back he sat against the cliff walls and closed his eyes as he allowed the sun to dry his clothes.

He was enjoying the collective warmth of the rays, when suddenly a shadow fell across him and he grunted in disapproval and tightened his eyes in irritation. Finally he said, "What is it you want, princess?"

"You can carry more than I, can you? Then why is it you were struggling more than either Fran or Basch?"

Balthier opened his eyes to glare at her and give back her own smugness in his mounting aggravation towards her. "Your little temper tantrum of dropping the pack in the water likely added ten pounds to the weight. When it comes to backpacking, one pound can make all the difference. Keep that in mind next time you decide to throw a fit. Gods, it's like my lecture to you yesterday never even penetrated your mind." He closed his eyes again to let her know he was finished talking and privately seethed. _Honestly, what the hell is wrong with her? I never took her to be so stubborn as to be completely narrow-minded. I'm not sure I can stick through this to wherever it goes if she refuses to dispense with her intolerance towards me. This will be a very unpleasant journey otherwise. If she expects more kindness from me—_

"Balthier?"

His eyes opened to stare at her. Ashe was kneeling next to him as opposed to standing above him in a dominant and intimidating position, as little effect as it had on him, and was watching him with a contrite expression. "Balthier, I apologize for my behavior toward you. You are right. I am far too stubborn and prideful for my own good. Instead of seeing your acts of kindness as what they were, I let my prejudice get in the way and retaliated to you in a manner that was rude and childish. Please, forgive me."

"I suppose it can be understandable to a degree. You have lost everything and are merely trying to free your kingdom from Archadia, a power we both detest. I cannot imagine what you are going through, but please refrain from letting it get in the way of your relationship with the group. The children might be less enthusiastic to continue with this quest if they see their queen as domineering and cruel," he said, his expression having lost the hardness that it had when she had stood over him. _I am going soft. I feel more like Ffamran every day. _He was not sure if that was a good thing just yet.

Ashe sat down next to him and looked at him. He could see her gray eyes roving over his face as though determined she could pry some sort of information out of him that might answer the questions his presence was forming. Balthier merely stared back, equally determined not to give her anything. Finally she commented, "You are not a mere pirate. You walk as the complete antithesis of one as I might know of. Clean, noble, and a little kind if I may say so. Your sense of camaraderie is one I wouldn't have expected in you."

"I steal only from those who deserve it," he replied with a smirk and then continued with an eyebrow raised. "You think pirates don't know camaraderie? All pirates at the very least will respect their crew and company, as I must respect Fran. It's only because Fran and I have been together for a while that it's gotten deeper than mere camaraderie. Clearly, you only know pirates from fairy tales. I assure you that some do follow the stereotype quite accurately, but most do not. You should keep that in mind."

There had been something in her eyes that had startled him when he mentioned Fran. It had only been there for a moment, but he could have sworn there had been a flash of something else other than curiosity. _It couldn't be jealousy, could it?_

Ashe leaned in closer until they could each feel the other's breath and she asked, "Is there any other advice you might be able to offer me."

He tipped his head away, clearly disturbed by the princess's closeness and said, "Next time plan a route with a greater frequency of inns than the one we've currently got planned."

She sat back and laughed, her laughter beginning to make her tremble until he was thoroughly confused. _Did I miss an inside joke here?_ Ashe merely shook her head and replied, "I thought you were manly enough to like camping."

Balthier gave her a shrewd look. "I love the wilderness. I'd love it more if we actually had _food_. With that, I should start thinking about dinner."

"What? But the sun hasn't even begun to set." Ashe watched him get up and start rifling through the items on the ground again.

"You think that matters to me? Besides, it'll take about an hour to fully cook what I have in mind. And, unfortunately, it won't be especially filling, but we'll have lots of it."

"Are you forgetting your own self-imposed rationing?"

"No, I am tossing those rules because I cannot live by them. And we are very close to the Garif, I'm sure of that." He turned to her with a frown creasing his features and said, "I cannot believe you are even asking me about this when I've been complaining about the lack of food for the past four days now."

"That must have been to Fran alone because I don't recall your whining."

"Protesting. I gave up whining long ago."

"You are so difficult. I am surprised any woman enjoys sleeping with you."

Balthier stiffened at those words and turned to her. Ashe only then seemed to realize what she had said, but merely sat up straighter flushed bright red. He cocked his head as a smile pulled at his lips. "Ah, so we get the whole story."

"What are you referring to?" She said in an attempt to gloss over the situation she created. "I was merely commenting on how difficult you are."

"Ah ah, princess, you're lucky no one else heard that Freudian Slip."

She gritted her teeth and then said, "I thought you were cooking, pirate?" She was glaring at him as though he were holding her hostage—he _could_ blackmail her, that was certain—but then she became nervous and said, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not a word from me, Ashe. But you can bet I won't soon forget it," he replied still smirking.

A few minutes later Balthier was contentedly boiling water over a miniature cooking stove he had hauled the whole way. He heard someone giggle behind him and when he turned he was surprised to see Penelo standing over him, trying to contain her laughter. "May I ask what you find so amusing?"

"Balthier, you have gone on and on about how every pound in a pack counts and that you should take only what's necessary. What do you call that?" She pointed toward the stove.

"Necessary. You don't want a warm meal? Excellent. That means more for me."

She gasped in mock shock as he turned back to the water and began dumping several packages of noodles. "Balthier, I will get some!"

"No, you don't! Anyone who deems the stove not a necessity does not deserve any."

"Balthiier!" Penelo pouted when he continued to ignore her and then, with an evil grin, she ruffles his hair and darts out of his reach.

"Hey!" He reached back for her but she had run off to help Basch set up the marginally dry tents, so he called after her, "My hair is off-limits! Other parts of my body may not be! Arrgh!" Balthier reached a hand up to rub his head when Fran deftly cuffed him, and stood over him tapping her foot.

"Balthier, must I warn you?"

"Easy, Fran, I have purely brotherly feelings for her. Honestly, why does no one trust me around here?"

"I am merely looking out for the wellbeing of everyone in this group. Yours first and foremost," she said neutrally of course. Even he could not get anything out of that face.

But he smirked at her and said, "How touching, Fran. I did not know you had such feelings for me."

"I will be out of the job if my captain is dead."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Balthier had long turned back to the noodles simmering in the pot and merely stirred them. _How many times have we gone over this ground? Too many._

He was left alone for almost a full half hour as he tended to the dinner when suddenly Vaan seemed to materialize from nowhere and made a beeline for Balthier. "Hey, Balthier. What are you doing? Are you making dinner?"

_He has superb timing. He and I are more alike than at first impression, _Balthier thought as he dumped a few cans of diced cockatrice and carefully watched the approaching teen. "Yes, I am. Noodles and canned meat."

"What?" Vaan said, making a face.

"Don't be too enthusiastic. You'll need to save room." He suddenly glanced around to see the entire group had gathered around him with dubious expressions for each. Even Penelo seemed a little weary.

She leaned over to Fran and asked loud enough for him to hear, "Should we trust him, Fran?"

"I have had it before. It's standard camping food. Not bad."

"It tastes like the most delicious meal in your life if you are starving. Unfortunately it's full of carbohydrates and those burn like lantern oil."

"He does know what he is doing, I'll grant him that," Ashe said.

"It is a good meal for out in the field. It appears he is as knowledgeable about camping as I am. Trust him."

"Your vote of confidence is appreciated, Captain," Balthier said as he doled out portions of the soup and began shoving them in everyone's hands. "Eat."

Hunger got the best of Vaan, and he was soon stuffing his face with the soup and was complimenting Balthier between bites. "Wow, this _is_ good! I nominate Balthier as head chef!"

"No, you will refrain from such nonsense at once. I will sustain no responsibility for all food gone bad." No one was listening to him as they ate. Ashelia ate in complete silence, but Penelo and even Basch were complimenting him on his handiwork. He sighed and said, "I reiterate it will taste like the best meal you've ever had if you're starving." As he imagined, he wound up dividing up the sizeable leftovers with Vaan and between them they scraped the pot completely clean. The younger boy was left to clean up the aftermath since Balthier had cooked it.

Just as he was turning to find himself a tent, Penelo went up to him, beaming at him and said, "While you and Vaan were fighting over the leftovers we decided sleeping arrangements and watches."

He crossed his arms and looked down at her shrewdly. "Yes?"

"You are in the middle tent with Vaan and you get last watch. Vaan has first watch and Fran has middle."

Balthier had never been given to surprise or shock for such minute issues, but this pronouncement nearly broke that personal decree. "So, you decided everything without either our representation?"

"You were too busy stuffing yourselves."

"No, you simply did not want to deal with my objections."

Her grin widened, but she only shrugged her shoulders and said, "If you disagree you can take it up with Ashe and Basche."

"Uggh. It truly is not worth fighting over until Vaan forces me to blow his head off."

It was some time in the night when he woke up to a sharp pain in his left calf. Balthier blinked repeatedly and looked around. Vaan had managed to actually get into the sleeping bag without waking him and was currently snoring on his side. _Agh, the half-wit left the tent open. Do I have to do everything?_ It was only when he moved to zip it up that he saw it.

It struck so fast he could barely follow it. There was another sharp pain in his left leg, and then he was able to discern it as a shadow curled at his feet. Its head was upright and it hissed threateningly. Balthier redirected his attention to the wounds, which were covered by his pants, but already he could feel the paralyzing pain spreading from the sight and through his leg. He put a hand to his chest to feel the heartbeat beneath and then yelled as loudly as he could.

"FRAN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I think he woke everyone up within a mile radius," Ashe said, having jolted up at the scream. At first she had been annoyed that Balthier could be so crass, but grew unsettled when she knew it was not typical behavior from him.

"What do you think has happened?" Penelo asked, her voice was neutral but there was a spark of fear in her eyes.

"Let us go find out." Ashe was out of the tent first, and was surprised to see Vaan sitting outside of it with a morose expression on his face with his attention directed at something on the ground.

Penelo rushed over to him and said, "Vaan, what's going on?"

He looked up to her with a starkly white face and shook his head woefully. "It's my fault. If I hadn't left the tent open after my watch he would be okay."

"What?"

They turned toward the tent. Balthier was sitting up right with his shirt open, and Fran was next to him with a hand on his forehead. Even in the dim light of the moon they could see he was soaked in sweat. His breathing was unnaturally fast, but before they could say anything Vaan said, "He was bitten—twice—by a snake. This one." Undoubtedly Fran's handiwork, the snake had been cut into bits, but he held up the head to them. It looked like the standard viper, but it had two bright spots on the back of the hood.

"A different snake from the viper?"

He nodded and said, "We don't have the antidote for him." Penelo put her hand to her mouth and Ashe turned toward the tent to see Fran walking out. Basche had long attached himself to the conversation and had caught the bit about no antidotes, and was decidedly grimfaced. The viera wasted no time, "Balthier was bitten twice in the leg by the Red-eyed Viper and we do not have the antidote to counteract the venom. Thankfully, it is a slow venom that typically takes up to twelve hours to kill its victim. That is more than enough time to reach the Garif and be back. Vaan, Basch, you are coming with me. Ashe, Penelo, I need you to stay and attend to Balthier. Boil water, and if the oil runs out use your magic. We leave now."

At that point Balthier made his presence known by vomiting by the side of the tent, and holding onto the tent pole of the entrance as if his life depended on it. When he turned to them Ashe had to close her eyes. His tanned complexion had turned sickly white and dark bruises were forming under his eyes; the white shirt he wore was hanging open to reveal his thin chest slick with sweat. Quite possibly his worse symptom was his heavy breathing that made it seem like he had run a marathon, and he trembled uncontrollably. "Fran. Fran, where are you going?" He groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

The viera grabbed him before he could fall over and she said, "You should not stand, Balthier. You are in no shape to go anywhere. You must lie down and rest. Try to control your heart rate, you must keep it as slow as you can."

"I-I am trying. But my chest…it's so tight I'm having trouble…breathing."

"Relax, Balthier. Draw deep breaths," Fran said and then turned to Penelo and Ashe. "Red-eyed venom is a neurotoxin and will already have affected the way he thinks. He will also be in excruciating pain, and since we are camping we do not have ice to keep the swelling to a minimum. We can heal whatever gets damaged, but first we need the antidote, which I know the Garif will have."

"When can we expect you back?" Ashelia asked.

"You will see us in roughly eight hours."

Both of the women gaped. "Eight hours?!"

"It's a few hours from here, and then we must walk back. You must keep him within this realm; there is always a chance that he could slip away before we get back. Watch him closely." The last statement was uttered almost like question, and both could see the uneasiness and uncertainty in Fran's eyes.

Penelo straightened to her full height, which was not much in light of Fran's, and she said, "Leave it to us. Go! You cannot waste anymore time!" And their vigil began in the earliest hours of the morning.

Ashelia had already returned to Balthier, and was relieved to find him breathing easier now that he was lying down, but his face was still sweaty and pale. "Balthier?" She put a hand to his forehead and was surprised to find it burning up beneath her palm.

He shifted beneath her and groaned before he finally opened his eyes and focused on her. "Ashe…my leg. You should leave."

Her eyes narrowed. "I promised Fran I would take care of you."

"Me too," Penelo said, finally joining them. They were surprised when he smiled and actually began to chuckle, but then he suddenly grimaced and cried out in pain.

"I-I wasn't saying….leave. My pants. They're too tight for my leg. I-I need to remove them."

There was a moment of silence. "Umm…Balthier?"

"Please!" He hissed and had already started unbuckling his pants. His eyes focused on Penelo and he said, "Penelo…in the yellow pack there should be…another change of clothes," he gasped. "Those will be more comfortable."

Ashe chuckled when she helped him slide his pants down. "What?"

"Chocobos on your underwear?"

She was glad to be able to get a grin out of him and shrugged and said, "Why not? A sky pirate…should have flair." It faded when he got the right pant leg off and said, "This is going…to be very painful…do it as fast as you can." Balthier closed his eyes and grimaced in preparation.

Ashe pulled and she saw his fists clench by his sides. _Gods, Fran was right. His leg is so swollen I can barely get this off. _She was grateful when Balthier did not squirm, but did wind up biting his hand deeply to keep from screaming. The leg in question was beginning to get a purple hue to the skin and had spread through his entire calf. When she brushed it his whole body jolted as if shocked.

"Thank you! I can do the rest from here." He snatched the pants from Penelo's grasp and slipped them on himself. Penelo turned around to give him privacy, but Ashe merely sat there and closed her eyes until finally he said, "Done."

She slowly opened them to find he's slipped on some dark gray pants made of a soft, loose material very different from the tight leather. He shifted in agitation and groaned once more, which effectively caught her attention and she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Balthier turned his head to her and muttered hoarsely, "I want to shoot myself."

"Is there anything we can do?"

There was a slight shake of his head. "Don't bothering wasting oil. It won't help."

Ashe turned and shouted out the tent, "Penelo, he said don't bother boiling the water."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not delirious."

"Yet," he interjected himself.

"Can we do _any_thing for him?"

Instead of answering, he merely gave a slight shake of his head and closed his eyes to rest. Penelo, who had turned up again, sat back on her heels with a defeated expression and she sighed heavily. Ashe wished she could do something, even for him, to be rid of her feeling of absolute uselessness. It struck far too close to home where it concerned her feelings towards Dalmasca; she had felt utterly useless cowering in Lowtown like some rat skirting its master's feet. And now Balthier was suffering for her cause and she could do nothing to circumvent it.

She dropped her gaze from his face to her hands, but then his hand lying at her knees drew her attention. '_Keep him in this realm?'_ Frans words came back to her and she smiled at the implication of that line; without a second thought she grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. She was grateful when he squeezed back.

It was after the first hour had passed that he began mumbling to himself. During the hour he had asked only once for water, and though the situation weighed heavily on them they found themselves dozing afterwards. Ashe became alert again at his first words which could barely be heard:

"I want to hear the violin play…"

"What did he say?"

"Something about wanting to hear a violin."

Penelo wrinkled her nose up in confusion and said, "That's weird."

"Sari, you play it so well…Sari…"

If Ashe was drowsy before she was wide awake now; when she caught the name her body immediately stiffened and she'd focused all her attentions on catching the words coming out of his mouth. The name was clearly feminine and she was a violin player. _It's either a figment of his currently addled imagination, or she is someone from his past. Why would it come from his imagination though? _She would bet all the gil and the loot the group had acquired that she was a figure from his mysterious past. _He meets people all the time, I'm sure, and I doubt he trusts half of them, so she must be particularly special to him. An old and actually valued lover?_ She bent closer to listen.

"…Marskot gave you a run…he always made us laugh…"

"Marrr…skoe?"

"Another name. If I remember correctly it's Dorstonian in origin."

Penelo raised her eyebrows at her and said, "You think Balthier is Dorstonian?"

Ashe blinked at the implication and then said, "Well, he might be. I have no idea. He's clearly not Dalmascan though. And I'm fairly certain he's not Rozarrian either."

"There was always a party down in the flats," Balthier mumbled and his mouth quirked into a peaceful smile. It disappeared in an instant in a grimace of pain and then he said, "The two shifts in two day kill me…my back was always killing me."

As the minutes drug on he became even less coherent, his statements became little more than fragmented sentences. At one point he actually stopped talking altogether and began a tuneless hum, but she could imagine he could hear something greater in his mind. Interspersed between the commentary were grunts, groans, hisses, and whimpers due to the pain in his leg. The purple had completely covered his leg beneath his knee and giving the impression of a dead thing with its blood supply cut off; Ashe wondered if it would have to be amputated.

As the sun peaked over the eastern horizon, Ashe was sitting next to Balthier with her head bowed. It felt so good to catch a few winks of sleep after only getting about four hours the night before. She finally gave in and lay down next to him for a nap. _This sleeping bag feels so soft,_ she thought as it soothed the knots that had built in her back through all her hours of sitting. Her breathing began to even out and she felt herself begin to drift to sleep when she felt Balthier's hand on her waist, carefully crawling up to her arm.

Her eyes flew open and she was just about to violently brush his arm off when his hand slid down her arm until it found hers, and he squeezed it. Ashe looked up and was a little stunned to find she was only a hairs breadth from his face; his short breath gently brushed her face and his half-lidded eyes were focused with a strange intensity on her own. For a long moment, they simply stared into each other's eyes, and Ashe thought that he might actually kiss her, but then he said so quietly she could barely hear him:

"Wait for me."

He relaxed once more and she could see his eyes visibly roll up into his head. But this time, there was no delusional, yet reassuring mumbling. Just a cold, dead silence.

"Balthier?" Nothing. She shook his shoulder, still looking at his face for some sign of movement. If not for the subtle rise and fall of his chest she would have thought him dead. He was utterly still and unresponsive; it frightened her more than his inane rambling. "Balthier, wake up!"

Penelo had long since left the tent from being unable to contain her restlessness, and had started taking the tents down and making breakfast for the both of them. She hummed peacefully to herself as she stirred up some oatmeal, and then Ashe's cries forced her to abandon it and dash toward the tent. She yanked it wide open and said, "What's going on?"

"He's not responding anymore, Penelo. I think we're losing him," Ashe said, shaking her head in incredulity. Her hand slid from his form as if gravity was pulling it to the blankets and then she slowly got up and walked outside. For a moment she stood with her back to Penelo, her head bowed and her hand at her breast. When she turned around the young orphan was taken aback at her lost and fearful expression. Finally she said, "It was not supposed to be like this. He shouldn't die fighting for a cause he doesn't care about. If he dies…I don't know if I'll simply be able to accept it. It's not his war."

"Ashe, Ashe, don't worry," Penelo replied, taking two steps to embrace the princess in a fierce hug. She pulled back and grasped her shoulders and continued, "I'm sure he'll be alright. Fran said it usually takes up to twelve hours, and she and the others should be back well before then. Why don't you go in there and continue to hold his hand. I am not knowledgeable about medicine or health, but it may help keep him here if he can feel you. Don't worry about anything else; I'll have breakfast in just a moment."

When it was done, Ashelia wound up forcing the thick stuff down her throat. It certainly was not Penelo's fault, as the oatmeal was cooked perfectly, but her appetite had long departed in favor of her worry, and she kept glancing toward the tent until she gave in and went back. Nothing had changed; he still lay on his back, and his chest rose and fell as if he were sleeping, but his pallor was looking decidedly paler. Or maybe it was simply the new light of the sun?

Even with her worry so poignant she could not refrain from admiring his peaceful visage. For what she had a few days earlier considered a detestable pirate, Ashe now saw a rather handsome young man in the prime of his life. A blush spread across her face as her eyes trailed down to his chest, where she could easily see the indentations of his ribs and defined muscles. As she continued this downward path she noticed there were terrible red rashes from where the straps of the backpack had rubbed.

_He may be a pirate, but he is quite dashing, _she allowed herself to agree. _I hope you live, Balthier. _Ashe picked up his hand and kissed his knuckle in hopes it might help. When he did not stir, she sighed and laid back down next to him still with his hand in hers.

"Ashe, wake up!" The Princess Ashelia bolted up to a sitting position immediately and blinked her eyes to get rid of her sleepy haze. _I drifted off? _Penelo was squatting next to her with bright, excited eyes and she said, "The others are back, Ashe! They're back!"

"They're back?! What time is it?"

"Eight or so. C'mon out!"

They were still some distance away, but she could see several Garif with them as they stumbled along. Vaan looked about ready to collapse, and even Basch and Fran seemed to be faltering in their steps. However, they stayed on their feet until they entered the perimeters of the campsite. Fran made a bee-line for them and asked, "How is he?"

"Well…he mumbled to himself for the first few hours, but he hasn't said anything now for another several hours. I'm a little worried," Penelo said.

"We have the antidote here. The Garif will then take him back ahead of us because they can move much faster. We will need to rest and eat some food. Basch, help me move him."

"Uggh, what happened to his leg?!" Vaan said when he was finally hauled out. Aside from the hue of the leg, his skin was disturbingly pale in the morning sun, and there was no sign of life other than the steady rise and fall of his chest. Fran pulled back his eyelids only to find his eyes rolled up in his head. She nodded to herself and, much to Ashe and Penelo's relief, smiled slightly.

"He is doing well. Let's administer the antidote." One of the garif stepped forward and gave it to him. Fran pulled Ashe and Penelo aside as she did so and said, "The garif can travel unmolested and much faster over the plains. Rest for the moment. We will leave in a little bit. Thank you for breaking camp."

Penelo shrugged. "It was no problem. Not like there was anything else to do while we waited."

"Hey, Penelo, do we got anymore food? We haven't eaten since we left!"

Ashe helped Penelo rifle through the packs for all their food. She saw one of the Garif, the one with the injection go to Fran and say, "He looks well enough for travel and we will be going. We do not have the supplies to deal with the leg, and he needs fluids in his system. You must keep what water you have."

And they were gone. Two Garif were left with them in part to help guide them back to the village, but to also carry the heavy packs, since most of the party members would be too exhausted. Several minutes passed before anyone else said anything and then Penelo anxiously said, "Vaan, can we get going? I'd like to get to the village."

The young man looked up at her with innocent, wide eyes and, with a cracker to his lips, he said, "Awww, Penelo, I haven't been able to eat or sleep. Ashe, please let me eat?"

Ashe suddenly looked up when she heard her name, having been staring at her clasped hands in deep thought. _Why is he having this effect on me? He's a pirate!_ However, she could feel nothing but guilt that he was unconscious and hurt to begin with, even if she didn't put the snake in his tent. The fact that he was apart of the group, pursuing her cause she felt obligated to take care of him—or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself. His current absence nagged at the back of her mind, and she felt she would not settle down until he was once again in her sight. The princess finally looked up and straightened her back to get the proper dignified pose across and said to Vaan, "You have five minutes. I would like to reach Jahara as quickly as possible, too."

Vaan began protesting, but she gave him a look that was not quite stern but certainly forbade him to brook argument with her. Basch stayed silent, signifying his compliance and obviously not being able to find a good reason not to go so soon either. Fran merely sat as stoic as ever and cleaned her arrows that she'd pulled from her kills on the way back, but her ears twitched as though they had an itch she was trying to get rid of. Ashelia watched this with interest, and when Fran actually met her eyes she felt herself grow numb, but gave a slight nod; she knew Fran had become aware of her interest in her partner. No one gave any notice of this exchange though, and soon they were also leaving camp, with two of the packs on the Garif.

That had been several hours ago and now Ashe lay awake in the hut the Garif had gladly given the women of the group. Penelo's light breathing and the sounds of insects chirping their signature calls made for a peaceful atmosphere, but she was restless. Even after they had gotten there Balthier still had not awakened, though his color looked miles better than it had been just a few hours ago.

The group had been literally falling apart as they walked into Jahara. Basch, Vaan, and Fran tried to remain dignified but she could see even the viera slumping—even if it was just her ears—in her exhaustion. Along the way they had had to face several more vipers, and almost every one was nursing a sore wrist or ankle from where the snakes had bitten them when they had inadvertently stepped on them. Once arrived the garif treated them from a deep well of compassion by feeding them, dressing their wounds, and giving them a place to sleep. It had also been unanimously decided that they'd stay an extra day over to recover from the ordeal.

"Don't look so worried, Ashe! We can relax, and Balthier will be all right. This will be a nice break," Vaan said with a glowing smile. If there was one thing that could be said about Vaan, he had an amazing smile to go with his endless optimism.

"Thanks, Vaan," she said, but her smile fell once he had left. Yes, she felt guilty for what had happened to Balthier, but what worried her most was the acknowledgment that she would feel better to face the upcoming challenges with Balthier around. She sighed and looked over at Fran's empty cot. She had gone into his hut before dinner, and had yet to return to their company. _If she is keeping a vigil, I should relieve her so that she might also gain some rest from this break. I can't seem to get any myself. _Throwing her legs over the side she got up and carefully made her way outside. The half moon shown down on the village with a strange luminosity, so she was able to see the out-line of the buildings. Upon arriving at the entrance, she politely tapped on the wall, though she knew Fran was likely already aware of her presence. "Fran, would you like to get some sleep and let me watch him?"

"You have not been sleeping either, Princess Ashe," she said, never turning from Balthier.

"I have still had more rest than you. I was napping while you and Basch and Vaan were running to the Garif. Allow me to watch him in your stead."

"Very well. Goodnight, Ashe." And she was gone before Ashe could say anymore, but nodded at her. The princess turned back to face her new charge, and in the dim light she could see that he had rolled over on his side instead of lying flat on his back as usual. _It does look like he's just sleeping now. _She took the seat Fran had beside his bed and examined him quizzically. _You are a thief and a sky pirate, and yet that does not seem to be all you are. _

"Why are you still here? You could have simply pointed me in the right direction and I would have gone. You did not need to escort me, although your help was certainly useful, so who are you that would escort me for no foreseeable gain? Do you think I will reward you from the Dalmascan treasury if we continue this quest? We do not even know if I can gain back my kingdom and my country; I am surprised you would continue in the face of such uncertainty." She sat there for what felt like an eternity, simply studying and trying to figure out what kind of person he could possibly be. Finally she asked, "Balthier, are you ever going to wake up?"

She jumped when he opened and eye and said, "Your Royal Highness called?"

"Good morning, Balthier. I thought you would never awaken."

"How long has it been?"

"What do you remember last?"

"You." His eyes fluttered and for a moment she thought he was asleep again, but then he opened them and said, "You were lying next to me. So close…and I said…'wait for me.'"

"That was twelve hours ago."

"When was I bitten?"

"Perhaps five hours before that."

"Then I have not eaten in more than a day. Could you fetch me something? There's a good princess."

"I am your servant now?"

"You should be if you are nice. I will be up by tomorrow morning if you do."

"A relief, but rest assured we will be taking a day to rest. Everyone needs to recover from your ordeal."

"Ah, good. Now, princess, that food?"

"Humph, I will see to it this once. But next time you wake up in the middle of the night, try not to scream like a girl."

"Absurd! I did not scream like a girl!" Her back was to him by now, but she imagined one grumpy frown was twisting his face.

"Quiet. A village is trying to sleep. You are as noisy as Vaan when you want to be," Ashe had finally moved out of the doorway, and when she turned she was surprised to see his trademark smirk was there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Balthier slowly became aware of his surroundings before he opened his eyes. He had spent nearly two days lying on something and for the most part, unconscious, and yet he still felt like lounging for the day. _Ashe said we had the day off. _When he moved to sleep a little longer he winced and finally opened his yes. _But first, I have got to clean up. _After five days without running water, he had been unable to keep his clean-shaven appearance, and was forced to endure five days of itchy growth on his face. He had never liked facial hair, even less so now that it reminded him of his father. It was only as he started to sit up that he noticed something odd about the sleeping arrangements.

Ashelia had kindly scrounged up a bowl of stew, which the Garif had gladly prepared in anticipation of his waking up sometime in the night. And Ashe had watched him wolf it down like it was the last meal he would ever have. "Slow down, Balthier, you're going to make yourself sick."

He had merely shaken his head at her comment, and continued eating in surprising quiet. When he had finished he was struggling to stay awake, acting like he had lifted a ton of bricks instead of eating a meager bowl of stew. She raised her eyebrows in surprised and asked, "Would you like me to get you some more?"

"No, no, this will do. For now," he mumbled and turned over so that lay on his stomach. "Are you ever going to get sleep? I don't need you to hold my hand; I'm not a child afraid of his shadow."

"I was just making sure you were all right," Ashe had said, suddenly casting her eyes downward.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are blushing. Come now, Princess, what was the real reason?" As tired as he was, he forced himself through the conversation and was surprised by her answer.

"I was afraid you would die. I did not want you to die for my cause, a cause you did not believe in. But you followed me anyway, despite the obvious dangers to your wellbeing?"

"Do you think everyone expects to die when they step out of their house? Certainly not! I expected I would make it through and continue my pirating ways, pilfering treasure wherever I can. Honestly, can you imagine how chagrined I would feel right now if I succumbed to a snake bite? The leading man does not die by snake bite! If he dies at all, it's to save another's life." He meant his words in comfort but she seemed perturbed by them. "Princess, I did not realize you were such a bore. Have some fun! You worry far too much for your age; soon your pretty face will be creased by wrinkles if you continue to scrunch your forehead like that."

She blinked at him in sheer surprise, and then suddenly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "No, I just got you to laugh! Don't stifle it!"

"Balthier, I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Fair enough. I can't keep my eyes open. I need some more sleep."

"You have been sleeping for two days."

"No, I was in a feverish delusion for a whole day. That does not make for _restful_ sleeping. Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Balthier."

Ashe had not gone back into her hut when he drifted off. Instead, she had continued to watch until she had gotten drowsy enough she'd deliberately laid her head on his pillow and effectively stole half of it from him. _That looks awfully uncomfortable, _he thought with a piteous smile. She was still sitting firmly in the chair, but she was slumped onto his cot. When he looked up into her face, it appeared peaceful in ways he did not see in her waking eyes, and her lips were quirked into a small smile that he rarely, if he ever had, had caught on her.

Balthier was promiscuous. On first glance, just about anyone could tell that of him, particularly once they discovered his obsession with hygiene and appearance. He knew he was desirable, and had never had a particular challenge in picking up bedmates for a one night stand. But even so, none had stirred up the terrible desire for one of them as Sari and, currently, the Princess was stirring in him. _Perish the thought! Me sleeping with the princess? Even if Basch were not here to behead me, she is still noble and I have long since cast aside that privileged status._ _She is beyond my reach._ So when he got up and began moving her to his cot, he attempted to blank his mind of any salacious thoughts. But her skin was so soft, even after five days under the sun, and all her clothes truly managed was to accentuate those soft curves of the female gender.

_I think I know why women were not in the army for a long time. The young men would not be able to keep their concentration. _Balthier shook his head clear when he stepped out of his hut. The sky was alight with a light orange color, and he could see the sun just skimming the treetops. He could see most of the Garif were already awake attending to whatever duties they had, unlike the rest of his group; when one eventually took notice of him and approached.

"Ah, it's reassuring to see you are awake and…sufficiently recovered?"

"I think I will feel fully healed when I groom and sate my appetite, preferably groom first," he said.

"Very well. I am afraid that we do not have baths here as you would in your cities. We have one shower behind that wall there, usually intended for groups," the garif pointed down near the river at a lone hut with a wooden fence on the outside of it. "My people have been at work preparing for you, and there should be plenty of water for an individual, but do not waste it."

When the Garif had turned toward the hut, Balthier had scrunched his face into a wince and then appropriately blanked it when he turned back. But his feelings towards the idea of a group shower had not changed, _Damn. I had hoped I would never experience those again. I suppose so long as I can conserve I can clean until the others wake up._ Suddenly he was stirred from his musings by another question of the garif, "Will you need clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh, no thank you, sir. And thanks for your hospitality; I might be dead if it had not been for your antidote," Balthier replied, turning on the charm for the rather intimidating garif and hoping it might improve his standing with him. When he had left, Balthier turned back around and headed towards the sleeping quarters. He had forgotten to ask the Garif where they might be housed, but he imagined it could not be too far from where he was staying.

Ashe woke up just as disoriented as Balthier had. _What am I doing in bed? I do not recall returning to my cot last night. _And this could not be her cot, because Fran and Penelo should have been in this same hut sleeping peacefully. _Balthier dozed off, and I was staying to make sure he would be fine, but I must have fallen asleep myself. And this _has _to be his cot! _She sat up immediately and hopped off. Where had he gone?

When she stepped outside, the beautiful morning light flowed across her and she sighed at its warm rays. It got quite cool once the sun had disappeared for the night, but now it was rising to once again spill its rays across the ground and bring life to her limbs. She took in a lungful of breath and relaxed completely, and then she turned around and was surprised to see Fran and Penelo queued next to a hunt with towels on their arms. Ashelia ran down to them and said, "What's going on?"

"We are waiting for our turn to shower. There is only one in a village this size, and Balthier grabbed it first, so the guys are cleaning as we speak. Hurry up, we want some warm water too," Penelo said, banging on the wall.

"You heard her, men. Depart swiftly and, Vaan, I am sure they will lynch you from your wastefulness," they heard Balthier's clear voice ring out, a far cry from the hoarse whisper he'd been speaking in just the other day.

"Hmmph. Well, enough for you to say. You had a head start on us," Vaan grumbled.

"You rise earlier than I next time. As for me, I.—NO!"

Three female voices suddenly cried out in unison, "What now?!"

Balthier suddenly appeared in the same dark gray pants he'd been in, but now he had a silver long-sleeved shirt to go with it. He was leaning against the fence with what Ashe thought might have been an exasperated expression, but it was difficult to see beneath the shaving cream he'd lathered on his face. "Surely, females of your caliber would have at least one mirror with you."

Ashe made a noise of frustrated disgust and said, "Was it not _you_ who said make-up was an irrelevant necessity on this trip? What would be the use for mirrors if we are not to put any of it on? And if it's so important for you to shave, why did you not carry a mirror with you?"

"I _did_!" He pulled from his pocket an oval mirror and flipped it open for her to see a dozen cracks interfacing the reflecting glass. She flinched when she peered into it and saw her reflection broken into a dozen fragments.

"Ah, yes, that would be hard to shave by."

Balthier groaned and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall and said, "Surely I can find something to shave by! I cannot stand this growth!" He shook his head balefully when he remembered he could not touch it, and then sank into deep thought.

Ashe looked at him thoughtfully as well before she threw glances at the others. Penelo smiled piteously at him and Fran—Fran did not look like she cared for one instant what kind of discomfort the beard would cause him and simply continued staring into the distance, as she waited for Basch and Vaan to finish.

"You might be able to use the water by the river," Penelo said, pointing down toward it, but both Ashe and Balthier rejected that idea.

"No," he said, "The water is not still, which means I'd have an unclear view of my reflection."

The idea that Ashe came up with made her blush. _Honestly, why would it have to come down to this? _But she willed her embarrassment to go away, stood up confidently and said, "Perhaps one of us could shave for you."

Penelo blinked in surprise at the idea, and Balthier raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You would do that for me? Am I not simply a scalawag barely worth tolerating?"

"You certainly can be irritating, but if that is a rejection then I will retract my offer," Ashelia said. She turned her back to him and stuck her nose into the air haughtily, as though annoyed by his judgment, but a coy smile played on her lips. _He is not the only one who can play people like a violin._

He sighed and said, "Fine. Will you please do me the honor of making me clean-shaven again?" When Ashe turned around, his comically pleading expression made it clear to her that he knew she was teasing him. It finally gave way to his once again characteristic smirk. She was glad to see he had fully recovered from the snake bite.

Ashe plucked the razor he had been twirling with his fingers and placed herself fully in front of him. Staring up into his face she said, "Bring your head down a little to my level." _Does he ever quit with that smirk? _It had taken on a whole new characteristic of amusement, clearly enjoying her vertical disadvantage as he bent down to accommodate her. Carefully she put the razor on his cheekbone and began following its line down to his chin.

The smirk had disappeared now and she could see his eyes darting rather nervously down to the razor. "Remember, you don't need to press too hard."

"I know that," she spit back at him. "You think _I've_ never shaved before?" Ashe felt ill at just that thought, and she could see he was disgusted by the notion himself.

"Sorry," he mumbled. _Never poke fun at a woman who has a sharp object in her hand, _he thought, usually not one to back down so easily from a good tease. After his emotional and physical lapse this morning while moving her to his cot, he found this encounter was not making it any easier to keep from relaying bad thoughts in his mind.

She stopped for a moment to tap his razor against the wall and then began shaving the other side of his face. Balthier obediently turned his face. _This is quite possibly the oddest thing I have ever done with a woman. _Usually such one on one encounters involved lying in a bed, but standing and allowing a woman to shave him in place of a mirror was not necessarily negative. He might not be able to see, but she was being delicate and gentle enough for him to trust her job would be good enough when she was done. _It had better be or I will never allow her near my face with a blade again!_

"Tip your head back."

Balthier casually did so, but when he felt the blade touch his throat, he was wondering if complying had been such a good idea. "This isn't a trial run to my jugular, is it?"

"Now, why would it be?" Ashe asked sweetly enough, but he could imagine she was relishing his anxiety on the matter.

"It would be unfitting for the leading man to die at the hand of a sweet lady, especially after he just recovered from another dire injury." He attempted to turn his thoughts elsewhere as she continued in silence.

"It's done, Balthier."

He gladly wiped the rest of the shaving cream from his face with the towel he had been limply holding in his hand, and then he ran over it to test its smoothness. "Ah, very nice. Thank you, Princess. I suppose your effort deserves a reward. And you even managed _not_ to scratch me somehow. How do you do it?"

She shook her head with an exasperated sigh and said as a suggestion, "Practice, perhaps? Balthier, do you have any extra razors."

"Yes?"

"May I borrow one?"

"You may keep it. I doubt I'll want it when you're done with it."

"Touche."

"Oh, may I have a razor, too, Balthier?" Penelo had been watching Ashe shave him while trying to hide a more delightful laugh. The arrogant and independent sky pirate suddenly had to kowtow to the princess so that he might maintain his perfect hygiene.

"Fine, fine. Here." He went behind the wall again and came out with Basch and Vaan and the belt with the many pouches. Digging into one he pulled out the razors and said, "Now, your Highness, I will excuse myself from being your whipping boy to put something inside my stomach."

"Whipping boy!?" Ashe shrieked. She took a few running steps as though to chase him, but he darted beyond her reach, laughing at her pathetic attempt. Her desire to clean outweighed her desire to see him personally castrated and she fell behind the screen with Penelo and Fran.

"Cannot wield it? So then, am I to understand you can't tell me how to use the stone?" Ashe could hardly believe her ears. _No…after all the journeying simply to recover the stone, and then to get it here, it was all for naught?_

"Though it shame me so to admit. Here before me stands a descendent of the Dynast-King himself…and I can accord her no help at all. Still, even if you knew how to use the Nethicite, you would find it of small avail," the Great-Chief told her when she averted her gaze to stare hopelessly at the ground. The rest of the group stood off to the side, watching the conversation with strangely grim faces. He handed the stone back to her; it glinted in her hand as if it still contained its strange power, but now she knew the truth of its trick. It was empty. "-The Mist collected in the stone over the ages past is lost, and with it the stone's power. It will be your posterity who wield the stone in ages yet to come. This stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry."

_So it is purely a parasite now, simply caring only to sate its appetite with the lifeblood of this earth. I cannot carry this anymore with a clear conscience, but I cannot simply bury it or leave it in the care of the Garif. It is my responsibility to rid the world of it. But how? _Ashe looked up again when the Great-Chief continued to speak, "The power of men, and of Magick. Of good, and of evil. It is often those who desire Nethicite whom the Nethiciate itself desires." She shuddered at the thought. _Vayne wants this to fulfill his evil purposes. Why else would he be so keen to get his hands on it? I must protect it from others and guard others from stealing it for themselves._

Ashe turned in surprise when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. In the firelight, a young boy of no older than twelve stepped into view and she said his name before she even realized it. "Larsa?"

Though he was Archadian, Ashe had not felt the searing hate she had toward his brother and new consul of Rabanastre. It made her ill just thinking about Vayne lounging in her father's castle, and utilizing its war room to further undermine the Dalmascan citizens, as well as the rest of the world. Though Larsa looked no more than twelve, he radiated serenity and peace, and it could be easily seen he lacked the malevolent and power-hungry nature of his brother. And if that were not enough, he proved the aura by speaking of peace: "Princess Ashelia, you are here! This is better than I had hoped for. We must go to Mount Bur-Omisace."

"Mount Bur-Omisace?" What would it do to help her kingdom? Or help her to gain back her Kingdom? Instead of snapping back at him, she bit her tongue and listened to what he had to say.

"I say we ought leave tomorrow. I was going to wait for my escort, but meeting you presents a great opportunity. This terrible war can be stopped, but I will need your help to do so," he said, leaning in slightly as though it were a secret only they could know.

Ashe stiffened. "A war?" So the situation was spiraling even _further_ out of her control. _Oh, how I wish things could have been different_, she mused. She brought her attention back to Larsa as he further explained the situation.

"You know the Marquis Ondore leads a group of insurgents—your pardon, he leads a large resistance force against the Empire. Lady Ashe, neither of our countries can afford this now. The Rozarrian Empire would stir. They would aid the Resistance and use this aid as a pretext to declare war on Archadia…and Archadia would have no choice but to answer. Lady Ashe, let us go to Bur-Omisace. With the blessing of his Grace the Gran Kiltias Anastasis you may rightly wear your crown, and declare the restoration of the Kingdom of Dalmasca. As Queen, you can call for peace between the Empire and Dalmasca…and stop Marquis Ondore."

She frowned at him. Not for what he said, because she could see where it would all lead, and quietly agreed something must be done to avert the war. No, what she frowned upon was the line concerning her Uncle. _So, he is helping to stir up trouble. Oh, Uncle, can you not see where my quest may take me? Why must you organize the Resistance like this and declare an open war on Archadia? Even with a fleet destroyed and Rozarria apart of your ranks, the Empire will still be a formidable foe. Where is the sense to this? _Even if his line of thought made sense, it chafed her to no end that he wanted her to declare a peace to spare the Empire of further hurt.

She could not keep the bitterness from her voice, "For peace? How dare you say that! The Empire attacked us, stole all we hold dear…and you would have me save them from war?" But what he said next was what she had presumed before her outburst.

"Dalmasca would be the battlefield! What if Nethicite were used on Rabanastre? You know my brother would do this!"

She nodded and sighed. "I will need some time to think it over." Larsa nodded in acquiescence and walked over to where the majority of the group had been watching the exchange, to begin talking to Penelo. With the exception of Penelo who had started chatting happily, she searched each face for counsel. Basch, as somber as ever, nodded that they should follow Larsa to Bur-Omisace. Fran was even more unreadable than Basch, and she offered no counseling, likely because she found it was not her place. Balthier was no longer looking at her with that strangely serious expression, and instead had cocked his head to catch snippets of Larsa and Penelo's conversation. A mirthful smirk played across his face.

_Now, what could he be smiling about?_

* * *

_"The Academy is hardly any fun considering it's our last year here," Sari said, her voice slightly muffled since she had laid her head down on her desk, and her arms were covering her face. _

_Ffamran looked as if his mind had been completely melted. Between the late summer heat and the droll subject material—Dorstonis, Language and Culture—he exerted no effort into being a good student as he would have a few years ago. "I agree, Sari, why are we here again?"_

_"To graduate? Or are you referring to why we're in this class? If that is the case, I am not sure what convinced either of us to sign up for this hellhole again."_

_"Was it not so that we wouldn't have to do anything, and it would be more like a free hour?"_

_"Yes, that must be it," she mumbled. _

_He allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Despite having started school again, his work as a Judge had hardly ebbed, and he found himself waking up just as early to catch that gods damned class at 0700—_Why did I decide to take it again? Right, so I would skip out on the last period.—_only to stay out performing his high duties until well after dinner time. He was on the verge of dozing off when he felt Sari hit his arm. It didn't hurt, but he groaned at having been so close to sleep and asked, "What?"_

_"Ffamran, isn't the one just to the left of the teacher cute?"_

_He blinked himself awake and turned his attention toward the front to find five students standing rather awkwardly next to the teacher, as the teacher gestured and said something in the Dorstonis tongue. It took a minute or two for all the words to correctly translate in his head. He narrowed his eyes. "Exchange students from Dorstonis?" Ffamran finally turned his attention to the boy in question and saw a fairly tall, dirty blonde, standing with less embarrassment, but paying no more attention than anyone else in the room. The boy's light blue eyes even distinguishable from the back of the classroom roamed the area with curiosity and fearlessness; it appeared as if he saw attending the Archadian Academy as some grand adventure. _I wish I still felt that way about the Academy.

_"Beginning from my right is Marskot of House Darmalgen—" Suddenly the boy snorted so severely the professor actually turned and said, "Bless you." _

_Marskot looked at him with his innocent blue eyes and said in the common tongue, "I'm sorry." But when the professor turned away he rolled his eyes upward in annoyance and shook his head. _

_"Aww…our new friend is bitter. Ffamran, you should cheer him up when the prof. actually lets them sit down."_

_"Why me? You're the one so taken with him," Ffamran snapped, refusing to meet her eyes, for his own were furrowed rather angrily._

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"No, why should I be?" _

_"You _are _jealous. Ffamran, why are you worried? I only just found out his name. You need to lighten up, see the brighter side of things."_

_"It is rather difficult when you are still running on five hours of sleep," he grumbled, but he was grateful when she patted him on the shoulder in comfort. _

_They were silent as the teacher went through all the names, but no other Dorstonian had grabbed their attention like this Marskot. When they were finally dismissed from the front of the class, he walked to his seat with that familiar noble air, but there was something patently false that Ffamran felt a connection from it. He was heading in their direction when Sari suddenly leaned in close and said, "He looks a lot like you. Maybe slightly taller, but you two look as if you could be brothers."_

_Ffamran, who had long since shifted his position to where his cheek rested on his hand, his eyes slid to Sari and then back to the boy. When she actually pointed it out, he could see where she was coming from: the boy was skinny in the same way he was—not quite gangly but then not bursting with muscle either. His hair had a different style, combed forward, but gelled so that it stuck up in spikes rather than lying flat on his forehead. He also sported a fastidious and clean-shaven appearance much like him. Much in style of the Archadian gentry—or perhaps to escape the frigid atmosphere the Academy annually sported—he wore an elegant if plain dark blue sweater and dark pants. _

_He continued to study the boy until he turned and spoke to him, "Is there something on me I should know about? Is my fly undone? Lint on my shirt? A bloody nose?"_

_They had seen plenty of vids about Dorstonis, and especially ones that highlighted them speaking their language, but it was quite something to see this one speaking the common tongue in such a thick accent; Ffamran wondered how he was ever able to form his words so articulately. Ffamran shook his head, his mouth now quirked into a smile at the odd accent and asked, "You don't appear too thrilled to be here. Not that I can blame you."_

_"Oh, I am glad to be away from home, but it depresses me that this still strikes me so much like Dorstonis, if only a little warmer. No famine, no distress whatsoever in this isolated world of the rich. Really, it is rather boring and even a little depressing."_

_Ffamran raised his eyebrows. "You _want _there to be famine and distress?"_

_"Not necessarily. I just want change. Now tell me, will this class pick up in interesting subject material, or am I condemned to be bored this entire hour for the rest of the year?"_

_"Welcome to hell, my friend. I guess you can expect to burn down here with us."_

_"That is not bad. The sinners tend to be more fun than the saints." Ffamran was surprised to find himself smiling in satisfaction at him, and Sari struggled to hide her giggles from the other students and the oblivious professor. _

It seems I will be doing plenty of nothing this year, _Ffamran thought, if slightly grateful, but his mouth still formed a cynical scowl. Fencing was required for all male nobles to learn, and it had been a torture for the last three years because all the hard-liners felt it was their call to beat the shit out of the "sissy musicians." Ffamran had been excused from doing much participating because of his training to being a Judge, which was a much more brutal style than this honor one, but he was still forced to take the class to fill his credits. _That's bullshit. I should be taking something else instead of this class. _As it was, he could now dive in and spare some of his friends from some of the more severe beatings they would likely be getting this year._

_The Dorstonian from two classes earlier appeared also to be forced to taking the class, but he hid his displeasure much more admirably than Ffamran did, and his face was absolutely blank. When he had all of his gear he walked over to Ffamran to lean against the wall and he said, "I should not have to take this class to graduate."_

_"You're graduating here?"_

_"Yes, I am glad they finally agreed on something. For a moment I was afraid I would have to take another year in Dorstonis simply because they were unsure about announcing I have an Archadian education."_

_"It shouldn't matter whether it's Archadian or Dorstonian. What matters is that you _have_a full education."_

_"That's what I said. Apparently it penetrated their thick skulls and they agreed soon after."_

_"Hmm…" Ffamran was studying all the other students in the class. Aside from the other upperclassmen, everyone else was a year or two younger, but no less adamant about upholding what other upperclassmen years before had been doing. They eyed the upperclassmen like wolves preparing to maul their dinner, and they had wolfish grins to match their appetite for violence. One boy with curly black hair settled onto Marskot, and his grin grew wider and more malevolent. "Looks like Sims Burgund is targeting you."_

_"I'm ecstatic," Marskot replied in a monotone. He sighed in exasperation and walked over to meet the boy, who, on closer inspection, stood a few inches shorter than Marskot himself._

_Ffamran could not hear what they were saying, but moments later they stepped back, walked to a more open—and closer spot to him—and stood off in a classic fencing stance. Sims made the first move and he said, "I am going to beat you, foreigner, to prove that the Archadian youth are more adept than _you_."_

_Marskot blocked it easily and put in a quick jab of his own. Sims smiled in confidence at the blow he easily parried, but from where Ffamran was standing it looked like Marskot was lazing through the fight, as if it shamed him to put in the extra effort for a good match. "Careful, young one. You must never underestimate your enemy," he said._

_In response to this, Sims unleashed a barrage of forms and stabs in quick succession. Ffamran seized up as he watched. Sims was good, very good, and most others would have gone down under such an attack, but Marskot followed it easily before he leapt back several paces. "Not bad. You certainly know what you are doing, but I bet you didn't see this coming." The Dorstonian bored expression finally took on a hint of anger, and he through his foil at Sims with every bit of strength he had. The hilt smashed into his opponent's forehead and sent him crumpling to the ground; in the next moment Marskot had picked up his enemies foil and placed it at his throat. "Kill point."_

_"What the hell did you do to him?"_

_"Oh please, he will live."_

_"KO," Ffamran crowed from where he was still leaning against the wall, laughing at the turn of events. _

_"You monster, he's going to have a bruise there."_

_"He should not have underestimated me. I have had the proper sword instruction since I was seven."_

_The instructor had been teaching someone else how to use a foil more correctly, when the incident happened and now he raced over to check on Sims. The teacher glared up at Marskot, but there was no contrite expression on his face. Instead he said, "If what I have heard is correct, you have been allowing the hard-liners to hurt others here worse than I hurt him. If that is the case, and you still punish me, consider yourself queried. Do not underestimate my power, I will get you ousted." He picked up both of their foils and nodded at the instructor before he returned them to the rack. _

_They each had to wear a padded suit, but up until then they were allowed to forgo their helmets. Marskot had taken advantage of the lapse in protective gear and proved his point. He went back to Ffamran and leaned against the wall. Ffamran smirked at him. "I cannot tell you how many of the upperclassmen here have been wanting to do that for some time. Unfortunately we lack the power and the finesse. Can you really oust him?"_

_"That was a lie. My father would yell at me, and in the end tell me that 'beatings build character,'" Marskot said, and shuddered. For a moment his complexion was suddenly two shades paler, but then he pulled himself together and blanked his face again. _

_ "This year is going to be more interesting than I originally credited it for."_

_"If we can get through Dorstonis: Language and Culture and Fencing only. The only class with potential is Orchestra."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next few days passed blissfully fast with few encounters of Ashe—nothing to match that shaving incident—and no accidents that came to the severity of Balthier's snake bite, thanks in part to Larsa's endless supply of potions. And as they continued south to Mount Bur-Omisace they slowly began to mesh. The three with weapons seamlessly attacked the fiends they encountered with rarely a word spoken to one another. They each knew the extent of their abilities and there was hardly a lapse in their wall.

Still they experienced some snags along the way, particularly when it came to their rations. Balthier and Vaan butted heads more than once, with Vaan acting on his ever-present hunger and Balthier following his sense.

"Balthier, I am hungry! We haven't had a decent meal since the Garif!"

The pirate, usually cool and calm was slightly red in the face and his grasp on his temper seemed to be slipping. "I know you are! You have complained of nothing else since we started out! Vaan, you're getting the largest portion of our food every day! Does it look like I'm doing well?" Indeed he did not, and he imagined the others could testify that he was looking thinner by the day.

The Garif were kind enough to feed them before they left, and Balthier had practically gorged himself on the meals they allowed him. However, he had been so light to begin with that it did little put extra weight on him, and now that they were back to something akin to snacks, he was not holding as well. Fran may not have shown it, but she likely worried for his health, but none worried more about his wellbeing than Ashe herself.

_This is ridiculous. He's a pirate! He cares for naught else but treasure, so why do I care for him? _She was constantly asking herself that question for her thoughts always seemed to turn to him. Whenever he was among the attackers and Ashe was carrying a pack, she could never keep her eyes off his back, and she wondered if he knew, but he never turned.

After a few days Balthier started retiring to his tent immediately upon setting it up, and would nap until dinner was ready. He ate the food slowly, as though hoping to savor whatever nutrients it could give him, and then returned back to his tent and continued sleeping as if he had never been interrupted. Balthier's behavior was raising so many eyebrows—even from Basch and Larsa—that they exempted him from watch and let him be. He continued this behavior clear through the Ozmone Plains until they reached the hidden and forbidden Wood of the Vieras.

Balthier sighed and glanced over at Fran with a strange guiltiness, as though it was his fault she was driven to call the way to Eruyt and open old wounds. As usual her eyes were unreadable and her emotions hidden, but she acknowledged his empathy by standing close to him, and then helping to slide the pack off his shoulders. He rubbed his neck and shoulders of the knots forming beneath, wincing as they seared his brain with a deep pain. The group had taken two steps into the Vieras' refuge before they turned, and Vaan said, "Balthier, are you coming?"

"No, go on without me." The would be sky pirate shrugged his shoulders and continued forward, leading the way for the rest, but there was one who deigned to be left behind. The Princess Ashelia was giving him an inscrutable look, and then she turned back entirely and walked so that she stood exactly in front of him, towering over him with her hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with you? You are not the same Balthier I remember starting this journey with."

He smirked at her and replied, "I am no different than I was when we first set foot on the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, I just need some more sustenance to live by than you; and I am hoping these merchants have some." The sky pirate gestured with his head at the Moogles they had found on the _Leviathan_. With that he got up from where he had been sitting and said, "I do not suppose you kind gentleman might have a bite to eat."

"Ah, kupo, that we do!"

"Aha, so that's why you passed up that trip. Normally you would loathe to be out of the circle."

"I must set my priorities straight." Abruptly he asked, "Would you like a sandwich, Ashe?" The moogles may have been nice, but he certainly was not keen on uttering the word 'princess' around them, so he gritted his teeth and skirted his pet name for her.

"If you would be willing. We should probably stock up while we're at it anyway."

"Later. Four roast beef sandwiches."

"Four? Do you think Fran will want one?"

"No, she never does. Three of those sandwiches are for me."

"_Three_?! Balthier…!"

He gave her a partly pitiful look and said, "I'm too hungry to fill you in on my eating exploits, so I will let Fran do that if you so care to know how hungry I can get."

"You are more like Vaan than you care to admit."

"At least I don't complain all the time," he said with a teasing wink, but then once he got his sandwiches he simply began to wolf them down. She shook her head at him in amazement. In the time it took her to finish her first sandwich he'd gobbled down one and was working on his second. Balthier was finishing up his final one by the time the group came back, and both Larsa and Vaan were gaping at the food he held in his hand.

"So, what's the run down?" Balthier said.

"We must find M—"

"Where did you get that? I want some!"

"Please, Balthier, it would be most kind of you if you tell us where we can get sandwiches."

The sky pirate only kept looking at Fran, who stood nonchalantly and only finished her sentence when Larsa and Vaan had quieted, "We must find Mjrn. She has ventured forth from the confine of the Woods, but not far and certainly not for good."

"Excellent, then we should get going. Did they actually offer up any clues?"

Penelo sighed and said, "It makes no sense to me. She said something about being around men in iron. Soldiers. And she mentioned something about all of them in a warren."

The young heir to the throne suddenly woke from his brooding and replied, "The Henne Magicite Mines—maybe that's what she meant. They lie in Bancour Down at the Ozmone Plain. The entire region is a colony of the Archadian Empire. There would be soldiers."

Balthier suddenly groaned, rubbing his eyes. "We have to trek all the way back to the Ozmone Plains to find her? Well, let's buy some more provisions and get going. Wait…you said a 'mine,' didn't you? Good gods, who knows how long we'll be fumbling about in that place?"

"It's not especially big. We should not be in there for more than a day," Larsa said.

The sky pirate quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a strangely skeptical look. "How can you be so sure?"

"I have read up on many things concerning the Magicite and the Nethicite. I am positive we'll be out of there in a day."

Ashe had felt a chill run down her spine when Balthier had mentioned fumbling about and she could see the crestfallen faces of the children as they too seem to imagine a fate worse than death—endless wandering. _How could he? Balthier is one to jest, not scare. _She looked at him more closely and could see a certain glint in his eye. It usually only appeared when he had something in mind he usually was never willing to share. Ashe continued scrutinizing him, but she listened carefully to what Larsa said.

The pirate dropped his eyes and rubbed the bottom of his chin as he thought of something, and then he glanced up again and nodded. "Right, we will need five and one half days of rations."

It hit her like a jolt of lightning. He had been wheedling information out of Larsa without appearing so, and she was commenting on this before she even realized it. "Five and one half days, Balthier? You typically tack on a whole days worth of rations more than we need. Any particular reason why not this time?"

"Of course, Princess," he replied with his usual smirk, if a tad bit more genuine, "I don't want to carry the excess baggage. A days less worth of rations should make us move faster, if not from the burden we won't suffer than from the terrible pang of hunger that we will."

They found the Henne Mines with surprising ease thanks in part to the informative Larsa, who appeared to have spent the majority of his childhood buried in political books as opposed to buried in toys. Balthier took one look inside the mines before he made a disgusted face. Ashe walked up behind him and asked, "Your expressions do little to soothe me."

"Then I would regard them as little as possible. I am simply not looking forward to spending a whole day in here without the light of the sun. I never realized how much I could miss it until I ventured into Raithwall's tomb," he replied, glancing back at her with his characteristic smirk. The pirate was the first to step into the mines, and disappeared into the impenetrable dark.

When the rest of the group followed they were relieved to see the dark only extended for twenty feet or so before they came across the first torch bracket. Penelo sighed and began skipping along to catch up with Balthier, who had apparently decided there would be no dawdling, and he began making his way through the cave. "Whew, I was afraid we would have to travel in the dark for long."

Balthier laughed and said, "My dear, I don't believe even the soldiers would be brave enough to travel through this in the dark."

"Hah! Would you?"

"I have been spelunking before. It was quite exciting; you might try it some day."

"Hmmm…I'm afraid I lack the courage that you have."

"Doubtful. It is the fear of the unknown that quails many stout-hearted fellows. I have simply worked to banish that fear from me."

"Really? I may do that too."

"I would not recommend it." He turned to her and peered into her eyes very solemnly and said, "Fear can be a powerful ally. It can descend you into panic, but the strong person can control fear for their own self-preservation. I would have to say I might be lacking in that department." She blinked in confusion at his response, but he just shrugged and continued onward.

Ashe was grateful to see that the greatest threat to them took the form of those terrible bats that swooped down from the ceiling screeching at their intrusion. _I hope this does not take up too much of our time. Perhaps this will be an easy excursion and we can find Mjrn as soon as possible. _She had to stop at that moment as their problem became perplexing. They had entered a tiny room with four doors on all of its walls.

"Hmm…I read back there that pressing a button would close two doors and open two others," Balthier muttered, standing in front of the button. For some reason he was hesitant.

"What are you waiting for? Were you not the one hoping to get through this cave in less than a day?"

He turned to frown rather severely at her, but then he sighed and said, "All right, here we go." _Why was I hesitating? It is just a button, _but he had developed this overwhelming feeling that it would not be a good idea. _Maybe I have not completely exercised my instinct for self-preservation, _he thought, but then there was no room for discussion when he pressed it. The doors unlocked, just as the sign said it would. _See? No reason for worry._

He stepped back and turned around at his comrades smirking, but then movement from the ceiling above caught his eye. Balthier only had time to catch a glimpse of a sort of gelatinous blue before he crumpled under its weight, his face pressed painfully into the ground. He struggled to get out from beneath it, but already felt to be sucking the life from his form; he could barely move! Shocked cries and screams forced him to look up and see about half a dozen of the blue jellies dropping from the ceiling, attacking everyone without mercy.

Ashe struggled to destroy the creature looking up at her with its characteristic evil snarl, but even as she dispensed with it, three more dropped from the ceiling to replace it. Everyone in the group was becoming overwhelmed with the creatures as they piled on. When one came into direct contact of its skin she could feel it stick and numb her hand. Ashe cried out and tried to shake her hand of the numbing sensation, but two of them were slowly working her down with magick spells and their skin. She shuddered when he saw her legs disappear beneath one of them, and her vision began to slowly fade. _No, it can't be. It's all over. We're all going to die here, _she thought suddenly, feeling the panic overwhelm her. _Oh, if there are gods above, please send down a miracle!_

If there were gods, they did not immediately react to her plea to halt their deliverances. But then, quite suddenly the jelly shrieked and shrank back from her legs, crying out in pain. In another instant it was melting. She blinked her eyes in surprise at what she was seeing then, when she could focus her vision again, she could see it was happening all over the room. Her friends had long disappeared from view, likely lying on the floor from the onslaught of the dozen or so blue gelatins that had ambushed them. In a matter of moments they were all alone, just the seven of them lying in various positions on the floor still stunned numb by the creatures.

Basch was the first up and walked over to her, staggering slightly even as he still recovered. "Your Highness, are you hurt?"

"No, Basch, I am fine. Thank you." Normally the one who would help herself up, she felt a little too weak to be denying help at the moment. Her fears felt proven correct when she stumbled and swayed dizzily for a moment, before she gripped her head and the sensation faded. "What happened? Why did they all disappear?"

"Balthier," Basch said, quirking his mouth ever so slightly in admiration.

"What? Balthier? How? What did he do?" _This does not make sense! What could Balthier have possibly done?_ When she fastened her eyes on him, he was lying on the ground unconscious, but something clutched in his hand held her attention.

"A warp mode. He simply threw warp modes until all the creatures melted away," Basch said, almost laughing at the thought. "I doubt we would be alive without him, your Highness."

Ashe also shook her head in amazement. Before they had stepped into the cave, Balthier had insisted on leaving the packs, but he quickly pulled out all of their battle and medical supplies and lumped them into one pack which he had possessively carried. The princess quickly brought her attention back to the present as Fran slapped Balthier awake and he slowly came too. He got up slowly and when he took a step he weaved drunkenly; he was having even more trouble regaining his senses than she!

"Balthier, it seems that all of us owe you a life debt."

She was surprised when he simply waved that notion off and said in slightly slurred speech, "Think nothing of it. What is a sky pirate captain without a crew? Euggh, why do I feel I have a hangover?"

"Perhaps the slime creature falling on your head would contribute to that problem," Fran said in a neutral tone, but there was a hint of a smile flitting about her lips.

"Ah, likely so. Well, let's get moving," Balthier mumbled and turned around only to apparently suffer a dizzy spell, in which Fran had to grab his pack to keep him supported.

They continued down the passages and their spirits were surprisingly high, even after that ambush, for it seemed the mine was not as big as Larsa had said and Balthier had feared. Balthier had taken to hugging the back of the group as opposed to being in the middle of it and he was perturbed by the ambushing and what had happened. _There you go, Penelo, a fine example of losing your sense from lack of fear. I almost got everyone killed. _The slime ball had almost suffocated him with its weight and he had trouble shifting out from beneath it, as it crushed him to the floor using the pack he had on his back. It had been complete luck that a warp mode had fallen out of one of the side pockets and he simply decided to bust it then and there. Two more slime creatures had dropped from the ceiling in his vicinity and it was not long before he feared he might actually die. He could not breathe a single particle of air and his vision had already started to fade to black by the time he had used the warp mode. The encounter with death had been a little too close for comfort. _And to think, the world might very well be riding on our shoulders. I better not mention that to the Princess._ He tore his eyes from the floor to the back of her head, hoping she might not have figured that out for herself, but she was certainly no airhead. Her pride and arrogance could occasionally get in the way— this brought him back to her encounter with Larsa at Jahara—but she was no fool.

Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts when they entered another room like that of the one where they got ambushed by slimes. They were prepared this time. He gave everyone each a warp mode, and when he ran out of those varyious others. This wave was even worse than the last one, but they easily dispatched a majority of the slimes with their modes, and when those ran out they happily resorted to their weapons.

When they got through to the next room they found a dead Imperial surrounded by walls of what looked like veins of shiny Magicite. Larsa stepped over to one and gingerly touched it, then he said, "Look at the Magicite. These mines much resemble the ones at Lhusu. Of course, Draklor must be searching for new sources of ore should the Resistance forces move. The Magicite in Bhujerba will be forever beyond their grasp."

Fran suddenly twitched her nose and cried out, "Is it her? What is this Mist? Mjrn!"

A viera suddenly walked within their sight, moving slowly and dazedly, as though she did not seem to know where she was. Fran took a few paces forward, but Mjrn suddenly cried out in a harsh voice, "The stench of humes. The stench of power."

"What is wrong with her?" Ashe whispered, feeling her back crawl as she watched the viera. Something about this seemed to strike on an unnamed fear of hers, and he could see she was puzzled as well as scared by what they were witnessing in the viera.

Suddenly, it pointed at her and said, "Stay away! Power-heedy humes!"

She darted off into a room like a startled animal, leaving them standing in bewilderment. "I don't like this, Fran. She looks like she's being controlled," Balthier said.

"We must save her," Fran had turned to her partner, expecting to see him behind her and the look he gave her certainly implied he would never be called a coward. He pulled out his Aldebaran and cocked it. "Let's go."

A few minutes later Balthier was shaking his head as they struggled to stay alive in the fiercest battle they had yet encountered. They had dashed into the room only to encounter a creature of epic proportions with a strange ring around its head. _Too bad we couldn't come up with a plan._ As it was, he was throwing potions, casting healing spells, taking aim, and firing at the damn thing as it whirled around attempting to take bites out of the people spread around the room.

Its attention seemed primarily focused on Vaan and Basch and Larsa, as they were the ones with the swords and hammer trying to land fatal blows on its head or legs. Balthier stood off almost with his back to the wall studying the creature's movements. The other three men were giving it little leeway, and so it chose to focus on them in an attempt to get rid of these pests. Carefully, the pirate inched his way along the wall until he had a good view of the hind quarters. He dropped the pack, pulled his gun out and made sure it had sufficient ammo, and then he pulled out the Lohengrin sword he had bought in Jahara and he waited. He followed its movements, and when the tail had swung away from him he dashed forward as silently as he could and brought his sword down right at the joint in its hind leg.

"ROORAARRGH!" The Tiamat's scream appeared to shake the walls around them. Balthier pulled the sword out and sheathed it, bringing out his gun instead to aim and fire at it. He smirked when he could see it struggling to turn around and meet his attack with one of its own. _Ah, going just as planned. _But then it all changed. Instead of trying to bite him, the Tiamat dragged itself around to swing its tail. He ducked the first and barely dodged the second. Just when he thought he might make it out unscathed, he stumbled getting up and the tail landed a blow square on his ribs. He fell back, his head violently striking the earth and his arms outstretched.

"Balthier!" Ashe felt her voice rip away from her as the creature stumbled around again on its lame leg. _Dear gods, he's not moving! He could be trampled. _

Larsa, Basch, and Vaan renewed their attack up front even as Larsa shouted his voice away giving the women instructions, "Be sure to get Balthier out of there. We will keep its attention."

"Ashe," Penelo called to her, "You have to get Balthier. I must keep my attention on the others. We cannot afford to have their health dwindle. Do what you can with him and I'll tend to him later."

Ashe sheathed her sword and began making her way around the room. The progress was agonizingly slow, as the Tiamat kept trying to turn and follow her and the others would continually jump to distract it. It finally diverted its attention, and she was able to make her way over to Balthier, crouching low to the ground to avoid the massive tail swinging over her head. _Oh, good he's breathing, _she thought almost hysterically when she finally reached him.

The princess shuddered at the blood seeping out from the back of his head, but was relieved when he fluttered his eyes at her touch. His mouth moved as it formed words, but she had never been good at reading lips and his voice was only passing his lips in a whisper. She bent down with her ear close to his mouth and managed to make out fragments of what he was saying, "Stupid…stayed back…fire..." Ashe sighed and then bent down and took her arms under his to drag him back to the safety of the wall, leaving his gun to lie on the floor.

They watched the rest of the fight against the wall, with Balthier resting in her arms. She chanted a healing spell to close the wound on the back of his head and to take care of the bruise around his ribs. He simply lay there, but even though her back was to him, she could see his eyes were slightly open still watching the progress of the fight. Just as the monster was thrashing in its throes of death he slowly began moving and inching his way onto his feet. The others immediately diverted their attention to him and they made their over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he inched away.

Balthier groaned in response and twisted his head around. The fall had done a number on his back, and he rubbed at his neck and shoulders with a hand trying to work the painful kinks out of them. Finally he said, "I'll be fine, thanks."

Penelo blinked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just a little sore."

"And he's suffering from a wounded dignity," Fran said as he stared into the floor. Ashe suddenly understood the look on his face.

He was ashamed. Why? "You're ashamed of what you did?" Ashe suddenly ventured and she could tell she hit the spot for he turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. It was difficult to make him blush. "Why?"

"It was a risky stunt. I thought I could pull it off but I only compounded our problems."

Even Larsa was surprised at what he was saying. Basch spoke up and said, "You took a risk, and it benefited us in the long run. We would have worn out long before we had killed that thing if you had not crippled it. I ask only one favor in the case of a next time." Balthier raised an eyebrow at Basch and he said, "Just tell us before you do it."

"I will see what I can do in that regard, but it really depends on the inconvenience of the situation," he replied with a knowing smirk stretched across his face.

_This is a nightmare, it has to be_, Balthier mused even as he watched the monster from the Henne Mines recreate itself from the organic surroundings of the Golmore Jungle. They had finally fought their way back and returned Mjrn to Eruyt village where Fran clearly hoped she would stay. He had been there that time when Jote actually yielded Lente's Tear and he had to wonder if she was sick in the head to do so. It did not seem very like her from what Fran had told him about her(which was very little) and his one or two brief encounters with her. And now it seemed the Wood had manifested itself back into this creature and was determined to either test them or refuse them passage, but they were ready this time.

With the exception of the oil this monster flung about, they knew its attacks and its habits and were able to deliver a swift barrage of deadly blows. Balthier kept his distance this time, simply choosing to fire his weapon at it than try another stupid stunt like in the Henne Mines. He hadn't said anything about the incident since, but the shame that Ashe had mentioned had largely been fear. When he fell and hit his back he had been briefly paralyzed, entirely unable to move, and it was not until the animal had been dying that he actually felt capable of moving. It had scared him more than he was willing to admit aloud, and so he had disguised that fear as shame. He did feel like an imbecile for even landing himself in that situation to begin with, but what was youth except to do stupid things and gain the wisdom to not do them later?

This creature, the Wood he supposed, died much more quickly than the one in the Henne Mines, and now it seemed their path was completely unbarred to Mount Bur-Omisace. He was not looking forward to that journey up the mountain. He had been to Bur-Omisace before, on a hunt for treasure in the cliffs of course, and it had truly tested his willpower to continue searching for it. His perseverance won in the end and he was able to cash in his prize—a rare Darubian mask carved from wood and dusted in gold—but despite the riches he had gained he did not care to repeat another trip in the blistering cold.

Balthier had felt a remarkable vulnerability and weakness while he was up there and Fran had seen he was hurting badly, gripping his right arm every so often to grimace in pain. He gripped it now as looked through the foliage of the treetops toward the white-capped mountain above and he shuddered.

* * *

No, it cannot be! Anything but this! I would rather sit through one of Ghis' lectures about strategy than have a sparring session with him. _Ffamran dearly wanted to sink through the floor and out of this existence as he read the schedule. He was due to the training room at 0-800 hours the very next morning, for a duel with Bergan. _I thought Drace was to make sure we would be kept apart!

Calm down, Ffamran. You're going to be working with him for the rest of your life, so you might as well get over your fear of him and just do the exercise. _But there was no denying the coincidence to something dire happening to him while in the company of Bergan: the shaking awake, the dehydration, the one hundred laps, the midnight shifts, the rough training sessions. All of them done by Bergan. The man seemed to consider it his maniacal duty to torture his poor soul until he either perished or dropped out of his apprenticeship. Death seemed more likely so far._

_As scheduled, Ffamran showed up the next day a few minutes earlier as was his habit in part because he had been raised to be punctual. Still, even as he stepped into the locker room, he battled with himself whether he should skip this exercise or go through with it. _To run away would be cowardice. I need to stand up to my fears one day. _Keeping his face blank as per usual he stepped out into the training area with the sword they had given him. He did not have the usual armor he was forced to walk around in because he had yet to be told he needed to wear it while training, and simply wore a long sleeve shirt and training pants. He practiced the forms he had been taught by Zargabaath and tried as well as he could to stick to them. _

_"Good, you're here. Now let's get this over with, boy, I have pressing matters to attend to, and you are certainly not one of them," a voice with a metallic edge said to him from the far corner. Ffamran turned abruptly and his blood froze cold when he saw Bergan had not bothered stripping to anything less than his armor. His anxiety immediately spiked, but he attempted to put a positive spin on it: _He's in armor. He should be slower than I. Perhaps I can best him.

_Ffamran did not say anything to him, but merely bowed his head in respect—respect he was loathe to give!—and then positioned himself in a battle stance. Bergan came out onto the mats and took one of his wicked swords out from its sheath at his side and also adjusted his feet into a classic battle stance. They stood there for a moment, merely staring into one another's eyes, and then Bergan took several running steps forward and brought his sword up, homing to land a blow to the boy's face. Ffamran saw the trap coming and leapt back out of range. Bergan was far stronger than him, and would overpower him and win the duel in five minutes. He'd done it before. _

_When the predictable blow had missed, the Judge flicked his sword up and attempted to jab Ffamran in the side. At that odd angle it was difficult to block, and Ffamran almost lost his grip on his sword trying to do it. Thankfully it threw the Judge off balance and Ffamran dove for an opening, hoping to catch a kill spot but Bergan swatted his sword aside with an armored hand and was back up on his feet in seconds. They circled each other for a moment, but Ffamran waited for him to move, knowing that his superior strength and experience could disarm him in a second if he attempted to attack. He had to wait!_

Ffamran, if you continue waiting then you will never learn how to fight properly. You have been training for a year and a half; it's time to beat him at his own game! _It was undisputed among the other Judges that Bergan was the best swordsman among them, but Ffamran's skills had developed rapidly due large in part to his intense study of Bergan's form and moves. He was the one to beat._

_As they continued circling Ffamran knew that Bergan was going to wait to see if he had the reserves of courage to pursue a career as a Judge. Ffamran suddenly stepped into a form, jabbing his sword here and there at various points, which Bergan managed to parry, but as he continued flowing into the forms, moving his sword faster and faster Bergan was forced nearly to his knees from the vicious onslaught, and the younger man knocked the sword out of his hand. Ffamran stepped back to view the scene from a distance as he struggled to understand the implications of this: He had disarmed Bergan! _

Impossible. He's never that easily defeated, _he thought to himself, his long inherited and impressed cynicism refused to believe he had gotten the best of Bergan in anything, let alone a small scuffle. _Aside from that he was wearing armor. Even if he was legitimately defeated, it will not account for much because you weren't wearing your armor. _Deep in his thoughts, he did not see Bergan rise to his feet. _

_By the time he noticed the movement it was too late. If there had not been a helmet concealing his eyes, Ffamran was sure he would have seem them misted red with his terrible rage, and he stampeded forward to slam directly into Ffamran's chest with the impact of a freight train. Ffamran careened back, lying several feet away on his back side, with his arms outstretched on either side of him and his sword lying several feet away. _

_A powerful wave of pain radiated from his chest, confirming that he likely had several broken ribs, and then liquid slid into the back of his throat and he was force to cough several mouthfuls of blood. He turned his head to the side to allow the liquid to drain in fear that it might choke him to death otherwise, as his vision began to fade in and out. His ear caught the subtle vibrations of Bergan walking over to him, and he attempted to focus on the man through the haze of pain that had enveloped him. All of his processes took longer to register as time seemed to stretch itself to slow motion, and he was so far out of his mind all this pain felt like it was happening to someone else. _

_"You still have a long way to go, boy," the raspy voice of the despised man could barely be heard coming from the strangely shaped helmet. The Judge raised his foot and slammed it down on the joint of Ffamran's right arm. The splinters of pain brought Ffamran back from where he had taken shelter, and his mind felt like it had exploded from the overload of the pain. He screamed and screamed and screamed as the Judge continued to dig his sharp, metal boot into his skin until Ffamran could catch blood spurting out from beneath it. Even as he knew it was real, it felt otherworldly to see his fingers twitch at the end of his arm not of his own volition. Bergan continued destroying the arm beneath his foot until splinters of the bone were clearly seen by both, and then he let up. _

_"Let that be a lesson to you. _Never _underestimate your enemy." The Judge walked out of sight, stopping only to pick up his own sword, before he trudged off through the door. Ffamran had continued to scream until his lungs could take no more, and as he struggled to regain his breath, everything began fading once more, but he still felt his body shudder and lie still as though Death had come to claim his soul from his still warm body._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the group reached the edge of the Golmore Jungle they gratefully hiked to a town, Verdouse, just off the beaten path. It would be the only place with an inn before they got to Bur-Omisace. Already the air was chilled, and snowflakes were falling with a terrible regularity, promising a hard, cold journey to the top.

None of them had gotten into any other sticky situations since the Tiamat—Balthier's back still ached from that fall—but everyone seemed uneasy about the situation before them, and it was mostly due to the weather. Where the jungle had been hot, humid, and sticky, the snows of the mountain had already caused some of them to shiver uncontrollably, namely Penelo, Vaan, and Ashe. Balthier had found himself literally without a fresh pair of clothes as he previous intended, and had given Her Royal Majesty, his nice pair of pants—she had to wear his other belt nearly to the last notch to keep them on her hips—while he was back to his leather ones. And being the gentleman that he was, he willingly gave Penelo his shirt, and tried to ignore Vaan's plight.

"It's fr-freezing, Balthier. Why don't I get something?" Vaan said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering together as he clutched his vest over his chest trying to keep warm.

"Alas, I have been raised to respect the female gender before my fellow man. And they were clearly in distress—my role as the leading man forces me to come to their rescue whenever I can. I simply ran out of clothes to save everybody a little pain," Balthier said, although the unsympathetic grin on his face suggested he did not pity Vaan much, so Basch took pity in him and given him the shirt that Balthier had in fact loaned him. Once that was out of the way, the group ploughed through the ankle deep snow with greater speed, and managed to reach The Green Dragon inn before nightfall.

Despite its name, most of the occupants appeared relatively mellow, likely due to the fact that most were immigrating to Mount Bur-Omisace. There was an ever-present sadness around most of their faces, which they tried inadequately to cover up with a papery smile. Balthier found it rather depressing to see, and though the music was lively and many revelers were belching out the lyrics to the song, his spirits were dampened—at least until Fran and Basch returned with a pot of stew and a loaf of bread.

With a full stomach each, all of them retired to bed early and were up at dawn to get a start towards Bur-Omisace. The snow had continued to fall overnight and when they stepped out they found it to their knees, much to their dismay. Balthier stood in the doorway surveying the glistening white with severe distaste, and then he winced and said, "I wish I had boots."

"Hah! One thing I do have that you don't," Vaan crowed from a few yards out.

Balthier gave him a withering look before he stepped out. He couldn't keep the hiss of the cold escaping his lips, and he also keep from hugging himself as the iciness of the snow traveled from his feet through his entire body. "I'm buying boots." Several minutes later he came back with a pair of sturdy boots on his feet, and his other shoes dangling from his hands before he found a pack to stuff them in. "And now I have boots, and something else, too. Socks that will help prevent blisters from forming."

Vaan perked at this and said, "Aggh, Balthier, where did you get those socks? I need some!"

Balthier gave Vaan a smug smile, and seemed to be weighing whether to tell him when Princess Ashe suddenly said, "Balthier, you will divulge where those socks came from, or I shall hold you in contempt of the group."

"And…what does that mean? It might be a welcome change," Balthier said, but he braced himself for something evil when that glint came into her eye.

"You will be forced to carry your own pack _and_ fend for yourself."

"And how do you intend on enforcing that?"

Ashe turned her head to one side and said, "Basch?" When he came up beside her with his usual greeting she asked, "Would you follow my orders?" When he had said yes, she continued, "Then, would you force Balthier to carry his own pack and fend for himself if he doesn't tell us about those socks?"

"Of course, My Lady."

_Eeugh, she really knows how to cripple a person on this trip. _"Fine! It's in the middle store. Just ask him for 'boot socks' and he'll know what you're talking about." A few minutes later everyone, save Fran, were smiling satisfactorily, but none more so than Ashe. "Can we get on with this now?"

As they began the trip up, Balthier clenched and unclenched his right hand, feeling the muscles tense and release. Already, a deep ache was beginning to well within his arm and he was hoping it would not hurt him like it had before they reached the top. The first two hours were relatively calm and uneventful. It was much like the rest of this journey had been, fighting through legions of wild animals and spirit skeletons. The snow fell peacefully and quietly at first, almost innocuous in its increasing cover of the floor. Aside from the socks the group had bought, they had also invested in some warmer clothes, which helped take the bite off the cold, and for those two hours they were deceived into thinking it would be an easy trip up.

Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa laughed and screamed as they threw snowballs at each other, content to be children for once. Balthier simply shook his head and smiled, remembering once upon a time he would've done the same with his friends. _I don't suppose there isn't any reason I can't join now. _He reached down and scooped a handful of the powdery stuff up and smashed it together to solidify it, and then he carefully brought his arm back and threw it with all his might. Balthier winced as he let go of the ball; the aim gone wild and missed Larsa by at least two feet.

"Wow, Balthier, that was pretty lame," Vaan crowed, but he yelped when Balthier threw another snowball that hit him square in the chest.

"What's wrong with your right arm?"

"Hmm? Nothing, I'm just tired of using it," he said. Despite the ache, he had been using it as his main weapon arm. Balthier resisted the impulse to look back at Fran who was burrowing her red eyes into his back, knowing perfectly well the old injury was bothering him. It was never good to ignore a viera.

The cold deepened, the wind somehow sliced their clothes to cut their skin, causing them all to shiver in unison. Even as Balthier rubbed his arms for warmth, he could see the amount of snowflakes increasing substantially until a blizzard was blowing around them. Visibility was so low that he could only catch glimpses of Vaan leading the way. The wind whipped Ashe's voice up to them as she called out, "This has to stop! We need to find shelter! Vaan, can you find a cave?"

"I'm not sure he can see anything in this," Balthier shouted back to her. "Vaan! Vaan, stop."

Somehow they heard each other, but efforts to find a cave were fruitless from dragging their hands along the cliff walls in hopes that they might fall through one. A few hours after the blizzard had begun, they worked to clear an area to stake up tents. Balthier's fingers had long gone numb from the cold, and as hard as he tried to nail the stakes they only seemed to chip the ground. Suddenly he was gently pushed to one side, and someone had rested the hammer from his grasp.

"Balthier, you need to get inside. You're freezing. I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?" The pirate tried to ask Basch. It seemed to take a tremendous amount of energy just to be heard in the terrible weather.

"Yes, go!"

Fumbling about in the darkness now settling in Paramina Rift, he ploughed his way through the knee deep snow to the tent, nearly falling on it as he fumbled for the entrance. "Is anyone in there? Open up, will you?"

"Here," a frustrated voice be heard and then he could hear the zipper of the entrance. "Get in, Balthier, before the tent fills up with snow." _Ashe? What was she doing in this tent? I could swear she was across the way putting up another tent. _He merely shook his head and crawled as told.

He made a disgusted noise when he dragged in his feet to find the boots had been encrusted with chunks of snow. _No wonder I'm so damn cold! _Frowning angrily, he attempted to brush off the snow on the laces and then untie him, but his numb fingers refused to cooperate. "Here, I'll do that for you. My hands are much warmer than yours. Gods, Balthier, what were you thinking, wearing only two layers! You need more than that."

"It's the way things are. There is no way I could have fought with thicker gloves, and I didn't expect the temperatures to be below zero, thank you," he snapped back to her, not in the mood to put up with her heckling, but he was fascinated with the way she managed to untie the boots so quickly. "How did you do that?"

"I already told you, it helps to have warm fingers."

He looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, in which she simply stared back equally frustrated but a slight blush lit her cheeks. Balthier was the first to break his gaze, working to pull off the boots that felt as if they had frozen to his feet. He groaned when he actually freed them, and began rubbing his toes vigorously to rub the blood back into them. Meanwhile, Ashe situated the blankets, asking only to move as she laid them out, and then she crawled under them and turned her back to him.

Usually he liked the silence before he fell asleep, but this night it wasn't comfortable, it was disturbing. If it wasn't cold enough outside, it was freezing in here from the chilly atmosphere their uncomfortable relationship had created. Balthier frowned over at her and heaved a sad sigh before he, too, laid down and turned over so that his back was to her.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't felt this way since I was with Sari. _At her memory, a terrible longing swept over him, and he had to close his eyes and pushed it out of his mind. He shuddered from the emotion and then clenched his eyes shut to sleep.

If there was one thing he remembered in the beginning of the dream, it was the acute ache of his arm. There was no sound, he couldn't even hear himself scream or talk, but there was no mistaking the pain when Bergan stabbed him straight through the gut with one of his wicked swords. He knew there was glee behind that mask and he could hear Bergan's voice in his mind as though through telepathy, _I have finally killed you. You were a blemish to the good name of Archades._

His vision didn't fade as he had heard did in so many close-encounters with death, but everything came into sharper focus. Vaan suddenly appeared in his field of vision, and he leapt for Bergan with a muted shout on his lips, but suddenly it wasn't Vaan at all, but Marskot. The Dorstonian slashed violently at the Judge's breast plate, leaving a sizeable gash. He tried for another fatal blow, but he didn't see the small knife Bergan was aiming for his ribs.

_No, Marskot! _

Suddenly, everything was flooded with light. Balthier could feel the grass poking his bare feet, and the sun flooded everything within its view in severe heat, his skin burned at its touch. Sari suddenly came into view to fiddle with a plant that she had been taking care of, always the green thumb that she was. Vale suddenly ran up next to her, holding a gecko on her palms, exclaiming wildly over it. Sari shook her head and grinned at her enthusiasm. Again, he couldn't hear what they were saying if there was any sound at all, and then quite suddenly they looked in his direction. A white light blinded all of them, and the last thing he saw was both of the girls raising their hands to shield themselves from it and then it obliterated them from his sight altogether.

The last thing he remembered was the Dawn Shard clutched in Ashe's hands, the multi-faceted surface glinting innocently.

_No!_

"Balthier, I'm here! Wake up! It's a nightmare, Balthier, wake up!"

He suddenly opened his eyes with a jolt and stared around at the tent. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blackness, but it wasn't long before he could see a dim out-line of Ashe staring at him wide-eyed from where she lay, her hand still on his shoulder. She tentatively removed it, not daring to say anything else as he recovered from the nightmare. All throughout the dream he had felt the pain in his arm and gut, and as ridiculous as he felt, he patted his stomach and chest to make sure there weren't any wounds before he let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Balthier said, turning back to her. A tickle on his right cheek drew his attention. He gingerly touched it, and was surprised to find that he had actually been crying throughout the nightmare. He roughly scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before he relaxed. "It was just a dream." It was only after he cleared the tears from his own eyes that he could see faint streaks on Ashe's own face. Without even thinking about it, he reached over to cup her cheek in his hand, and he brushed the streak away. "Are you all right?"

Ashe didn't answer, but instead she gently grasped his hand and squeezed it. Then she turned her face inward and laid a kiss on it. It was all he needed, for he then reached around her to pull her to him. Balthier could suddenly feel his body awakening at the intimacy, intimacy he hadn't come close to duplicating since being with Sari, and that was four years ago. He'd tried it at various one night stands, but the last time he had done it had been six months earlier, and he'd stumbled onto the _Strahl _nearly sick to his stomach from the severe pain it had brought him.

Balthier kissed her on the forehead, rubbing circles into her back as he held her. She did not sob in his arms, she was stronger that, but it seemed like she was choked by the sizeable amount of emotions that were currently strangling him. He pulled her back to find her dry-eyed just as he expected, but the vulnerability he was witnessing now took him by surprise. Ashe shut her eyes, but did not pull or push away, but laid there with her grip still strong on his shirt. Before he had even thought about it his lips were on hers.

He could barely feel his hands still holding the back of her head for kissing her was so intoxicating all else had faded from his senses. Instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around his back and opened her mouth before he even had pleaded permission.

Warmth. Balthier suddenly felt like he was burning up as opposed to freezing his ass off as he had. Where earlier he had been shivering uncontrollably, unable to generate enough heat, now he was slick with sweat from the passionS. Suddenly, he realized he had rolled on top of her, and he was planting kisses all over her face and shoulders, with his hands loosely gripping her shoulders. She simply lay with her eyes half-lidded and breathed deeply. As he worked his way down her body, lifting up her shirt to run kisses all over her stomach and just below her breast, his right hand ran from her hip to rest on her breast, and then he pulled himself back up to kiss her on the shoulder.

He was only brought back to his senses when she pulled the zipper to his pants down.

_Ziiiiiipp_

_What the hell am I doing? _He shook his head of the cloud that had formed in it, and looked back up at her with clearer vision than he ever would have imagined. Balthier closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and then he said, "No, I can't. We can't." He pulled his zipper back up and began rolling back off her, determined to get as far away from her as he could, but she wrapped her arms around him and held him in a vice.

"Ashe."

"Stay. Please."

"No, I can't."

"Please?"

The near plea in her voice shook him. Drawing in a shuddering breath he tried to will himself away, but he felt paralyzed. Finally he said, "Why?"

"I find it comforting."

Anymore words would have been trite. Balthier, the daring sky pirate, who had found previously the power to keep himself under control, who had the power to wait despite his bodily desires, who had the power to live through the hell that was Archades in that last year of his youth, suddenly found himself powerless to this woman who felt so delicate in his arms. He repositioned himself so that his head lay on her shoulder and looked up at her. She had already closed her eyes, but a small smile graced her lips, so contented and warm he wished he could see her smile like that all the time.

It was not long before he fell asleep as well, and was grateful to have woken up the next morning without having a single nightmare.

* * *

Why do I so willingly put myself through this hell? _Ffamran had been staring without seeing at the telescreen for the last hour, having not absorbed a word of what the characters were saying in the vid. All he could feel was Sari's supple back pressed against his chest as held her there. He had long learned that closing his eyes was a bad idea, for he simply imagined running his hand up and down her side, touching her in her most sensitive areas, and finally exploring where no other man had gone._

_He had asked her about it several times before then, and each time she gave him a wispy smile that clearly said, "Not yet." He could respect that; he had respected that, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could abstain or keep interested in this unobtainable treasure. Ffamran was male after all, he did not go through puberty when he was fourteen to wait for sex for however long that would be, and he currently had a sore debt that would need to be paid out in full soon. _

_Oh, he had tried other methods to relieve himself of this tension. The most obvious and immature had been by hand, and he'd done that on occasion until it stopped being effective, until it started making him feel worse than he already was. He also attempted to channel his anxiety through his training sessions during his Judgely hours, usually earning himself praise in this regard by Drace and Zargabaath and the bewildered looks of his fellow apprentices taken aback by his aggression._

_As much as it pained Ffamran, Sari was the only woman he could appreciate for her intelligence, stamina, loyalty, and self-esteem. She harbored no delusions of sleeping around for power, like a majority of the girls at the Academy did; he knew several friends who had taken advantage of their offers, and might come to regret it later. _

_Once again, he shuddered at the feel of her skin, and shifted his body to keep her from learning the telltale signs of his arousal. _

_His moving jogged her from whatever trance she had been in, and she turned over onto her back so that their faces were mere inches apart. Sari brought a hand up to rub at his cheek, and quietly she said, "I know how much you've been doing for me, and I swear it was not meant to torture you. I always felt that I was ready, but…I just wanted to be sure. You understand that, don't you?"_

_Ffamran smirked playfully at her and said, "Of course, I have long known of the female species and their need for long term attachments." _

_She smiled at his obvious teasing, and then said, "I'm ready."_

_He nudged her off the couch they had been laying on before getting up himself, barely able to contain his excitement. Still, he held out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion, which she obligingly took and he led her to his room. Carefully, he drew her inside for fear she might flee if he were too aggressive, and when she cleared the door he gently shut it and drew the lock with a quiet, '_Click._'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They were just an hour or two from the top of the summit when Balthier ran into more trouble. He, Larsa, Basch, and Fran were trying to carve their way through a pack of wolves that had assaulted them on a fairly steep climb, and the fighters—even Fran—were having a difficult time of maintaining their footing. _Blasted wolves, _Balthier thought to himself as he felt a foot slide out from under him, and he went to his knees. Pushing himself up for the countless time, he put all of his weight behind his sword and lunged for the wolf.

"Arrgh!" He let go of it as it sank into the wolf's skin and fell to his knees again! _Gods damn it, I'm having the worst luck on this trip! _He shook his right hand out vigorously as the muscles seized into agonizing spasms.

"Balthier, are you all right?" Penelo was suddenly by his side with a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off and said brusquely, "I'm fine. My arm; it just needs a little heat. Here, let me have your pack. I can't fight anymore." He pulled the sword awkwardly out of the wolf with his left hand and sheathed it after a few attempts. He managed to get the pack on his back without much use of his right arm, but he had to maneuver it painfully to get the straps on, and then he let it rest uselessly at his side.

Penelo had helped him put it on, but he could see the question in her face that she so desperately wanted to ask. Finally she said, "What happened to it?"

"A bad break."

"Aww…well, we're almost to the top! Ashe said we're going to rest up a little."

"I don't need doted on, Penelo," Balthier replied with a smirk on his face as she smiled in return. Then she skipped ahead to be with the rest of the fighters. He could tell they were getting closer to the top in part because of the increasingly thinning cloud cover, and the kiltias dotted here and there, bowing and murmuring welcome as they approached. Balthier breathed a sigh of relief when—after two more hours of walking and attacking—they trudged into a clearing devoid of snow, with the sun spilling over the ground. Despite the light, it did not bathe them with warmth, and Balthier was immediately disgruntled.

_I should have known. Less air means less heat, so of course it won't get warmer, _he sighed wearily and decided on a little optimism. _At least we won't have to put up with any snow now._

Slowly they stumbled their way up toward the Temple, relieved the incline wasn't nearly as steep, but they still struggled. The groups mood took on a less somber chord as they climbed further upward, enriched by the light of the sun and the increasingly happier expressions of the peasants closer to the temple. Balthier hung his head, closing his eyes as he continued to trudge upward with the pack on his back, and when next he brought his eyes up he was surprised to see Ashe looking back at him. Immediately his mind cast to the night before and he found himself smirking over the experience. _Why did I pull out of that? _But he knew why; it was quite obvious to him, even if it wasn't to her. He gave her a roguish smile, and she reciprocated before turning back to the front.

"Finally, we're at the top," Vaan crowed as he stood for a moment on flat ground, breathing deeply in the terribly thin air. None were more winded than the pack carriers though.

Ashe tugged at the chest strap over her heaving breast, and then finally began fiddling with the clasp with both of her hands. "He-help me…get…this…thing…off," she said between breaths, and was rewarded with Penelo hopping to her aid. "Those...those packs…are difficult to carry up a mountain."

The sky pirate had long done away with the chest strap, finding he could not take in as much air as he needed with it on. Black spots appeared in his eyes as he hurriedly struggled to shrug the heavy pack. _I am not going to faint! _Suddenly he was sitting on the ground, one hand over his face as he struggled to push away the blackness threatening to overtake his vision.

"Are you all right?" Basch's strong hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, but even as it did so his vision and dizziness began to clear, and he waved the knight."

"Fine, fine, Captain. It's the air, or lack thereof."

"It can take some time to adjust to the altitude on occasion. As fit as one might be, carrying such a heavy pack, going up a mountain, and breathing the air can be an arduous task," Larsa suddenly said in his aristocratic and delicate manner. Balthier was never quite sure how he had managed to combine the two styles in so sincere a manner.

The air grew clearer as the clouds thinned, and looming before them was a grand building appearing to have been elegantly carved instead of built. Penelo and Vaan tilted their heads up in awe, their eyes roving over the graceful and grand structure, but the beauty was lost on everyone else. Balthier merely gave it a cursory glance before he turned his attention forward again; he and Fran had seen it before. Ashe was looking at it, but there was no admiration in her eyes, but a stern stubbornness which Balthier had seen many times before in royalty: _I will get what I want._

They walked through the doors and their attention was immediately drawn to an aged man—was he a man?—standing on a dais. As they drew closer they could see he held his hands together and his eyes were gently closed shut. "Is he sleeping?" Balthier gave an exasperated sigh at Vaan's words, but it was overtaken by Ashe's hushing of him. They all jumped when they seemed to hear a voice in their heads, _No my child. I do not sleep. I dream. For reality and illusions are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true._

Balthier shivered as his mind cast back to his utterly demented dream from the other night. _Is he saying I suspect Ashe will use the stone on Archadia, or that it might actually come to pass? _The sky pirate drew the line on that thought and refused to go further; he didn't want to go further.

"Your Grace," Ashe said, "I am Ashelia—"

_Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a Kingdom restored is known to me._

Larsa spoke up this time. Balthier watched the exchange very closely, his eyes every once in a while flickering to Ashe. Surprisingly enough, it seemed their journey would be at an end if this Lord Anastasias were to openly declare Ashe as the rightful queen. He waited. "Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession—"

"I do not suppose that this is something you might reconsider," a bold voice spoke from behind and they all turned to see who the disturbance was. On first impressions, Balthier immediately loathed the man from his dress right down to the way he walked, but it was his imperious attitude that truly grated the sky pirate's nerves. He wore sunglasses, but he took them off as he approached and handed them to a maid who was following him like a dog. He walked straight up to Larsa and said, "My little Emperor-in-waiting. You have called and I have come."

Larsa offered his hand, but instead of it getting shaken in return the man by-passed it and ruffled his hair as though he were a child. Balthier could barely contain his noise of disgust, especially when Larsa said, "This is the man I wanted you to meet. Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

Balthier glared at the man as he approached Ashe, and tried to ignore the strange look Fran gave him. "I am but one of very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone…thus I am seeking Larsa's assistance." He stood before Ashe now, who was looking up at him in disbelief, and then he said, "Al-Cid Margrace at your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor." He knelt down on one knee, taking her hand, and allowing himself to plan a kiss on it. The young princess blushed a rosy red at his obvious flirting. Even Penelo put her hands to her mouth at his outlandish behavior. "I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's Desert Bloom."

Balthier considered Larsa speaking for both of them when the boy said, "Urgh."

The Gran Kiltias Anastasias finally interrupted the exceedingly awkward atmosphere. _In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should Empire join with Empire, the way will open for a new Ivalice in our time._

"Ah, Gran Kiltias you speak much of dream. But in the real world, war is upon us," the Rozarrian prince said.

_Oh no, I can see where this is going, _Balthier wanted to groan to himself. The conclusion of this conversation would not be with Ashe ascended to her throne with the blessing of the Gran Kiltias. That he was sure of.

Ashe seemed to sense it, too, for she said, "Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war. I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca, treat with the empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand! I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!"

"A word from you, and the Resistance would stop cold and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war scattered off to the four winds. This is what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances changed. A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known that you were still alive I fear it would only worsen our current situation," Al-Cid said, confirming what Balthier had suspected and becoming even more the object of loathe by him as the Prince so clearly carried bad news.

"Because I am powerless to help," Ashe said, clearly sullen by the change of circumstances.

"Ah, nay, in fact it has little to do with you," the Prince continued, dragging on the moment to reveal the news.

Larsa seemed increasingly irritated by this and finally said, "Then what? If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully—"

"The Emperor is no more. His life was taken," Al-Cid finally declared.

"Father!" Balthier's blood ran cold at the declaration. He'd always considered Emperor Gramis a fruit cake for never seeming to make up his own mind, but even so he was better than the vulture that was Vayne Solidor. _Gods, Vayne Solidor, emperor?! _

"Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear that much is certain. But we are dealing with Vayne Solidor. Should the Princess return, he would claim her as an imposter. All to tempt the Resistance into battle. Vayne wants this war that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it the man is a military genius."

_The dreams have told me thus. To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Vayne's name writ bold on history's page._

"Archadia's banners fly high," Al-Cid continued, "They are making ready for the coming war. According to our latest reports," and here he reached back for a paper his servant maid had ready for him, "the western armada prepares for war, under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed 12th Fleet has already been deployed. Oh yes! The Imperial 1st Fleet stands ready. They'll be underway as soon as the Odin's refit is complete. And there is more: the 2nd Kerwon expeditionary force is being called in to replace the missing 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force every seen."

There was a deep silence after Al-Cid was finished as the people present slowly took in all the information. Finally, Ashe said, "And then…the Nethicite is the coup de grace. Gran Kiltias, your Grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become Queen of Dalmasca now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then..."

_The Nethicite? She cannot be serious, _Balthier thought as he watched her carefully, trying to stay his panic. _Princess, do not lust after it like my father. I cannot afford for you to turn as maddened as he._

_It is the Nethicite of which you dream?_

"I require something far greater," Ashe replied.

Balthier creased his lips into a firm and angry line, but he did not say anything. The Gran Kiltias finally opened his eyes and spoke with his mouth instead of his telepathy, "To wield power against power, truly the words of a hume-child."

"I am descended from the Dynast-King himself."

"Indeed. Then you have but one choice. Seek you the other power that Raithwall left."

She gave a small gasp of surprise and asked, "Does such a thing exist?"

"Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam. There he left a gift entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. Seek it out. The Sword of Kings can cut through Nethicite."

Ashe began to turn around, but then he said, "Why would he entrust a power to destroy the Nethicite, the instrument of his greatness to another and not to his progeny, I cannot say. Awaken Ashelia B'nargin and take up the sword, or your dream will remain but a dream." He closed his eyes again and said, "My dream, too, fades into day."

And with that Ashe turned and walked steadfastly out the door; everyone save Larsa and the Rozarrian Prince turned to follow. When they were outside, she turned back to them to look into their faces as though she waited to hear what they had to say. Balthier opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure about what, and instead of saying something he wished he would have kept behind his lips he remained silent. Ashe seemed perturbed by his refrain from speech, and looked at all the rest of them. Penelo seemed also at a loss for words, for her eyes were turned to the ground, but she chewed her bottom lip.

Vaan peered around, blinking at them all, and then said, "Well what are we waiting for? The faster we get there the faster we might be able to avert this war."

"Not tonight, Vaan. The sun hangs low in the sky and the fiends are much stronger at night. We should take this time to replenish our supplies and regain our strength. Your highness, I will look at weaponry and shielding," Basch said.

"I will go to buy supplies. Penelo, will you come with me?" Fran turned her head to the young girl, who clearly idolized her. The young orphan beamed and they went off.

Only Vaan, Ashe and Balthier were left, and the young thief kept shifting his weight as he looked from Ashe's stern stare at Balthier to the pirate's bowed head, his eyes closed. Suddnly his face lit up and he said, "I'll go check for Marks."

A cold silence descended with his fading footsteps. Balthier only broke it by saying, "I will go and secure us rooms at the Temple." He turned to leave, but only managed to get a few paces before Ashe roughly grabbed his arm and forced him to face her.

"Balthier, your thoughts? I value information even from you, concerning my interests towards the Nethicite."

"Nothing, Princess, just exhausted of course. When have I not been?"

"You are troubled. I can see it in your eyes. You think I am a crazed animal out to destroy Archadia."

"I think nothing of the sort, so do not put words into my mouth. I will trust your judgment in the matter; it is after all not my affair," he replied and pulled away from her to trudge back up to the Temple.

"Balthier!"

He did not turn to acknowledge her. It was not too hard to get the rooms at the Temple as he said he would, but there were only two each with three beds. The Kiltias offered their apology as not having more to spare, but Balthier waved it away and gave them some gil. _I should take my own advice and act like it's not my affair anyway._ _If only I had a hobby outside of treasure hunting._

* * *

It was midnight when Balthier was startled awake by a terrible retching. Basch too got up, and looked to one another only to find Vaan was missing from his bed, but a light in the bathroom gave indication. The sky pirate kneaded is forehead then got up with Basch to find their unvoiced question answered. The poor boy was kneeling on the floor with his head shoved into the toilet, vomiting up his entire dinner. Balthier and Basch exchanged looks again, and then Balthier said, "I am not a baby-sitter." With that he retreated to the warmth of his bed in an attempt to catch a few more winks.

Vaan was sick all through the night, preventing either the sky pirate or the knight from sleeping at all, for when there was a prolonged lull Balthier would doze only to be awaken by that horrible retching.

Once Balthier could sense that it was close to dawn he got up to see Vaan's progress. The boy was especially pale and he seemed to be in daze as he sat in bed during one of the lulls. Balthier frowned at his unresponsiveness and put a hand to his forehead, and then he moved it to his upper back only to sigh and shake his head. Basch who was sitting by Vaan's bed looked up at him quizzically, "What is it?"

"He has no temperature, so it is not a virus that I can think of. I bet he just ate too much and is paying the price. That happened to me once. Don't let him eat anything; he'll just throw it right back up. Now I better tell the ladies the trip is cancelled for the day," Balthier said as he walked out of the room, his eyes closed in his exhaustion.

Penelo jumped when she opened the door and found Balthier in naught but an undershirt and boxers. Blushing furiously, she said, "Balthier, what's going on?"

"Morning," he mumbled and then said, "Vaan has been throwing up all night, so we need to hold for a day here. Now, I have not had much sleep and I was wondering if I could sleep here."

"Umm…sure. Is anyone with Vaan?"

"The Captain is."

"Oh, I see. I'll go and help him then, so you can have my bed," she said, slipping through the door.

"Much appreciated."

Fran was awake when he walked in and she nodded at him as he sat at the edge of Penelo's empty bed. He nodded back, but immediately fell onto the bed. "As tired as you appear, I do not think you were the one to attend to Vaan all night," Fran said, a clearly amused tone in her voice.

"Just because I did not does not mean I'm any less tired. Yesterday was a rough day, especially with that foppish twit dropping by…"

"You were jealous of the way he treated the Princess.

"Fran, please."

He suspected she left the room since she did not retort, but he refused to open his eyes to check, and he drifted off to sleep a few moments later. The Princess Ashe had been stirring and she caught the tail end of Fran and Balthier's conversation, which caused her to blush furiously.

She had known Fran and Balthier long enough to know that 'Fran, please' was Balthier's way of conceding defeat when he had no comeback. So was it true? Did he have feelings for her? She looked over at him sleeping peacefully, but then shook it out of her head when she got up to get ready.

* * *

Much of the group found the Stilshrine of Miriam—as pretty as the name sounded—bleak and frigid. Dark stone with little light surrounded them, and in the impenetrable darkness the group only whispered to one another, as though speaking normally was blasphemy. They had been in the shrine for nearly eight hours, and the lack of lighting appeared to stifle even Balthier and Basch from their usual boisterous or courageous selves.

_Then again I have not been the most cheerful since we started our climb up the mountain, _Balthier grumbled to himself as he followed closely behind Ashe, hoping that this Sword of Kings was calling her much like the Dawn Shard had in Raithwall's Tomb. Similar beasts as in the old king's tomb ran rampant here as well, so the group had very little trouble dispatching them, until they came to a save crystal and had to defeat the imposter. They also had to beat a hasty retreat when they met a ghoul that summoned endless amounts of the dead. Penelo had been knocked unconscious by them, and Balthier himself also was almost overwhelmed when he stopped to pick her up. In the end he somehow made it out with just a bloody lip. And now, finally, it seemed like they were in the last leg of the maze.

Ashelia stepped into a wide room, with two holes in the center of the floor and a fairly narrow path between them. It was not frigid in here, but surprisingly warm, and Balthier looked around to see where the source might be coming from. A noise drew their attention and they all sighed when they saw an entity in armor step out to challenge their right to apparently walk through the room. Drawing their weapons for the countless time that day, they launched for the attack.

"What the hell—?" Balthier attempted to raise his sword for an attack but suddenly found it about twice as heavy as it used to be. Looking up he saw Vaan, Ashe, and Basch suffering similarly with their weapons, but most especially their armor. The most unaffected were Fran and Penelo with their bows and light armor. The sky pirate let his sword fall to the floor and he took his gun, aimed and shot. He scowled as his bullets seemed to have little effect on the creature. "Nothing in this journey is easy, is it?" Finally holstering his gun, he attempted yet again to fight with his sword.

Wearing down the boss was painfully slow going. The typical hard hitters in the group were having difficulty moving with their now heavy armor and heavy weaponry. More than once they had to take a break to regain their strength before trying to kill the enemy again. Balthier quickly grew accustomed to the heavier sword, but it sapped his strength like poison and he would fall to the floor after a few minutes, panting hard and dripping with sweat.

A screech of agony brought his head up, but he was relieved to see that it was the creature who sustained a last bolt from Fran before finally dying. Even as it faded he could feel his armor lighten, so then he picked up his sword and found it to be the same weight it was before the fight. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and said, "What a bastard."

"I really hope we don't have to fight anymore of those while we're here," Vaan said, short of breath and unnaturally pale. He stood up before the rest of the powerful fighters, but Balthier could see his legs shake like jelly.

"Vaan, sit down before you fall over," Balthier said from where he was kneeling. Penelo thankfully stepped over and helped him sit down, talking to him quietly to keep him calm. Balthier saw Ashe glance over at Vaan surreptitiously before turning her gaze back to the floor. _Feeling guilty for starting the quest the day after he's sick, are we? _It seemed Ashe was always blaming herself for some group calamity anymore, never mind the fact that Vaan had pouted and whined the following morning after his sickness that they should get going. He finally got up and said, "If you so please, Princess, Vaan, I would like to get going before I spend the night in here."

Ashe glanced up at him but said, "We may very well end up doing so anyway."

"May the gods forbid it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The small group was limping out of the Stilshrine of Miriam when they were finally done. Not half an hour after the boss that turned all their armor and weapons to lead weight, they had to face an esper with an inclination to freeze everything to death. Balthier would never admit it, but he was grateful to have the Dawn Shard, at least for that fight. Although Ashe could not cast any magic, the esper's spells were negated by the Nethicite, and he was sure that was the only way they survived. Vaan had also wound up sitting the entire fight out. His ashen face had gotten him Penelo's incessant doting, in which she insisted he was far too weak to go on fighting when they had already had a trying day.

It was so dark and the wind was howling enough that they decided to camp under the cover the shrine offered. Since tents were difficult to stake in rock, they wrapped themselves in blankets and huddled together much like they did on their first night they were in the Ogir-Yensa. But spending a month and a half in one another's company brought them closer together than they were in the sandsea. Ashelia was not abashed to sit shoulder to shoulder with Balthier, to dissuade their constant shivering, because they all had to sit that way. Fran was on his other side.

Balthier was surprised to be startled awake later in the morning, when noon was just approaching, by a cry of, "There!" Shaking his head of his drowsiness, he looked to where Fran pointed and let his breath hiss when he saw smoke coming from the direction of Bur-Omisace.

"Smoke?" Vaan said, strangely looking much healthier than he had the day before.

"What could it mean?" Ashelia said, but he could see the fear in her eyes for what it very well might be.

"We break camp. We must see to this disturbance as soon as we can. Your Highness?" Basch said, taking command by rolling their blankets as he spoke. He jolted her from her musings and they packed up their gear at a record pace, setting off without even having breakfast, and running their way along the ridge just before the Stilshrine. Only then did they bother to begin munching on what sustenance they could find, and continued their march even as they ate.

As they drew closer to Mount Bur-Omisace the smoke got thicker, and its smelled wafted down to them from on high. Another grim sign was that the Kiltias they had met on their hike up two days ago were no longer at their posts, directing pilgrims to the top. A grim atmosphere fell on the group as they continued their way upward, having an idea of what they were going to meet but wishing it wouldn't be so. Balthier looked over to Penelo who was unusually silent as she walked near him, her face as pale as her eyes as she looked far ahead, clearly uneasy about what they might find ahead of them. _She should not have to see any of this, _he thought. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over at him.

"Balthier, do you think everyone is okay? Was it the Archadian Empire? Do you think Larsa's okay?"

"I'm sure Larsa is fine. I think it is a strong possibility that it was the Empire, but what they are doing here, I do not know," he said, but then he turned his eyes on Ashe. _Could they possibly have found us here? Or were they just coming to get Larsa? _

It was as they thought when they walked in through the entrance. The merchants were still there, but they all appeared quite shaken, and there were very few clientele still around to purchase their wares. As they continued further they saw bodies everywhere, tents burned to the ground, and terrified people slowly watching their progress. Balthier drew his mouth into a line at all the people who seemed to recognize their strength, and gave them revenge-laced stares.

The group moved slowly toward the temple doors as though their boots were made of lead. Basch and Balthier shoved open the heavy doors to allow the group in, and Balthier immediately froze. The nightmare of the waning years of his childhood was standing right before them, his back turned, and then that deep voice echoed through his helmet as he addressed them, "Ah our vagrant Princess. Swift has your lust for revenge led you to the Sword of Kings." He finally turned around to reveal the crumpled body of the Gran Kiltias Anastasis at his feet. Everyone in the group recoiled at this revelation, and Balthier felt his own lips curl in an angry snarl at the violent attack. "You will surrender it to me. Too late, and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in gods learn their fate."

The strangely ornate, ghostly figure suddenly appeared behind Bergan. "There it is again," Vaan said quietly. All at once the Judge withdrew that terribly familiar, wicked sword that Balthier remembered so clearly and took a few steps closer to them, and then a strange energy suddenly surrounded him.

"Fran, I don't like the look of that," Balthier said, trying to get a hold of his fear and anger all at once. The viera placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly; she kenw all about his previous encounters with Bergan.

"The Mist—he holds a stone. It controls him as it did Mjrn," she cried.

"No, no, the power of manufacted Nethicite is the power of man! A weapon forged by his wisdom…who would challenge the gods themselves! A fitting blood for a true Dynast-King. Raithwall did but pretend the title…a cur begging Nethicite scraps from his Master's table. Hark! Ivalice hails her true Dynast-King, Vayne Solidor! He shall defy the will of the gods, and see the reins of history back in the hands of man! His time is nigh! The new Ivalice holds no place for the name Dalmasca. The stain of Raithwall's blood shall be washed clean from history's weave!" He drew yet another sword and started forward.

The group pulled their weapons out and were ready to pounce with the cry of battle on their lips when they were suddenly ambushed from behind by four more soldiers! Vaan went down immediately, a blow to the back of his head rendering him senseless. Penelo cried his name, and immediately began a chant to revive him. Balthier, Ashe, Fran, and Basch were holding well, grappling with the common foot soldier, and then Bergan charged in among them. Ashe groaned when one of the Judge's blades, caught her in the side, but she had dispatched of her soldier and was stepping backward to get out of Bergan's way. Basch split the helmet of his soldier, before rushing to his charge's rescue and engaging the crazed Judge on his own. Balthier was finally able to dispatch his soldier with a violent blow to the head, and then he turned to help Basch.

Bergan was going after Basch with both of his swords, and the Knight could barely stand his ground behind the inhuman onslaught. Balthier delayed a moment, and then he swung his sword to dent the back of the Judge's armor. There was a mangled cry of pain, and he turned at once to engage the sky pirate when they locked eyes. Bergan stood there for a moment before he said, "You…" He abandoned Basch in favor of his full attention on Balthier; when the knight retaliated he was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

Balthier inched back as his long time tormenter approached. His arms trembled as he clenched his sword like his life depended on it, and he waited for him to make the first move. When the first blow came, Balthier easily parried, and even when the second sword swung in he was able to dodge it. Bergan had been the best swordsmaster even when he was a Judge, and so Ffamran had carefully studied his style to see how he might emulate it. Now that intensive study was coming in handy with keeping on his feet between two of Bergan's swords. And he held his ground, managing to get in even a few blows. The others stood back, watching the fight with an intensive fascination—Vaan was back on his feet from Penelo's wondrous healing powers. With the exception of Fran, all watched the fight in fear and wonder; why was Bergan going after Balthier? And then he slipped, leaning back too far he lost his balance, and his left hand shot out to help retain it. Bergan grabbed for it and gave him a violent yank towards him. Balthier felt something give in his left arm and pain overwhelmed his vision. The last thing he remembered was more pain erupting from the back of his head.

Penelo screamed when she saw Bergan deliver to blow to the back of his head, and he fell in the middle of the floor. His left arm lay awkwardly by his side and his face turned away from them. Bergan stepped over him coolly, raising his swords up to yet again to engage the rest of the fighters. Vaan had peeled his lips back in a snarl and sprung forward to take vengeance on the pirate. Fran continued shooting bolts Bergan's way when she had a clear shot, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Penelo split between helping the others and helping Balthier. Her frightened eyes darted from him to the fight, and she seemed unsure of where she was needed.

"Penelo, leave him for now. He is of no use to us. Concentrate on healing the others, or we will not survive this fight," the viera said. The young orphaned nodded, and then her eyes faded as she fell into a Cura healing chant to help keep their stamina going.

Bergan, with the power of the Nethicite proved almost unbeatable. He was panting hard, but the group fell back from him, slumping in their exhaustion and struggling to get their breath. The Judge spread his arms and laughed. "I told you, you cannot beat me. It is your blood that shall awash the floor." And then a well-placed bolt by Fran began his agonizing death rows. The group fell to the floor; Vaan had cracked his head and blood trickled down the side of his face, Ashelia's side still bled from the earlier blow by Bergan, and Basch had been slashed across the chest. Balthier had remained where he lie on the floor.

As soon as Ashe felt her skin knit together through Fran's magic, she ran to Balthier to tend to him. She had flinched as badly as Penelo had screamed when she saw Bergan violently injure their companion. _What is it with Balthier and injuries? He is landing the most serious of us all. I thought _I_ would be the bearer of most, _she thought to herself as she attempted to turn him over. Basch appeared at her side to help, and they were surprised to see his eyes had rolled up into his head and blood trickled out of his mouth. She could feel his chest rising rapidly beneath her fingers, making her wonder if he was actually conscious.

"Is he awake?'

"No, his body has just received a terrible shock and is attempting to deal with it," Basch said as he peeled back Balthier's eyelids to get a look at his irises.

By this time the rest of the group had gathered around them and Penelo asked, "Is there anything I can do?'

"Yes, you can heal his concussion, but not at the moment. Bergan pulled his arm out of his socket when he yanked him, and I should pop that back in before he wakes up," Basch stated, but the group groaned and winced at the thought. Ashe preferred to turn her gaze away when Basch did this, but it wasn't enough that she could hear the sickening crunch of his bones joining together again. "Penelo, now you can heal his concussion."

The girl and Fran both chanted healing spells that fell onto Balthier and all at once he began heaving with coughs. His eyes rolled back down to look at them, but then he squeezed them tight when he felt the pain in his left arm. He was silent in his agony, but he barely managed to say, "Please tell me he's dead."

"He is dead."

"And the Gran Kiltias?"

Penelo shook her head sadly, but then said, "Wait—what about Larsa?"

"Gone. Spirited away by Judge Gabranth." Once again that aristocratic voice cut through their conversations to come from behind, but instead of walking confidently Al-Cid rested the greater part of his weight on his female aid.

"You okay?" Vaan asked.

The aid helped the Rozarrian Prince down onto the ground, and from there he said, "Ah, as for our young Lordling, he went along—to avoid trouble, you see. But Judge Bergan had other ideas. He flew into a rage, and I was left to fend for myself. Please, Princess, you must permit me to take you back with me to Rozarria."

"So that you can protect me?" She asked, still sitting beside Balthier, who had closed his eyes again as though he were sleeping.

"I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure, but I harbor to maundering delusions of valiant grandeur. Vayne has our war pavilion jumping at shadows. They favor a pre-emptive strike. But you—you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war."

Balthier opened an eye partially to see Ashe's head was bowed, and her eyes were closed in pained anguish at the situation that was rapidly slipping out of their control. But when she opened them, he saw that same steely determination he always saw there, "This I cannot do. Forgive me. But my errand here is not yet done. I must wield the Sword of Kings, and with it bring an end to the Dusk Shard."

"Ah, this stone. Do you even know where it is?"

Balthier was speaking in a hoarse whisper before he had even decided to. "I can venture a guess. The Draklor Laboratory." It pained him to even say such a familiar name, knowing that it housed one of the most heinous weapons in history. "In Archades. The Empire's weapons research begins and ends there. How soon do we leave?"

"We? Balthier you are not fit enough to go with us," Ashe finally looked down at him, and their faces were close enough their noses were almost touching.

He shivered at the closeness and said, "But I know the way. I will be coming with you even if I have to crawl the whole way there. You will not leave me behind."

"I would suggest not leaving him, Your Highness. Not only would he be useful, but he would keep to his promise about following; his nature can be more stubborn than the most stubborn of us," Fran said.

Balthier was so close it would have been difficult to miss the slight blush tinting the Princess' cheeks, but she said, "Very well, but we leave early tomorrow morning."

"Fine," he said, and then slowly he got to his own feet. The cathedral was frigid, and it wasn't enough that his left arm was now extremely sore, his right arm still hurt like hell too. With much gritting of his teeth he got to his feet, rubbing his left shoulder once he was on them.

"Balthier, drink this. It will help ease your pain," Penelo said, handing him a potion which he gladly took and drained in just a couple of gulps. He grimaced at the taste and shook his head vigorously but still mumbled a "thanks" to her.

Fran wrapped an arm around his waist and escorted him out of the cathedral. Behind him he heard Ashe say to the Rozarrian Prince, "I bid you luck in your matters concerning Rozarria."

He had Fran stop at the door to listen to the rest of the conversation. Al-Cid said, "So you would leave each to fend for his own. Let us hope that you are not disappointed. Ah, that's right. Larsa left a message: 'The difference between our two lands will fade before we shared dream of men.'"

* * *

When Ashe passed the men's room, she paused a moment to look in. They were all there; Vaan munched at what food was left, Basch patched up the gash in his clothes, and Balthier slept soundly on the far bed. She noticed that he was in the exact same position as he had when he'd fallen asleep two hours ago. It seems even the food Vaan had, nor his munching, could disturb him from his slumber.

Basch looked up at her and he said, "Your Majesty, what brings you here?"

"Curiosity. Why is it that Judge Bergan wanted to fight Balthier alone?" Ashe said, staring at the back of Balthier's head.

Basch also turned his way and said, "I know not, your Highness, but I have wondered the same thing."

"It is because they have a history."

Ashe jumped at Fran's voice, not having heard her stop behind her when she noticed the Princess standing in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes at the viera and asked, "What do you mean? Did he rob from the Imperial palace and Bergan remembered him?"

The viera shook her head. "A long time ago they met in a dual. You have heard Balthier complain about his right arm paining him this journey, yes? Bergan broke that arm."

Ashe blanched and turned back to Balthier's sleeping form. "Why didn't he say anything before?"

"I doubt he considered it relevant to the situation," she said and left it at that.

Ashe studied his form more intently now and thought, _What else are you hiding from me, pirate? What other secrets do you keep locked up in your heart? I will_ _find out._

* * *

As per their schedule, the group left early the next morning walking their way down the Paramina Rift as fast as they could manage. With the recent attack on Bur-Omisace, there was little food to be had, so their packs only carried one day's worth. Balthier eyed the food hungrily; he had been dining almost solely on potions to ease the pain in his left arm, and now he thought those awful potions had left a permanent after taste in his mouth.

He was standing there stretching the arm in question while the group told him to relax and ran around trying to pull everything together early enough. "Good morning, Balthier, how are you feeling?" Penelo asked, looking quite a bit more cheerful than she had been the other day.

"Fit enough to fight a mortal adversary," he said with an encouraging smirk. Then he sighed, "At least fit enough to be the usual pack mule."

"I don't suppose you want me to give you another potion," Penelo said with a small smile. His answering glare caused her to break up into giggles and she quickly added, "Don't worry, I won't!"

"Oh good, Balthier, it's gratifying to see you up and about. Come, we have few provisions so we must be down the mountain by tonight," Ashe said, sheathing her sword and tying it at her waist.

Balthier had always felt attraction toward Ashelia since they had incidentally met in the Garamsythe Waterway. As they continued their journey, the attraction grew into a deep-seeded longing for her. And now as he watched her, he just wanted to take her to the ground and make love to her. The cutting wind no longer felt so cold compared to the heat rushing through his body, and he was surprised neither of the two ladies had noticed. And then he saw Ashe's cheeks blush red. Satisfied he might not be the only one with hidden feelings, he put on his pack and walked over to the rest of the group.

Going down was, not surprisingly, much faster and easier than going up. They're fear of slipping and sliding back down the mountain turned into a fear of falling forward and rolling down. Although Balthier was not entirely opposed to the idea, he still felt as though his head had endured enough damage to it. After a very trying few days, the group was grateful to stagger into The Green Dragon just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

As it had been before, the inn was full of pilgrims, but this time coming down the mountain. Fran immediately paid for their rooms as well as a meal, and they sat down at a table amidst the piano playing and the eagerly singing crowd. Balthier winced and shook his head when he sat down, muttering, "That piano is out of tune."

For the most part the group ate in a comfortable quiet. Penelo talked with Vaan as they usually did, Balthier seemed content to fall asleep at the table, Fran simply sat companionably next to him, Basch kept a weather eye out, and Ashe closed her eyes and listened to the music. There was a point where it halted and Balthier stirred, letting his arms fall to the table, and he glanced around at the crowd.

"You are so quiet now, Balthier," Ashe said, finally opening her eyes and focusing her attention on him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. What would you like me to say? Grumble about what a beast Bergan was? I'd much rather not touch the subject," he said with an ironic self-confident smile. He stared at her for a long time, a little too long. Ashe opened her mouth to ask about his history—to ask anything, if only to keep him from staring at her so!—when Balthier jerked his head toward the piano. Turning her head she saw that someone had apparently forced the original pianist up and was in his place, tuning the piano. Again, she was about to fish for something from his past when he got up from the table altogether and left her.

It took a moment for the full impact of his empty chair to hit and then she suddenly thought, _Did he just _leave?! Aggravated at being ignored, she followed him to see what had gotten his attention so, and it turns out he was approaching the current pianist from behind as he continued to tune. And then Balthier stopped as the player launched into a song. The tune that cut through all the conversations like a knife struck Ashe at once for its beauty, elegance, and mournful tune; bittersweet. Clearly, the current piano player was of some greater skill than the previous one. The man didn't look especially old, but then all she could see was the back of his head, but his dirty blonde hair was thick, short, and combed very neatly forward. The jacket he wore was woven of some fine material, and it certainly did not appear to be around the shoulders of a commoner.

When the song finished, she saw Balthier slowly reach out and touch the shoulder of the man who turned to address him and then froze. She saw the man's eyes grow wide and his mouth fall open. He sprung from the chair so fast she could barely follow his movement, but he gave Balthier a hug so strong she thought she heard the pirate's grunt from where they were sitting across the room.

"Hey, who's that?" Vaan asked. Ashe merely shook her head in bewilderment.

"Marskot Darmalgen of Dorstonis," Fran said, having watched the scene the whole time with a slight smile on her face.

Ashelia's eyes suddenly went wide with realization. "Darmalgen? Of the Darmalgen House?"

"One in the same."

"Ashe, what is it? Who is he?" Penelo asked, still watching the two who were now chatting about quite a lot.

"He is a noble of the second most powerful family in Dorstonis, Penelo, but what would he be doing here?"

"Perhaps you should ask him yourself," Fran said.

Ashe jumped when she saw the man standing next to their table. "Hi, Fran, how are you? Been keeping him out of trouble, I hope?" Marskot asked in a thick, Dorstonian accent.

"I've done my best," she replied

"Ah, and there's no more that you could do," he said with a winning grin.

"Balthier, what are you doing?" Ashe asked, trying not to seem rude, as she cast nervous glances in Marskot's way.

"Ashe relax. If there is anyone in the world you can trust, it's Marskot, and I am serious when I say that," he said to her in a surprisingly sincere manner.

Still Ashe was nervous as his bright blue eyes looked into their faces. He paused when he saw Basch and Ashe immediately knew he was recognized, but the man merely bowed and then said, "Marskot at your service."

"Are you brothers?" Penelo finally asked, slightly red in the face from letting her eyes linger too much on them.

Both of their eyes widely and they said a little too loudly, "No!"

"Most certainly not."

"We do get that a lot though."

"You talk in almost the same manner, too," Penelo said, as she continued to survey them. She was right, they did look an awful lot alike. Same lean bodies, almost the same faces, and they seemed to carry roughly the same disposition in just the few minutes Ashe had seen of them. Aside from the dirty blonde hair and the Dorstonian accent, Marskot was also a couple of inches taller than Balthier.

"I'm not sure I could take another Balthier on this trip," Ashe mumbled to herself.

"And, pray, where are you going?"

Ashe's eyes suddenly widened in panic that she'd mentioned the journey, if only in passing to him. But Balthier saved her. "To Rabanastre," he said.

"Then I shall part from you there. I have my own road to take," Marskot said, reaching for a water bottle in his backpack and drinking from it. Balthier gave him a shrewd look but did not inquire further.

"Were you on your way to Bur-Omisace?" Ashe asked, wondering why someone, apparently all alone, would be out here.

"Oh no! This is as high as I go. I was even reluctant to go here. Don't want my violin to split apart from the cold," he said.

Vaan blinked, but Penelo was suddenly very interested in him and said, "You play the violin!?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

Balthier suddenly looked around and said, "Where _is_ your violin? You didn't leave it down here somewhere, did you?"

"Oh gods no, it's padlocked in my room upstairs."

"Then why do you still have your pack with you?"

Marskot lowered his voice and said, "Because my key to the padlock is in here, you dolt." And then he raised it to a normal level again and said, "Besides, my tin whistle is in here. Unless it's a hassle I like to keep my valuables on me. In my violin's case, it was a hassle."

"At least you're not carrying a bass."

"I would have turned violinist if I'd started out playing the bass," Marskot said dryly.

Balthier just shook his head and said, "I always forgot how strange you were."

"Thank you."

There was another moment of silence, in which Vaan and Penelo started up their conversation. Ashe continued watching this Marskot with interest, particularly intrigued by the fact that he was a noble from Dorstonis. She found it even more interesting that Balthier knew him. _Where could a sky pirate have met a noble from Dorstonis? Clearly he didn't steal any valuables from him._

Balthier finally asked, "What have you been doing since we parted?"

Marskot, who had been drinking from his water bottle again, lowered it slowly and cocked his head, saying, "I might ask the same of you." Of course, his eyes immediately flew to her and she suddenly felt threatened. Clearly there was something he didn't want to say in front of her, and he certainly was not ignorant enough not to connect the pieces together concerning their little group.

"This is not a conversation suited for an inn. Follow me," Balthier muttered, and they left to go outside without another word.

"What do you think of him, Basch?"

"I remain skeptical seeing that he is a friend of a sky pirate, Balthier. The way he looked at you also unsettled me. He knows who you are."

"Do not judge him for his behavior thus far. I do not know him well myself, but he is indeed trustworthy," Fran said.

Ashe just gave Basch a skeptical look. "We will just have to play it by ear, and there is nothing to suggest that this Marskot character means any harm to you," Basch said.

"Could he be who he really says he is? The last son of the House of Demarlgen?" Ashe wondered aloud. She had actually never met a Dorstonian before, and now she wondered if Balthier really was Dorstonian and had simply lost the accent.

"He has naught but his word to offer you," Fran said.

"He's kinda cute," Penelo said, her cheeks slightly red.

"Penelo!" Vaan gaped at her as though she'd betrayed him.

"What? He is!"

Suddenly there were yells coming from outside. A man stuck his head out the door and then said, "There's a fight outside!"

"Just stay where you are," Fran advised.

Ashe covered her eyes with her hand and thought, _Balthier had better not be a part of it._ And then a shiver ran down her back as she heard the cry 'Rapists! Rapists!' go up, making nearly all men in the inn rush outside. Through the mass she saw Balthier pulling Marskot by his collar, and then he turned him around and pushed him toward the table. The Dorstonian doubled over as he hit the table.

"I'm fine, no, really, I am. Is that blood?" he mumbled to himself clearly in a daze. He'd touched the back of his head and then brought it forward to see his fingers smeared in red. Blood trailed down the back of his neck from the wound. He tried to get up again, but Balthier shoved him back down.

"Fran, the med kit and get my other belt while you're at it," the pirate said as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

The others in the group had stood up in disgust as blood leaked onto the table, and when they did they could see a long gash running from the top of his head to the back. Penelo immediately began to chant a spell, but Marskot's hand shot out to grab her own, and he shook his head.

"Wha—?"

"Don't heal him, Penelo. He does not like the healing powers of magick," Balthier said..

"But…what are you going to do? He'll get a scar there no matter what you do."

"I want the scar," Marskot whispered slowly, still dazed from the blow. Penelo merely stepped back from him, unable to think of anything to say.

"Ah, Fran, you're back. Thank you very much," he said. He pulled the belt through the brass loop and then slipped it over Marskot's head. "Bite." He immediately did, but Penelo saw his eyes roll up as Balthier pulled the belt tight so that he was sufficiently gagged. Next he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and steadfastly cleaned the wound, ignoring the occasional grunt Marskot gave. All of them recoiled when he got out a needle, threaded it, and patiently began stitching the gash back together. Marskot squeezed his eyes shut and tried to endure the painful operation. He groaned more than once, and there were several times when Balthier told him to "hold still!"

When finally he was done, Balthier said, "Congratulations, Marskot, your stupendous act of chivalry just earned you sixteen stitches."

Through the belt Marskot managed to reply, "Arm sho pweased." Balthier let the belt loose and then sighed when he saw his friend had left teeth indentations.

"What happened?" Ashe asked.

Balthier was still frowning tersely from the night's events and he said, "We saw a girl getting molested, so he tried to jump to her rescue. Only there were five of them and two of us. I think he got clubbed with a baton. Glad to see you have not changed one bit, Marskot. I don't see you in two years, and the first thing you do is pick a fight."

"That's what I'm good for," he muttered. He hadn't moved from where he lay on the table.

Balthier dug into his pack until he found what he assumed to be the key to the padlock on his door and then he asked Fran, "Could you open the door for us?" And then they were gone.

"Our group is prone to injury," Vaan stated, and Ashe merely shook her head.

"Or we're prone to trouble," Penelo said. "Why wouldn't he want to get healed by magic? Instant and painless. What's not to like?"

"Gee, I don't know how his mind works."

"I think we have had enough for one day. We are still starting out tomorrow, with or without Balthier and his friend."

_Without Balthier?_ For some reason, the idea of the sky pirate no longer being there when he had been so constant before greatly unsettled Ashe. Although she shelved her growing feelings for him, she still hoped that he would be there in case she needed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Fran joined the main group just after they retired and it lent Ashelia hope she'd see Balthier join the group in the morning. When she stepped out of their bedroom, her heart sunk to see they were the only ones awake. They ate a breakfast of hot oatmeal, but as wonderful as it felt in their stomachs, Ashe could see Vaan and Penelo seemed subdued over the fact that Balthier wasn't around with his sarcastic remarks. Their smiles were soon back on their faces.

A new snow had fallen and Balthier and Marskot were leaning against the side of the building. Balthier was apparently dozing because Marskot nudged him, and he opened his eyes. "Ah, good morning, Princess. Fran. Everyone else. Sunshine and I have been up for an hour." Marskot pulled a bewildered look behind him and mouthed 'sunshine.' "He must have had a several cups of coffee before he woke me up."

"Glad to see you with us, Balthier, Marskot. We must get provisions so that we can be on our way," Basch said.

Balthier yawned and stepped aside to reveal several bags of groceries. "Already done. Marskot gets extra weight since he apparently has energy to spare."

"I was bored. You can hardly blame me for wanting to get a head start on the morning. We'll get out of here before eight because of me."

Ashe blinked at the Dorstonian. "You bought our groceries?"

"Yes, and he just snoozed here waiting for you," Marskot said, giving Balthier a little shove. "Fancy you handing me extra weight. You might be able to get away with it concerning them, but I know about backpacking as much as you."

"Marskot, I'll still be carrying more weight than you. We have a week's worth of provisions, enough to get us to the Garifs. So I'll be—oh hell."

"What?" Balthier had stopped packing, but Marskot kept at it, yawning as he continued.

"I forgot about the merchants in Eruyt Village."

"Oh well, more food for us."

"Do we even know if they're still there?" Ashe said to them, but she put her hands up in defense from their aggravated glares.

"Well, great, quite possibly extra food and we still have to ration."

"At least you have extra food! I'm all alone; how much food do you think I could carry? Complaints on your part are null and void."

"You're living inn by inn! You've had more frequent baths than I have!" They stared in challenge at each other. Then Balthier said, "Truce."

"Truce."

Fran just shook her head at their behavior.

They were hiking their way down the mountain not fifteen minutes later. Trees that had been absent from the slopes of the mountain now thickly covered the steep hill as they quickly made progress over the rough terrain, zigzagging their way down as the trail went. Ashe sighed as she flexed her shoulders, already feeling the effects of Marskot's presence; her pack had to be ten pounds lighter than usual. She glanced back at Balthier and Marskot who lagged several feet back talking and laughing with each other. The Dorstonian walked with a funny gait, having to counterbalance the awkward object of his violin case, but he never seemed to stop smiling.

It was a strange thing, hearing Balthier laugh so openly. Most of his grins were only halfway, or were blemished by that arrogant smirk, but with Marskot's presence he was smiling as genuinely if not as much. They were too far back to hear what they were saying, but nonetheless they turned back whenever they heard one of them laugh.

The Gran Kiltias' death, and the raid of Bur-Omisace had put a serious damper on the spirits of the group, but they uplifted as the weather warmed and as they listened to Marskot sing a Dorstonian folksong in a strong tenor voice. At the beginning of the journey, Penelo had sung some songs she'd learned in her childhood, but as the group had continued its march, they found they had long run out of songs, and so simply stayed quiet or just talked to one another.

An hour and a half after their start, they finally stopped seeing their breath cloud in their faces. They had also gotten used to Balthier and Marskot talking, for the most part, quietly to each other, and had since talked amongst themselves. It was a surprise when Balthier called up to them, "Halt!"

They turned around to see he and Marskot had stopped, still some ways back, and once the group had turned they started taking off their packs. Ashe opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, but she didn't quite get that far when Marskot began taking off his shirt. Balthier finally answered the question that seemed to be on everyone's lips, "You should take off your cold weather clothes now before you're dripping in sweat."

Ashe gladly removed the pants she'd put on over her skirt and then the jacket that she had sported to keep the biting wind from her skin. She was relieved to see nearly everyone, save Fran, had gotten back to their original clothes. A zipping sound brought their attention to the two men in the back, only to find Marskot grinning triumphantly as he zipped off the bottom of his pants legs. Ashe blushed when she saw Balthier was pulling up his gray pants after he changed out of his cargo pants, and thanked the gods they weren't his leather ones.

"I dare you to walk in your underwear."

"Shut up, Marskot," Balthier said, shaking his head as he did so.

"Are you ready yet?"

"No." Marskot blinked when he disappeared into the woods, and then he heaved a great sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, please, aren't you ready yet?"

From somewhere in the woods, they heard Balthier say, "It took you twenty minutes to shave today!"

"We still left before eight o'clock!"

"Five minutes is not going to kill you!"

Penelo was giggling at their antics and Ashelia shook her head in amusement. And then she said, "I should have known it would be a detriment to have two men of the same age within the group. Now they'll be competing against each other."

"For what?" Vaan asked, still looking back at them as Balthier emerged not even two minutes later.

"For women, Vaan," Penelo replied, sighing, but then another blush crept into her cheeks and she said, "You don't think they'd be fighting over one of us, do you?"

"I doubt they are fighting over any of us," Fran said. "But it is as the Princess says, they're masculinity demands they prove more impressive than the other one. We will not see the end of this for some time."

The quick pace had taken them into the heart of the Golmore by midday, and it was with the sun still high in the sky that Ashe had proposed to break camp. The children cheered when they stopped at the next clearing. When the two men had caught up, Marskot asked, "What is this good cheer?"

"Ashe's letting us break camp," Vaan said, digging out a tent from one of the packs.

Balthier raised his eyebrows. "Really? You mean we get to set up without artificial light?"

Ashe gave him an exasperated look and said, "That's hardly fair, Balthier. We've only set up once or twice in the dark."

He let the argument drop and simply took off his pack—it really was not worth it. A few minutes later Balthier found himself hammering the stakes into the ground. It was so routine now that he let his mind drift for some peace and quiet, but he started when he heard a hiss from the trees not four feet away. His mind instantly went back to a month ago when he was bitten, and he tensed in fear. And then he saw Marskot and he blew out his breath in a sigh of relief. The Dorstonian looked around at the others fearfully and urgently waved his hand toward him. Balthier glanced around as well, and then carefully darted around to an opening in the trees out of view of the others. Marskot crawled out of the space, and continued to look back fearfully toward the clearing. He led Balthier as fast as he could until they were completely out of sight.

Balthier watched him carefully. He had been waiting for this. "I was wondering when you would drop your façade."

"There is only so long I can keep it up," Marskot said, looking paler than usual as he continued to take them deeper into Golmore. He finally stopped when they reached a river, and simply stood at the edge of it, staring out at the view afforded them. Finally he turned to Balthier and said, "I was really happy to see you. You and Sari are the only ones who know about me, and I will trust no others, even if they are queens." Marskot's eyes flickered back.

"I would trust all of them with my life, but I understand. Have you been alone all this time?" Balthier asked his head as his friend fidgeted.

"For the most part. I did sleep with a few girls along the way, but no one has made me feel comfortable and I have long learned to follow my gut," he said, finally sinking to the ground to doodle in the soil with a stick.

"You make a better pirate than I do," Balthier muttered before sinking down next to him. "I don't suppose you have seen Sari recently, have you?'

He shook his head. There was a long silence between them. The sky pirate waited patiently for whatever seemed to have Marskot panicking more than usual and it was not long before he finally divulged. "Balthier," he began. The words seemed unable to come easily, but he finally said, "My father is dead."

Balthier, who had been leaning back on his hands, suddenly sat upright and said, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Streetear," Marskot mumbled, but then said more loudly, "News like that has swift wings."

"Why haven't you gone back?"

"I can't. I can't. How can I go back to that place, even without my father stalking about? I told you about the time he stabbed me, didn't I? I showed you that picture of me with the black eye and the bloody lip. There is naught but ghosts haunting there, ghosts that should stay where they are," Marskot said, shuddering violently.

"Marskot, those ghosts are eating you up. You cannot possibly tell me you are happy wandering as you are."

"I am happier now than I ever was at home, even if the existence has been lonely. Besides, it has not been completely desolate. I have gone to places that I did not think were of this world. You know I have always been different in that respect. Different to my father's wishes," he said, beginning to untie his boots.

"Aren't we all?" Balthier said his otherwise neutral expression darkening as he imagined meeting his father again. Suddenly he felt as trapped as Marskot did and, at the same time, jealous. Marskot's life seemed to be an exercise in futility and determination, and the sky pirate always wondered how someone so abused and lonely could still have an optimistic view of life. Balthier suspected he had even more determination than Princess Ashelia, while he continued walking through life as though he were a machine instead of a person.

Marskot bowed his head after he took his shoes off and said, "You're right. I guess we all have to face our ghosts some day. I guess this freedom really is an illusion; has always been an illusion."

"The gods seem to play with us."

"I wonder why, if that's true. You would think they'd have better things to do." Marskot attempted to skip a stone across the surface, but the mild current caused it to sink after two skips. There was another silence where words seemed to hang in the air between them, before Marskot broke it, "Now, where are you _really_ going?"

"To the belly of the beast: Archadia."

Marskot whipped around, his brow furrowed quizzically as he studied Balthier's somber expression. "Sounds like you are to face your ghosts faster than I. Why? I thought you never wanted to go back."

"We all have to face our ghosts some day," Balthier said, quoting Marskot's own line back to him.

"That is not why you are going back. You like her, don't you?" The Dorstonian said, not wasting time batting around something he was sure Balthier would never get to otherwise. He skipped another stone and it went a little farther than the first.

The sky pirate knew there was no getting past Marskot with something like that, so he let his silence speak for himself.

"I knew it. Instead of changing your pants you watched her change hers. I saw you."

Balthier snorted. "She had her skirt on underneath, so I didn't see anything. Unfortunately."

The Dorstonian walked to shore to look down on Balthier from where he was sitting. "Have you not said anything to her?"

"Basch the honorable knight is there to remove my head if I do."

"He still has to bow to her whims, protector he may be. And that's another story I want to hear about." Balthier just ignored this and continued to stare up at Marskot in fearless challenge. "Please do not tell me you're just going to hide it from her. What is that you don't have from other nobles?"

"The nobility status, perhaps?"

"And? As far as I am concerned they're all crooks, so that remains to put you in the same league. Scheming all the time for power. Do you crave power, Balthier?"

"No."

"Then you are perfect to be with her."

"What about you? You do not crave for power."

"She does have a nice figure, and that skirt certainly catches my eyes...But no."

"Why not?"

"I am not interested. But I would like to be with somebody."

"Most men would disagree with you."

"And those men have also known a mother's love, something I have not known. I've been so alone since I came into this world. I am tired of being alone," Marskot said, turning around to stare out across the river again, a wistful and pained look in his eyes.

Balthier finally got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Marskot, but there are some things I cannot provide. I don't swing that way."

Marskot laughed, his body shaking with it, and then he said, "Neither do I." He threw another stone and it did two skips before it sank.

The sky was darkening by the time they walked back into camp.

"Hey, you're back," Vaan said. They passed him as he had been given the chore to collect wood for a fire. They did not say anything as they walked by, but they did nod at him.

Fran and Ashe were parsing a dinner together of lunchmeat sandwiched together by biscuits, and some dried fruit. "Princess, Fran," Balthier said as he sat down next to them. Marskot still did not say anything, and instead picked up his pack and placed it near the fire ring that had been made.

"Can I put my violin in your tent, Balthier?"

"The one on the left," Balthier said, never taking his eyes off the food. Vaan, with the help of Penelo, had gathered an impressive pile of wood to burn. "See if you and Penelo can find some more tender, Vaan. I'll light that fire for you."

"Okay," Vaan said.

Balthier watched him disappear out of the corner of his eye. Everyone had been conspicuously quiet since he and Marskot had gotten back. He had expected to be drilled with questions for disappearing, but he now suspected Fran had told them not to bother asking. Still, their curiosity seemed to keep them from wondering little else. He felt these suspicions were confirmed when he looked back at Ashe, and caught her looking at him. She did not turn away, but continued watching him with narrowed eyes. She finally tore her gaze away when she couldn't pick anything out from behind that carefully schooled face, and then offered him a plate of the food she had been preparing.

"Here, Balthier."

"Thank you, Princess."

He caught Marskot smirking at him, and glared a warning at him to not blow anything. His friend continued smirking, but turned away shaking his head. Then he winced and dug through his pack for a pair of sunglasses that he put on. Balthier snorted and said, "Those sunglasses make me think of that foppish Al-Cid from Rozarria."

"Aha! I met him on my travels through Rozarria. He must have thought I was sick in the head because I started flirting with _him_," Marskot said as Balthier began to laugh. "I blew kisses in his direction and batted my eyes at him. He would always blush and start stuttering and coughing through his conversations. I haven't had so much fun since you and I dressed up as bellboys and busted that Archadian dinner party into a food fight. Ah, good times."

"You pretended to be gay towards Prince Al-Cid?" Ashe asked, her shocked expression threatening to turn into an amused grin.

"Of course. After all that flaunting and flirting, he should have it blow up in his face every once in a while," Marskot said.

Balthier sat back when he had the fire lit. He enjoyed the peace and quiet while Vaan was appreciating it as well, and simply stared at the flames as he could see them start to devour the wood. A movement beside him caught his half-hearted interest, and he stirred slightly when he realized the person could only be Fran. Marskot was actually lying down almost directly opposite from him in the fire, the sunglasses still on and his head tilted away from the flames. Fran touched his shoulder ever so gently and he turned to look at her. This place was far too open for his liking, and even then he did not really feel like divulging what he and Marskot had discussed earlier. Still, Fran's keen senses seemed to know that Balthier was in turmoil. _How could she not? She knows we are going to Archades, _Balthier thought to himself. There was another anxiety playing on his mind that he could not name at the moment, though, but he had had enough introspection for the day.

"Marskot? Didn't you say you could play the violin?" Penelo asked cautiously, her voice barely a whisper.

He stirred and said, "Yes, I did." When he turned toward the fire, Balthier saw his face twitch in a flinch.

"I don't—will you play for us?" She asked. The sky pirate smiled slightly at the girl's curiosity. As such a lithe dancer, it was not surprising she was eager to hear the music.

There was another silence as Marskot deliberated and then he said, "Umm…If you could hold your request for some other time, I would be most obliged to play for you then. At the moment, you will forgive me for my exhaustion has taken me." The lie easily rolled off his tongue but if the girl detected it she gave no sign, and merely nodded in dejection.

"Aww…cheer up, Penelo. He said he would play it eventually," Vaan said, trying to break the silence that seemed to have gone past sustainable comfort.

"I know. I wish I could have played an instrument," she said.

"I could sing for you, if you want," he said.

"Vaan, I hate to say this, but you can't sing!"

"Sure I can."

"If you call that croak a singing voice, I'm going to jump into the river," Balthier said

"I was given the opportunity to play an instrument when I was younger," Ashe suddenly said, as mesmerized by the flames as Balthier seemed to be. He broke his gaze though and looked over at the Princess with his characteristic smirk.

"And did the Princess show any musical prowess?"

"I carry naught an instrument with me," she replied, and then she began smiling. "They took me off the flute after a year when the screeching did not abate."

"Your Highness, if you please, it is late, and I think we should be getting to bed. Let us decide our watches and take our rest," Basch said, walking up behind her to put a hand on her shoulder."

"Of course, Basch. I believe it's Fran, Penelo's, and—"

"I'll take first watch."

Everyone turned to Marskot's voice. He continued to lie with his head turned form the fire, as if asleep. For a moment Ashelia blinked and shook her head as though she were hallucinating. And then she said, "Marskot, did you say you would take first watch?"

"Yes, I might as well. I do not have a tent," he said, turning at least part of the way towards her. _Why does he not take off those sunglasses? _She thought.

"I thought you were tired," she rebutted, drawing her lips into a line. He would not play a few minutes of his violin, but he was willing to stay up four extra hours?

"I am, but then so are you."

Ashe was about to retort again, but Balthier said, "Princess, let it rest. I will take last watch."

"And I will take the midnight watch," Fran said. Penelo smiled gratefully at the viera. This arrangement would get her an extra full nights worth of sleep.

"So be it. Let's put out this fire," Ashe said.

"Leave it. It will help keep the fiends away," Marskot said. "Now have a goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ashelia idly pulled some grass from the ground on her watch. They did not trust Marskot with a watch since he had abandoned them the first night for nighttime photography. Basch had lectured him harshly the next morning, but it did not seem to faze him. Ashe smiled to herself as she recalled standing next to the knight for added effect, but when he continued to yawn through it, she had turned to Balthier as if to say, 'He's your friend!' But the sky pirate was hiding his amusement behind a smothered grin, simply shaking his head at her.

Marskot and Balthier appeared to have run out of things to say for they hung close to the group the next day. Instead of talking to his friend, Balthier turned his attention to Fran and engaged her in idle chat. Vaan and Penelo were up to their usual bickering and were occasionally trying to reel in either her or Basch. When Ashe was not telling Vaan that the presiding royals did not hire thieves, she would glance back at the others.

Marskot, as far as she could tell, was walking in a perpetual state of daydreaming. All he seemed to do was smile vacantly with his face turned toward the sky. Ashe had assumed—and was not too far off—that Balthier trusted few people beyond Fran, but the trust he laid in Marskot puzzled her. He was a noble learned in many instruments because of that noble status; he was as carefree as Balthier, but she was sure that behind his exterior there was something far more sinister lurking there. _Calm down Ashelia. If Balthier trusts him, then so will I, _she thought.

Even though Marskot made her uneasy he made up for his lapse the first night by taking them to a more isolated camping spot for the next night. A fast running stream ran right next to the spot, and the group took the opportunity to fill up their canteens. He held to his promise with Penelo to play his violin. They had watched as he methodically opened the case and tightened the bow and put the shoulder rest on his violin. Ashe smirked when she saw Balthier wince when Marskot started playing the strings, fiddling with the tuning pegs. Vaan chuckled at the wild sounds coming from it as Marskot attempted to tune it. He frowned severely until a smile started tugging at his lips, as he played through the strings again. Without even waiting for them, he launched into a song.

Ashe was afraid that Penelo would be disappointed in the songs that he would play. Undoubtedly, all nobles who learned an instrument were ingrained to play the upper status, stiff classical music that formals were danced to. So it was to her surprise that he launched into a wild fiddle song, and was mesmerized by his fingers as they so quickly and precisely found the notes they needed.

"Very nice, Marskot. You've been brushing up on your fiddling," Balthier said.

Marskot halted his playing and said, "Yes, but I am still nowhere near as good at it as Sari. I'm still dying to know how she played jazz on her violin. How did she do that?! I've been trying, but I guess I lack the touch."

"She was amazing."

"Who's Sari?" Ashe said, trying for an innocently curious expression. She had never forgotten Balthier's inane ramblings from when he was under the snake venom's influence, and seeing the person of one of the name's he uttered greatly fascinated her. And now Sari.

Marskot grinned and rolled his eyes upward in ecstasy. "Only one of the greatest talents that ever picked up a violin. Beautiful, too. She is amazing."

She turned her focus from him to Balthier. He was still smirking, but he could see past that innocent expression on her face. _Damn, he won't say anything. She must be very significant if he is keeping quiet. _Ashe was convinced that in Balthier's silence he was hiding very relevant information that would explain _him_, even if it was not relevant to their quest.

Ashe thought back to the scene earlier that day and furrowed her brow. _I will uncover your past, Balthier. You cannot hide it forever. _Now as her night watch crawled by she felt Marskot stir close to her. Getting an idea, she whispered, "Marskot, are you awake?"

"Yes," he answered, rolling over to face her.

"May I ask you some things about—"

"—Balthier?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to know?"

"How long have you known him?'

"It's been five years now. Gods, that seems such a long time."

Ashe laughed. "How did you meet?"

"We were students. I was in studying from Dorstonia."

"So he's not Dorstonian."

Ashe was perturbed when she could almost see him visibly flinch. She was not going to get all she wanted.

"Where did you meet him?"

"In class? What does this have to do with anything?'

"I am trying to learn more about him, of course. He is so closed to us. We know more about Fran than we do him. I thought he trusted us, enough at least with his past."

"Give him time, Princess. There are reasons why he is quiet. Maybe they are not good enough for you, but they are for him. If you want to find out who he really is, you are going to have to wait for him to become comfortable enough. Is there anything more you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, where did he live when you first met him?"

"If he has not told you from where he hails then you will not get it from me. You'll simply have to wait for that."

She sighed and thought of other questions that he might answer. "You said that you were students?"

"He hesitated. "Yes, we were students."

"When did he become a pirate?"

"A few years ago."

"I have difficulty seeing him as a student."

"Really? Well, you've clearly never been on a campus. I have difficulty remembering he _is _a pirate. Balthier is fairly scholarly, and he was brilliant when he was at school, but he's always been rather restless," Marskot said. She could just hear him choosing his words carefully so as not to give away too much. It made her bristle in frustration.

Balthier, scholarly? It was apparent there was more to the sky pirate than he truly let on. Marskot was silent for some time, and she wasn't sure if he was waiting for another question, or was still considering what was safe to say. When she tried to think of anything else to say she simply asked, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I will merely repeat what I said before: get closer to him and you'll find out what you want to know. Step cautiously, too. Betrayal is the fastest way to make him disappear. Good luck, Princess. Oh, and do not tell him we have spoken, or I might be a dead man."

"He won't actually kill you."

"Perhaps, but he will not be pleased that I gave some things away. His history is for _him_ to divulge. I broke my own rule," he said turning over. She thought she saw his back tremble and then he was still.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" Ashe almost wanted to berate herself for that question. She expected him to laugh, but she was surprised with an answer.

"I do not open up to everyone I meet. I have fewer close friends than Balthier. If there is anything you should know, it should be that it takes a lot to get me angry, but when I am…" He let the sentence hang and then he said, "Goodnight, Princess."

Ashe stared at his back and shivered in fear. She had never held too much for determining anything based on feelings—too irrational and inconsistent—but it chilled her to know she'd accurately sensed a dark part to Marskot. He had not done anything to suggest a danger. In fact he had done less morally questionable things than Balthier had. So why did she not trust him?

Balthier frowned over his breakfast at Marskot. The Princess had acted civilly towards him and Fran for some time, but he caught a keener glint in her eyes this morning. Her stare lingered for a moment too long and her smile developed a smug edge to it, but she did not say anything. He knew Fran would never say anything about his past in Archades, mostly because he had kept much of it from her. He felt it was confirmed when Marskot seemed to deliberately avoid his eye contact.

He could hardly blame Marskot for collapsing to some extent. The Princess was hard to keep information from and her glare could freeze the blood of anyone who happened to meet her eyes, but he was sure she did not know everything. Learning that he was Archadian might merely be grounds for her to refuse to talk to him period. Balthier was sure, though, that learning he had been a Judge would be enough to completely eject him and Fran from the group altogether. He stopped eating the granola they were having for breakfast midway and stared bleakly at the space in front him. _Gods damn it, I hope I don't lose her trust. _But there was no possible way he could keep his Archadian blood from her, or quite likely his former Judge status. If he did not divulge it then Cid might and the situation would be that much worse if she learned it that way. _I am such a fool. I have backed myself into a corner all because of my feelings for her._

"Are you all right, Balthier?" He found Ashe's eyes and was actually surprised to see genuine concern on her face. Looking around he could see Penelo also looked worried, but she turned her head when he looked at her. Vaan and Basch were also looking at him. Fran was the only one who had not bothered to look in his direction, and Marskot had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine. There is no harm in thinking, is there?" He said and gave her a smirk, his mask back in place.

Ashe studied him with narrowed eyes, and he knew she had seen him put that mask back on. But she merely nodded and said, "You looked so lost, I thought I would ask."

"I am fine, Princess."

They stopped in Eruyt Village and, much to Marskot and Balthier's delight, the Moogle merchants were still there, and they eagerly purchased some more food which they ate on their way. Vaan joined on this indulgence as well, and the women shook their heads at their appetites.

It had been five days since their fight with Bergan, and Balthier was finally feeling recovered enough to pass on the pack to someone else and he was able to get in some training. Marskot had been jumping in when he could to hack and slash with the sword he carried on his back. At one point he even threw a knife into the neck of coeurl panther, but since their journey to Bur-Omisace, none of the creatures were presenting much a problem to any of them. They continued on their way.

They were at the very edge of Golmore when they heard a great rumbling roar from above. Every head looked up simultaneously, as though expecting an Archadian ship to swoop down and capture them, but instead they were greeted with a roiling mass of dark clouds and a streak of lightning. In the next few minutes the skies opened up and poured a deluge onto the forest below and on them. They all had jackets, but none of them could save their legs, and it was only a minute later that they found their pants and shoes completely soaked through.

"I hope this lets up before the evening is done," Balthier said, but he glanced up at the clouds with little hope.

"I wouldn't count on it. I think it's going to rain all night," Marskot said, speaking so quietly he almost did not hear him at all.

Balthier looked at Marskot for a moment and then he said, "You don't have a tent."

"I'll live."

"No, Marskot. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you sleep in the rain. We'll squeeze you in."

It was unanimous not to let him sleep out, but Balthier cocked an eyebrow at Basch when the knight said he would be sharing a tent with him. _Does the Captain really not trust Marskot that much? I suppose this has to do with the night watch incident, _he thought, rolling his eyes skyward. He was not complaining though when he found the Princess in the tent he set up. After scrambling to keep the pack and the inside of the tent dry he had not realized she had crawled in.

"Ashe, what a surprise. I did not expect you in here."

When she heard his voice she immediately stopped wringing out her hair, but a second later she continued as nonchalantly as she had begun. "Well, yours was the closest. Basch, Marskot and Vaan are in the middle tent," she said. "What is there to eat?"

Balthier could see the defining features in her face, but when he turned his eyes to the floor of the tent, he found it almost utterly indistinguishable from the pack. Feeling around blindly, he finally located a lump against the lightness of the tent fabric and was glad to discover it was the backpack. Because of the downpour, the group was unable to eat together and had simply decided to hunker down in their tents.

"Hmm…looks like crackers and," he brought the can close to his face, squinting to read it in the dark, and then he stuck his tongue out, "oh gods no, canned tuna. Euggh."

"Hah! Have you even tried it? It really isn't that bad."

"You've tried it before?"

"Well, sure. It was one of my favorite snacks when I was younger," Ashe said, glad the tent was dark enough that he couldn't see her blush.

"Tuna?!"

"Well sure."

She could see him shaking his head in the dark and then a great big _'crunch'_ over the raindrops told her he'd bitten into a cracker. Even as he ate he followed her every moment carefully. He'd almost stopped breathing when she reached over his lap to get the bag of crackers. _Relax, Balthier, what the hell is wrong with you? _It had been far too long since he had had any sort of release, and it was not helping that the object of his desire was sitting right next to him, in the dark of the tent. Alone.

He let his attention wander to the pounding rain, and then they both jumped at an ear-splitting crack of thunder overhead. Ashe ducked down and looked up wearily. She was startled by a deep rumbling near her ear, and looked up to see Balthier chuckling.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the thunder as well. Penelo is frightened, too!"

"I am not afraid. I just hate loud noises. You jumped too!"

"Touché."

For a moment they simply stared at each other. He could see her eyes were widened in surprise at their proximity, and her mouth trembled as though she wanted to say something but could not find the words. After a seconds hesitation he closed the distance. At first she drew away in recoil, but then she relaxed and closed her eyes as he angled his face, and brought his hands up to cradle her neck.

Even though they had been traveling in the harshest conditions, Balthier was pleased to find her lips and skin smooth to the touch, much like he had on Bur-Omisace. He was surprised when she took the initiative and opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. She moaned when he broke contact and began kissing her all over her face, and then left a trail of chaste kisses down her neck. He halted his ministrations to bury his face into that lovely, long neck and breathe in the scent of her skin, running his hands down her side and slipping one beneath her shirt. Ashe pulled his head to kiss him again and reached down to grab his shirt in her hands.

The rain pounded against the tent with such ferocity, it was a constant roar in their ears, and the lightning flashed so quickly it was like being bathed in the constant flash of a camera. Balthier had rolled over on top of her, taking his sweet time in seducing her as he kissed and nipped the exposed flesh on her neck and breast and face. But there was one sound that prevailed over the pelting of water drops against the tent, over the crashes of thunder above them, and it came in an innocuous squelching of footsteps.

Balthier's eyes widened and he immediately froze, putting a finger to Ashe's lips when she looked about ready to say something, and then she heard it too. Her eyes flew open and he had rolled off of her in an instant to lie on his back and pretend to be asleep beneath the blankets. He heard Ashe move further toward her own side of the tent, and he waited.

"Your Highness, are you in here?"

Balthier blanched and almost cursed in both Dorstonian and in the common tongue, but he held it and smoothed his face again.

"Yes, Basch, I'm here," she said, her voice steadier than he thought possible. His heart was still pounding from what they had just been doing, and how they had almost gotten caught.

"Is Balthier with you?"

"I am here Captain," he said, with a slight edge to his voice. He almost growled when Basch unzipped the tent and stuck his head in as if to see for himself they weren't doing what he would suspect of, at the very least, Balthier. The sky pirate refused to look at him, and simply kept his eyes shut trying to ignore the discomfort in his lower extremity. Thank gods it was dark enough that Basch could not see Ashe's flushed face or Balthier's arousal.

"I simply thought I would check on you. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Basch," Ashe said, and Balthier grumbled something akin to that.

Even after the squelching sound of Basch's boots sinking into the mud had faded in the rain and thunder, they lie in silence for a few minutes. And then Balthier said, "We have the worst luck, Princess."

He was glad to hear her laugh in the dark, but now that the mood had been disturbed he did not care to carry on. He was grateful though when she crossed that sacred middle line of the tent and snuggled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle.

"You're not in this for personal gain are you?"

"No."

"Then what are you in it for?"

Balthier considered divulging his past to her right then. He knew he would have to do it in the near future, but the part of him that had been running for so long had a strong enough repulsion toward the idea that he did not say anything. So then she asked, "You will tell me eventually, yes?"

"Yes."

She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then settled her head next to his. It was some time before he fell asleep, but when it eventually came he was relieved to hear it was in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Balthier slowly opened his eyes and inwardly groaned at the thick humidity, and the sun was not even in the sky as far as he could tell. He looked to his side and found Princess Ashelia still curled up next to him, sleeping soundly. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her body lay on his arm, which he took the opportunity to curl around her. He closed his eyes to enjoy this small respite.

Suddenly there was an extremely loud bang and a stream of Dorstonian curses that jolted both of them awake. Ashe pulled away from him immediately and began securing her armor while Balthier poked his head out of the tent. Marskot was hastily putting together a pack he'd knocked over, which conveniently held all the metal dishes and pots they carted. Basch was making his way towards their tent, and past him he saw Marskot smile and wink.

"Oh good, you're awake," the knight said, giving him a fairly cold stare. Despite their act last night, Balthier had an ugly suspicion that he had known what they were doing.

"Morning, Captain, I hope you slept well?" Balthier said. _Thank gods for Marskot, _he thought. He'd have to pay him back somehow; they would not be caught today. Balthier pulled back into the tent to pull his shoes on.

Just as the day before and the day before that they continued walking. Basch pulled Balthier aside early in the hike, not to reprimand him for his relationship with the Princess, but to talk of Marskot. "I am concerned for your friend. I think he may be sick. I could hear him groaning and whimpering last night and he held his jacket over his head."

"It seems to come and go," Balthier said, a slight smile on his lips even as his eyes remained mirthless.

"You know what ails him?"

"Yes. Do not fret, Captain, he's lived alone these last few years. He can survive without us. Just give him space," Balthier said, still with that smile on his face, and then he sped up to catch the group.

Balthier glanced at Marskot who gave him a wan smile. The sky pirate cocked his head, examining him. His friend was looking tired and drawn, even rumpled though they all looked that way now. Then he finally said in a low voice, "I wanted to thank you earlier."

"Bah. Think nothing of it. I am simply assuming your night went better than mine."

"I heard about it."

"What Basch said is not the whole truth. Being crunched together between him and Vaan is not an ideal situation, and then the heat and humidity were killing me. The storm was so loud and bright, that night was just miserable. I almost wish I could have stayed out in the rain, it would have been soothing at the very least," Marskot said, rubbing his temples. He had put his sunglasses on almost as soon as they left though the sky was overcast.

Balthier's expression had twisted into one of disgust and he said, "I certainly don't envy you." His friend chuckled and they walked in silence for some time. Basch had long since caught up with them and was leading the group, and they had dropped back several feet to talk out of range of the others. "How are you feeling?'

"I'm starting to get nauseated. Usually a goodnight sleep does wonders but, as I said, last night was awful."

"How did you survive these last three years?" Balthier asked after some hesitation. Both of them dwelled on the past as little as they could.

"I…don't know. I treated the last few years like a test. I simply lived by the day. Much like you," he said. Balthier shook his head.

"I had Fran, I had an airship, I had means to get by," the sky pirate said. "You didn't have that. You didn't even have a consistent bed, you were alone."

Marskot sighed and simply said, "Out of respect for life, you have to endure." The sky pirate found he had no response to that.

After the last few days where it was dry and sunny, the rain was finally catching up to them for the skies opened up once more. Instead of a flood and pounding thunder, it was merely a gentle shower that spattered the gigantic leaves of the flora in the Golmore. Even though they all put their jackets on, they left their hoods down to let the rain fall on their faces. After no opportunity to bath for some time, the water was soothing. It was at the end of that day they found their way onto the flats of the Ozmone Plain. Since they had stocked up their supplies with the merchants in Eruyt, they decided to forgo a round trip to the Garif to get back to Rabanastre faster.

After about three weeks mucking around in the most extreme environments—mostly cold at that—the children began working themselves up into a frenzy of excitement. Watching them hop around with excited smiles on their faces made Balthier feel infinitely old, though he was no more than five years their senior.

"Wow, I wish I had had a reason once in my life to frolic like that," Marskot said, having brought his head up from his stupor that he was walking in.

"To be quite honest, Marskot, I think frolicking was illegal," Balthier said, a bitter smile now on his face as he thought back to Archades. To those endless days of studying. That's all the senior Archadian gentry seemed to do was study for those ridiculously hard tests in hopes they would not fail. _It's almost a shame I left when I did, I should have done it _before _I graduated to skip those damnable ordeals._

"No, it wasn't quite ill—oh wait, yes it was. I remember now. The authorities were always eager to bust the parties in the flats."

"That's all I really lived for in those days."

"What days?"

Balthier had turned his eyes to the ground, so it had escaped his noticed that Ashe had stopped walking to join them. She had the same light in her eyes as she when she woke up a few days ago, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, those days when we were young whippersnappers. The age you are now," Marskot said. Balthier glanced at him and saw the same devilish glint in his eyes as well. It all made sense now: Ashe had come prying for information and Marskot was willing to play his own game with her. For the first time in his life, Balthier knew what it as to be a mouse caught between two cats.

_Oh gods, Marskot, no! Just avoid the subject,_ Balthier wanted to scream at him, but he was one for tact and subtlety. Shouting at him would do no good, and there was reasonable doubt it might not be effective at all. _Marskot, no!_

"You liked to party when you were my age?" She asked, the ruthless look in her eyes lightening to one of genuine amusement.

"Oh younger. You weren't anybody if you didn't manage to party. Letting loose was the only way to get past those awful exams."

"Marskot, no. Stop it," Balthier said, his voice even and his eyes steadily fixed on him. But he continued to ignore him, even as Ashe's eyes flickered between the two as they walked.

"Still, we always found ways of having fun. I remember this one project Balthier did for a class—"

He didn't get any farther, for Balthier suddenly grabbed his shoulder, twisted him around and pushed him violently enough that he ran into a tree before he could regain his footing. Almost immediately Balthier regretted such an act. Marskot had overstepped himself, but now Ashe's expression had such shock on her face that it wrenched his heart.

"Balthier, what are you doing?!" Her shout was enough to attract the attention of the other party members, who turned around to see Marskot struggling to push himself away from the tree and back onto the path, where Balthier stood staring at him without remorse.

Ashe ran to his rescue, but Marskot swatted her helping hands away and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't feel sorry for me, I deserved that." He finally managed to push himself away from the tree back onto the path, unable to look Balthier in the eyes. Ashe glanced between the two and was surprised to see Balthier still looked angry, but was also stricken by what he had done to silence his friend. Sensing that they clearly did not want to talk around her, she picked up her pace and joined the rest of the group.

"I'm very sorry, Balthier. I know you want to tell her about it, and that it would be worse if she learned from anywhere else," Marskot said, his face slightly coloring in embarrassment.

"I apologize for pushing you," Balthier mumbled, his voice quaking ever so slightly. _Gods, what have I done? Marskot has been abused so much of his life, and now I've added on to it. _He shuddered at the thought and then said, "Why'd you do it? You would not let me get away with giving away that much of your past."

Marskot sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. A strange quirk he and Balthier shared when they struggled with the truth. "I was just trying to give you a little push. I was hoping you might take the initiative to expand on what I had said."

"Well, don't do it again. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"You're wasting precious time, Balthier."

"I'll move at my own pace, brother," Balthier grumbled.

"You just called me brother."

"You're certainly annoying enough to be it. That seems to be a requirement of siblings; Vale was annoying as all get out."

Marskot just grinned and prodded him in the shoulder, "You're just bitter because she got so much ice cream from you."

"True enough," Balthier thought and rolled his eyes upward, thinking back on all the ice cream Vale had wheedled out of him.

The next day Balthier knew at once they were in the wetlands of the Giza Plains, because the first thing he did was step ankle deep into a puddle. "Damn it! I can foresee this is going to be a bad day."

"Oh you poor soul. Why'd you have to do that? Now I'm bound to sink too," Marskot said as they started along.

"At least the ground isn't covered in an inch of standing water," Penelo offered, shrugging. "Remember the last time we were here?"

"That was awful," Vaan said, turning back to hop into their conversation. "And we got lost, too! Quite possibly one of the worst days of the trip."

"For you, perhaps. I will maintain that my worst day was either my run-in with Bergan, or being knocked onto my back by that dragon in the mines," Balthier said, wincing slightly when he recalled those days. He almost expected his left arm to start hurting again.

"Wait, what? You ran into Bergan? You never told me this! What happened?"

"Oh, he completely manhandled Balthier. You should have seen it! He yanked him around and bashed him over the head. It was painful to see," Vaan said, practically glowing at what he described.

Balthier looked at him with an annoyed expression, but he raised his eyebrow at the morbid excitement he was showing and said, "Thank you, Vaan."

Penelo gave him a none too gentle punch in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!"

"Vaan, you have no tact," Penelo said, sighing loudly in her exasperation.

"What did he do to you? Anything like that one episode where—" Marskot cut himself off when he realized he was delving back into Balthier's past.

"Actually, what he did on Bur-Omisace wasn't too far off from what happened five years ago. He dislocated my left arm, and gave me a concussion."

"Ooogh, you have the worst luck with injuries, Balthier. Hrrm, Bergan. How did you escape?"

"He is dead, thank the gods," Ashe said from just ahead of them.

"You killed the bastard?" Marskot said, eyes wide.

"They must have. Remember I had a concussion," the sky pirate said. He hadn't mentioned this to anybody, but his memory of that day and the day after, despite being healed, were rather hazy. He still was not entirely sure what had happened other than that he had promised to take Ashe to Archades. _I must have been out of it to make that promise, _he thought to himself. And yet he doubted he would change it had he actually been aware of saying it.

"Glad to hear that filth is no longer polluting the world. Ugggh," Marskot said, when his boot sank into the marsh. "I told you I was going to sink." It was one of the few times Balthier was grateful to be in the back, and everyone else sank at least once since he'd walked in. Vaan actually caught his foot and fell to his knees, soiling his pants from the knee down. Because of their adventures over the last few weeks, they had little trouble dispatching the creatures in the Giza Wetlands, and their progress was much faster.

Midday of next day, they were continuing their endless trudge when Penelo said, "The gates, the gates! Woohoo! We're almost home!"

Through the mist they could see the dark structure of the outer Rabanastren walls looming out of the fog. They were less than a quarter of a mile away, they had to be, and then a boom from above brought their eyes upward and seconds later the rain started pouring all over them.

Marskot, Fran, and Basch obediently dropped their packs to take out the rain covers, but over the rain they heard Balthier say, "To hell with that!" He picked up his pace and practically ran for the gates, with Ash, Vaan, and Penelo just a few feet ahead of him. Fran still got her cover on, but Marskot looked at Basch and they also made a split for the likely dry shelter of the city. As if they stepped through a barrier, they suddenly arrived to the dry gates, with Balthier waiting for them, his clothes and his hair dripped, even as he wrung water out of one of his cuffs.

"What are you doing, waiting here? Where are you going?" Marskot asked, seeing that Vaan and Penelo had disappeared. At first he couldn't see Ashe, and then he saw she was a few feet behind Balthier.

The sky pirate narrowed his eyes and said, "We're going to the _Strahl_. Basch and Ashe don't have anywhere to go. I'd recommend you come, too, I promise my charge won't be too steep."

"How could I possibly refuse?"

Balthier did not realize how tense he was or how much he had actually missed being on the _Strahl_ until he caught sight of it. He breathed a sigh of relief to see her absolutely untouched. He had never gone on such an extended venture that kept him away from his ship for weeks at a time, but now that he had, it had not occurred to him how much it felt like being home. The grating beneath his feet, the hallway, the doors, the cockpit, all of it felt so familiar and held enough good memories that he felt completely at ease here. He took no time in heading to his room to dump the pack, and get some fresher clothes, and then he stole the shower before anyone else could take it.

When he had showered and put his clothes on he slumped over the counter with the sink looking at his reflection. It had been so long since they had been clean and had a clean pair of clothes that he had forgotten what the sensation had felt like, to be warm and clean. Now that had washed up he could see the dark circles under his eyes that the trip seemed to have permanently carved there. _I'm going to have to eat and nap when I'm done here. _

As he put shaving cream on his face, he heard a knock at the door and someone saying, "Balthier, please tell me you're done showering? There are others of us who want to clean up."

Recognizing the voice as Marskot, Balthier said, "Yes, I'm done showering. If you want to come in and shower you can."

The Dorstonian opened the door with an annoyed expression on his face to reveal Ashe was standing out in the hall with a towel in her hand, leaning against the wall. Then Marskot closed the door and began stripping to shower. He glanced up occasionally, and finally when he was taking his trousers off he said, "You're shaving! With five people on board and one shower, shaving is a luxury you can forgo."

"Usually it is just Fran and I, and one shower is enough," Balthier said, still watching his face in the mirror. His thoughts lapsed back to the day Ashe had shaved him at the Garif village, and he remembered it was at once the most terrifying and arousing experience of his life. There was something strangely erotic about trusting your face to a woman with a blade. "You could use a shave yourself."

Marskot was suddenly standing by Balthier, rubbing his chin as he looked into the mirror. He had a beard that almost mirrored Basch's except wilder, and then he grinned and said, "I'm going for the grungy look."

"I'm sure you are," Balthier said, finally glad to be done. "Hurry up, there are people waiting."

When he stepped out and met Ashe face to face, she gave a start and narrowed her eyes at him.

"To what do I owe this honor, Princess?" He gave her a smirk, taking note of Basch in his peripheral, likely giving him a look that could kill.

"Your face?"

"It's ruggedly handsome, isn't it?"

She ignored his comment. "I thought that was dirt all over your face, but you've really darkened."

He was actually grateful for Basch's 'ahem' from his left, because it was the perfect excuse to duck out, as he was not entirely sure how to answer her. _My tongue is slipping these days, _he thought as he raked his hand through his damp hair. There was little to no chance of catching Ashe alone, unless it was in the shower, and the captain was practically guarding that door, so he distracted his mind from imagining her wonderfully nude body bathing and went to get something to eat. Two whole sandwiches later he went back to the room. As per common sense, all of the furniture was bolted to the floor to prevent anything from sliding and crashing into the walls. The walls and the floor were sparse, though, he only had a closet and a dresser. Now he opened the closest and looked at the array of books, vids, and music chips he had stored in there. Running his fingers along a shelf he halted at one chip rather wistfully, reading the label beneath in his fine script: 'Archadian Youth Orchestra.' If there was one thing he had not been ashamed about when it came to being Archadian was the tendency for the city to produce fine music.

Every noble child was required to play an instrument from the age of five until they were in the first stage upperclassmen, the school below the Academy, and then it was a choice. Balthier had played the flute, and had finished with cello, never really quite finding his comfort with them. He wound up being one of the few people in his class _not_ to pursue an instrument through their Academy years, and he actually regretted not picking something. He remembered going to Sari's concerts and sitting there green with envy as they played one amazing piece after the other: _The Bacchale, Infernal, _and his favorite that actually featured Sari as a soloist—_The Sky Song._ He had managed to stem it at the very least by begging all the recordings off the conductor, which he now kept in his closet here, but being in a relationship with Sari had made it impossible to stave his jealousy of her abilities.

_Let's not think about that. _He pushed the thought aside and grabbed a chip given the uncreative label of 'Mix 1' and stuck it into his player, and put on the headphones. Balthier turned it on, and stood there for a few seconds until he could hear a flute start playing softly, and then he lie on his bed with his head turned toward the wall, listening as the tunes filled his head.

"Balthier? Balthier, wake up." The sky pirate stirred, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes as he felt Marskot shake his shoulder.

"Marskot, what do you want?"

"C'mon, let's go out to the tavern and have some fun."

"Sure, I am hungry. How long have I been asleep? Do you know?"

"Almost four hours!"

"Four hours?" Balthier nearly leapt up out of bed. It was such a long, sound sleep but he still felt groggy.

"Yes, hurry up, will you? Ashe is coming too!"

In the dark, Balthier could just make out his grinning face. _Since when did he become such a matchmaker? I might have to talk with him again._ "Let me go wash my face, and then we'll go." He stepped out of his door and almost ran right into Ashe.

"Ah, good evening, Princess," he said, his usual smirk in place.

She actually offered a small smile and said, "You're looking better."

"Better than usual?" When she crossed her arms and refused to comment, he turned from her chuckling and said in a whisper, "And you're looking fine yourself." After splashing his face into wakefulness, he walked with Marskot and Ashe to the Sandsea. Except for a few lights, the _Strahl_'s interior lights had been turned off, giving Balthier the impression that night had set in some time ago, but as he stepped off the ramp he could see evening had barely set in.

When he saw the others came down he noticed Marskot had his pack on and his violin in hand. "Marskot, why the baggage?"

The Dorstonian grinned and said, "I'm not coming back to the _Strahl._ When our night is done at the tavern, we'll go our separate ways. Did I not say I would part with you in Rabanastre? I am heading south, you are heading north."

"Yes, I remember now," he said. _Did he only say that ten days ago? Tempus fugit. _It bothered him greatly that, as torturous as those days could be at times that they had gone so fast. Was it only a month and a half ago that they had embarked on the journey to the Ogir-Yensa? Balthier thought back to Marskot's words from the day before when they had had their argument. _Perhaps I am wasting precious time._ And now he had to wonder how Marskot had managed to wrangle the Princess' participation in this, without letting the loyal Captain in on his plans. Balthier was sure that after what he had nearly caught him and Ashe doing, he was not about to let the Princess bound off for a night out on the town with just the sky pirate. He'd have to ask Marskot later.

"Ashe, please tell me you are going to do a little drinking and playing card games while we're there, yes?" Balthier said, glancing over at her.

"I think it unlikely I shall participate in any gambling, but a drink or two would not go amiss. What of you, Marskot?"

"You two have fun. I have to provide the entertainment," Marskot said, swinging his violin up to show them. Though the wonderful Moogling station had been set up right outside the Aerodrome, they skipped it in favor of enjoying a walk in the evening air. They had to walk by Migelo's Sundries and just as Balthier feared, Vaan and Penelo came running out at the sight of them. Vaan yelled at them, "Balthier, Marskot, As—yeeoww!"

Penelo had deliberately and none too gently stomped on the young thief's foot, and he hopped around on the one as he nursed the other in his hands. She hissed something at him that they could not hear, and they saw his eyes turn downcast.

Balthier had drawn Ashe behind him and he blew out a breath. "That was close. Sometimes it seems the boy has no sense."

The two walked up to them and Vaan asked, "Hey guys, where are you going?'

"To the Sandsea," Balthier replied quite neutrally enough but his face was a stony mask. He had been hoping for an evening _away_ from the main group, and bringing Penelo and Vaan along would destroy any hope of that.

Even Vaan seemed to detect the annoyance because his expression was a little worried. Penelo understood the message Balthier was trying to get across, and so she said, "Well, all right, we'll see you tomorrow morning." She tugged at Vaan's arm. "Come on, Vaan, Migelo needs our help."

"Balthier," Ashe chastised with a playful tone, "You didn't have to scare them away."

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I do not care to spend every waking minute with everyone in our group. Truth be told, I wanted the evening for myself tonight," he answered, turning to stare at Marskot with the same stony expression.

Marskot waved it off though and said, "You'll have plenty of those when you're old and decrepit. You're young now! Let's revel in it!"

"You've changed, Marskot. You used to be the withdrawn one."

"Yes, brother, I have finally learned to set aside the troubles of the past and the future and have begun to live. It's quite gratifying, you should try it," he said, as they continued on their way there.

_I already have, _Balthier thought as he looked wistfully at the back of his friend's head. He had been running for so long from the past, letting it just go where it would, but it only tugged him back and brought him grief. Now that he was heading back into the lion's den he did not feel much for revelry, but since he was here there was no real excuse to pass it up.

The Sandsea Tavern over in the western part of Rabanastre was by no means rowdy, and it certainly was not the most dangerous tavern Balthier had visited. It was rather comfortable compared to the typical standard in Balfonheim, and the citizens of Rabanastre were less given to ill-deeds. When they got there, there was already a violinist putting his talent to good use by fiddling out some fast tunes for the patrons, who would whistle and cheer when he finished. Marskot separated to them and walked to the bar to discuss business undoubtedly, and Balthier settled himself down at a card table.

"Good evening, gents, might I partake in this game?" He asked, his smirk growing as he noticed the other men eyeing Ashe as she leaned on his chair, prepared to look over his cards.

"Would the lady like to play?" A man with a 5 o'clock shadow from across the table raised the question, his mouth practically agape as he looked at Ashe.

"Thank you, but no," she said, waving her hand. He could feel her shift uncomfortably behind him.

When the next game had come around, they dealt Balthier in and he hitched his perfect poker face on. Luck was with him for once, and he won the first two hands. Even though Ashe was watching over his shoulder, he imagined she had a great poker face as well for their table companions had difficulty in deciphering anything from their faces. Balthier's poker face began to falter as the game wore on because Ashe moved closer until her lips were right next to his ear, and he could feel every breath caress it. Whenever he won she would give him a compliment: "Nicely done, Balthier." At first he'd been able to answer, but he found his throat getting stuck as she continued it, so he only nodded in acknowledgement.

The fight to preserve his poker face and concentrate on the matches with Ashe in such proximity made Balthier tense, and he did not realize it until he let out a breath once Marskot stole the show. All eyes was on the Dorstonian as he carefully turned his violin, the strings giving off those interesting slurpy sounds as he adjusted the tuning pegs. The other violinist had finally relinquished the stage, and sat back nursing a drink and watching the younger man carefully.

When Marskot was satisfied with the sound of his violin, he started off his first piece with a string of doublestops, and then continued with a catchy tune. At first people were merely interested at the new person, noting he had not hit it off fast like the other person. Instead his seduction was slow but catching. They followed the music. Balthier eyed him carefully—Marskot was simply playing with the audience, catching them into his net. The pirate could tell this because he could sense the rhythm of the piece slowly increasing as Marskot went along.

It continued until Marskot's fingers appeared to be going the speed of light, and never once did they slip. When he was finally done with his song five minutes later, he gave a deep bow and the place erupted into whistles and applause. Since the other violinist was taking a break, Marskot remained on the stage stringing out the tunes; Balthier was almost certain he was improvising, throwing everything he knew together.

It was a low betting game, so by the time Marskot was done with his three songs, Balthier was only up 50 gil or so, and they had played at least seven games, two of which he had lost. Balthier had also spent a little money on drinks, buying Ashe her first drink in who knows how long. She nursed it for some time, apparently more absorbed in the game.

"How're you doing?" Marskot asked, leaning over Balthier's other shoulder. The pirate was so engrossed in it that he almost dropped his cards he was so startled.

"Fine," Balthier said with a little more snap than was necessary. Marskot appeared to understand because he did not say anymore as he watched the game progress. Fortunately for Balthier the other participants were so taken by Marskot that they needed prodded to keep the game moving. Balthier was grateful to have developed immunity or at least a tolerance to the sort of aura Marskot generated now, but he remembered when he loathed himself for not carrying on such an admirable skill. As it was he could fly and fight with a sword that many, like Vaan, admired but it was nothing to attract a bystander, especially when there was blood on the blade.

Balthier smiled triumphantly when he pulled his second bluff of the night. An intoxicating beauty such as Ashe and now an admirable talent in Marskot at one's back could greatly improve one's odds.

"Son, where'd you learn ta play the violin like that?" The scruffy, older violinist had come up behind, appearing as impressed as everyone else.

Marskot considered the violinist for a moment, and then he smiled and said, "Back home, my good sir." _Close enough, _Balthier thought, now lapsing in his attention as he turned into Marskot's conversation.

"Very impressive for one so young. I would like ta challenge you to a duel. Will ya accept?"

Marskot's grin grew wider until it was almost devilish, and then he said, "I do accept. Balthier watch me."

Balthier was about to retort he had a game to play, but all the other players at his table had diverted their attention to him. Everyone in the room was anticipating this, even the bar tender had his eyes fixed on the area in the middle of the room where they had been playing. As the challenger, the other violinist went first, adeptly showing his speed and skill as a long-time fiddle player. He played for some time, often playing two strings at a time as was the custom and flying as fast as he could. After watching him for some time, Balthier's smirk grew, _This guy is giving Marskot a run for his money. _Marskot had proven he already was not skilled enough to take fiddling to the speed this man was. When he was done the tavern erupted into claps and cheers, even Balthier clapped, something he was not always inclined to do.

The pirate looked at his friend and was amused Marskot seemed to be eyeing the player like a wolf eyeing his prey. When the cheering had died down and everyone turned expectantly toward Marskot, he simply stood there with his violin in hand and his eyes closed. Slowly he pushed the violin under his chin, his sign of nervousness, and rested his bow on the strings. Taking a deep breath he began to play.

The beginning of his offense was slow and melodious, drawing some confusion, but no doubt hooking some listeners who stared intently as he progressed. He smoothly transitioned into a jazzy bit with skills he had steadfastly honed on their journey back, having often walked into the forest where they could still hear him play. The two violinists threw songs back at one another for half an hour, and it was quite something to hear, but Balthier was closely watching Marskot. Only a few minutes ago he saw Marskot squinting in the light, and he could see the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He looked like he was under strain, but as always he continued playing. Balthier continued watching him.

It was after the challenging violinist played his last bit and looked expectantly at Marskot, that the pirate knew something was wrong. He was only limply clutching his violin by his side, his face was oddly pale in the light, his breathing was a pant, and his teeth were bared as he clenched his eyes. Balthier sprang from his seat and grabbed the violin out of his hand, and Marskot feel to his knees and crouched over the floor hiding his face. His bow fell out of his right hand and he clutched at his head and groaned.

Balthier busied himself with putting the violin back as methodically as Marskot took it out. His friend wrapped the floor with one of his fists and moaned again, spurring whispers, "What's wrong with him? Is he alright? Hmmph, I bet he's fakin' it. Yeah, yur prolly right."

"As—Amalia, could you get us a room here?" Balthier said, rifling through Marskot's pack, digging out the bottle of medicine. Grabbing his water from the table he handed Marskot the tablets and he drank up obediently, even opening his eyes a sliver to see, but then he groaned and sank back down to the floor.

"Ooogh, Balthier. It hurts, it really hurts."

"Come on, Ashe has gotten us a room. Let's get upstairs." Balthier grabbed his friends arm and pulled him onto his feet. Marskot kept his eyes clenched shut against the light, and he nursed his head in his other hand still groaning. When he met Ashe at the stair he asked, "What room?"

"Ten. Near the back so he can get some peace and quiet."

"Oh good. Let's go, Marskot." When they keyed into the room, Marskot immediately dropped Balthier's hand and walked forward, feeling around until he found one of the beds and flopped onto it. Making quick work of his shoes he rolled around and lay there for some time. Balthier made sure the curtains were drawn on the window, and then he sat in a chair occupying one corner of the room. Ashe closed the door quietly and looked at Marskot in curiosity before she moved to stand by Balthier.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Migraines. He has a serious case of migraines."

"Oh. I remember one of my maids, Karena, had migraines, and she would often retire to her room claiming sickness. So it is really that bad?"

"It is about ten times worse than the worst headache you've had, and they can last for days, hence the sunglasses."

"He's had a headache all this time?"

"It comes and it goes." She was silent for a moment and Balthier said, "Do not feel sorry for him. It does not usually afflict him terribly and he manages to live life much like the rest of us." _Gods, she is so close, _he thought. Close enough that he could feel the heat from her leg. His hand twitched despite himself, wanting so desperately to caress that soft skin he had caressed only twice before but had never had the privilege of taking. He was grateful when she touched him first, grabbing his hand in her smaller petite one.

Balthier followed her movements as she walked around his knee, and then began to climb onto his lap, threading her legs through the holes of the armrests. He gently grabbed her hips and shifted to better accommodate them, staring up into where her face should be. She found his lips first and kissed him hungrily, drawing a small moan from deep in his throat. Balthier pulled her closer and when they broke the kiss, he buried his face in her neck, smelling the scent of the soap from his shower that had been hours ago, and then he began his ministrations, kissing and nipping at it gently. Ashe whimpered and threaded her fingers through his hair, before she attacked his ornate vest to pull the zipper down.

The sky pirate's senses were overwhelmed and he was finding it difficult to pursue his usual slow seduction when he could easily take her and make love to her right there in the chair, on the floor, or in the extra bed. It truly did not matter to him. He had never before been teased with a body he could not touch, and having to retract his hands as if they were scalded when Basch was around was tiresome. Balthier kissed her again as he slipped his hands into her skirt, and was rewarded with a husky moan. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands all over his chest before pressing her mouth to his breast. She kissed and nibbled his skin in the way he had done her neck.

_That's it. _He undid his belt with every intention of carrying on to the end this time, and then a noise caught both of their eyes. They turned to see Marskot turn over and sigh in his sleep. Balthier wanted to curse all the gods' names and his father's for these incessant interruptions. He looked to Ashe whose eyes were fixed on Marskot's sleeping form and he could almost follow the line of her thought as she continued to stare at him. _Should we continue? Will he disturb us? What if he wakes up? Am I even comfortable making love in a room with someone else who could easily become a spectator? _Balthier himself could care less now even if Basch were on the bed instead of Marskot, but it was clear the Princess herself was not so enthused with the idea. _Damn it, why didn't she think of him before we started? _He was far too aroused to truly consider stopping but he had to take into consideration that Ashe was not as familiar with Marskot. If she were Sari they probably would have continued anyway.

"Balthier…I can't. It is far too awkward to do that…with someone in the room. I am sorry," she said, realizing the difficult position she had put him in by refusing his touch at the very last possible instant.

He drew in a shuddered breath and pulled her close, laying his head down onto her chest. He grabbed her tight suddenly, and lifted her up out of the chair to gently set her back down and went into the bathroom. It would be an hour, or even longer before he got to sleep if he did not take care of some business. When he came back out she came up and hugged him.

"I am sorry, Balthier."

He did not return her hug right away but it was difficult to keep his arms from snaking around her. "We'll have to think of something, Princess." He tipped her chin up to meet his eyes and he said, "I am not use to being teased like this."

Ashe nodded and said, "I know you're not and it's my fault. What I really need to do is stand up to Basch. I refuse to be protected from something I need."

"Unfortunately now is not the time. I need Basch on my good side. Getting into Archades is going to be a difficult enough task as is, but without a fighter like Basch it may very well be nigh impossible," Balthier said.

Ashe nodded and said, "But surely we can find some alone time together. We-we may not be able to go further than kisses, but it is worth it, is it not?"

He smiled and nodded against her head. "It most certainly is, Princess. Now come, let's go to bed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **I only just realized Anonymous reviews were disabled. I am such a dunce! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**

**Chapter 16**

Balthier had been dreading the morning when he finally escorted Ashe back and just as he expected, there was a very angry knight waiting just inside the hangar. Basch eyed the pirate coldly, noting their rather haggard appearance and their exhaustion.

"Good morning, Captain," he said, smirking ever so slightly. He was in enough trouble as it was that he doubted playing contrite would win him any favors.

"You dared sneak Her Majesty out last night from the safety of the ship?"

It was not easy staring into those ice blue eyes, but Balthier had faced down Bergan and several other judges. Basch was hardly intimidating without armor. "Yes I did," he said even as Ashe frowned at him.

"How can you be so disrespectful? We are trying to restore Dalmasca, and we cannot risk Her Majesty's exposure," Basch said coolly.

"Basch—"

Balthier cut her off though, "That may be so, Captain, but Ashe is still young and she deserves to have a little fun."

"Why would you—"

"Basch!" Her gray eyes were cold chips as she matched Basch glare for glare. He backed down slightly, but she still said, "Basch, I am not a child. I am well aware of the dangers. It was not Balthier who convinced me to go out, but Marskot!"

The fury had melted in the knight, but he still asked rather coldly, "Where is he?"

"In town. He's no longer my responsibility," Balthier said. "Now if you will pardon me, Captain, I'll start to pull our equipment together." Basch let him go, but the pirate found it unnecessary when he saw Vaan and Penelo dutifully stuffing rations into the packs.

"Hey, Balthier, good to see you back. Basch was about ready to run out and tear Rabanastre a part," Vaan said as he shook his head.

"Fran kept saying you would never let Ashe get hurt," Penelo said. "I think he may have believed it, but he was pacing like a wolf."

Balthier quirked his lips into a small smile, and just fell shy of thanking the gods that the children remained oblivious to his and Ashe's growing relationship. He doubted it would stay that way for long. "Are we ready to go? Do we need anything more?"

"We should upgrade our weapons before leaving," Fran said as she gracefully stepped down from the ramp.

"Well then, let's get going," Balthier said. _Let's stop prolonging the inevitable. _The thought made his smirk fade.

* * *

They had begun their hike through the Estersand that morning and managed to reach the river by the end of the day. The dispute with the boat not being available forced them to retire at the village for the evening, where they were given reprieve from their rations by getting a home-cooked meal which they paid for with just a few gil each. Later in the evening Balthier caught Ashe near a stone hut and dragged her behind it for some quick kisses, and then he pulled away before Basch could get suspicious and turned in for the night.

The next morning was a cacti hunting fest and they spent the whole of it mending that feud for the riverside people. When they felt they were free of their obligations they pushed onward as fast as they could. The enemies in Estersand were easy enough that they were able to cross to the Mosphoran Highwaste where they ran into a couple of massive Humbaba at the very entrance. Vaan had nearly gotten his head taken off by their massive paws as the two raged and roared against the group, so they retreated back to the edge of the Estersand.

They forged through the Humbaba the next day and the rest of the trip was easy. Because of the trading in the middle of the Waste, they chose not to detour to Nalbina for supplies. They stumbled through the next leg of the Mosphoran Waste, choosing to run from the birds instead of facing to fight them. Not enough of them had offensive magic or ranged weapons to put up a decent stand. Balthier remembered being near the rear of group as they charged through the lower level when his foot had fallen through a hole and he fell in the muck.

"Balthier," Fran called to him. Her sensitive ears had of course picked up his cry of surprise and she turned to see him struggling to get to his feet in the mud as it squelched through his fingers. Even when he got onto his foot he had difficulty walking. He stood on the caught foot gingerly, trying to protect his head as birds dive-bombed him from above. Balthier cried out in pain this time as one of the birds sent him to the ground again and he shielded his head from their attack. He suddenly heard thunder split just above his head and the birds shrieked, flying back to the sky. The next thing he knew he was being pulled up by Fran and Vaan, who were half-helping half-dragging him to the other side of the area.

"Damn it, my shirt is ruined," Balthier grumbled finally noticing that both sleeves of his white shirt were caked with dark mud. He sighed as he set his previously twisted ankle and said, "By the way, Penelo, you have wonderful aim. That lightening spell did the trick."

Penelo smiled but shook her head and said, "It wasn't me."

"It was me, Balthier," Ashe said her arms crossed. She gave him an irritated look.

"Well then, thank you, Princess. Pardon if I overlooked you, but I always knew you were more adept at the sword than magick," he said, picking at the mud on his sleeve instead of meeting her eyes.

"Well, are you ready to go, or must you fuss more with your shirt?" When he finally did meet her eyes he was amused to see that she was less annoyed so much as relieved he was unhurt. Still she turned around haughtily and continued making tracks toward the Salika Wood.

They reached the edge and Ashe said, "That did not take as long as I feared it would."

"Do not get too confident, Princess. The Salika Wood is harder to find your way around. Do not be surprised if we end up losing a few days in there," Balthier said looking at the bridge that spanned the gap between the edge of the Waste and the Wood.

Walking over the bridge the next day felt akin to walking back into the past for Balthier. He remembered spending many weekends with old friends and even some weekends with his father, just after his mother died. He looked up at the towering trees and their sprawling branches remembering how he had walked them in his youth like they were pathways. The pirate could just see his younger self sitting on a branch, swinging his legs back and forth as he smiled smugly down at the group passing underneath. His father had wanted to leave him there, convinced that he was better suited for the trees than for the city until his son had grown into his lanky body.

"Balthier, are you all right?" Penelo asked.

His eyes ran over the trees around them. It was only then that he realized he had stopped walking and he picked up his pace to catch up, especially since he was now one of the defenders finally without a pack. He smirked at Penelo and said, "As well as always, Penelo. You need not worry your pretty head over me." The pirate winked at her and she flushed scarlet. Vaan chuckled when Fran and Ashe sighed audibly.

"Spare us, Balthier," Ashe said.

It was as Balthier had said at the edge of the bridge. They spent the better part of the day searching out the correct path, asking the Moogles gathered in the occasional huts for directions. The thick foliage of the gigantic trees made darkness fall quicker and they had to simply lay their sleeping pads on the pathways. The pirate lay down and breathed deeply from having walked all day, chasing fluffy bunnies around to lift their loot from them. Someone nudged him as they were setting up their pad, bringing him from a very light nap.

"My apologies."

Balthier stared up at Ashe for a moment, surprised that they actually landed a spot next to each other. He laid his head back down with his eyes closed and said, "Not at all, Princess." She found his hand with her own and he gave it a gentle squeeze before he let go. If Basch were to catch them with their hands straying anywhere near each other he might very well get rid of this romantic threat by removing his head. _Ashe did put him in his place back in Rabanastre. I doubt he will be keen to overstep himself again, _Balthier thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"What lazy louts," Balthier grumbled as they went back into the Salika to find the Moogle Apprentices supposed to be fixing the gate to Phon Coast. It was going to be hard enough as it was returning to the coast and Balthier had wanted to simply get it over with, but he found they were delayed yet again. "How do we manage to get pressed into these things?"

"Because we want to get past the gate and they can fix it?" Vaan said. "Same with the cactuses ordeal."

When they reached a fork Balthier said, "We will be faster if we split up. Meet back with Basch and the packs in two hours time."

"I shall go with Vaan and Penelo," Fran said, which caused Balthier to raise an eyebrow in question at her. Her face was neutral as always.

"As you wish. Ashe and I will go this way then." They started off in another direction and soon disappeared from sight.

For a while Balthier was actually looking for the Moogles. They walked along the gnarled tree roots dispatching the Marlboro Kings with relative ease at the behest of their growing strength. _Fran, what are you doing? Is this your way of promoting my relationship with the Princess? _There were so many close encounters with her that the tension was almost unbearable. With Vaan and Penelo gone all he wanted to do was set her down and finish what they had attempted several times before. Where the relationship would go from there he was not sure but it was getting unbearable.

_Why is this happening to me? I had sworn off this type of love when I left Archades,_ he wondered. _It might have been better to fall in love with Fran! _Unfortunately it was a thought that made him uncomfortable. She had struck his interest from the beginning, which is why they were still partners, but the feeling had long given away to intimidation of her. On occasion he wondered if she truly looked at him like a child that needed watching over. He did have a nasty habit of getting into trouble.

It had taken some considerable introspection over the last few weeks but now he was sure it had to do with Sari. He had never really been able to get over his relationship with her and he was almost certain that he had secretly longed for something like that again. In the absence of Sari now there was Ashe and she was hard to ignore.

"We have been searching for an hour! We already sent back those three, but the other huts we have stumbled across are empty! It looks like the others have already been here," Ashe said as she peered into the hut while Balthier waited some feet away reloading his gun. "Balthier, let's go." He walked just a couple of paces ahead of her trying to keep his line of sight from straying. Finally he heard her say, "Balthier?"

"Yes, Princess?" He turned around slowly.

"We are alone. Fran made it so. I am surprised you are not taking advantage of this opportunity," she said stepping up closer to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Steady on there, Princess. We've had a rough couple of days." Her arms circled around his neck regardless of his words and she kissed him gently at first. He sighed as she broke away and he nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?" She asked.

"Just a little apprehensive. Every time we have attempted to be together there has been some unfortunate disruption, namely by one irritatingly close knight," he replied.

"After what I have put you through in regards to that, I suppose I can understand." She drew him even closer and kissed him again. "Still, we had a whole two hours together. We could have finished what we started."

"Begging your pardon, Ashe," he said, finally using her real name, "but the timing felt inappropriate. Soon though. Soon. We have to get away from the crowd."

"How will I know when the time comes?"

He grinned against her lips. "You'll know it."

She gave him a strange look but he wiped it away by kissing her again. Her body was so soft and yearning it was difficult to not give in to the temptation. It was not helped by her hands slipping under his shirt and vest to run up his back. Just as he was reconsidering when that time would be he pulled back in alarm. Ashe opened her mouth to protest, but he pressed two fingers on her lips and listened carefully.

A steady thumping of feet on the wooden pathways reached his ears from far away. He sighed and dropped his hand from her face. A couple of minutes later Vaan and Penelo appeared, with Fran just behind them. They lit up when they saw Balthier and Ashe and Penelo said, "We found most of the Moogles! I think we're looking only for three more!"

"We found them and sent them back a while ago," Balthier said.

"Then let us make more progress on our journey," Fran said her eyes on Balthier.

"Agreed, let's cross the border," he said and they walked back. It took them almost an hour but they finally found Basch and their packs, and they continued their march.

If stepping into the Salika wood had felt like stepping into the past, walking on Phon Coast felt like walking into a time warp. Nothing appeared to have change and he had spent far more time on the coast than in the wood. He had always found traveling to new places an enjoyable experience, but it was only after feeling the sand crunch under his shoes that he realized how much he had missed Archadia. His old life. _I certainly do not miss the people, though. Most at any rate, _he amended.

"It would seem we have made the right choice. If we'd taken the easy way and come by airship…one of those patrols would no doubt have been quick to roll out the red carpet. We're on the Empire's doorstep now, so we shouldn't have to worry quite so much…but that's no excuse to get sloppy. It is still a long road to the capital." That was all he could say. The strength of the emotions welling up in his chest was almost overwhelming, and the only thing that kept him from expressing them outright was his throat locking.

He looked out toward the ocean and smiled slightly. Penelo was just behind him and he heard her say, "Oh wow, the ocean! I've never been on a beach like this." Leaving the maturity she had upheld all through the rest of the journey, she ran toward the surf and skipped knee deep through the warm water. Vaan was quick to follow her in their brief abandonment of their worries and laughed as the water sloshed around their legs and rolled in on small waves.

"That looks inviting," Ashe said almost looking longingly at the water but then she met Balthier's eyes and he merely gave her a single nod.

"We've made decent timing," Balthier said. "I would say the capital is only a week or so away."

"The sun is hanging low in the sky. It has been a long trip, your highness, and I would suggest we break camp early," Basch said, sounding to be in a reasonable and content mood much like the children.

"That sounds like a good idea, Basch. Why not do that? Vaan, Penelo! We're breaking camp," Ashe said getting rid of her pack immediately.

"Great! Thanks, Ashe," Vaan said, stepping ashore only to get rid of his pack with Penelo.

Balthier helped set the tents up, all three, but his mind drifted. He looked around in distraction and then he took one of the packs and he stuffed a couple of blankets in there as well as some rations. He set out along the coast picking his memory for the path he had known so well back in his Academy days, rather disheartened that he was stumbling around for it now.

_The Flats. We had to retreat to the Flats for our parties. The security would come after us as though it was their job to make sure we did not have any fun. There were many places we utilized, but the one place they never found was the Flats, _he thought back as he pushed some of the thicker foliage along the cliffs away. _Ah, there's the path._

He was glad to see he had not gotten old enough for his memory to fail him. The dirt path was there, but he could see that it was becoming overgrown from disuse. What had once been a popular spot to gather for the Academy was now in all likelihood abandoned. Balthier wondered why, but he recalled that none of the classes after his were especially wild or outgoing in their fun. He recalled the one after as being rather dull, behaving more like automatons.

Up and up he climbed the dirt path until he was faced with a twenty foot stone wall, not quite sheer. It was pitted enough for easy climbing up to the top, but it was still straight up and the bulky pack made it harder to move. His perseverance won through and he finally pulled himself over the edge. Balthier's eager expression faded and turned into sadness as he saw that it was as abandoned as the path had suggested. It was a sprawling, white plain with sides that dropped suddenly as a plateau. The occasional scorch marks dotted the area, including a large one in the center where he remember they had always made their bonfire. A ship on patrol could have easily sailed by without their knowing, and called the party in if the pilot really wanted to, but they had done it regardless. Where was the fun without a little risk?

Balthier did not even flinch when he heard small rocks fall behind him. The creature grunted as it pulled itself over the edge and he heard it sigh in relief when it saw him. "I knew you would follow me here, Princess. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"But satisfaction brought it back," she replied, her composure fully gathered when he turned around. "You wanted me to follow."

"Indeed, I did," he said. His mirth at seeing her grew with the anticipation of that evening, unless… "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, I checked behind me every few minutes. When I got to the top here I looked down to make sure he did not follow. We are alone."

He did not answer. It would have been frivolous. What was to be done could not be taken back, and he doubted words alone could stop him at this point. He only nodded and then started digging out the contents of the pack, the greater part of which was simply blankets. There would be no tent. There was no need for a tent. It was best this way with the sky in full view and the land stretching out all around them.

"The view is beautiful up here," Ashe said, looking out over the forest, the beach, and then the ocean stretching off into eternity. "How did you know about this?"

"I am the leading man and a sky pirate, Princess." He looked up at her with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. "The pirate in particular will know where the best views of the sky are when grounded."

Twilight had long fallen and they watched the sky fade from blue to fire bright before the ember red died out entirely as if it were doused. Even as the last light left the sky they could see pinpricks beginning to sparkle in the dead of the night.

Ashe stared up in astonishment at the vastness of the sky above and she said, "I am impressed, Balthier." She turned back to him to see he was looking at her solemnly. She braced herself as he leaned in to kiss her.

It was gentle at first as he took his time, but as she allowed him entrance his urgency became more apparent. His hands around her waist pulled her tight to him as he broke away briefly, trying to catch his breath even as Ashe stood up to kiss him again and all over his face. He took advantage of a lapse to leave chaste kisses all over her face and down the length of her jawbone to her neck, his lips placed near her vocal chords just as she moaned huskily and shivered at his touch. Suddenly the zipper of his vest was between her fingers and she dragged it down and he deftly unclasped the front of her top. When she finally shrugged it off he left not a single area of her skin untouched by his hands or his lips, gauging his ministrations by the moans and whimpers.

He laid her down gently on the blankets he had spread and positioned himself over her. Bending down to nibble at her ear he said, "You might not believe how long I've been dreaming of this, Princess."

"Stop dreaming, Balthier, and make it real."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

* * *

_Ffamran scowled at himself in the full length mirror as he adjusted the black bowtie. _I hate these social extravaganzas. _The emperor's annual celebration of the empire was that night. While it was not actually required for anyone to go, it was considered in bad taste if you did not make an appearance. Rumor had it I you were black-listed if you did not show, and local security would charge you an outrageous fee. Ffamran seriously doubted the validity of it considering his father had not showed on several occasions, and their noble status was still intact as well as their money. _Perhaps father gets a break for being head of Draklor, _he mused as he adjusted one of his cuffs._

_Cid usually did not bother trying to persuade his son into going since he usually did not show himself. This was Sari's doing. Her parents were forcing her to go and she in turn made Ffamran go as her date._

_"No, Sari, I will not go!"_

_"Please, Ffamran, I need a beau! I may not care about looking like an old maid, but if I have to be bored out of my mind then so do you!" _

_"No, I am not going."_

_"Come on, Ffamran. You would let your girlfriend attend a party without a beau? If you find me attractive there is no telling how many other males will as well."_

_And that was how he had been suckered into attending the fling. _I should have just let her rot with boredom, _he thought with a smirk. He may not have liked these but he would not wish such torment onto her. He would attend, if only to stimulate her part of the conversation._

_"Ffamran, are you ready?"_

_"Yes. You cannot tell me you're ready. I was hoping to catch a quick nap waiting for you," he shouted back at her from down the hall._

_"Ha ha! I am not quite ready but it certainly will _not_ be a few hours. I am sure my mother will provide that time for you," Sari said. From the way her voice echoed she must have been in the dressing room._

_"Very trimming, Ffamran," Lord Kordano said as he walked in. "Mind if I use the mirror? The lady is monopolizing it in our room."_

_"Thank you," Ffamran said, stepping aside. "I would expect no less. Sari's taking ages as well."_

_"What was that you said? About taking ages?" Sari asked. They both turned around to find her standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She smiled smugly at Ffamran's astonished expression._

_Her skin tone which was usually a rich brown in the summer had paled enough for a light blue dress. It was not frilly, not like most ladies, but the simplicity only seemed to emphasize the exquisite beauty she had transformed herself into. She and a maid had worked on her fine black hair into an intricate bun making her neck appear longer than it actually was. _

Gods, it is damn good I decided to go. Every man in the hall will be drooling over her. _"Stunning, Sari, stunning," he said with a slight smirk as she walked in and twirled a little to show off her assets. _

_"Thank you, Ffamran. I am rather surprised. You were right when you said you looked good in a tuxedo," she said as she fiddled with his collar for no apparent reason._

_"Better than a cravat and some frilly shirt. No offense, Lord," he added, knowing full well that just about every other man there would be wearing the same thing._

_"None taken. I have difficulty imagining you wearing such a thing as well."_

_"Aww…you all look amazing! I wish I could go," Vale said, walking in with her arms folded and her face arranged into a pout._

_"No, no, you do not want to go! It will be dreadfully boring, Vale," Ffamran said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Be sure to have a lot of fun for me because I will be dearly missing it once we get there."_

_He melted the pout into a smile. She straightened his bowtie for him and she said, "Okay, Ffamran. I'll see you later then. You look great, sis!" Vale dashed out of the room and down the hall._

_"Oh seven-year-olds. They have the attention span of five minutes," Sari said, shaking her head as she heard Vale's bedroom door slam._

_"I am not sure it's even five minutes," Ffamran muttered. He held his arm out for her and she allowed him to escort her down the stairs where they would wait for her mother. _

_It was just as they had anticipated. The Celebration of the Empire was as dull as a senatorial meeting. _Maybe even worse, _Ffamran thought, looking around at all the noble couples either walking to the ball floor, standing around gossiping, or sitting around a table gossiping. The noble of Archades appeared to have little else to do but chatter like a swarm of birds._

_"We will let you two leave halfway through, if you wish," Lord Kordano said as they descended the grand staircase to the expansive floor that appeared to stretch a mile._

_"I'm looking forward to it already," Ffamran said and Sari hid her laughter. _

_As was wont for emperors the ball room was lavishly decorated with crown moldings, tapestry, gold furnishings and several massive crystal chandeliers. Ffamran had to admit the architecture and decorations were rather impressive, but if he gave it anymore credit he would be lying through his teeth. _

_Sari leaned in and whispered so her parents could not hear. "Remember also, Ffamran, you are here to make my father look good." He turned to her and she winked, something he believes she picked up from him._

_Unlike most noble families in attendance to the party, the Kordano's had only recently clawed their way into the nobility of Archadia and as a result they had earned the better part of the old bloods' disdain. They genuinely liked Ffamran, but he knew they saw him as a means to an end as well. There was no denying that his presence near their daughter was protecting them from being torn out of the picture._

_Ffamran's eyes roved across the floor taking note of each couple or person he knew. _There is old Emperor Gramis and his kin down there. The Burskens, the Marlonas, the Praleeses. Not surprised to see them here. Professor Saerven is here? And is that…? _His grin grew wider and he nudged Sari with his elbow and then nodded his head in the direction she needed to look. "Look who was forced to be bored with us?"_

_"Ah, Marskot! I have to say, he would have looked better in a tuxedo," she said quietly and Ffamran laughed. _

_Marskot appeared to be walking aimlessly on the floor and Ffamran wondered if it was out of embarrassment for his clothing. It was not entirely outlandish but it did not look flattering on him. He was dressed in dark gray instead of classic black and in stark contrast to it was his bright red cravat. Poking out from his gray jacket Ffamran could see that his waistcoat was also red. _

_"Poor cad probably had to borrow his host father's clothes. They were probably too stingy to go out and buy some for him," Ffamran said as they cut their way through the crowd toward him. "Marskot!"_

_The Dorstonian turned to see who it was and then recoiled and put his hands up to shield his face. "Oh gods no! Go away! You cannot see me in this abomination of an outfit!"_

_"Oh, Marskot, it is not that horrible," Sari said. She put a comforting hand on his arm, which made him pull them down but his face was flushed horribly embarrassment._

_"You lie to make me feel better. I am lucky he did not make me wear the hat!"_

_"Who?"_

_"My host father of course! He is an old friend of my father's so I'm sure he is doing whatever my father says. Making me wear something as ridiculous as this might be part of it," Marskot grumbled. Ffamran shifted a little. Marskot was always complaining about his father and how his life seemed to be a conspiracy. The man was fun to be around but Ffamran occasionally wondered if Marskot had hit his head as a child and was now deluded into believing such audacious claims. _

_"Marskot, why don't you sit with us? It will make you feel better," Sari said. "Do you have a date?"_

_"Of course not. The women in the Academy scare me."_

_"Come on then."_

_Two hours later saw Ffamran and Marskot on equal footing in their absolute boredom. Sari was at least able to mask it well as she laughed and chatted with the other ladies of the table. Ffamran only nursed his Carmello wine and said cursory things that were only clipped with sarcasm. Marskot did not really try to hide his boredom as he rested his head on his hand downing untold amounts of water; Ffamran was honestly surprised he had not left to relieve himself once. _

_"Ffamran Bunansa, how is the apprenticeship coming?" Lord Durvansch smiled at him from across the table where he sat with Lord Kordano smoking a cigar. _

Shit._If there was one topic that could make Ffamran give his peers the other side of his sharp tongue and wrath it was over his apprenticeship. He smiled courteously enough if a little strained and said, "Swimmingly."_

_The Kordanos knew it was a terrible subject to brooch so the Lord said, "Kurtis, how was the racetrack today? Did any of your chocobos win?"_

_Ffamran stirred when he felt something slide into his lap and was surprised to see Sari's hand discreetly leave a napkin there. He opened it and read the message she had managed to write with a pen she had gotten from somewhere. Ffamran smiled ever so slightly at the message and nodded. They arose from the table excusing themselves. As Ffamran walked past Marskot he dropped the napkin by his arm and the Dorstonian snatched it up at once. _

_"Hold on the stairs, Sari. Marskot might be coming with us," he said._

_They waited less than a minute before they saw him making his way toward them. He raised his eyebrows in question as he approached and Ffamran said, "Want to go to a real party?"_

_"They're down there," Sari said as she led the way to the rickety metal staircase hidden in a rundown building. She made her way down the staircase with little caution, glad to be out of her blue dress. Ffamran had loaned Marskot some casual clothes that were only slightly long on him, and then they had taken a taxi down to the lower levels of Archades and made their way quietly to a more deserted part of town._

_As Ffamran descended he started to hear the strains of saxophone and trumpet, hinting that the Academy jazz band had decided to provide the music that night. _Gands would provide the music himself if it came down to it, _Ffamran thought when he finally spotted Gands. The skinny, short red-head was so enthusiastic about the trumpet he had memorized four different concerto solos, and then had trouble picking one to play for the concerto auditions. Gands nodded when he saw them walk in and then he launched into a wild solo._

_"Care to dance, my Lady?" Ffamran asked. Sari smiled and took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. The dance floor was already crowded with classmates and they fielded dozens of greetings in their direction as their classmates noticed them._

_"Quite a party, isn't it?" Rosker, a fellow Judge apprentice, said as he danced with an attractive girl who typically played the cello._

_"Indeed! Especially since we just came from the Emperor's party," Ffamran shouted back to him over the music._

_Rosker gave him an ugly wince and managed to shout back, "I'm sorry!" Then his dancing pulled him away and he was out of ear shot._

_Another group had gathered just off the dance floor and they appeared to be cheering a couple of people on with the phrase, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" _

_Marskot was on the edge of the crowd and Sari pulled on the sleeve of his shirt to grab his attention. "What is going on?"_

_"Thrait and Farrell are chugging a gallon of milk each. Apparently they want to prove that it _is_ possible to drink it all. It's not though. Believe me, I've tried," he said before he ducked away. "Better hurry away before they throw up if you don't want to see a terrific mess."_

_"Are there not waste cans over there?"_

_"Sure there are, but it's still gruesome."_

_Their attention as snatched as one of the kids apparently vomited, unable to drink it all the way down. There was a chorus of 'ewwws' and some of the crowd drew away. _

_Ffamran shook his head and picked up dancing with Sari again. As he did so he noticed Marskot had made a bee-line toward the buffet table and began loading up a plate of pasta, bread, and cookies. _This is what a real party is.

* * *

Review, please? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes: **Here is Chapter 17. Thank you for the feedback, Panzer718, VictoriaOke, and landisicelily! I greatly appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys this.**  
**

**Chapter 17**

"Balthier, I want a word with you," Basch said when the pair walked back into camp early the next morning.

"Whatever you have to say to Balthier you will say to me, Basch," Ashe said, holding her chin up in a defiant gesture to the knight.

His jaw clenched but he nodded as he walked out of ear shot from the children and turned on the sky pirate. "Don't think I do not know what you did with the Princess Ashelia last night!"

"Not at all, Captain, I long suspected you knew what was going on. I certainly do not consider you daft," Balthier said, his tongue looser than it had been in some time. After a year without sex and this situation to wind him up tighter than he ought to be, the release had been sweet enough to put him in a perpetual state of contentment. He was so mellow he had difficulty motivating himself to do anything.

The knight growled and grabbed his collar. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Balthier was suddenly brought to full awareness, but instead of struggling with the Captain's iron grip, he hacked at Basch's neck and paralyzed him long enough to break free.

"Basch! How dare you lay a hand on him," Ashe said. "You are not hurt?" Her attention turned back to Balthier as he messed with his collar.

"I'm fine." He said as he straightened his collar. The sex the night before and now a virtual fight with the captain got his adrenaline racing and he felt now that he could fully take on the knight if he lunged again.

Ashelia of Dalmasca redirected her attention to her once-esteemed night and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Basch, you _will_ respect my relationship with Balthier even if you do not like it. Your protection is too much when you begin protecting me from _myself._ I may not be aged and wise, but I am not a child either. I know the consequences of my actions and I will accept them! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your highness. My apologies," Basch said, bowing solemnly now that he had a better grip of his temper. His eyes still danced with fury. "I understand your highness, but I must protest. If we are to win Dalmasca over and reinstate you as queen, you must get over this emotional attachment! Dalmasca's people will not accept a pirate as your husband."

The truth in his words was painful to hear. Balthier had hidden it away in the back of his mind even as it gnawed at his resolve to continue this relationship. Actually hearing his doubts spoken to him almost made him ill. _There is no use worrying about it until the time comes. I might as well make the most of it, _Balthier thought.

Ashe did not answer, but she raised her head again as if to say 'Let them try to stop me.' She turned away without another word and head back toward camp slightly bristling. Balthier gave her distance, assuming she would want it with all the problems burdening her shoulders and this new one.

_Maybe I should not have pushed it, _he thought. _Regretting making love last night is not an ideal way to start off a relationship. _Despite his reservations he stayed silent on the matter and he was glad for it too.

Vaan and Penelo had seen the extremely brief confrontation between him and Basch because they looked at the approaching couple with apprehensive looks. Before Ashe reached them she stopped and asked, "Balthier?"

"Yes?" He stopped next to her.

"Thank you for last night." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "It was refreshing."

He raised her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "My pleasure, Princess." Balthier smirked against her knuckles before he let it drop and they continued to the camp to help pack it up.

Moving along the coast was easy enough due to its lack of hills and obstacles to obstruct the way. They had made several miles when noon had rolled around, and they gladly stopped for a lunch instead of simply eating on the fly. The timing made Balthier look ahead down the path and he shuddered. _Maybe it will take less than a week to reach Archades. I am not too keen on seeing the old man, _he thought to himself.

As Balthier ate the crackers that came with the lunch he recalled back to his discussion with Marskot the first night he was with the group: _'We all have to face our ghosts some day,' _he had said so nonchalantly. _It certainly is far easier to preach and not follow your own advice. It is not like I have a choice; I must take Ashe there. For her country and for the world. When had this gotten so serious? _

Balthier had to admit it had always been serious in the beginning, but he had been noncommittal back then. He could have walked away and the group might not have suffered for it. But after the series of events that led him back until that time, he came to understand that he had always been an integral part of the group. Without him or Fran they might not be going to Archadia at all. _That foppish Al-Cid would be covering Ashe with his wings and probably flirting her right out of her skirt. _That thought alone darkened Balthier's mood and when they finally got back to their long march, he had stayed mute.

Evening was beginning to settle when they finally reached the Hunter's Camp on the Phon Coast. Ashe ordered they break camp. Once again the children dropped their packs and dashed for the waters for a refreshingly cool dip to rid them the sweat of their toils that day. Balthier was just behind the Princess when she stumbled and he grabbed her arm to help her up.

His lips quirked when she pulled her arm out with haste despite their newfound relationship. _Even after relieving her of all that tension, she still won't let me touch her too much. _His amusement was short lived when his thoughts fell on what he needed to tell her before they reached Archadia. The pirate bit his lip but he thought to himself, _Might as well take the plunge while I'm in her good graces._

"Princess, why the capital?"

Ashe turned back to give him a quizzical look. "You know as well as I: the Nethicite. I must destroy it."

"Are you sure? You don't want it for yourself? Use its power to restore Dalmasca—something like that?" When her expression only darkened he added, "The best intentions invite the worst kinds of trouble."

She scowled at him and said, "Lusting for ever greater power, blinded by the Nethicite. Is that how you see me?"

"That does sound like someone I know," Balthier admitted. His face was schooled by his heart was racing from the anxiety and though the day was warm his sweat felt cold. Finally he continued, "He was obsessed with Nethicite. It was all he cared about. He'd babble nonsense to aught but the stone's power."

They were distracted from the topic as Vaan and Penelo splashed each other in their childish delight. For once, Balthier wished he could just shed this maturity and responsibility and join them. He averted back to the topic, eager to get this over with. "He'd talk about the same "Eynah," or was it "Venat?" No matter. Everything he did, he did to get closer to the Nethicite, to understand it. He made airships, weapons…" This last part was the hardest and quite possibly the most telling as to whom he had become, "he even made me a Judge."

"You were a…a Judge!?"

He felt nauseated at just the way she uttered the word. The surprise and quite possibly fear in her expression chilled him. _That's what those monsters do. All they ever really do is instill fear into the hearts of their enemies. _Even though his throat wanted to lock up and not divulge another word, he forced himself to continue with a steadier voice than he ever imagined. "Part of a past I'd rather forget. It didn't last long. I ran. I left the Judges…and him. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Draklor Laboratory's very own Doctor Cid. That's when he lost his heart to Nethicite, lost himself. And I suppose that's when I lost my father."

_I am such a coward! I cannot even look her in the eye, _he thought as he turned around to meet them once more. She was staring at him intently and with conviction. _She had some of the puzzle pieces and now she knows how they fit together. _Finally he said, "Don't follow in his footsteps. I ran away. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, a slave to the stone. So I ran. Free at last. Funny I went for the Dusk Shard. How could I have known that it was Nethicite? And then, of course I met you. All that running, and I got nowhere. It's time to end this—cut my ties to…to him." Originally he had been about to say 'the past' there at the end, but she could call him a liar by simply mentioning Marskot. He was as a part of his past as Dr. Cid was now. Sari and her family, too, were a part of that colorful, emotional, and in many cases exhausting stretch of his living time-line. _How are they doing? I have not seen them in five years. Did Sari marry off as is per custom in Archadia? Did she find someone suitable enough? Gods, Vale would be twelve now! How has her life been? _All of those five years he had explicitly avoided traveling to or even sending a message to the country, let alone to the city. If walking around in Archades was going to be like walking around on the Phon Coast, with all of its familiarities and memories, he might not be able to stand it. Archades held, not only good memories, but the most defeating and despairing, and all of those were fresh when he left.

Balthier turned back to Ashe who looked out across the ocean with the same sad and dreamy expression on her face. He brought her back to the present: "The choice is yours to make. But don't give your heart to a stone. You're stronger than that, Princess."

"I…I pray you're right, Balthier," she said quiety, avoiding his eyes. She nodded at him in her thanks and then walked further down the coast, away from him. He watched her go, desperately wanting to reach out and pull her back, but knowing at the same time that she needed her space.

* * *

_So that is how it all adds up, _Ashe thought to herself as she scuffed up sand with the toes of her boots. _That is how Bergan hurt him before. They were both Judges, but why would Bergan hurt him if they were allies? Was Bergan just as psychotic back then as he is now—was? _

Her heart went out to him as she considered all the information she had garnered from either him or Marskot. Piecing that together with what she knew from Archadian livelihood and culture from her days of tutelage in the Palace, she knew Archadian children—_noble_ children, she corrected herself—were at the same time privileged and treated hardly better than machines. They were constantly in study through the greater part of their lives before they finally graduated after fourteen years of learning. They were forced into the knowledge of an instrument, and their classes were considered the most rigorous of Ivalice! _Gods, if he was a Judge while he was in school then he may very well have been worked to near his death! _

The thoughts made her shiver. Not just that he had had an undoubtedly hard life for a noble—_Which would also explain his fastidiousness, even when he is supposed to be a pirate!—_but that he was Archadian. At one point in time she had actually admired Archadians for that stubborn ability to persevere in education where she had long felt in lacking. She had learned her diplomacy and other government related subjects well, but the mechanics of language, mathematics, and science had always eluded her grasp. Balthier would certainly be well versed in the matter from his career as a student.

Once the war had started, though, she began to detest every facet of their culture. _When did he leave Archadia? Did he fight in any battles as a Judge? Did he help to defeat Dalmasca? But if he did why would he be here helping me restore it? He said he ran away clearly because it did not make him happy, but did he also not agree with Archadia's foreign policy? He was so quiet on the subject of his past and I swore to myself that I would discover it. This is not quite what I anticipated though! _

She would be lying to herself if she hadn't though his past life would be exciting, as though he had always adventured as a child and that was why he was a pirate now. _I should have known to what culture Marskot was referring to when he said Balthier was scholarly. You have to be dedicated to learning if you wanted to stay in the nobility of Archadia._

Ashelia removed her boots and left them lying in the sand as she trudged ankle deep into the water and stared out over the ocean. "Rasler, father, I would almost wish that you were here. What am I to do? Dr. Cid is Balthier's father! Will Balthier not turn on me when the moment comes? He did say he wanted to cut his ties to him, but…surely there is reason to believe he would change his mind. Gods, I cannot believe that I had lain with him the night before. If I had known this is what he had been hiding, I might have forced him to tell me before anything illicit had happened. I am such a fool! Basch was correct about him!—about me…gods, what have I done? I do not deserve Basch as my esteemed knight. I have betrayed him so more than once now."

Her head lowered more and she said once again: "I am such a fool."

* * *

Balthier looked up from hammering a stake into the ground when the Princess finally decided to return to camp. He hoped to catch her eyes but they remain averted to the ground. He followed her progress as she went to Penelo and asked her something that he was too far away to hear, but from Penelo's eager smile and nod of assent he could guess. _Damn. Relegated to the couch. There is no way in hell I will share with Basch, and Fran absolutely refuses to be in the same tent as Vaan. _Balthier turned his gaze toward the young blonde who was helping set up another tent and he sighed.

The group retired after a good meal at the Hunter's camp that the hunters had cooked up together. Although they were not a part of the group they were still welcomed, so long as they paid a fee. All through the meal of some sort of sauced rice and wolf meat, Ashe continued to ignore Balthier. Although she did not show any downright hostility, she still seemed unwilling to accept the fact that he was an Archadian noble, a Judge, and the child of one of her most despised enemies. _It is a lot to swallow, particularly when I have been so quiet on the topic, _Balthier thought as he ate.

"What has happened?" Fran said as she sat next to her partner, having stocked up on non-sauced rice and a selection of other fruit and vegetables that were available. "You and the princess were so close the day before, most particularly after last night. It is obvious the airs have changed between you, and I sensed turmoil earlier this morning."

"I told her the truth," Balthier said casually, holding a piece of meat up as though he were examining it for disease. It was easier than looking into his partner's eyes.

"She deserves no less, though I question your decision to hold off so long on telling her." From his peripheral vision he saw her tilt her head and he imagined she was giving him an even sterner look. "I also question your wisdom of telling her after having relations with her last night."

"I wanted to tell her. Ever since I agreed to take her I knew I would have to but…it was just too hard," he said.

"The past is hard to relate, this I know from experience." Well, of course she did. He had learned a few things from her, but she remained about as quiet on it as he had. "You should have told her before you had sex with her," she said in a voice low enough only for him to hear.

"You know _nothing_ of my past, Fran. How are you to say your past is any harder to tell than mine? Seeing as you have not bothered telling me yours, and I have not told you mine, it must be hard indeed," he replied in a vicious whisper. He dropped his fork immediately and felt ill at what he had said to Fran. She was right of course! Not telling Princess Ashe before he had consummated the relationship had been a mistake and at the back of his mind he had known it, but still he had waited. "My sincere apologies, Fran. You are right and I lost my temper. It will not happen again. I am very tired, I think I will retire early tonight. Wake me up for watch if I am needed."

He was glad that the people in his group only gave him strange looks. They might be angry if they had actually overheard his outburst. Basch had noticed his and Ashe's distance since that afternoon; Balthier caught his eye as he was leaving and there was a furious triumph in the knight's eyes. Furious that Balthier had indeed done what he feared, and triumphant in that he had been right about the scoundrel of a pirate. Or so he thought. Ashe actually met Balthier's eyes and he was relieved to see she actually seemed a little worried.

Away from the others he went down to the ocean and splashed some of the salty water onto his face, and then he rubbed his face. _What the hell is wrong with me? I have never spoken to Fran like that. Never before! I am such an imbecile. A hypocrite. Marskot, Fran, they both told me to tell her sooner and I botched it. How did I ever deserve them as friends if I never heed a friends' sound advice? _

The next morning when Balthier stirred awake, he already knew it was going to be a bad day. His sleep the night before had hardly been restful. While no dreams had stirred him, the best he could describe it as was nerve-wracking. His anxiety had played on his doubts and fears and the dinner from the night before. The food hardly felt digested and in fact felt more like a lead weight resting in his stomach. He heard Vaan stir beside him as he groaned and pinched his nose.

"Balthier, what's wrong?"

"I am going to be sick," he mumbled sleepily. As he sat up he could feel the contents of his stomach stir and just as he was crawling out of the tent he had to clap a hand over his mouth. He barely managed tent feet from the tent before he had to retch up all the food from the night before.

He was walking back to camp when he heard another person retching, and glanced over to see Penelo had found the food from the night before as terrible as his stomach had deemed it. His heart slowed to its regular rhythm, thanking the gods that it was not in fact Ashe getting a case of morning sickness. _It could not be, not after the precautions I took. It has never failed me before. _He felt more at ease and healthier, if a little wobbly, as he walked back in.

"Eeugh, it's all over you mouth," Vaan said as he came out of their tent.

"I guarantee you did not look especially pretty on Bur-Omisace when you were vomiting into the toilet," he said as he walked to the ocean to wash his face up.

A hand on his back and then she said, "Are you all right?"

"I feel better already," he said as he turned to meet her. "How is Penelo?"

"She said she will be fine," Ashe replied. They were silent a moment as they struggled to decipher what the other was thinking, and then she asked, "When did you run away?"

"Five years ago."

That surprised her. She shifted a little in the sand and then said, "You would have been naught older than seventeen! The age I was when I married."

"Is that so hard to believe, Princess? I was unhappy so I fled."

"You would not have helped Archadia invade Dalmasca in that case."

"Is that what you had feared? Even if I had it is saying something that I am here leading you to your enemies, perhaps making up for said past mistake."

Ashe raised her eyebrows in surprise and said, "If that was the case then I would consider you an enemy."

"So you consider the common Archadian soldier an enemy? Not all of them are volunteers. I was hardly more than that, I was simply adorned with the title of Judge. I was hardly in a position of power that would have me giving direct orders to those set to overrun Dalmasca," he said.

"Yes, I had figured that myself. I thank you for your sacrifice," she said. Ashe took a step toward the camp when she turned back around and asked, "Are you sure you're all right? You have thrown up an inordinate amount on this trip, or so it seems. I think this is the fifth time."

Balthier snorted. "Hardly the fifth time. More like the fourth or so. I lost track. I _am_ fine, Princess, my stomach is merely delicate is all."

"A pirate, a Judge, and a noble with a weak constitution? I think I _have_ seen it all now!"

* * *

They continued on their way with Penelo and Balthier carrying packs in the back, insisting that they were fit enough at the very least to walk. Even so Balthier held a bag of salty crackers that they eagerly munched on to settle their upset stomachs as they continued to walk. They had been forced to put away the food when the clouds opened above them to quench the thirst of the land.

"Was it really the food that disturbed you? Or was it something else?" Penelo asked while they marched forward against the pitter patter of the rain. Her face was turned up toward the sky and she allowed the rain to slide down her face.

"I think it was both. It was good, but there are some things that even my stomach rejects. Our dear Princess teased me about it this morning," Balthier replied.

He was rewarded with Penelo's girlish giggle. "It is silly though. You're supposed to be a big strong pirate, and you let your stomach dictate your state of the day? You really are not that much different than Vaan."

"I bathe regularly," Balthier mock huffed.

She considered that for a moment and then said, "Point, that is true. But we do not have a regular bath, and unless my nose is mistaking me you're starting to smell a little strong."

"That might actually be the cologne."

"Phew, you need to get something better."

"Strange, other women like it," Balthier needled. "You're simply not used to it."

"Well…I will admit it still smells better than Vaan on his worst day."

"Oh, thank you, Penelo," he said and she laughed again.

Balthier was surprised when they reached the Tchita Uplands by the end of the day. On one hand it was a relief to be making such good timing, it meant it would be over that much sooner, but on the other hand he felt like he was suddenly speeding toward the inevitable meeting with his father. _Will he fight with me? Hell, would he even recognize me? _Previously he thought Rabanastre would sooner turn tropical than his father forgetting his only heir, but now he had to recognize it was a possibility. It ached more than he was willing to admit. Even after his father had bestowed him the title of Judge by pulling strings, he still tried to do as he would have wished but in the end he had been forced to acknowledge his unhappiness and the detriment it was beginning to become for his health.

When the group broke camp Balthier walked off to sit in the grass under the tree with his back to them. He hoped they understood the message accordingly. He did not want to be bothered. Now was time for serious reconciling before it blew up in his face. He had shot his nerves before and it was an experience he would prefer to forget before going through it again. Because of their steady pace, though, he was hardly overworked and it would be much easier to get through than when he was seventeen.

What terrified him most was meeting Sari. He had left her, without even an explanation or telling her where he was going. He had simply left. To this day Balthier was still not sure of his reasoning for that, and he had to admit he was out of his mind for some time after that. Even when he was finally of clear mind and could focus, he knew he could not return back to Archades. There was hardly a day that went by where Balthier did not question his judgment in leaving his life, and wondering how Sari was doing.

_If she shuns me, I deserve it. I told her I would never hurt her and chances are I broke that when I left. She does not even know if I am alive. _

"Balthier, here is some soup." Balthier stirred out of his reverie when Penelo shoved a bowl of it in his hands.

"I…I'm not hungry. You eat it," he said.

"You really need to eat and keep up your strength," Penelo said as she sat down next to him.

"I know, but my nerves forbid it. It has happened before," he murmured as he looked down at his empty hands. "Did Ashe send you?"

"Yes."

"I guess you must be our mediator from now on."

"Oh, Balthier, she will forgive you for whatever you did. I cannot imagine it was that bad considering how close you have been the last few weeks. I am not blind you know."

He looked up at her to see she was smiling gently and he chuckled, "No, I guess you're not. Thank you, Penelo. I hope you're right."

* * *

_All was quiet around the expanse of the mansion. In the middle of the night all windows were dark save for two near the front, that appeared exceptionally bright in contrast to the suffocating darkness outside. As quiet as everything else lay activity raged within the room._

_Ffamran moved around the kitchen with quick clumsy moves in his state of panic. He was shirtless, walking around in little more than his underwear, and his pale skin was streaked with sweat as his eyes swept over the kitchen. His chest rose rapidly as he breathed and he desperately attempted to organize his thoughts and focus. _What can I eat? _He groaned and doubled over as his stomach turned and growled like a threatening monster. When the pain had abated, he opened the food storage and pulled something out, glanced at it, and then tossed it aside. He bit the hand that had held the object in hopes of keeping it from trembling, but his whole body was shivering._

_After four days without sleep his mind was reeling and he felt like he was falling apart. Sari and Marskot had noticed he was decidedly much thinner than they had previously imagined and the dark circles under his eyes did little for his appearance. With the approach of war, the Judges were called in for training, strategy, and meetings. This had led to the Judge Apprentices staying up all night for the cause, and though the other Judges pretended like it was mere routine, the Apprentice Judges were losing their sanity. After three days Rosker had seriously hurt himself by bashing his head into a wall until he finally dropped unconscious; Thrait was purposely playing hooky to skip school despite the fact that their tests to determine graduation were going to be given next week. _

_Ffamran had continued to try the impossible as he struggled to attend classes, get his work done as well as study for his tests, and fulfill his Judgely duties, but this night, the fourth night, things were finally lining up against him. It had started the day before at lunchtime, or so he had imagined, when his exhaustion, his adrenaline, and his nerves had forced his lunch out of him. When he had finally gotten home he had gone to take a nap in hopes that he could catch some winks to rejuvenate his body, but his mind was so wired he had difficulty relaxing._

_Ffamran's crazed mind focused on the pantry and he stumbled for it, ripping it open, and looking through the shelves for something his stomach would not reject. He grabbed a box of chips and ripped it wide open with such zealousness the food fell mostly on the floor. "Damn it," he muttered but he shook his head and began eating. When it cooperated with his stomach he moved onto eating a sandwich, but halfway through it he had to bolt for the sink. _

_He sank to the floor by the sink still panting harshly and he leaned his head back to stare at the lights above. Ffamran could not remember after that, his concept of time fading with his strength as he lay on the floor simply breathing. It was only later that footsteps brought him to minimal consciousness._

_Ffamran twitched as he tried to move, but suddenly it felt like his body had no control._

"_Ffamran?"_

That voice. I haven't heard that in ages, _he thought blearily as he tried awaken from his stupor._

"_Ffamran? Wake up. What has happened to you? Venat, would you know?" _

_He shuddered. _Oh, gods no. Why did it have to be you to find me? _Ffamran managed to open his eyes just slightly to see his father's worried face as he held his head. _

"_I am so tired," he whispered._

"_It is the apprenticeship, isn't it? The Empire is calling you in as well as I. Gods, you're still in the Academy. How could they be so stupid?" Dr. Cid was rambling yet again but it was reassuring that it was about him and not about the Nethicite or 'the reins of history in the hands of man.' The surprises continued when he actually felt Cid pick him up and start carrying him. _He is fit enough to do that? _It was the only thought that really was clear to Ffamran. "You are an integral part of this, Ffamran. You will be alive by the end of this that I promise."_

"_I have to go to the Academy," he said. "My tests are next week."_

"_That does not matter. How do you expect to pass those tests in this state? You will stay here until I am content you are fit enough to take your tests. I will speak to Zargabaath to suspend your duties."_

_Ffamran had nothing else to say and merely grunted in acknowledgement. He sighed when he was laid down on his forgivingly soft bed. The ache in his back from leaning against the counter by the sink dissipated. The last thing he remembered was a warm hand on his forehead._


	18. Chapter 18

** Author's Notes**: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, the hits, the alerts, the favs! I really appreciate it! Here is another long chapter for you. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 18**

_I wish Marskot were here. Then I would not have to deal with this!_

Balthier stood with his head bowed and his arms crossed, doing his best not to acknowledge the grungy man in front of him. Jules was giving him an insufferably smug and knowing smirk, and it irritated the pirate that the Streetear was privy to something he was not. _If you move away and come back, you will never be quicker than the information flying over your head. _Of course since he did not have the _Strahl_ he could not make contact with some of his other sources so Jules was the first to find them. _Or was he waiting for us?_ Surely no one else knew of their destination besides Marskot, and he would commit suicide before playing the Archadian game let alone with Jules. Balthier smiled at the memory of the confrontation between Jules and the Dorstonian.

At the time it had been horrifying, but later Balthier realized that Marskot had done what so many in their group had desperately wanted to do: clobber a Streetear. _The nosy buggers occasionally deserve it, particularly Jules. _He knew that all of his prior dealings with Jules with Marskot in tow had mostly found them getting what they wanted at amazingly low prices, as he had cowered in front of them. As satisfying as that had been for Balthier, he could hardly blame Jules for being so weary since Marskot had pounded him hard enough to send him to the infirmary, with a broken nose and couple of missing teeth.

Ashelia was loitering behind him attempting to stay out of sight of the Streetear by using Balthier as a shield. Granted he was the first one to cover her so that Jules would not guess her identity, which was rather telling since he knew Balthier did not go back to Archades on whims. "How do you know this man? He wasn't a noble, was he?" She whispered, having to stand on the tips of her toes to get closer to his ear.

"Jules? A noble? That couldn't be further from the truth," Balthier grumbled back to her, no longer daring to let his eyes stray from Jules. "As I said he's a Streetear. He profits off of information and he would sell his own grandmother out if it meant a pretty penny for him. Remember try to stay out of sight. I imagine he has more than just an idea already as to your identity."

"He is right, Amalia. Vayne's interest in you would be common information among the elites," Fran said, standing next to Balthier to hide what he could not even as broad as he was.

"In a way, Amalia, you have your own bounty hovering over you. Don't forget it," Balthier warned. Of course, he had experience with headhunters and bounties. Forgetting your price would often lead to you slipping up, and there was almost inevitably a headhunter waiting to haul you in. Ba'Gamnan, by far, was his most dedicated pursuer but with the price of kidnapping a royal, he knew more ears and eyes were tuned for information regarding his whereabouts. The truly professional kind. _We've been rather lucky not to run into any of them, _he thought with a shudder.

The pirate sighed with relief when Vaan came back with the necessary information. Jules had long since moved to some other apparently less conspicuous location, which was just fine with Balthier. After the guards rushed down from the rumor of a Moogle uprising, Balthier blew out his breath only then realizing how tense he was from being in Archades. Jules aside, he expected someone to pop up while they were in the city and say, "I know you!"

He chuckled when Vaan and Penelo ran forward and gaped out at the city. They were too far back to hear what they were saying, but it could hardly be more than their usual banter. Of course, growing up in Rabanastre, and on the poor side, had given them a view of the far less than pleasurable underground. The desert city had its share of beautiful architecture, that was to be sure, but Archades was a whole other world in comparison.

"Wow. I have never seen such technology and architecture before, still I love Dalmasca. I can hardly imagine living here," Ashe said, managing to maintain her dignity far better than the children. Of course, the children were also not obliged to keep up appearances as much as she.

"Nor could I see you here either," Balthier replied as he waited for Basch, Vaan, and Penelo to cease their sight-seeing. "Archades and its noble are wretched. It is not a place for anybody worth their salt."

Ashe cast him a strange look as though she still had trouble believing he was of Archadian nobility. He was fairly sure his lineage would not be secret to the group once they encountered Cid. Even though he gave off a cool and even indifferent exterior his insides were writhing. Now back in Archadia finally, it appeared nothing had really changed. Not in the attitude, the atmosphere, or the architecture. All was the same among the bustling busybodies.

When they finally got going, Balthier turned to Vaan and said, "We go our separate ways here, Vaan. I've some business to attend to. We'll meet again later."

He was a little surprised at the worried and unsettled looks this announcement caused among the group, with the exception of Fran. He simply turned his back to them and headed off in a steady stride to another part of the district. Anticipating their use in Archades, he dug into his belt for several Pinewood Chops and flashed them to the taxi cab attendant. He needed to get some more chops for the group as a whole and the only place he could easily swindle from was his old home, the old Bunansa Estate. _I wonder if the old man is as infrequent there as he was when I was still around. _Considering the state of war of Archades he imagined Cid was in the laboratory more than usual.

_What has happened to Archades? Nothing has changed at all, _Balthier thought as he stepped out of the cab to look at the Aristocratic neighborhood. The lawns were neatly manicured, what estates had statues were beautifully kept, and the estates themselves looked as impressively polished as usual. He supposed that was to be expected—such physical cityscape hardly ever changed but what of the people? Balthier considered very briefly walking in the direction of the Kordanos, but he resisted the temptation knowing he had to get back to the group in a timely fashion so he turned his feet and headed west.

Just like the rest of the neighborhood, the manse was hardly worse for wear likely because there were still some servants running the place._I wonder if Adrin is still here, _he thought as he stepped up the stone path, a little surprised no one had seen him yet. At the door he paused with his fist just inches from the door. Before he could ponder whether he was really going to do this yet again, he let his fist fall against the solid wood once, twice, thrice times.

_Knock, knock, knock._

His heart pounded as he waited. It seemed to take forever but then he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. The knob of the door jiggled as whoever turned it then quite suddenly he was looking at a girl. She wasn't young, but she looked about ready to enter her teenage years. _Since when did we have a girl here? Am I at the wrong house? _But something about her appearance triggered familiarity. _Those eyes, that hair. _But he only had the briefest glimpse before her eyes widened and she slammed the door in his face.

"What?! Wait! Open the door," Balthier cried out, abruptly confused by this new chain of events.

"Go away! You're not welcome here," a voice from just inside said.

"Please! Vale, let me in! What is going on here? What are you doing here?"

"Why would _you_ care? You certainly did not when you ran away! You didn't even tell Sari goodbye! What kind of friend are you?" Vale continued her barrage from within, her voice getting shriller as she continued.

"Vale, please, open the door! Why won't you let me in?"

"Why? Why?!" Suddenly the door was flung wide open yet again. He only briefly saw an extremely angry expression before she was pounding her fists onto his chest, which were strong enough it nearly winded him. "Everything that has happened since you left is your fault! Sari would never have run away if you hadn't first! Mom and dad would still be alive if it hadn't been for you!"

"What?"_Sari had run away as well? The Lord and Lady Kordano were dead? What the hell happened after I left? _He finally grabbed her wrists to stop her pounding and shook them to grab her attention. "Vale! Vale, stop! What has happened? Sari ran away? To where?"

"I don't know where," she bellowed in his face. Vale yanked a fist out of his grasp and slugged him in the face. "That is for Sari! And this is for my parents!" She punched him in the stomach.

"Vale! Vale, what in the heaven's names are you doing? Get in here immediately!"

The onslaught stopped and Balthier felt gentle hands on his shoulders helping to pull him up after he doubled over. His first view was of Vale, her fists still clenched looking as though she wished to continue she was doing, but her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. Her throat appeared to be locked from the sudden emotion as she was opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out. She did not help him but turned around and walked back into the house.

"Master Ffamran! Goodness, is it really you?" He looked at Adrin and smiled a little as he remembered her warm, brown eyes not dissimilar from his. She was no more than middle-aged, but her face was lined enough to make her appear twenty years older. This appearance never seemed to have bothered her though. She wore the same dark dress for cleaning as she did four years ago, but she also wore a smudged apron as a part of her servant's garb.

Balthier was not abashed to hug the second most constant person in his life next to his father. "Let's come inside," he said and led her indoors and turned to her with a true smile on his face, one the group had rarely seen on their journey. "Adrin, how are you? Life has been treating you well, I hope?"

She smiled graciously, curtsied in respect, and said, "I am the same as always, Master. There has been very little to change in the routine. Would you like anything to drink, sir? Oh, I imagine you might want something for that bruise showing on your cheek."

That cheek did still ache painfully, but he was sure Vale's reasons for that were as sufficient as his reasons for leaving. He shook his head and he said, "That is not necessary. Please, tell me what has happened. Why is Vale here?"

Her smile fell and she said, "That is a sad story. Come, this way." They walked through the grand entrance hall with two redwood staircases curling up its sides, to just down the hall and to the left into the kitchen. It was a warm enough day that the fireplace remained dark and cool, but the large windows on its east side made it the brightest room in the house. They sat at what was usually meant to be the servants' table, but back in Ffamran's time his small family had always felt alienated by the gigantic dining room and usually chose to dine with those who were serving them. When he ran his hands over the surface of the wooden table then, he relaxed completely as though he had been desiring to do such a familiar action for a long time.

When they sat he looked at her expectantly as she bustled around the kitchen. _ Typical. I told her not to worry about it, gut she's getting me a drink anyway, _he mused with a slight smirk.

It was not a drink though because she returned with ice rapped in a towel. "There you are, Master Ffamran. I know how sensitive you are about your appearance, and I guarantee that cheek will swell up like a melon if not attended to.

He grimaced but obliged her by holding it to his cheek and then he said, "Now, please, tell me what has happened."

"'Tis a sad story, sir," she repeated. "Even before you left Archades was in much turmoil over the oncoming war. The tension between the emperor and its folk, particularly of the younger stock, was especially charged and ill deeds were already happening. It was very strange. After you left all hell broke loose, pardon my language."

He could not refrain from rolling his eyes at that. She may not know he was a pirate, but he was certainly old enough she did not need to filter her language. Still he stayed silent so she continued, "I am not sure of what triggered it. I highly doubt it was your running, but it might very well have been the straw that broke the Chocobos back among the students. It was quite clear to everyone who knew you why you ran away. Oh! Those ghastly long nights you were gone, only to leave again for the Academy by morning. It was not right, sir!"

"Riots broke out between many of the students and the soldiers. A couple of them met their deaths at the imperial's hands. I would tell you but their names escape me. Sari was not one of them!"

He chuckled. "Vale said she ran away so I would have doubted her to be among the dead. She was always smarter than that."

"Indeed," Adrin said, but there was no hint of amusement in her eyes. "Your Dorstonian friend Marskot went home a week or so after you were gone. I am unsure of what became of him."

"He ran away, too," he muttered.

Adrin tilted her head and said, "Your friends have a strange habit of just up and leaving, sir."

"Yes, that is strange, although not altogether surprising, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," she replied, handing her head. "Many names of which I remember you spoke of left. That Gands Bardous and Ivan Roahl fled the country, and the rumor is they left with Sari."

"I am not surprised. My whole class was full of treasonous bastards," Balthier said but he felt it lacked the punch it truly deserved. His mood was sinking fast after all possible terrible expectations he had of returning were not only coming true, but exceeding what he had initially dreaded.

"What of the Kordanos? How did they die? The empire did not kill them, did they?'

"They may very well have," she said. "They were coming home from looking for Sari when the airship carrying them and other passengers was mistakenly fired on. No one survived." Adrin's eyes shimmered with tears as she finished but she held them back.

Balthier laid his head down on the table. It felt like going through the suicide of a friend all over again. So many _'what ifs' _were rushing through his head he was not sure he would ever stop wondering them. _What if I had been here? What then? I would, in all likelihood, be married and if the Kordanos had died, Vale would be living with Sari and I. Or would I even be here? What if I died in one of the battles up to invading Dalmasca? Hell, would Ashe have killed me if I were set to be an obstacle in her path?_ One simple decision of leaving the life he had begun to loathe changed his fate, and may have also changed the fate of the world. That thought alone frightened him.

There was one question that still puzzled him and though he thought he knew the answer, he wanted it to be confirmed. "Why is Vale here?"

"Your father took pity in Vale. He may not have been as he was ten years ago, Ffamran, but he knew your connections to her, and so he took her in under his wing. If he had not she would be in the Archadian orphanage," she replied, resting a comforting hand on his. She appeared to sense the thoughts in his head.

_I guess he still must be in there. The real Cid, my actual father is still alive beneath that monster's shell, _he thought. Finally he said, "Would you do me a favor and get me nine Pinewood chops and some Sandalwood as well. I have some errands to attend to."

"Of course, sir," she said, giving his hand a gentle pat before she left.

He left the ice in the sink and followed her after several seconds to the main entrance hall, and there he found who he was looking for sitting on the steps of the staircases. Her head was bowed as she did something with her hands. When he approached a brown blur darted up the stairs from her side and disappeared. _Looks like cat is still hanging in there, _he thought wistfully, wishing now he could pet her just before he left. Shaking his head he bent down in front of Vale. "Vale, look at me." Her eyes were red and puffy and he immediately got his white handkerchief and dabbed at them for her. Finally he said, "I am sorry for everything that has happened to you. You deserved a far better life than the one you're in now. You said you didn't know where Sari was?" She shook her head. "Listen to me. When my business is done, I'll come back for you. I'll take care of you."

She really seemed to be looking at him now. "When?"

He flinched and said, "I don't know. It's going to be a while yet. Maybe a month or more, but I will come back for you. I promise."

Tears slid down her face. After a moment she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Ffamran."

"I missed you, too. Now, come on, cheer up. You shouldn't be so gloomy all the time. Here, keep my handkerchief."

Vale laughed as she dabbed at her eyes. When the tears were dried she said, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be. I realize I probably deserved it," he said with a smile.

He broke away when Adrin came back down the stairs with a bag of chops. "Thank you, Adrin. You take care. I'll be back eventually."

"Bye, Ffamran," Vale said.

"What happened to you? Did a woman slap you?"

Balthier winced at the first thing out of Ashe's mouth. Did she think he cheated on her while he was away? What kind of man did she think he was? _Probably slimy considering what I'm going to say to her. _"Never mind that now. I am glad you could finally join me. Jules had some information for us: a light airship used by Draklor Research is just up ahead. We'll take that and go through the service entrance. Let's make haste, shall we?"

They walked up toward their intended target, attempting to look as inconspicuous as could be when they saw a group of soldiers running toward a Judge. "The complices of the Senate have been quelled, your Honor. Our forces sustained but light casualties."

"You have leave to withdraw. One detachment will remain here to guard Draklor," the Judge said. Balthier attempted tried to remember the person but it was difficult. Five years out of service and all of them began to look the same.

Most of the Imperials ran off but a few remained to guard the entrance. Vaan was looking around the corner past Balthier and he asked, "Do you think they're on to us?"

"It would seem not, though this will make our task more difficult," Basch replied.

Balthier growled. _Blast it! We wasted all that time and now our chance to enter Draklor with as little fanfare as possible is blown! _He turned away and head back toward the cab with the group following him. Finally he said, "Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you? Off seeing the sights, perhaps?"

"Not likely," Vaan said, "Do you know how long it took to get the Chops to get up here?"

"What's that?" Balthier's expression darkened. "But I gave Jules some chops…!" _That damned Jules! The next time I see him, I may not wait for Marskot to be there to pummel the shit out of him._

"Jules!" Vaan said.

"Tsk, tsk. A squad of Judges has been sent to Draklor. You'll find the service entrance rather a difficult proposition, I'm afraid."

"Your doing, no doubt," Balthier said. "You knew how the Ministry of Law would move, so you had Vaan out collecting chops until the Judges could reinforce Draklor. Of course…tell me, how much did the Ministry pay for word of the Prodigal Son?"

"The Ministry? Oh, Judges make poor customers, my friend." Balthier had wanted to knock a few more teeth loose for remarking 'friend.' "Too many rules, too many laws. Perhaps you didn't know, Master Balthier, that Draklor is a toy box these days filled with your Lord father's conceits…all developed without the Senate's knowledge, of course. Why, not even the Emperor knew the full extent of Dr. Cid's operations. Now, here's the catch! Since Vayne had himself declared dictator, nary a peep has come out of that laboratory. I know people who would sell their own mum for the merest scrap of information about the goings-on inside Draklor."

Balthier narrowed his eyes, but he humored the Streetear for the hell of it. "People like…Rozarrian sympathizers worried about the Emperor's weapons programs, and anyone else who might be opposed to House Solidor Hegemony. So, we create a disturbance, and you get your windfall of dirt on Draklor."

"And in exchange for your service, I've spoken to a cabbie. When he asks where you want to go, tell him: 'you know where to go.' Simple, no?"

"If a bit cliché," Balthier said between his teeth. _Well, now I definitely remember why I left._ "Ah, a deal, brokered in true Archades fashion. Why, it's just like old times, Jules. Brings a tear to my eye." The pirate walked his way past him.

"Good to be back, eh? My regards to your Lord father, Mater Ffamran…er, rather, Master 'Balthier,'" Jules shouted to him.

The cab ride was extremely unpleasant in Balthier's opinion and he would have preferred not to talk at all, but some things could not be avoided.

"He called you Ffamran," Ashe said, her hand resting on one of his crossed arms. "You even changed your name when you left."

"It's not exactly a tough pirate name is it, Princess?" Truth be told, it was an easier way to disappear and never be found. Considering he had never crossed paths with Sari's in his travels, it appeared to be rather effective as well.

"So, the truth comes out. It is easy to see why you are interested in this affair of the Princess' if not for other reasons," Basch said. His eyes appeared to flash at the thought of his and Ashe's relationship but he did not seem as furious about it before. "You were an Archadian noble."

Balthier opened his eyes to find the children were staring at him intently. They had hated Archadia for the past two years of their lives, but it was not with hate that they now regarded him. They had gotten along with him up 'til now, and they certainly had not treated young Larsa like a traitorous Imperial through their travels with him.

"Yes," Balthier finally said in answer to Basch.

"Now it all makes sense."

They fell silent for the rest of the trip, knowing full well that the sky pirate was in no mood to talk at present. Instead they geared their minds toward the upcoming confrontation. Penelo muttered new spells under her breath to make sure she knew them, Fran loaded her bow and checked her arrows, and Vaan appeared to actually be meditating.

Upon entering Draklor Balthier knew something was wrong.

"It's too quiet," Basch said.

"Maybe we're just lucky?" Vaan replied, looking around at the threadbare walls of the lower levels of the lab.

"Maybe you're just optimistic."

"Something may be afoot. We proceed with caution," Basch said, assuming the role of the wizened warrior. He had experience on his side but Balthier knew Cid better.

Balthier scowled. "No time for caution. Step to it! Cid's chambers are on the top level." They headed down a hall and when they turned a corner they came across a half dozen slaughtered soldiers. Whoever was there first they certainly had not been merciful with the unfortunate lackeys. "Oh, lovely…" He turned left toward an office he remembered his father had kept down here for quick notes. The pirate snorted in disdain at the overturned file cabinet and the messes of paper all over the floor and on the desk.

"He's had visitors. One lacking manners, by the look of it," Fran said, stepping up next to him as he rifled through what was on the desk.

"Someone after the Nethicite?" Vaan asked.

Balthier was not paying attention as he flicked through the papers. "The Jagd Difohr was it? Six years, and ever since you got back, this…what madness found you there?"

Shouts from the hall caught their attention. "Up! Above us! Drop bulkheads five and eight! Be to it!"

"They found us," Vaan said bringing out his javelin in preparation for an attack.

"His earlier visitor, more like," Fran said in an attempt to soothe their nerves. "We should lie low for now."

"No, we'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid. Now," Balthier snapped. He snatched up an access card and a map then he was out the door before anyone could say another word. His heart pounded as they ran down the halls, getting into the bulkhead control rooms and switching it around to get where they needed. "Gods damn it! I hate this lab," Balthier said as they ran into another bulkhead.

"Balthier, calm down! We cannot have you in a rage or you will drain you energy! We need you to be up and running," Ashelia said. They glared at each other but he backed down first, and then she moved to grip his arm and gave him a softer expression. "I know it's hard for you, but you have to keep it together for us."

"Yes, I know, Princess. But we must hurry or we might not catch Cid at all," he replied back. He was calmer for it, and later grateful when they began battling through almost a legion of the Imperial soldiers. "I'd like to shoot the person who thought it would be a good idea to storm the lab," Balthier said as he felled another soldier. The sleeve of his left arm was ripped and bloodied from a scrape with a previous Imperial that had been wonderfully healed by Penelo's continually growing healing Magicks. Vaan had a bloody nose from being socked by a soldier. Penelo's pigtails were quick unraveling as she tried to keep up with the pace of battle and healing.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Ashe said as she caught her breath from their most recent scuffle.

"Who can tell? The bulkheads are here to make us go the extremely long way to the lift," Balthier said. He continued down the corridor at a slightly slower pace, feeling himself wear down as they continued. The group slowed once more when they saw a group of soldiers in front of them, heading their way but then Balthier said, "We're running out of time! Plough through them!" As he ran toward them he held his sword out in front of him as a bar and slammed into the first soldier, sending him to the ground. Vaan and Basch followed suit as they knocked the soldiers out of the way.

They finally stepped out onto the top floor. "Cid is just up those stairs," Balthier said. A noise to the side drew their attention, and Basch suddenly had to raise his axe to block as a dark man with two swords lunged at him.

"Ah. My apologies. You bear not the stench of Cid's lackies," the man said, but the group still had their weapons raised.

_The imbecile is lucky or he would have found himself with a bullet in his head and an arrow in his neck for good measure, _Balthier thought. He had his gun cocked and aimed, and Fran followed the man with her bow.

"And you are…our earlier visitor." Basch said

A voice from up the stairs suddenly reached their ears. "Yes, a valuable man. One I'd sooner not loose. Yet he knows too much."

The other man ran up the stairs but Balthier froze in his tracks. _That voice….I have not heard that voice in over four years, _Balthier thought. The moment he would encounter his father was finally here and now he did not feel so keen to run after him. _Get moving. _ But he still stood there even as the others began making their way up the stairs.

"Balthier, let's go," Ashe said. She had stayed back when she saw he had not moved. Tugging his arm he was finally able to move his legs and he found himself climbing the stairs. Then suddenly they stepped into what felt almost like an arena, and there he was standing in the middle, smirking at them all.

Aside from a few more stray gray hairs, Balthier could hardly tell the difference between Cid now and the one that lie in his memories. He wore those same round spectacles and that same damn coat and gloves. Everything looked familiar about the man, but that mad light in his eyes persisted with an even greater intensity than when they had last parted. _Old fool._

"Cid! You know deifacted Nethicite brought down the _Leviathan_! How can you persist in this folly?" The man asked as the rest of the group crowded behund him. Cid took no notice of them.

"And you've come here to stop me? I'd fain see you try," Cid said to him with an arrogant smile not so different from Balthier's.

"Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched," Balthier said in a voice steadier than he thought possible at the moment. Though his face was calm and cold toward the man, he had to struggle to keep his nerves from showing.

"Pirate scum of the skies. What brings you here?" There was venom in Cid's voice as if he did not recognize his son, but Balthier was certain Cid knew precisely who it was.

"Treasure. What else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard now." Even considering the Nethicite treasure made Balthier's stomach turn but he stood unmoving.

"You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you above this. Hm? What's that? The Princess of Dalmasca come to visit? She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our princess?"

"You're a babbling fool," she said to him, standing next to Balthier as they both glared at Cid.

"A trial for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! You lust for the stone's power, do you not?"

"Lend him not your years, M'lady. He means to use you," the bald man chimed into their conversation. Balthier gave him an appreciated look for he would have said the same thing to her if Cid had persisted. _I've warned you already, Ashelia. Do not be fool enough to take the bait._

Suddenly the old man was engulfed in a flame-like energy, and two weapons materialized next to him. He grinned at them and grabbed onto the machinations, preparing to attack.

Fran said, "Manufacted Nethicite! Like Bergan."

Balthier stepped up and said, "How could you do this? How could you fall this far?!" Shaking his head with frustration, Balthier aimed his gun and neatly capped one of the floating instruments providing a shield to him. It appeared to be a signal from the rest of the party because Vaan started attacking with his javelin and Basch with his axe. Fran and Penelo flung spells at the besieged doctor and Balthier stood back taking the occasional shot. Ashe stood back as well and for a moment he thought she was still thinking on Cid's words, but then she began chanting Black Magick since Vaan and Basch were having little success.

Another instrument down and Balthier saw the shield falter. "Always hiding behind your toys. Pity if anything were to happen to them."

Vaan and Basch attempted their assault again and this time they were able to fight Cid easily enough that he was getting winded. Out of nowhere, the bald man from earlier launched himself at the doctor only to be knocked back by another strange force. "Venat, you shouldn't have."

"This creature…so this is your Venat?" Balthier said. His eyes fixed on the ghost with such intense hatred that he looked about ready to attack it, but he merely grinded his teeth and turned back to Cid.

A small imperial ship hovered down next to Cid and he grabbed onto it. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for Nethicite consume you? Am I right? I am, aren't I? A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new stone for your trouble."

"Your words mean nothing to me," Ashelia said.

Still, he would not leave without the last word "The reins of history back in the hands of man. I too make for Giruvegan. Give chase, if you dare it," the doctor said as he was lifted away with a smug smirk stretching across his face.

"I hate it when he does that," Balthier said. He had seriously considered aiming his gun to get a last shot, but his will and his arms failed him. He sighed in defeat. _How do I intend to face him if I cannot even take a shot when there is a chance? Get over yourself, Balthier, or we might never win._

One last time, the bald man suddenly reappeared in their company and said, "Mayhaps you think me remiss! The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca? The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ."

"Reddas. The Reddas of Balfonheim?" Balthier asked, his interest momentarily recaptured. His opinion on the man at the moment was indifferent, but bordering more toward useless considering how little he had aided them in the fight against his father. If the man had actually pitched in they might have Cid now instead of staring off wistfully at him from the distance. That and Balthier rarely trusted another pirate, Fran aside, on principle.

"Indeed, I am him. My city is aiding the Resistance by giving them supplies. We wish to end this as soon as possible," he said.

"They choose to supply the Resistance, yet raise not a sword in aid. What city could do this?" She said, her earlier ire toward Cid now directed toward him. Supplies only did so much, but actual force might see to it the Resistance at the very least would have a greater edge.

"A city of men without countries. Pirates of the sea and of the sky. Few are they who would fain lay down their lives for a friend, let alone a king," Reddas said and Balthier certainly had to admit the truth in those words. Pirates were the greatest number of people hard-wired with self-preservation in mind, daring only to share it with greed.

"The Marquis—he is set on war?" Ashe asked.

"The time approaches when he must make his position vis-à-vis the Empire clear. Please, accompany me on my ship. We will discuss this later when we reach Balfonheim."

"I want my ship," Balthier said, standing up next to the Princess to look Reddas in the eye.

"Where is your ship?"

Balthier scowled. "Docked in Rabanastre."

"Well, it will take some doing, but I can get it to Balfonheim if you would like."

He considered this a moment and then finally he said, "Fine. But there better be nary a scratch or a dent on it when she gets here, or you're paying for them."

"I suggest we not tarry any longer, or the Imperials will discover us before long," Basch said, breaking into the conversation.

"Yes, we must make haste. This way!" Reddas ran out the door with the children on his heels. Fran glanced back at Balthier and began running, but Basch did not leave.

"Your highness, we must hurry."

She held up her hand a moment and walked toward Balthier, who continued staring through the window to where his father disappeared. He appeared to be in a trance and had not heard a word anyone had said since he finished speaking. Ashe touched his hand. "Balthier, we must hurry. Come on, we should not dally or we'll lose the others."

"Of course. We leave," he said alertly enough, but she could still see that wistfully sad expression.

_Poor man. No person should ever have to fight their father, _Ashelia thought as they began to run down the corridor after the others. She tried to consider her own father as the enemy and found it utterly impossible to conceive of such a notion. _I cannot begin to imagine what he is suffering through. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **I can write short chapters. Well...shorter. Thank you everyone, for the reviews and the hits. They are most appreciated and help keep this story going. Happy holidays. : )

**Chapter 19**

"How was playing at Draklor? Ooh…not well, hmm?" Marskot asked when the group had walked into Reddas' manse in Balfonheim.

They turned to him, their mouths slightly agape in surprise to see him waiting there.

"Marskot…" Penelo said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rozarria," Balthier asked, staring at his friend as he sat there with his feet propped on a footstool, whittling at a stick with his knife.

"I did get to Rozarria, but something was bothering me. I have been wandering aimlessly for so long, and I did not realize it until _after_ your group left me in Rabanastre. Of course, I would have held you back. I didn't set out of Rabanastre until early afternoon the day you left. I bought a ticket a couple of weeks ago and went to Bhujerba. You said Ondore was directing the Resistance, so I thought I would talk to him about volunteering."

"Volunteering? You want to be in a war?"

"Not necessarily, but it would give me some purpose. A life without purpose is no life at all," Marskot said, still not looking at Balthier as he peeled away slivers of the stick.

"You have met before?" Reddas asked, looking from the group to the Dorstonian.

"You're full of pearls of wisdom, aren't you?" Balthier said, sitting down in another chair next to him and he laid his head back in exhaustion.

"We met Marskot at the base of Bur-Omisace," Basch said.

Marskot finally looked up from his whittling with a strange slowness, and really looked at the group for the first time. "You look terrible. It is midnight, though. You should all go to bed and rest up for a day." He looked back to the pirate staring up at the ceiling. "Balthier, did you hear me? We will talk tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"I would agree with, Marskot. My helpers will show you to your rooms," Reddas said as he began up the stairs. The rest of the group filed behind him, and Balthier got up from the chair painfully slow. The last person, he thought to be Marskot, was going into his own room by the time he reached the landing and he was headed further down when a hand shot out from a doorway and pulled him in.

"What—" But he was cut off by lips pressing against his mouth as she pressed him against the door. He had only tasted those lips a half dozen times but he could not forget whom they belonged to, and then he was kissing back with equal fervor, turning it around so that she was pinned against the door.

"Mmm…Balthier," Ashe said as he made a trail back to her ear to nibble on it, and then arced his way down to her neck. She sighed in longing when he also slipped a hand up her skirt to caress her thigh. The princess pulled at the zipper to his vest and he stepped back to take it off and throw it unceremoniously to the ground.

Over the next couple of minutes they shed each other of their clothes before Balthier picked up her and laid her down on the bed. Just as Balthier aligned himself with her she flipped him over so that she sat above him. "The lady dost protest too much," Balthier said, though he made no move to make it otherwise.

"Your head has been in the clouds so much today, pirate, I thought I should take control," Ashe said. The darkened room prevented him from having a clear view of her face, but he imagined she held a look of triumph.

"Careful, your Highness, or I may need to reassert my dominance in this relationship."

After such a stressful day making love with Ashe was a welcome release, and for the moment he was able to forget the situation that plagued him. Balthier was virtually asleep when he heard her speaking, "Balthier, will you please tell me where you got that bruise on your cheek?"

He stirred awake and looked at her for a moment, quirking his mouth into a smile. "I promise it was not from a woman I cheated on. I did get slapped though."

"For what then?" She asked.

"A good friend who was angry with me sla—well, punched me in the cheek."

"Somehow I can imagine you anger a lot of people."

"Not as many as you might think. I try to avoid angering women or I will never live it down," he said with a sigh and she laughed.

She kissed him one last time while he was turned toward her. "Will I find out the specifics eventually?"

"Eventually."

"Goodnight, Balthier," Ashe whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess."

When he woke up much later that morning he was surprised to see she had wrapped her arm around his waist, and was sleeping soundly pressed up against his back. As drowsy as he was he did not feel like sleeping anymore and only groaned in disappointment when the clock by the bed read only a little after 0700. Carefully removing her arm, Balthier leaned over gently to kiss her exposed shoulder before he rolled out of bed and dressed.

Stepping down the stairs he was not surprised to find Marskot already at the table, reading the morning paper, and nursing a cup of something warm. Reddas was also there, reading another section of the paper. Marskot's eyes slid up as he took a sip, and then he said, "Good morning. After your scuffle yesterday, I am surprised you're awake this early." He smiled cheerfully, but there was something to it that made Balthier wonder if he'd had his ear to the door while he and Ashe had sex.

The pirate was silent with Reddas in the room, but he gave Marskot a shrewd look and that only made him grin wider. "What are you drinking?"

"Hot chocolate. I don't like his coffee. It is over there if you'd like to make a cup," Marskot said. As Balthier made a cup the Dorstonian continued to talk to him, "Now that I've seen you in the light, I would like to know where you got that bruise on your cheek. Did one of the ladies slap you?" The way he worded it practically implied he thought Ashe had likely slapped him.

Balthier sat down and stared at Marskot, not answering him. He had taken a look at himself in the mirror and noticed the bruise wasn't gigantic, but it was a lovely and rather noticeable shade of green that easily stood out against his darker skin. "Outside then?" Marskot asked, waving an arm toward the door and mimicked the motion.

When Marskot closed the door he said, "Spill! What has happened since I left? I'm under the impression you and Ashe have a…eheh…closer relationship. Did anything else happen of note? Actually, tell me about the bruise. That's bound to be a funny story."

"Yes, you would be correct about Ashe and I. The bruise is not a funny story. It's a terribly sad story."

"Oh really?"

"Vale punched me."

Marskot turned to him with a perplexed expression. "Vale? I thought she loved you."

"Not after I ran away. She attempted to beat me up when I was on the doorstep of my house," Balthier said, kicking a stray rock in his path.

"Why?"

"Her parents are dead, Sari ran away, and my father adopted her. She blames it all on me."

"Oooh. I'm sorry to hear that. Their parents are dead? Well, damn, did everything go to hell in Archades?! I would go to her now, but she never liked me much. I doubt she'd be any happier to see me."

"Don't worry about her. She's living well enough for now, but I would prefer that not be a permanent situation for her."

"Hrrm. What happened at Draklor?"

"He got away, of course. So now we don't have the Dusk Shard like we were supposed to. He fled to Giruvegan.

"Giruvegan? Isn't that supposed to be a place of myth? I've heard snippets about it in my travels, but I don't think anyone has ever confirmed if it's real or not," Marskot said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Is there one good thing that happened in Archades?"

Balthier thought on this for a moment and then he said, "I came across Jules. You might need to beat him up again."

"Did that arrogant little prick give you grief?"

"Not as much as I feared, but he certainly did not make it easy."

"I think I've told you before that I was ashamed for sending him to the Infirmary."

"Who couldn't tell that? You hid in your house for three days. You wouldn't even go to the Academy for classes."

"Yes…despite that, though, it is tempting to knock some sense into him again. It has made dealing with him far easier than when he attempted to con me before that beating."

"You've dealt with him without me? I thought you hated him," Balthier asked, beginning to grin as he imagined those meetings.

"I do hate him, but when he is already afraid of you it makes for far easier dealing. I got some great deals on information," Marskot said with a smug smile.

"Like what? Anything recent?"

"No, this was a couple of years ago, after you and Fran went off on your own way."

"Fine then. What are you doing here?" Balthier asked, taking a swig of his drink that he had taken outside with him.

"Well, I am not entirely sure. I told Ondore I knew you. We were discussing when I think he got a transmission from Reddas and he said that you were with him. So then Ondore sent me out here without telling me why. I think he would like me to accompany you."

"And what are your thoughts on that?"

"I am not terribly enthused with the idea, myself," Marskot said, looking out over the ocean with a wistful smile.

Balthier turned to him in puzzlement and asked, "Why not?"

"I did miss traveling with the group. It was certainly fun for the six or seven days I was with you, but I would prefer to stick it out and volunteer somewhere else."

"You're not telling me the whole reason, Marskot," Balthier said.

"It's not really my journey, is it? You all started together, you should all end it together. An extra person is hardly necessary and I doubt it's welcoming."

"You want me to put that to a group vote and see their thoughts on the matter?"

"No, I don't want to go. I will volunteer elsewhere. Surely there is something I can do. The Resistance can always use some new people since they're going up against the vast might of Archadia," Marskot said with a shudder.

"You think war is imminent."

"Yes, most definitely. That is what Vayne wants," Marskot said. "He has the military strength to challenge, and all the rest of Ivalice can do is answer. What worries me most is the Nethicite."

"No! Cid has the Nethicite. Our group has the power to destroy the stone," Balthier said.

"Well, if you manage it, it will make for an easier battle."

"If we manage it, the battle may not have to be fought at all."

With the exception of Basch and Fran, the rest of the group were not awake until early afternoon, and when they did everyone gathered around to discuss the next course of action. Reddas informed them of all that had taken place, most particularly the part where Marquis Ondore wished for Reddas to infiltrate the capital of Archadia to steal the stone. Since that ended in failure, the pirate told them that Marquis was to ally with Rozarria to provide a stronger force to the Resistance.

"It's just what Vayne wants. He lures the Rozarrians and the Resistance to the field, then crushes them both with the Nethicite," Basch said as Reddas finished.

"I think not," Balthier said. "Cid has the stone. We smash it to pieces with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing. Time is short. We follow Cid. He'd head towards Giruvegan." _Uggh, Giruvegan. I would rather steer clear of that place. It might be even worse than returning to Archades._

"Giruvegan," Ashe said quietly, as though she echoed his own reservations about the place.

"It is told of in a song of my people. 'On the farthest shores of the river of time…shrouded deep in the roiling mist…the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows what the paths? The way to its doors?'" Fran said. Marskot turned to her with interest, clearly curious as to the origin of Giruvegan. He acted like he wanted to ask more of her, but he kept his tongue for whatever reason Balthier wasn't sure.

Reddas had observed them as they talked, and then he said, "Then you seek the Jagd Difohr. Deep within the Jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a mist-storm surges and seethes."

"Then that's it. Let's go," Vaan said and ran out the door.

"Right," Penelo said as her friend grabbed her and pulled her out the door.

The rest of the group followed at a more reserved pace, but Balthier stopped and said, "Not coming, Reddas? Forget your precious Nethicite already?"

"Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course."

"Ah, another lead then, is it? You're well informed."

"I could well say the same to you, pirate," Reddas said in retort.

Vaan ran back in and said, "Hurry it up, or we'll leave without you."

The distraction was remarkably welcome and Reddas redirected his attention to the youth, "Ah, Vaan! I've had some of my men check on this Feywood. Best as what they've found."

"Okay! Thanks for the help, Reddas." And he was gone again.

"Fly first, ask questions later. Your Apprentice is more pirate than you," Reddas said pointedly to Balthier, which caused Marskot to laugh.

"I don't have an apprentice," Balthier said to him in annoyance.

Marskot finally shoved him out the door and the pirate heard him say, "You teach an apprentice? That will be the day."

After consulting Reddas' 'men' on the whereabouts of the Feywood as he had suggested, they headed to the shops to replenish their supplies. Basch spoke to them as they walked, "The most direct course to Giruvegan would be to go back the way we came to get to Archadia."

"That will take weeks," Balthier said, sighing at the thought of more traveling by foot.

"Don't you ever get tired of walking? Why not take airship? It will be so much faster," Marskot said as he absentmindedly browsed the shops with them.

"I thought you weren't coming," Balthier said as he examined a sword that would be far more powerful than his current weapon. He sighed when he saw it was too expensive for their budget.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I can't see you off," Marskot replied. "Take an airship, Captain. Your party will love you for it."

"Yeah, an airship would be so much faster and we could rest a little more," Vaan piped in as he helped buy more potions with Fran and Penelo.

"Yes, Basch, _please_," Penelo said, with her arms full of potions.

Balthier smirked as the mighty knight who had faced death in battle was crumbling at the pleadings of two orphan teenagers. "Uhh…well…that is up to her High—I mean Amalia," he said finally.

Ashe gave him a shocked look. "You, cowering at the thought of making a potentially unpopular decision push it off on me. What kind of knight are you?" But she was smiling and then she said, "Traveling by air sounds like a welcome change of pace. Why not look into it?"

They walked off to the Balfonheim Aerodrome, with the children leading the way and Marskot, Basch, and Fran only a couple of paces behind them. Balthier and Ashe walked in the back. "It will be so nice to get off our feet for a day or two. I am surprised you did not suggest it," Ashe said with an amused smile. "If I recall correctly, you were the one complaining about lack of luxury near the beginning our journey."

"If_I _remember correctly, I was complaining about lack of inns on our particular route. Princess, when a pirate is supposed to have his own airship, he typically does not think about flying in another's. I swore to myself I would be scrubbing floors before I rode a commercial airship. I suppose this trip could be akin to that," he said.

Ashe gave him a playful shove. "You compare reinstating myself as Queen and restoring Dalmasca's sovereignty to scrubbing floors! That might call for a punishment."

"A punishment? I like the sound of that," Balthier said with a wolfish grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I should make you tent with Vaan for the next week," Ashe said, and Balthier turned to her with wide eyes. "Or better yet…Basch."

"Oh please, Ashe, you realize that if I tent with our esteemed knight, one of us will likely be dead by the morning and I cannot guarantee it will not be me. Vaan at least has no interest in my relationship with you," Balthier said as they walked. "Have you ever had to tent with him? He moves around to the point where he's sprawling over the entire bedding, and you are curled up in a corner. Thankfully this ongoing trip has drained him enough he no longer likes to chat before bed."

"I have tented with him once or twice and I would concur with what you had to say, although he is not the chatterbox you claim. Are you saying you're better in the tent? What I have experienced is not up to par with what I would suspect from the Leading Man." "

"You are not the pirate with the airship. About that last part, Ashe. There is more where that came from," he said with a devilish smile.

"Point. He probably does not care to hear of international politics and diplomacy." She ignored what he said last.

"Did you use them to bore him to sleep?"

"No, but now that I think about it that's not a bad idea," Ashe said, rolling her eyes upward in bliss.

They reached the dome and they met Fran a few steps from the front desk. "There is a flight to Nalbina and a connecting flight from there. There is no straight flight to Rabanastre, though."

"A shame, but it's better than nothing."

"Let's take it. When does it leave?" Ashe asked.

"In one hour," Fran said.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? It was nice seeing you again," Marskot said. "Have a good flight."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Vaan replied.

"Does it look I have my stuff with me? No, I'm not going. I already told Balthier this, I guess he didn't bother pass on the message."

"I told him we could put it to a vote," Balthier said with a smug smirk.

"No. No, no, no. I am not going with you. This is your journey, not mine. Good luck, stay out of trouble, look out for one another, and most importantly come back alive. That goes double for you, Balthier, I know what kind of magnet you are," Marskot said.

"Bye, Marskot."

"Goodbye, Marskot."

"I will hold the same requirements to you, sir."

"Don't sweat yourself. I'll probably be better off than you." With a last wave the Dorstonian departed from them and disappeared into the crowd.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Happy new year, everyone! Enjoy the chapter.**  
**

**Chapter 20**

"He sleeps like the dead. We should leave him if he doesn't wake up soon."

"Balthier, wake up!"

He stirred from a violent shove Her Royal Highness had given to him when shaking his shoulder had not been enough. Rubbing his forehead he asked, "Could you not have been a little kinder? Surely there was nothing urgent enough to deserve a shove."

Ashe gave him a sigh and shook her head, just as Vaan had begun to walk away to find the others now that he saw his idol was awake. "We have arrived at Nalbina and we are disembarking. Now move it," She said and then walked away with the same purpose he had seen driving her the whole trip, and he merely shook his head of the last dregs of drowsiness and walked off the airship after her.

Once they had boarded the flight back in Balfonheim, Balthier had sat down and never gotten up. After such a late night and waking up so early, his presupposed light doze had turned into a deep slumber to while away the four hour flight to the desert town.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Balthier? I was surprised to see you were not using your time to criticize every aspect of the ship you did not approve of," Fran said, with a quirk of her lips as he and Ashe joined her just within the Aerodrome of Nalbina. Basch and Penelo were there and they all waited as Vaan fruitlessly searched for them within the ship.

He opened his mouth to answer her when Ashe said, "A good thing, too, or we would have knocked him out to quiet his complaints."

"Princess, you wound me. Really, it was not as terrible as I feared, but that jolting at take off left much to be desired. They might want to check their stabilizers," he said. This comment was met by another shake of Ashe's head, but he could detect a small smile despite her turned away face.

"Oh, there you are! C'mon, let's go see about the flight to Rabanastre," Vaan said, as he stepped off the ramp from the airship. After the damp air in Balfonheim, they all coughed on the exceedingly dry air in Nalbina as they walked over to the ticket counter. Behind the attendants desk was a schedule of airship arrivals and departures. They all groaned in disappointment that every flight to Rabanastre had left before they had even arrived.

"Looks like we're overnighting it here in Nalbina," Balthier said. "If only I'd had my _Strahl_, we could have made a bee-line for the capital and been there by nightfall."

"Well, we don't."

"My Lady, we should search for an inn now before they fill up."

"Yes, let's get going," Ashe said, tearing her eyes away from the board. "I am not keen to sleep on the ground when I can sleep in a proper bed."

"Me either. Let's hurry," Penelo said, running out the aerodrome with Vaan fast on her heels. The others followed at a quick pace, but did not quite break out into a run.

Balthier looked around at the sand covered buildings and shook his head. "I am not familiar with this place—try to avoid it. Last time we were here, it was in the dungeons and that experience was pleasant enough I would rather avoid another visit. Far too cheery down there."

From the corner of his eye, Balthier saw Basch's face harden and his brow furrow ever so slightly. Undoubtedly the Captain was being reminded of his long holiday in the Nalbina dungeons, and the pirate was under the impression Basch might fight even harder than him if there was a coup to drag them back in it should they be recognized.

In a town as small as Nalbina there were hardly more than two inns to visit for openings. He saw the children coming out of the nearest one, The Dancing Maiden, with deflated expressions. "Booked," Penelo said. "I asked him about other inns and he said there were two others: Twin Bard Tavern and The Golden Knife Inn. He warned against The Golden Knife."

"An ill reputation then," Balthier said.

"I assume so."

"I still say we try it in case Twin Bard is full," Vaan said.

"I would agree with Vaan. We are strong fighters, we can take care of ourselves," Ashe replied, turning to give Balthier a look that challenged him to disagree.

"I don't think there is any question of that. This is more about the prudence of such an action," Balthier said.

"The Empire is watching for us. We cannot trust the denizens to keep their tongues from wagging," Fran said.

"I agree, your Majesty. We must lay low. Imperial soldiers are everywhere and it would be uncouth to walk straight into danger," Basch said in a voice low enough that they could hardly hear him.

"Then let's be quick about getting to Twin Bard, so that we will not have to risk The Golden Knife or sleep out in the desert," Ashe said with a sigh of exasperation.

The children led the way once more down the crowded market street, weaving through the many shoppers as discreetly as they could manage. Balthier saw Ashe tense ever so slightly as three armored soldiers marched past. She kept her eyes to the ground, but he noticed her hand had fallen to grip the spear on her back; it only relaxed when their clanking footsteps had faded from hearing. _It is fortunate our faces are not especially well known, _Balthier thought. _I wonder how long that will last. _He was surprised their visages were not posted all over town considering their mounting threat.

The sun was beginning to set when he saw Penelo walk out of the swinging doors of the inn with a glum expression. "They're booked, too."

"How can these inns be full? Why would Nalbina be a popular destination?"

"A popular one to get through to Rabanastre it would seem," Balthier said. "Or perhaps people are flocking in for jobs. You can rent out rooms here for months on end."

"Damn," Ashe said, drawing a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Balthier. "I was truly hoping to avoid sleeping on the ground for one more night."

"Oh, but there's nothing like sleeping on a rock to make you feel comfortable," Balthier said.

"Or a snake in the tent," Ashe replied, looking out over the crowds so she missed the pirate's frown.

"Well, if we must sleep out in the desert we should get going if we would like to find a place before dark," the viera said to draw everyone's attention.

There was a collective nod by the whole group and they turned to make their way back to the end of the market, when a soft voice said, "Pardon me."

Balthier narrowed his eyes at the woman wearing dark brown trousers and a black hood dipped low enough that they could only see her chin. "I overheard you speaking of shelter. You are to sleep out in the desert?"

"Yeah, everywhere else is full," Vaan said, earning himself a light shove and a stern look from Balthier. "Hey!"

"The desert can be quite cool at night and the creatures are not to be trifled with," the women continued in that soft, slightly shrill voice, but her expression remained serious. Balthier continued watching her and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It wasn't danger he was sensing but a strange curiosity. "Perhaps I can provide shelter for you for the night."

"That will be quite unnecessary. We are used to the ground. Come, Amalia," Basch said. He gently but firmly grabbed her arm to start leading her away.

"Please. I mean you no harm. Just food and shelter for the one night and you can be on your way."

"I say we should risk it. It might be discreet to take the cautious step, but there is a point where it borders on paranoia. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?" Balthier said. There was something about this situation that enticed his curiosity and whether the rest of the group agreed or not, he would be damned if he simply left the invitation hanging.

"Oh, Captain, do you really think she will lead us into an ambush?" Penelo asked, bobbing up and down on the tips of her toes with an innocent smile. Clearly she did not sense anything awry. The woman just continued shopping within hearing range, picking up lumpy potatoes to examine for rot.

"C'mon, she's being nice to us. How many of those people have we met on this trip?" Vaan chipped in, clearly campaigning for a roof overhead instead of canvas.

"We must not take kindness for granted wherever we find it," Fran said.

At an apparent loss for words, Basch turned to Ashe for her final comment. She was silent as her eyes followed the woman carefully, as though she might detect either sincerity or betrayal. Her gray eyes then moved to Balthier and he gave her a light nod. Finally she said, "Fran is right. We should not push kindness away when it is offered. We accept."

The woman curtsied and said, "I must shop a little longer and then I will lead you to my home. Follow me, please." So they followed her through the market as she purchased a cut of meat, vegetables, and fruit for her pantry. Vaan turned into an errand boy when the lady ran out of arms to carry her bags. Balthier watched her movements with earnest, attempting to detect what was bothering him. One thing that did not strike him was that she did not bother to haggle with the merchants when she finally purchased her items, but merely handed over her coins and walked away.

The main body of the group leaned against the wall to deflect suspicion and to keep out of anyone's way. When she was done she raised her hand to beckon with a single finger to follow her. They were out of the market after a couple of minutes and they continued to follow her down the street until she led them between buildings. After a little hesitation, they continued to follow her, and then she ascended a flight of stairs. Her pace which had been hardly more than a shuffle on the street lengthened into a longer stride as she continued down the hall. The strains of a trumpet reached Balthier's ears and grew louder as they followed, and then realization dawned on him all at once.

She keyed open the door and they heard a blast of trumpet no longer muffled by the walls. "Gands, we have guests," she said, the shrill meek voice disappeared. The trumpet stopped immediately and he saw a gangly redhead poke his head out of his room. At first Gands' expression was of curious indifference, and then recognition hit him.

The woman pulled her hood down. "It's been a long time, Ffamran," Sari said, looking into his face with a less than kind expression. It softened when she finally refocused her attention on the rest of the party, who were looking at Balthier with interest. "Please, make yourself at home."

It was difficult looking her in the eye. He long remembered and dreamed of looking into them as a welcoming prospect, but he certainly had not imagined it under these circumstances. "Hi, Sari. I hope life has been treating you well."

_Crack! _Even Basch flinched at the sound.

Balthier hissed and brought a hand to nurse the stinging burn, on the same cheek Vale had landed a blow. "Your sister slapped me, too. Same cheek. Feel better?"

"Should I? Are you suggesting I do not have the right to be angry with you?"

"Far from it. Sari, I—"

She held up a hand to silence him. "Don't apologize. I know why you ran. I would have run, too. But you didn't even say good-bye! You left without a word to anyone, not even me! I thought you were dead, Ffamran."

"I didn't want you to follow. I wanted you to stay in Archades and live happily, not throw everything away! I'm not worth that."

"Clearly," she said sardonically. "I'm scraping day by day living in this cheap ass apartment instead." He was surprised when a tear escaped her eyes, and when she closed them more followed. Then she hugged him. "I've really missed you, Ffamran. I thought I'd never see you again."

He held her a moment before he pulled her back, and gave her the same handkerchief that he had given to Penelo. "Ahem, Sari, my vest is not a nose rag. I would appreciate it if you used this."

She took with a smile and a shake of her head and said, "I should slap you again." But she dabbed at her eyes.

"And it's not Ffamran anymore."

"Well, of course not. That would be the reason why I couldn't find you," she said. "You really haven't changed much at all. Grow a few inches?"

"Just a few." Where originally he and Sari were eye to eye she had to peer up into his face now.

"What the hell are these?" Sari asked reaching up to flick a dangling earring.

He waved her hand away. "Don't touch lest you rip them out." She rolled her eyes. _These snippy women! How do I manage to know so many?_ "I'm a pirate, Sari. I'm supposed to look roguish."

Sari snorted and then turned away and rooted around in her kitchen for a moment. She came back with a towel full of ice cubes. "I guarantee you'll look like a roguish scoundrel with that bruise on your face," she said, handing the towel to him. "Make no mistake, I'm still angry with you! But that slap helped get it out of my system."

"I am pleased to serve as a punching bag for you," he said, putting it to his face.

"Now, out of the kitchen while I prepare dinner!"

"You? Cooking? I think we would be better off eating cod liver and oil."

"Quiet or I'll kick you out to sleep in the alleyway."

He walked into the living room with the towel to his face and all eyes on him.

"I suppose this would be a bad time to ask if you had any music on you?" Gands asked rather hopefully.

"Go bury your head, Gands. I don't even have any music on me, it's all back in Rabanastre."

Gands raised his eyebrows. "You live there?"

"My airship is there," he said as he sat down on the couch next to Ashe, patted his hand in sympathy but she had a smirk on her face.

"An airship? Outstanding. I wish I could fly, and then I wouldn't be scraping by building and playing the trumpet. Such slim pay."

It only dawned on Balthier that he was the only one who knew everyone within the residence. "Everyone, this is Gands Bardous and the woman in the kitchen is Sari Kordano. They're both musicians."

"And former classmates," Gands said.

"And ex-girlfriend," Sari cried out from the kitchen. Balthier pointedly refused to look at Ashelia.

"Gands, I'm traveling with this motley crew for the time being. Vaan, Penelo, Fran, Amalia, and Captain Garet." They had never decided on an alias for Basch so he simply threw one out.

"Nice to meet you. Is he much trouble?"

"He complains a lot," Vaan said.

"And snores," Penelo offered, earning a giggle from Ashe

Balthier scowled and said, "Everyone I formerly knew and met on this trip has asked that."

"Because you _are_ trouble," Sari said, sticking her head in.

Balthier ignored that comment as well and asked, "What are you two doing here in Nalbina? You may as well not have left Archades and you are on the receiving end of the Empire's wrath now."

"Housing's cheap," Gands said. "And Sari was tired of living as a wanderer. So now we are both employed to help build the prison, and then occasionally we go to the taverns and play some music. That is the extent of our existence."

_Sounds awfully dull, _Balthier thought. Still, he imagined the life was quite exciting in comparison to the one they had been gearing up to encounter when they graduated from the Academy: the astonishingly dull life of an aristocrat. Parties and, for Balthier, serious work as a Judge and that would be it. Hell on Ivalice was defined for him to be in the body of a nobleman.

"Might I ask why you are traveling together?"

The group did not even have to look at each other.

"Sorry, Gands, but for your safety we will keep it under wraps."

"Ah, you are fugitives, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Balthier replied.

Fran said, "Maybe."

"Possibly," Ashe supplied.

Gands turned to her and said, "We don't get many viera out here. 'Tis a shame. Are you also a pirate?"

"Balthier's partner," she said.

"How have you managed? He was a rogue even when he was at the Academy."

"It was never easy."

It was another hour before Sari called them for dinner and they walked into the smell of a delicious stew she had simmered and spiced while they had talked. Penelo had asked about their music in that time, and Gands related one story where "Ffamran" and Marskot had assembled a small pleasure craft around the Archadian flag pole, just in front of the Academy for their senior prank.

"Have you been keeping that ice against your cheek?" Sari asked as he pulled it away, to show it was an even more concentrated light green than it had been earlier that day. "I hit you hard."

"Think nothing of it," Balthier said. "You two are living together? Are you together?'

"No," Gands said firmly, "we are _not_ together."

"You jest. I can hardly stand living with him without being married," Sari mumbled. "We are not as alone as you might think. Ivan lives here, too."

"I do not know him well. Didn't he play saxophone?"

"Yes, that's him. He got into a band, so he is traveling around all of Ivalice," Gands said, wistfully looking at his spoonful of stew. "I wish I could land a gig like that. That is much better income than just running around soloing. Or even working out in that gods awful sun day by day. I would have to say the only positive aspect of that job is now I have a little more muscle. It's been hell on my skin though."

"I can imagine with your fair complexion. Ladies like freckles for your benefit."

"Not enough," Gands said with a scowl.

"Do you have more of this? This is really good," Vaan said, even as he attempted to spoon out the last remnants in his bowl.

Sari gave Balthier a pointed look. "I guess someone likes my cooking. I made a big pot, so there should be more left. Help yourself."

"I like it, too," Penelo chipped in. She got up after Vaan to refill her bowl as well.

When they were back, Sari said, "Since we are all here, I should tell you that sleeping arrangements are as this: all of you are in the living room. We will move the center table out of the way to make more room for you on the floor. Ladies, I have a washroom in my room, so you may use it. Men, the one in the halls is yours. This should keep tempers soothed." With that she rose from the table and walked off.

Balthier followed her. He sensed she wanted to speak to them, and then there was the delicate matter of informing her that her parents were now dead. He had hardly expected to run into Sari for the rest of the trip, and now that he had he wished Vale had better news for him to pass along.

When he came in and closed the door, she was in the washroom running a brush through her hair. "You said my sister slapped you? When did you see her?"

"Only a couple of days ago. Wait..it was just yesterday. Oh hell, the last few days have been long," Balthier said. "She brought your beef up with me first."

"Hmm…she is such a good little sis. How is she? How are my parents?"

"Uhh…Sari, about that," he looked to his side for inspiration while Sari turned to him.

"Ffam—Balthier. What is it?"

"Vale is fine. Tall, very tall. Only half a dozen inches shy of me, I would say. She has good muscle tone, too, if her punches are anything to go by."

"Balthier!"

He looked at her. "Sari, your parents are dead."

There was a clatter as she abruptly set her brush down. "How?"

"Vale said they were on an airship coming back from looking for you when Archadia shot it down."

She was silent for a moment as she gave him a hard stare via the mirror. "Those bastards. As if I needed another reason to abhor Archadia." She sniffled when she put her face in her hands. "Damn it, I need to go back and pick up Vale."

"I would leave her where she is. It is a far more stable environment than your current residence. The last thing you need is to add a child to further complicate your life," Balthier said, giving her a similarly downtrodden expression.

"I still have to send her notice. Gods, I have not written a word to her in five years. I was afraid to stay in contact lest my parents become preachy about persuading me to come back. Oh, I have to settle the inheritance, too."

"Well, hell, you would be set up for some time in that case," he said.

"Where is my sister?"

"She is living in the Bunansa Estate," he said.

Sari gaped at him. "Did you put her there?"

"No. I My first visit to Archades was only yesterday. Cid adopted her for the time being." She gave him an ugly look. "He is hardly there! I would say the servants are more parental than he could ever be."

She laid her head against his shoulder and he wrapped a comforting arm around her. He was surprised she was not more upset, but then she had not seen her family in five years. Not a single glimpse. Then again perhaps the brunt of her emotion had gone into that slap earlier instead.

Sari seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts for she said, "I am sorry I slapped you. I should not have."

"No apologies, right? You would not be the first to do that. Your sister was not either. That aside, I've suffered graver injuries."

Sari grinned and moved her hand up his vest. "Hmm…like the time Bergan—"

"Perish the thought. He is dead and all memories should die with him," Balthier said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Of course," she said with a slight smile, drawing closer to him.

Just as she was about to kiss him he brought a hand up over her mouth. "I might be a bastard, but I am not bastard enough to cheat on my newest significant other."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Is she with the group?"

Balthier pondered even answering her but then he said, "Yes."

"I highly doubt it's the pig-tailed girl. She looks a little young."

"She is a little young."

"It is either the viera or the other woman. Amalia, was it?"

"'Tis the last."

"Good luck with her. She looks feisty."

"More than you can imagine."

"Even more than I? That would surprise me."

"It surprised me as well."

"Well, have a parting kiss anyway." So she kissed him on the bruised cheek. "Goodnight, Balthier."

* * *

Ashelia was watching carefully as Balthier left Sari's room. It had certainly not escaped her that she used to be his ex-girlfriend and when he disappeared into her room after her, she felt her heart stop that he might be a bigger scoundrel than she currently imagined. When he re-emerged though his clothes were still in place, and he certainly did not appear as if he had a last fling with her. She turned away quickly, but that new smirk on his face did not escape her notice when he had caught her looking. 

The Princess was honestly surprised Balthier had not commented on any blushing by her, because when Sari had confirmed she was formerly a significant figure in his life she had thought she blushed beet red. Upon entering the kitchen, Ashe had developed some hostile feelings for the woman because now she could see everything that might entice Balthier back to her. She was beautiful of course with richly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and dark flowing hair tied back in a cord at that moment. Over the meal Penelo had brought up that Sari played the violin, but then Balthier also said that she sang as well! So Ashe simply sat and ate quietly, making perhaps one or two comments in reference to the journey.

_How can I compete with her? Why would Balthier ever leave her? Clearly his home situation was far worse than I would have imagined, if he was willing to leave her without so much a second thought, _Ashe thought. Ashelia B'nargin, rogue princess, descendent of Raithwall, and in succession to the throne of Dalmasca suddenly felt alienated by this person who had been among the noble families in Archadia as well as Balthier had been. Ashelia had only ever truly felt comfortable and graceful with a weapon, and here this woman could not only play the violin but sing as well!

As if Gands question about music was not enough, Ashe had long determined that Balthier had a great appreciation of music. She noticed that when Marskot had awoken him he had been listening to headphones. _My talent with music lacks greatly, _she had thought as she ate.

As she watched Balthier lay down on a sleeping bag and squeeze her hand with his own, she thought, _I am being foolish. _Still, this presented a great opportunity to her. With his ex-girlfriend so close she might be able to ask her something of Balthier. Surely she knew him well. When she saw Penelo coming back from Sari's bedroom, Ashe gathered up her toiletries and made her way, fully intent on talking to this woman.

When Sari had allowed her in, she could see she had changed into her night clothes, a simple pair of shorts and a shift. When she noticed who it was she asked, "You are Amalia, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," Ashe said, faltering only slightly before she entered the washroom. She was washing her face when she heard Sari's voice outside.

"You and Balthier are in a relationship, yes?"

"Yes. He told you then?" She asked, a little surprised that Sari would brooch the subject first.

"Oh yes. I am happy for you. It would be difficult to find a better person. He is really more like Ffamran than he thinks he is."

"You are not jealous?"

"Well, of course I'm jealous! We had a good relationship back in the day, but that was then and this is now. He left me for something more worthwhile."

"And what was that?"

"Happiness."

Ashe turned to her fully then. "You were not there, so I doubt you could understand. As you might imagine, though, his Judgely position was particularly trying for him. He was only sixteen when they instated him as one! Then they ran him ragged. So ragged I thought he was going to kill himself. No matter what I did, I could never relieve him from fears of his job and the awful dread he experienced with it every day. He did what any rational person would: he ran," she said, her face showing sadness dug up over a time from long ago.

"But you slapped him?"

"Wouldn't you? He did not say goodbye, he did not tell me where he was going. He simply left. If he did not do that, then he certainly did not send me word of his health and happiness. He just…disappeared." Sari began brushing her teeth.

Ashe did so as well. By the time she was done, Sari had already left the washroom and she could see that she was pulling back the covers to her bed when she walked out. Ashe lingered, though, wondering if perhaps if she should continue with asking his friends questions.

"Yes?"

"What was Ffamran like?" The question out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Sari smiled. "As I said in the washroom, he is hardly different now than he was then. Perhaps in his quest to be a rogue he let some of his kinder habits go by the wayside, but he always knew how to treat a lady well. You will not be disappointed in that regard. He can have a vengeful streak, but it is not nearly as serious as Marskot's case. You should never upset him. Wait, do you know Marskot?"

"Yes, we've met," Ashe said, a little surprised she would have something in common with this woman other than Balthier.

"What else can you tell me about him?"

"He has not told you this himself?" When Ashe shook her head, she was surprised at what Sari said next: "Then I would drop this quest if I were you. It is merely an exercise in futility. You have to understand, Amalia, those last two years as Ffamran were quite possibly the most miserable years anyone could live. He ran away from it, he is trying to leave it behind. I, personally, would think it to be affronting for someone—particularly someone I love—to go prying into it again. The past can be nice, but that is all it is. Concentrate on making newer, fresher memories with him, and then you will come to understand him better."

"I see what you mean. Your wisdom could hardly be missed. I will do as you say and focus on the future," Ashe said. Before she left she bowed. "Thank you."

"Of course. Goodnight, Amalia. Take good care of him."

"I will do my best." When Ashe returned to the group most of them were already asleep except Fran and Basch. They both nodded as she found her spot next to Balthier. He always took his vest off when he was sleeping to allow himself more breathing air, and whenever he did that he looked far more vulnerable. Not caring if she incited Basch into a huff she kissed him on the neck, and she grinned when his mouth quirked ever so slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is going to sound stupid, but I swear there is a rhyme and reason to this question: does anyone want a sequel to this fic when I'm done? 


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 21**

Balthier had not heard much about the Feywood, even in all of his travels, but the tidbits he had just recently fished from Fran made him even more apprehensive of it.

_It lies concealed in the Mist, never reaching beyond its bounds yet never faltering in its position. Few who have ventured there have ever returned whole. It is said that the holy city, if you reach it, takes something from you and it is different for every person. Whether that is true I know not, but I had never been curious to substantiate it. _

The Feywood also concealed the holy city of Giruvegan and it was there, he remembered, that his father had come back with that Venat and had perpetually lost his mind. Even when Balthier had finally learned the source of Cid's apparent insanity, he was not eager to step anywhere near the place. Balthier glanced back at Ashe and he smirked for her benefit. She smiled back. He had told her to run after Cid, but he wanted desperately to bring some closure to that old life. He was going there for himself.

Ashe knew this and back in Rabanastre she had asked, "What do you intend to do to end it?"

He had only been able to answer her in silence. What would happen would be reactionary. It could not be predicted.

"I don't like this. I'm getting chills already," Penelo said, clutching at her arms as they walked.

"Aw, Penelo, we haven't even gotten there yet," Vaan said, but he was far more subdued than a day earlier. As they continued deeper into Golmore Balthier could now see wisps of fog that had not been present before and the temperature was steadily dropping from chokingly humid to chilling. Where in the Golmore there were a multitude of insects to chime their songs, there was only a cold silence occasionally broken by the hoot of a distant bird. The only sound that consistently reached their ears was the sound of their own footsteps treading the wooden paths.

Balthier put up a hand for to stop when he thought he heard something ahead. They stood there for a moment as he listened. "What is it?" Ashe asked as she looked around for the source of his concern. Still he waited to move forward and just when he was about to continue leading the group on, he heard it again. A hissing huff of some creature breathing and just below it was the sound of footsteps.

The pirate hoisted his gun up and crept forward as quietly as he could manage, and the group followed suit preferring to stay close rather than drift. After a couple of minutes he saw it and for a moment he was surprised. It was some sort of wolf that appeared straight from the Estersand, but its fur was pitch black and a blue glow was surrounding it as though it were not quite of that world. Balthier aimed and shot.

_Crack!_

The shot hit it in the neck and sent it landing on its side with a squealing yelp.

"What is it?" Penelo asked as they approached, but she jumped back with a scream when it snarled and attempted to get on its feet. Vaan ran it through with his new sword, looking slightly pale from the scare it had given him as well.

"It is a Hellhound, considered a guardian of the Feywood. There will be many more yet before we reach it," Fran said from behind Balthier.

"A Hellhound?" He asked, turning back to her with an incredulous look. "You must be joking."

"I rarely joke, Balthier, and most certainly not over something as important as this. Keep up your guard, this is far from the most formidable creature here," she said and stepped around him. He looked down at it with interest, taking note of its grisly, long canines before he stepped over it.

A few more Hellhounds lunged at them before they me what Balthier considered the Tour de Force of the fiends guarding the Feywood. A gigantic, red Mantis crept out of the shadows and they fanned out to take it head on. At first it appeared to be an easy picking and Vaan was hacking away at its limits, and he managed to cut an arm to the point where it was dangling by a piece of sinew. The orphan raised his sword up to strike the final blow when it gave an ear-splitting shriek and he had to roll out of the way to avoid being squashed. Another Mantis had joined the fray and was hacking away at its brethren. Everyone stopped attacking in order to make sense of this chain of events, but then Fran began shooting the newer one.

"It is going to ingest the other one. We must kill it before it can."

The Mantis was making quick work of cannibalizing the other one, and it seemed to change right before their eyes, growing slightly bigger. Vaan tried to land a blow to its forearm but it merely bounced off the newly hardened exoskeleton.

"Vaan, look out," Penelo said to him.

He attempted to dodge the front but he did not get out of the way in time. There was a spurt of blood as he fell back and Balthier could see a gash arcing across his chest. The orphan struggled to get to his feet, but he fell back in his weakness. "Vaan!" Penelo hurriedly conjured a fire spell and the Mantis screeched in pain and stebbed back from its intended prey. The sky pirate darted in and hoisted Vaan up over his shoulder and back to them.

"Our weapons do not even make a dent in it," Ashe said when they were back. "We cannot win this one."

"Vaan cannot wait for treatment. Let us run while we may," he said and he shifted the boy's weight on his shoulder. _My back is going to suffer for this. _

"Go ahead, we'll cover our escape," Ashe said, turning back to face the creature as it lumbered toward them for another fight. Penelo guided him another way around the Mantis, and then the others followed suit. They ran down the wooden paths, weaving this way and that and into the billowing Mists of the Feywood. They only stopped when they reached the base of a gigantic tree towering over them in silent intimidation.

"Perhaps we should have retreated back to the Golmore to treat Vaan. We are open to attack here the fiends here have demonstrated their strength," Basch.

"Nay, Captain. We would have simply had to face that Mantis again. The Hellhounds are a trifle, we simply must remember to avoid the cannibalizing Manti," Balthier said as he carefully set Vaan down. Ashe wrinkled her nose at the blood staining his white shirt and still dripping from his vest.

Penelo bent over her charge and examined him, pulling back his eyelids with her thumb. He flinched at this, but his hand movement was feeble and the words he attempted to say did not even come out in a whisper. The gash ran from his shoulder down to his navel, the claw of the creature having effectively torn through his vest. "Hold on, Vaan, I'll help you," Penelo said. She laid her hands on his chest and immediately began chanting her most powerful curative spell.

"Looks like Vaan's vest is going to earn another patch and my shirt is going to need pitched," Balthier muttered as he removed his own vest and looked at his side soaked in the boy's blood. They had been lucky enough to escape all of their battles—Balthier being the exception to the rule—with only a handful of contusions, cuts and scrapes, and torn clothing. This was the first time they had been incapacitated by injury so very far away from civilization.

"Thanks, Penelo," Vaan whispered when she was done stitching up the skin to his wound. He attempted to sit up and everyone hissed.

"No, Vaan, your injury is far too dire for us to continue. You lost far too much blood," Fran said.

"Yes, all over my vest and shirt, too," Balthier said, still wearing the soiled item. Ashe gave him an irritated look.

"You will drink a couple of potions, and I think we should stay here for the night just to be sure," Penelo ordered with a no-nonsense manner. She glared for good measure when he opened his mouth.

"The sun is in descent. We might as well break camp here," Basch said, pulling the clasps of pack he had been forced to carry. Balthier hung over Ashe's pack attempting to tug it open while it was still attached to her. When they decided to break camp, she finally shed it and he dove right in searching for his other shirts.

"Could you not have waited until it was off me? Your need of a new shirt is not dire enough to warrant immediate action, Balthier," Ashe said as he pulled out the plastic bag with his shirts in it.

"You tell me that when you are covered in blood next time. It's not a pleasant feeling, Ashe. Quite cold and sticky as a matter of fact," he said as he rifled through his shirts, and then he sighed. "Only one white shirt left. Well, it wouldn't due to get it damaged now. I must keep it for the appropriate occasion."

"Appropriate occasion?" Ashe asked with raised eyebrows. "And when might that be?'

"I will know it when it's here," he said and gave her a smothered smile. She frowned at this and there was something troubled in her eyes. He paid it no heed and pulled out the silver shirt from far earlier and he put it on with his vest over it.

"It does not go as well."

"Of course not. Classic black and white always go best together. This is more for a sense of propriety than style."

"When have ever put the one above the other?" Fran asked.

Balthier shot her a look. Ashe and Penelo giggled, Fran had a rare smile on her face, and Basch always seemed quite content to chortle at his expense. Vaan was the only one who did not share in the joke and he continued to lie on the forest floor with his eyes closed, and his chest rising steadily and gently. Balthier was surprised he almost missed that obnoxiously loud laugh.

Once the tension had passed the pirate was able to get a better look at his surroundings, and he almost wished the situation was dangerous enough for him to forget about it. Mist hung like a thick curtain in front of their eyes, not quite obscuring everything. Unlike ordinary Mist where you might see blurred shapes moving about, he could actually see images of himself and the group within the clouds. His reflection in the water had never disturbed him like it did in this shifting, swirling mist and seeing himself in there. It was quite alien as though he were peering into another dimension, watching the people in the clouds go about their day in the same exact way as them. He shuddered at the thought and pushed it away.

Vaan was awake and moving by the time the evening meal had rolled around, but they still made him lie in his tent and eat. Most everyone retreated to their tents for the evening meal, to escape the dreary atmosphere and get the fog out of their minds. _It has not even been a day into the Feywood and I think morale is the lowest it's ever been on this trip, _Balthier thought as he munched on an apple they had gotten from the moogles in Eruyt.

"We're in the Feywood, right?" Vaan asked from his side of the tent as he ate cheese and crackers, and the last of the grapes. He was alert enough, but his voice was quiet and even though he really had not seen much of the outside, the atmosphere seemed to be wearing on him as well.

"Yes, at the very edge of it. How are you feeling?" Balthier asked. Even though their relationship was quite evident to everyone in the group, he and Ashe were still not sharing a tent every night. This night it really did not bother him. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and a previously injured made for a good companion for this.

"Fine. Do you really think Ashe is going to get another stone?" Vaan asked. The pirate was pleased to hear that the idea did not sit well with Vaan either.

"I do not know. We'll see though," he said. Since Balthier had come to understand the depth of this affair he had been worried that events would transpire on the worst path possible. These worries had diminished as he had developed his relationship with Ashe, of course. He was certain she would not use the Nethicite, should she retain a weapon, to destroy Archadia, but the fear still tugged at him. He kept it to himself unless she presumed he had a lack of confidence in her.

The Feywood did not take as long to get through as everyone had feared. It was only noon of the third day that they found their way to its edge. "This is the other side, right?" Penelo asked as she looked up at the trees with unease. "Everything looks the same to me."

This Mist had been working on Balthier's nerves since he stepped in and he had made it so he was too preoccupied to think. It had, unfortunately, thrown his internal compass off kilter and he sincerely hoped this was not the beginning. He was certain, though, that they had not turned themselves around. After all they had found a map near the beginning, and Fran had it out constantly even if the markings on it were terrible similar to one another.

"Yes, this is the other side of the wood," she said as she began folding it up.

"Are you su—" _Splash. _She looked down at her foot and then said, "Okay, I am convinced."

This whole next area was covered in ankle deep water and though Balthier was annoyed by it soaking into his pants, he was still relieved it was in the fact the end.

_Raawwrrggh!_

They all looked up in time to see a gigantic flower fall down from its perch somewhere near the ceiling and then it fell with a mighty crash and screamed at them. Balthier dumped his pack on a dry patch of ground and readied his gun. Vaan and Ashe who also wore packs followed suit, and they brought forth their swords. The little group was lined up in a single row their weapons all pointed in its direction. It released a cloud of pollen that slowly descended on them and they all cried out in surprise.

Balthier felt like his energy was draining from him and he shook his head in dismay.

"I can't cast my Magicks," Penelo cried.

"Me either," Ashe said as well.

"Well then we must defeat it on brute strength alone," Balthier said.

"We must stay on our guard. No Magick means no healing spells either," Basch said to them all as he gripped his axe.

"I will help distribute healing supplies," Fran said and she began rummaging through the packs to pull out their large supply of potions and other remedies.

"I will as well." Penelo fell back to help Fran arrange all of their supplies.

"Are we ready then? Well, what are we waiting for?" Vaan asked with an eager grin.

"I guess nothing can slow you down for too long, Vaan," Ashe replied to him and then they were both running to the overgrown flower.

The battle was surprisingly quick but not without a few bumps. It cast a variety of ailments on the fighters and Balthier found himself make potions and remedy runs to keep them fit more than he was aiming his weapon. The Rafflesia did not have a high defense and they were hacking away at its vines with little problem, but whenever it managed to get in a blow it knocked the person solidly unconscious.

Balthier flinched when he saw Ashe fall flat on her back, taking a well-aimed seed to the head. He rushed out to her and pulled her out of range of the flailing vines. He tried to dodge them himself but a small vine managed to land solidly on his shoulder. The pirate fell with a grunt but was back on his feet soon with Ashe in his arms. Vaan distracted the Rafflesia by standing between it and them.

One phoenix down and a minute later Ashe was opening her eyes and getting back to her feet, making terrible faces from the taste of the stuff. "Thank you, Balthier. Looks like it is almost dead." They were much too close, Basch would have a fit. "I need go back to help them," she moaned and then looked down at her hands and said, "My sword is lost!"

"Take mine then." He handed it to her with a roll of his eyes.

"I can hardly believe you! You're thinking with your britches in the middle of battle! Focus, Balthier," she said as she grabbed the sword and stood up. "There might be a reward for you in it later."

"Is that a promise?" He said in a seductive growl.

"If circumstances allow it," she replied in a smug smile and then ran into the fray again.

Balthier did not have much time to give her statement much credence before he lost his mind.

Sensation came back to him as he lay on his stomach in the gigantic puddle, his head turned sideways just enough to get air. He spluttered with the water and finally managed to hoist himself up just as he saw Vaan and Ashe begin to crouch over him. "How are you feeling?"

"Discombobulated," he muttered as he shook his head, but then he winced and groaned at the sharp pain in the back.

Ashe smiled a little. "Here, take this." He downed the Hi-potion in a couple of swigs despite its forever, horribly bitter taste.

"Considering how useful they are, you would think they could make it an easier flavor," Balthier said with a grown, but he could feel his headache diminish instantly. "What happened? How come no one was kind enough to give me a Phoenix Down?" He did not even mention the state of his clothes; that silver shirt was in need of some serious cleaning now. He was not going to foot that bill!

"The plant cast confusion on you and Fran knocked you out with your own gun," Vaan said.

"Why did you not use smelling salts then?"

"We were out," Ashe said and she seemed to have trouble keeping herself from laughing.

Balthier turned away from them in annoyance and saw that Fran and Penelo were helping Basch get to his feet. "I hope he also lost some dignity," Balthier grumbled.

"Oh, stop grousing, Balthier. You _are_ still alive, even if your dignity suffered," Ashe said with a great sigh. Looking at her he got the strange feeling the events after he revived her were divine justice for actually thinking about sex during battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The main reason behind asking if anyone wanted a sequel (to this novel) was behind a need for beta-readers. Is anyone interested in beta-reading, i.e, catching typos, spelling errors, punctuation problems? I cannot catch them all. Another set of eyes would be extremely helpful. Private Message me if you are interested. Thank you. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **We are...approaching the end. I really hope I can finish this within the next month. Thank you, everyone, for the faves, the alerts, and the reviews. It is all appreciated. Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 22**

"Where is everyone?" He heard her ask as she looked around the tiny arena they had been teleported to.

He tried to reply to her but it was as if his voice had disappeared. He could not use it at all and he could see the others suffered the same problem, as they all watched her looking for them.

"Fear not, Princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant. Seek you the Sun-Cryst, slumb'ring star. In tower on distant shore it dreams. The mother of all Nethicite, the source of its unending power. The Dynast-King, his fallow shards, coarse trinkets cut from Sun-Cryst light."

"Such power exists?" Ashe asked whoever was speaking to her. He shuddered at the curiosity and wonder he saw in the Princess' eyes when she asked her question.

"In times that are long passed away, we thought to save this Ivalice…and chose Raithwall the Dynast-King. He took the sword and cut the Cryst. Three shards he took from its gilt grasp. His words and deeds run through your veins."

"That's why I was given it—the Sword of Kings," she said. Her head was bent in thought as everything began folding out in front of her.

"The treaty held with kings of old is but a Mem'ry, cold and still. With you we now shall treat anew, to cut a run for hist'ry's flow. Now take this sword, this Treaty-Blade. Occurian seal, mark of your worth. Cut deep the cryst and seize your shards. Wield Dynast-Kign's power! Destroy Venat!"

A sword suddenly materialized and floated over to her. _That is the Treaty-blade to cut this cryst they're talking about? Doesn't look any good for anything else, _Balthier thought with a roll of his eyes. It was clunky and unwieldy, cut in a fascinating pattern but so overly decorated that it at the very least appeared useless. _How disappointing. You would think these Occuria who made the Nethicite could forge a better weapon than that._

"But Venat—Venat is an Occurian. A being like you," she said. It was clear what question was running through her head: _Why would you want me to kill it?_

"Venat is a heretic," the Occurian practically screamed at her with enough force that she shrunk against it. "The Nethicite is ours to give, to chosen bearer or to none. The heretic trespassed and set the rose of knowledge in man's hand. With imitations they profane, it is anathema to us. We give you now the stone and task. Administer judgment: Destroy them all!"

"Judgment?" They could all see the spectral man appear in front of her. Even though Balthier had never seen him, he knew instantly who it must be. Rasler. "—destroy them all? The Empire?"

"The humes ever skew hist-ry's weave. With hate they move through too-short loves. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run. Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let like some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfill your role as savior!" The ethereal Prince grabbed the hilt of the sword and nodded his head. She too grabbed it then, though her expression was far from determined and more like unsettled. "—attain to your birthright!"

And then the Occuria were gone. It was so sudden that for a moment the group did not realize whatever barrier had been holding them had disappeared with them, and they ran forward.

"Ashe," Vaan said to her. "What's with these Occuria? What gives them the right to tell you what to do?"

"Will you take revenge, as they ask?" Fran asked. They had all been fired up by the protracted wait, the inability to speak to Ashe and what these Occuria had to say to her, so it must have felt like they were bombarding her with questions.

"Huh?"

"We could not see them, but we heard the Occuria speak," Basch replied to her bewildered expression. "They may be gods, but we are the arbiters of our destiny. Your Highness, I am against this. The empire must pay, but destruction?"

Balthier refrained from speaking, but for once the uptight captain had voiced his own thoughts for him. Everything that the Occuria said, as well as many events that could explain Ashe's behavior, and the own past actions of his father ran through his head. It was all starting to make sense, a scary kind of sense. _Cid…_ Balthier looked around, startled with another thought that had occurred to him.

Penelo seemed to be on the same lines for she said, "Anyone know what happened to Doctor Cid? Wasn't he saying he'd be here?"

Basch nodded grimly and said, "He should've arrived by now."

_Played for a fool! Gods damn it, still as gullible as ever. What an idiot,_Balthier mused to himself trying to conceal his anger from the group. Surprisingly his voice was quite neutral when he spoke, "And I should've realized by now. He's not coming. He laid out the bait, and we bit. Remember what he said? He wanted Ashe to get the stone. He wanted that all along. That's why he flaunted his Nethicite, and reeled us in with stories about Giruvegan. All to bring Ashe to the Occuria." That was all he could say. He had been manipulated. They all had been and not just by Cid, but by these Occuria as well.

"But wait," Penelo began, "if we got a hold of the Nethicite, wouldn't that be bad for the empire?"

"Maybe he wants to see what happens when foes with Nethicite collide. That'd be just like Doctor Cid," Balthier murmured to himself. He looked back up when Ashe spoke.

"I will search out the Sun-cryst." Everyone nodded assent and began leaving, but Balthier lingered looking around at the small, translucent area. She hesitated at first when she saw him, but then she decided to leave. He halted her with his voice.

"'History is built by our hands.' That's his favorite line. He'd never stand by and watch the Occuria stones shape things. So…he was talking to Venat all along. He wasn't mad at all then, was he." _Well, he never was completely sane to begin with, _he thought before he turned and left with Ashe who was looking at him sympathetically.

If he had not liked Giruvegan before from simple rumor, he liked it much less now. Even when they had been traveling through it the place was far too eerie and much of what they had done had relied on faith. They had stepped out into emptiness only for a path to appear magically beneath their feet. They were led on by the idea that perhaps they might see an end to this, this entire affair set straight, but these Occuria had managed to distort and add to the complexity of the situation.

As they walked back out into the world Basch suddenly said, "In tower on distant shore dreams the Sun-cryst. Do these words mean aught to you?" He had turned to Fran, but she shook her head.

"Didn't Reddas say he was going to follow some 'other course?' Maybe he found out something that can help," Vaan muttered.

Balthier made a noise of disgust. "I'd rather stay out of that sky pirate's debt, thank you."

"Are you not already in his debt?" Ashe asked, raising her eyebrows at him. He gave her a look and then it struck him.

"Damn it, you're right. I don't think he made any promises though," Balthier muttered.

Vaan piped in again. "What's wrong with Reddas? I mean, if you can't trust your own kind, then who can you trust?"

"You're an expert on pirating now, are you?" Balthier shot back.

Ashe seemed to agree with Vaan though for lack of any other leads and Balthier groaned. "Back to Balfonheim? That's on the other side of Ivalice! I guess we go by airship again." But his eyes lit up in excitement. "Wait! The _Strahl_ is in Rabanastre. We can take her."

"Umm, Balthier…you did tell Reddas to have your ship taken to Balfonheim?" Penelo asked.

"Yes, I should have known better. With any luck he forgot while following that lead. Or Nono would have declined their admittance like he is supposed to. I knew I hired him for some reason. I am failing in my abilities as the leading man," Balthier said as he rubbed his scruffy chin in though and sighed.

"I would hardly say that," Ashe said. "The leading man cannot be perfect. No one is. You clearly have much on your mind."

Balthier threw her an appreciative look, although she had yet to fulfill her promise from when they had been fighting the Rafflesia. Of course, he figured they still could not be together even as known as their growing relationship was. At the moment all he wanted to do was wrap an arm around her, and pull her close as they walked but he kept his hands to himself. So he sighed again and said, "That's hardly an excuse. A leading man should strive for perfection."

Ashe threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Consider your full thoughts a part of your role then! That makes you more the leading man than mindless perfection." He laughed.

The trip back through the Feywood was far more endurable than before. Giruvegan had been littered with foes, just like everywhere else, but somehow these had not been nearly as impenetrable as the cannibalizing Manti—the elementals still were though. They tried to engage another such Manti and their strength had developed enough only to crack the exoskeleton. So they were forced to run again. Instead of a gashed chest, Basch escaped with bruised ribs.

"I really thought it would be fun to travel the world," Penelo commented as she gazed through the thick leaves of the jungle, where speckles of sunlight winked at them. "But I am rather getting sick of walking through Golmore."

"I hear you," Balthier said, just as he swatted at a fly. "I am sick of not having a proper bath."

"Aw, c'mon, Penelo," Vaan said, "It beats running errands for Miguelo."

"Just because you did not like it."

Balthier could not help but smile at the beginning antics. They had gone from the expansive sandseas to the top of a snow-covered mountain. They had faced a dragon of sorts—twice—and had been captured by Archadia. They had suffered severe injuries from Balthier's dislocated shoulder and concussion to Vaan's terrible gash. They had been manipulated by both Cid and the Occuria, but the children still bickered as if they had not another care in the world. He watched the Princess fall back next to him and she discreetly threaded her fingers through his. _This journey certainly did not disappoint for intrigue, but there was more treasure than I had previously anticipated. _He squeezed her hand back.

Five days later found them walking in the marshes of the Giza Plains, just outside the desert city. _We're getting faster, _Balthier thought. It was certainly different from their first time through the Giza Plains which took about twice as long to get through than now. They knew the quickest paths and the fiends were hardly a trouble anymore.

They reached the southern gates as evening set over the desert inhabitants. They teleported by Moogle over into the western gate, right next to the aerodrome, and Balthier led them to the _Strahl_'s hangar. Though he showed no outward nervous signs, his heart was pounding over the thought that Reddas had taken his beloved ship. He exhaled audibly when he saw the gleam of her metal body. "Ah good, she's here. Nono, are you in there?" Balthier asked, knocking gently against the closed ramp. He stepped back when he heard the mechanisms whir as someone lowered it.

"Master Balthier! Fran! Good to see you again, kupo! Everything is ship shape just as you asked," Nono said, bobbing his head and smiling. "Kupo, It has been too quiet without any of you around."

Balthier grinned and said, "Excellent. Prepare for takeoff. We go straight to Balfonheim. That is if you want to come."

"Of course, kupo!" The moogle turned and bounded back onto the ship, and everyone else piled in after him. Everyone dispersed immediately to their former rooms, which Balthier appreciated. He despised having so many bodies in the cockpit. He threw his pack, sword, and gun into his room and he immediately traveled to the cockpit. After he began warming up the engines, Fran appeared to take up her position once again as navigator.

"We will have to skirt Archadia if we would like to reach Balfonheim without trouble," she said as she pulled up a map of Ivalice on the navigation screen.

"Do what you must," he mumbled, looking over the controls. It felt like it had been years since he last sat there. He carefully ran his hands over the buttons that controlled everything. Even as all the motions returned to his mind, he felt a little alienated. After he got the _Strahl_ he had never gone more than a couple of weeks before he was back behind the controls. If he was correct, it had been more than three months. The fact that he had gone so long without feeling the back to his chair—the _Strahl_ really had not crossed his thoughts often—astonished him. He started when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Balthier, we're ready to go," Fran said, taking the opportunity Ashe had made to stir him from his thoughts.

"Then let us be on our way," he said flipping the thrusters on to lift them from the ground. Vaan joined him in the middle of the takeoff sequence, but thankfully sat quietly behind Fran, while Ashe sat behind Balthier. There was a last clumping of tiny feet, as Nono also joined them.

"Wow."

"Oooh."

"I wonder how long I'll be able to see the moon like this," Balthier said, shaking his head. He had spent many a night on the _Strahl_ where it was just him and the moon shining through the cockpit window, high in the sky. At the moment it hung near the horizon lightly hued orange from the setting of the sun. He allowed the_Strahl_to hover as they briefly reveled in one of a few earthly pleasures.

Once they were outside the hangar, the pirate extended his ships wings and turned on the engines entirely. Everyone was pulled to their seat by gravity as the _Strahl_ rocketed into the clear, evening sky. It was only a couple minutes later that he leveled the ship.

Fran said, "We will be going around Archadia, which will make our flight time two hours longer at eight hours."

Vaan groaned. "That seems so long from now."

"At least we're not walking," Balthier said, giving him an irritated look.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do for eight hours?" He asked.

"Are you expecting me to baby-sit you? You're old enough to entertain yourself," Balthier said. With that the orphan exited.

"Have you really been walking for the last three months?" Nono asked looking up into velvet sky at the pinpricks of light that were beginning to fill the area.

"We took two airships from Balfonheim to Rabanastre," Balthier said. "So, yes, we have been walking. A long walk indeed." In his youth, he had been camping with a group of other Archadian youth for a month, but never for three months. The pirate wished he had had some device to measure the miles they had walked so far and was certain that it might very well measure into the one thousands.

"Impressive," Nono said and then he yawned. "If you will pardon me, sir, I think I shall retire."

"Goodnight, Nono," Balthier said as he looked out of the viewport into the night.

Ashe held watch with Balthier and Fran for a couple of hours. They did not talk, preferring the silence that rarely visited them on this trip, until the princess left just as mutely as she had waited. He had sensed even as she left that there was a 'goodnight' in simply the way her steps fell on the deck, and while it might have been a silly fancy he indulged in it all the same.

The ship was on auto-pilot and he really did not have to sit there but he preferred it should something go wrong. Still, even as he remained he could feel his body sinking into the seat and drowsiness overtaking him.

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

Her words penetrated through his dulling senses and he was able to shake himself awake again. "To what do you refer? I will go back to life as normal," he replied.

"You lie now, even when you fail to hide your growing relationship. You love her. Why would you not settle with her?"

"Can I, Fran? It would hardly be considered proper."

"When did you begin to care about what other people thought of such traditions?"

"I care for her and so I care that she not be scandalized. She doesn't need that."

"You cannot hide it forever, Balthier. Even if you do go back to pirating, you will eventually find your way back to her. It should be sooner rather than later. You would be wasting precious time," she said.

"Marskot said the same thing when he was traveling with us."

"We are both wrong?"

"I do not want to hurt her."

"You would hurt her more by avoiding her. I know you considered the implication of your actions before you became intimate. I know now why you continue to be intimate with her. Because you love her and you do not want to lose what you have."

He did not answer because she was right. Fran always seemed to be right. They had been partners for four years, and it was enough to gauge the intellect and see the habits in one another. Balthier had never acted so cautious or involved in any of his relationships, which primarily consisted of one-night stands, so it was quite evident to her that he himself had set this relationship a part for other reasons.

"You are making excuses."

"I have not decided anything yet. I do not presume to know the future and you should not either. We can live in the here and now for the moment. I will take as much advantage of it as I can."

Fran did not push it. Instead she said, "Go to bed, Balthier. I will watch from here."

"Goodnight, Fran." Balthier never did like forcing Fran to stay up all night for such a thing. He much preferred shifts like they had night watches out in the wilderness, but the first time he had questioned her she had given him a tongue-lashing far harsher than any he had received in childhood.

He was not entirely surprised she had crawled into his bed. Looking at her lying on her stomach, one arm hanging over he was sure she had not been expecting him to come back at a reasonable hour. Balthier took his vest off and then threw his shirt down on the floor, which he saw was littered with Ashe's personal effects. "Sloppy Princess," he said as he folded his shirt and leather pants to place on the floor before crawling in with her. The bed was a little small for the pair of them so he threaded an arm beneath her and over her form to pull her close. Ashe mumbled and shifted at this, but she did not wake.

* * *

_"I really cannot take much more of this," Ffamran said as he stomped down the stairs to his cordoned area of the house—the basement. He had moved down there several years prior since it had been turned into something close to a penthouse. It had a kitchen, a refrigerator, a living room, a vid screen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a couple of Ffamran's own personal amenities to mark it solely as his. At first he had not been down there much but still reveled in his clear independence from the household above—he cleaned it himself. As the years wore on and Cid sank into his insanity, he sank away from his father's face. They were as far away within the house that they could be._

_The cat, Artemis, burred as he came down and she slowly unwound herself from one of the sofas and ambled over to him. He picked her up to hold her close and she bleated pitifully. She hated being picked up but she tolerated it when it was him, and no one else. _

_Marskot lie on the couch with a hand over his eyes, even as dim as the lights were in the abode. For the past two days Ffamran had let him drop at his place and he was beginning to think it would become a more common occurrence. In the beginning of the year Ffamran had not really given Marskot much thought. He had found the Dorstonian extremely interesting, but for the most part he was jealous at the attention Sari gave him. Sari cajoled with him about this, and he knew it was simply an instinctive reaction to what he perceived as a threat. As the weeks and months went by, he and Sari were able to dig some more of his past out of him, and Ffamran was beginning to find him a much more sympathetic character in light of his own alienation toward his own father._

_Ffamran had recalled that his home life—"I won't get too sticky with the details," Marskot had said—had been one of constant struggle with his father. It was rare when the servants and the noble son had to team up to survive. "I had trouble believing my father would actually let me go study in Archadia for a year without him. I was a fool to not think he would have friends abroad as well," Marskot had told them over lunch a month ago. Ffamran was under the impression that his host family in Archades was trying to make life as difficult and unpleasant as possible by commanding the Dorstonian like a puppet. However they did not have the iron-fist—or quite possibly the care—to keep him under constant surveillance, which was why he got away with sleeping on Ffamran's couch here. _

_Marskot stirred and moved his eye slightly to peek out at him, and he said, "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."_

_Ffamran sighed and repeated himself, "I said I cannot take much more of this."_

_"Of your father? I am sorry about that."_

_"Why are you apologizing? He is the one who should," Ffamran asked as he rolled his eyes upward. He continued to hold his cat and scratch behind her ears as she leaned into it, almost entirely oblivious to her Master's stress._

_"Yes, but…I would have loved to have a father like you had. I simply feel sorry for you. No one should have to have a falling out with him. Or your mother," Marskot replied finally sitting up and gave him a look much reflective of his own._

_"Not all good things last forever," Ffamran said harshly._

_"That does not mean that they cannot. Just look at you and Sari. Isn't that something good? Isn't she worth it to stay here?"_

_The Archadian did not reply. He had been thinking about all of this and he knew perfectly well, he would not leave Sari or Archades simply because his father was being a bastard. His father had been the one to take out and reattach the strings Ffamran had shed when he had moved down into this basemen, or at least he thought he had shed. The man had not taken any consideration of what he might have wanted to be happy in life, and set it up so that he had to choose between the high life and quite possibly the lowest. _

_It was thought that there was no higher honor than being a Judge, but to him it was a far higher honor to be _happy._It was stated with emphasis because so few people in Archades possessed this true happiness, and yet the Bunansa's had come so close. Everything had seemed perfect before his mother died. His father had been far more approachable and far less enveloped in his work. His wife had been benevolent and witty. His son had always been the best in his class, to make up for his mischievousness. They had gotten the closest to utopia. And then a god of sorts had thought it would be amusing to strike his mother down with cancer and everything had fallen apart from there._

_Even after her death Cid had done what he could to console his son, and two months after his mother's death Cid had come home cradling a little kitten in his palm. After the accident with the last kitten, Ffamran was afraid to let it near any doors for a month. Even now Ffamran made sure no door was standing open. _

_"Of course, it is not just my father."_

_"A blind fool could tell that," Marskot said, lying down sideways on some pillows. "But Sari isn't worth it to stay here?"_

_"Sure there is her but what else? A good marriage does not constitute a good life. Archadia is in war, Marskot. Yes, I have been through a couple of battles already but my part in will expand. I may end up leading soldiers into battle, as little as I want to do that. I will either die in battle or live in shame of killing all of those future victims in the name of the Empire," Ffamran said. He had sat Artemis down finally, and then flopped down on the armchair she had been occupying before. She promptly hopped up to settle in his lap. "I just can't win."_

_"I know how it is. The despair is overwhelming, and quite often you cannot see a way out of it. But there is one. Don't lose hope for it," Marskot said._

_"I could always run, but I would have to leave everything behind," he said. _You fool. There is not much left here anyway, _he thought to himself, but he nearly choked on the thought of leaving forever. There had been so many good memories here, far more than bad memories. There was Sari, there was Vale, there was their family, and there was his cat. It seemed silly to include such a thoughtless creature, but quite often he was struck with the idea she knew more than she was letting on. He laid a hand on her stretched form and she did not even stir._

_"It can be hard to let the past go. Particularly so when you have had such a good life. I think few people older than you can say they've been so happy."_

_Ffamran raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not chastising me for even thinking about leaving Sari?"_

_"Very rarely do first-time sweethearts stay together," Marskot replied with a half-smile. "You have complained so much over the past year about your job that I think she could even understand you leaving. That does not mean she would take it well. She would probably want to come."_

_"I cannot let her do that. She should stay here. I have dragged childhood friends to places they should never have ventured and I will not make that mistake again. She can be happy here."_

_"Can she? She complains as much about the aristocratic life as you."_

_"If she hates it then she can run away on her own. I will refrain from influencing her in that decision. It is not mine to make," Ffamran responded._

_"Pardon my language, when I say that she will be pissed."_

_Ffamran shook his head, his eyes directed toward the ceiling. "I don't want her to suffer." _


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Chapter 23's up! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

"Ships in the water! Send fishing dories if need be, I care not. Classier engine are as good to us as a sky to a fish. Leave what boats have foundered. I want souls saved, not driftwood!"

Balthier raised an eyebrow at the clamor within the meeting room as the group walked down the hall. They pressed up against the wall as an officer walked past them and out the door to undoubtedly carry out Reddas' orders. Ashe was first through the door and she gave the pirate a questioning look.

The dark-skinned man sighed when he saw her but he said, "Our Armada ran afoul of bad water near the Ridorana Cataract. All engines stopped asudden, becalmed. Trouble with a Mist thick as death, it seems. Those seas are Jagd, I expected airship trouble. Not a fleet foundering midst the waves. Tell me what happed in Giruvegan. From the lay of your eyes, I measure all did not go well. Cid—as he false as I feared?"

Ashe nodded with a slight frown, "Yes, but we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent. We may now know what it is that Cid searches for." Without further prompting she launched into the story of her discussion with Occuria and Reddas listened intently. Balthier watched his face very carefully for signs of his true intent but the man had a gift for a poker face, but from what he could extract he seemed trouble. _Well, aren't we all? _Balthier mused.

"So the deifacted Nethicite was only a fragment? And these Occuria—I know not, and care to know even less," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"If we strike this Sun-Cryst with the Sword of Kings, no new stone may be born. We say the Sun-Cryst is the source of all Nethicite's power. If we might break it, the Dusk Shard would be as a thing lifeless. As for the manufacted Nethicite, who can say?" Fran spoke up from the side.

"There is another way. We use the Treaty-Blade to cut a new stone to fight the Dusk Shard and the manufacted stones," Balthier said, even as he himself shuddered at the thought. This idea to get new stones out of this Sun-Cryst had made the choice to use a stone or not even harder. The Dawn Shard was useless to them, but if they got a new stone they could fight fire with fire.

He was amused to hear Reddas liked the idea as much as he did. "Would you like to know the best use of Nethicite? Will or nil, I'll tell you. You pick it up, and throw it away."

Vaan just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Either way, we gotta find this Sun-Cryst first, right? Don't we? 'Across the sea…in a tower on a distant shore…' Reddas?"

"Familiar words, Vaan," the pirate replied, "I saw something of the sort written in some documents I chanced upon during my visit to Draklor. The Naldoan Sea, the Ridorana Cataract, and the Pharos Lighthouse. I sent my fleet to fish out the truth behind these words…and caught trouble."

"Then proof is ours. This lighthouse on the Naldoan Sea is the tower of the distant shore. The strong Mist that becalmed your ships is a grim, yet clear sign. The Sun-Cryst is there," Basch said with an air of finality.

Balthier snorted at Basch, who obviously did not foresee their problem. "All well and good, but how do we get there? Those seas are in the Jagd, as I recall."

"Try putting this one in your ship. 'Tis a skystone made to resist Jagd," Reddas said and tossed him a stone.

_Really now? That is interesting. It would have been useful to us going to Raithwall's Tomb. _It was then that Balthier understood how the _Leviathan_ had managed to pick them up on the tomb's doorstep. Clearly they had one of these stones. He was glad to know that it was already tested. He was not so sure he would risk his ship sinking in Jagd, even for the princess. "More spoils from the Draklor Labs, is it? Why not use it for yourself?"

"That's just the thing. My ship's a Bhujerban model—it will not work. But should it fit the _Strahl_, she'll fly in Jagd." Reddas turned to the princess and said, "Lady Ashe. I would accompany your Highness…if you do not object."

Ashe did not even take time to consider it. "I am in your care. But, tell me one thing: why do so much for us?"

"The Nabudis Deadlands," he said.

"Nabudis…was your home?" She asked.

"Nay, but a memory forever burned in my heart."

Balthier had never truly cared who this Reddas was, though he had long found it interesting that a pirate would be so interested in starting a government for other pirates. Now he felt it was confirmed: Judge Zecht. He had known of Judge Zecht when he himself was a Judge, but he had never seen the man's face. It was by pure reputation Balthier knew him, and if he did indeed destroy Nabudis then he could now see they were not so different from each other. _It's terrible he decided to become a pirate as well, _Balthier thought, a little disappointed by it.

"Are we decided then? We should leave then. I would hate to think of Cid getting there before us," Balthier said, and turned on his heel to head out the door. Everyone else filed in behind him, but the sky pirate stood to the side of the front door. "Reddas, where did Marskot go?"

"Back to Bhujerba since neither he nor I could find use for him here. Ondore could find use for all the men he can get," Reddas said to him.

_'Tis strange that Marskot would mind traveling with us, and yet we accept someone we know half as well. I truly wish it was Marskot over him, _Balthier thought, shaking his head as he followed the other pirate out the door. He could see Vaan talking to the three people who worked for Reddas.

"Thankfully enough, it were just as the fishing skulls came home. We sent 'em out straightaway!"

"Ridorana," Elza began. "The great Pharos and the bottomless Cataract. No man of Balfonheim would willingly go there, so oft are warned as children. But Reddas is no man of Balfonheim. There were many against this expedition, but he…he knew no fear."

"You make for the great Pharos?" Rikken asked, looking at them and Reddas with incredulity. "The place is in Jagd, you know. You will not be able to fly there."

As if on cue, Nono came running toward Balthier and he said to him as he bobbed up and down as usual, "There you are! The tuning up of the _Strahl_ is complete, kupo! You can leave whenever you want from the Aerodrome! Kupo!" Balthier handed him the skystone Reddas gave him. "You've a skystone that can fly in Jagd? I'll put it right in the _Strahl, _then, kupo!" He was off again before Balthier can say anything.

"Eager little fellow, isn't he? We should buy our sustenance while he installs the skystone then," Balthier said and walked towards the market.

"You're nervous," Ashe said to him in a low enough voice that the others could not hear. "You may not appear so but I can tell."

_She is becoming as perceptive as Fran now, _he thought but he still attempted to gloss it over. She really did not need to fret over him with all else that was weighing her down. "I was nervous that we might be testing that skystone out on the _Strahl_, but the _Leviathan_ took care of that. There is naught else to worry over, Princess. We'll get to the Sun-Cryst eventually and you can cut your weapon to battle against the Empire."

"But you don't want that. Are you saying that is what I want?"

"That is merely a suggestion, Ashe. Do not put stock into it as your decision. I do not know what your decision is and I certainly cannot make it for you," Balthier said, paying a vender for a pair of apples. He handed her one before biting into his.

She stared at it for a moment, rubbing its surface with her thumb as though she give it a better polish. "I am going to need you to be there, Balthier. I cannot do this alone."

He gave her a smirk and said, "I really had not planned on being anywhere else."

"You know what I mean," she said, giving him an exasperated sigh. "Originally I thought I would have to do everything alone. Now, I would like not to be alone."

An hour later found them zooming over the endless, gentle waves of the ocean as they headed for the Cataract. Once again Balthier found himself in the cockpit with Ashe, Vaan and Fran. He talked to Vaan about the _Strahl_'s controls even as he flew. He really had been meaning to teach the boy for some time, but flying the _Strahl_ had been so far between stops that he had difficulty believing he was actually flying her now.

"Flying the _Strahl_ is really quite straightforward, Vaan. This lever turns the engines on. Be sure when you do start to fly that they're warm. It will take a good three minutes or so before they will be ready to go. Remember that because if you ever fly my _Strahl_ and forget to warm them, you'll be buying me another set," he looked back at the youth, who seemed to pale a little at the notion. "Now this button extends the wings and pulling back on this lever will shift the _Strahl _into gear."

"You're teaching Vaan how to fly your ship? I thought you would never let it out of your grasp, Balthier," Ashe said from behind, clearly amused by the glare that Balthier had given the orphan when talking about the engines.

"Well, if the boy is going to be a sky pirate some day, he is going to need to learn how to pilot a ship. Every ship has a general set of controls, so he might as well start learning the _Strahl_'s," he said. "Vaan, if you pay attention now I'll let you fly her back to Balfonheim."

"All right. Can I fly it now?"

"Not so fast. I have to get over my own barrier of letting someone else pilot my ship."

"You allow me to pilot her."

"That is different, Fran, and you know damn well it is."

The Viera appeared unconvinced but simply smiled.

It was not a terribly long trip and that surprised him. The great Pharos was looming into view after only four hours or so of flying, but it took another half an hour before the little island was actually below them, so colossal was the stone structure. _Why do places that hold sacred objects have to be so damned expansive? _Balthier thought as he casually glanced up the stony walls. He almost decided to fly up there and simply land at the top, but a feeling warned him against this and he merely circled the island for a better spot to settle on the ground. He hovered the aircraft—"This switch will turn on your downward thrusters and you'll be able to hover, Vaan."—dropped anchor, and disembarked.

"A tower on distant shore. And about its peak, a piercing Mist," Fran murmured as she craned her head to see the top of the lighthouse.

Ashe stood beside her and added to her words. "And in that Mist, the Sun-Cryst waits."

"My Lady," Reddas began, "your words still sound of doubt. Pray you reach your answer ere we the Sun-Cryst."

"And? Should I choose revenge, what then?" Ashe was being as coy about her decision as Balthier had been about his stance on the matter. He could swear that his heart skipped a beat every time the idea of destroying the Archadian Empire came up, partly because he grew up there but mostly because he doubted the destruction would end there. It would start a chain-reaction of retaliation.

"Then your woe shall be your own," answered Reddas.

Balthier dropped back just then and waited for Vaan who was bringing up the end for once. "Vaan. A word. If something untoward should happen to me, you're taking the _Strahl_."

Vaan blinked and asked, "Untoward? What's this about?"

"I am the leading man. Might need to do something heroic. Don't worry. Remember, I said you could fly the _Strahl_ back to Balfonheim."

Balthier was displeased to see that the creatures out in front of the Lighthouse was not of your average sort. The first they met was a Saurian clearly trying to take a gigantic bite out of one of them. They killed it fine, but as they progressed they met more Manti, and when they attempted to fight one of them it attracted all of them in the area, and it was not long before they had to sacrifice a little dignity and flee for their lives up the hill.

"I hate to be a bother, but running from the second creature we have encountered bodes ill for our adventure in the tower. The creatures could be even stronger inside," Balthier said as he laid Fran down on the ground and got out a Phoenix Down from his pack to revive her. When she was awake Penelo came over to get rid of the slash on her head with some of her healing.

Ashe no longer clutched her sword arm that one of the Manti had hit. When he had heard her scream in pain and grabbed her arm, he had been afraid that she might have broken it. There were no healing spells in the world that could mend bones in a heartbeat and they would have to abandon the mission. Since Penelo had healed her though she stood and said to him, "Well, the fiends in Giruvegan were not nearly as powerful as they were in the Feywood. We will simply have to wait and see."

It was not long before they were back on the path when they met yet another dragon to add to their growing list of formidable foes. Magic once again defied laws as it brought the bony monstrosity back to life to assault them. It crashed to the ground and with an almighty roar it began snapping its jaws at them. Balthier was rather bemused, if not relieved, that this dragon was not nearly as difficult as the Tiamat. They had been constantly assailed by the Tiamat's—at least the Wood Tiamat's—poison and oil, but this offered no such setbacks and though it colossal strength it was not particularly quick. With Reddas wielding his double swords, they were able to bring the creature crashing to the ground and managed to come out of that one unscathed.

"Perhaps I was mistaken," Balthier said as they regrouped to continue forward.

"I hope you are," Penelo replied and she shook her head at the thought of a legion of difficult fiends like the Manti.

"There is naught to do but pray. 'Tis of the utmost imperative we venture to the top 'ere the Sun-Cryst waits," Reddas said as they walked up to the door blocking the way.

"Hey, Fran. Something's written on the wall," Vaan said and pointed.

The Viera placed a hand on it to feel its etchings. "Engraved by someone it seems. It's quite old," Fran said. "'Lo, seeker in days unborn. God-Blade Bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky. Ware the watcher; the ward of the three waits. Soul-hungry, unsated. He without power want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall.'"

"The Dynast-King?" Ashe asked, clearly surprised that her forefather would leave such a message.

Fran raised her eyebrows at the princess. "Does it startle you? The Dynast-King took the sword from the Occuria. It was here he claimed the Nethicite. He must have known he was not the last the Occuria would choose. He left his for you. Rend illusion, cut the true path. Words of much mystery. Yet his blood runs in your veins. Perhaps it whispers to you the truth?"

Balthier wanted to frown severely at his partner. _What is Fran thinking? That a certain message has been passed down the bloodline, even after all of these years? That is highly unlikely! _Fran was from the Wood and she was much older so perhaps she knew better, but Balthier had never held with such nonsense. Of course, he had not put much stock into Fate, either, and that turned out partially true.

Ashe then took a couple of steps toward the large door. She gazed up at the middle fragments that shone in the sunlight, and then suddenly they turned with jarring slowness. It seemed to take ages for the doors to fully open, but once they did she stepped forward without looking back and all anyone else could do was follow behind her.

The first sight that greeted them was an expanse of dank, dark stone. Just beyond their view they heard a roaring of what sounded like a waterfall and they continued forward.

"This place stinks like the Garamsythe Waterways," Vaan said.

"Yes, similar but not quite. This is old and musty more than filthy," Basch said.

Penelo wrinkled her nose, never having quite gotten use to such a smell, but she walked forward as boldly as the princess did and was the first to head through the opening in front of them. "Wow!"

Balthier had been given the opportunity to travel to differing parts of the world when he was younger. He had continued to expand on his endeavor to travel the world once he had acquired the _Strahl_, but never in all of his travels had he seen anything like this. It was a gigantic column of water swirling up towards the heavens, undoubtedly conjured by the gods.

"I have never seen aught like it," Basch said, his mouth slightly agape as he peered upward. It disappeared into infinity, much like the tower had outside.

"We should hurry," Fran said. "It will be a long way up and we should start as soon as we may. Let us go."

"Yes," Ashe said, still in awe of the water, but then she shook herself out of her trance and ordered, "Let's go. We will reach the Sun-Cryst in due time."

They wandered the ground floor for an hour and half, eventually discovering the door they had to go through. It took some time but they finally found the pieces it took to open it and then they walked through. Balthier shivered at the chill in the air, and then quite suddenly they were in the Sandsea. He would remember that landscape anywhere after traversing it for a week. He looked around with everyone else when suddenly they saw a tortoise stomp their way. They pulled their weapons out and launched into battle with it.

The blood enemy of the Urutan-Yensa could not match this monstrosity. They had difficulty hacking into its armor and rendering damage to it, it was so thick. Balthier stayed back with Fran and Penelo once again to help with healing and transferring potions as well as apply Phoenix Downs.

_Since when did I become an errand boy? _Balthier thought as he ran into the fray to give Vaan a phoenix down. _This is quite unbecoming of a leading man. _He huffed to himself as Vaan got back up and headed back into battle just as Reddas was knocked to the ground, and Balthier ran over to him next.

It took some time before dying, but they eventually hacked it down to where it was lying on the ground, crumpled and moaning in its final moments. Just as suddenly as they had appeared in an evening version of the Estersand, they were back standing in a floor-wide puddle with stone walls all round them.

They spent the next two hours climbing the staircases until finally evening set in and they collapsed on the closest landing. Even Balthier had trouble moving himself because his legs ached so badly. He thought he had been fit before they even started this journey three months ago, and yet he could not go up another flight. He tried to mask his envy of Reddas who really did not seem all that slowed from the struggle up. _The man must not be of this world._

"How many staircases do you think there are?" Penelo asked, looking a little red-faced as she stared at the column of water shooting upward.

"After trying to determine the height of the building outside, I shudder to imagine," Balthier said as he dumped the pack and set his weapons down on the floor. There was one aspect of the traveling Cataract in that the Gods had at least made the trip fast. The pirate had lost count at seventeen staircases, but they would be nowhere near as high if the bloody Gods hadn't decided to leave out the floors.

Balthier dug through the pack and pulled out a familiar bag of crackers and the canned essence of fish. Again. How many times had they had this meal on the trip? At least once a week. Regardless, he began snacking on the crackers immediately. He handed the bag to Ashe who was sitting next to him, massaging the soreness out of her legs and chuckled.

"What's so amusing, pirate?" She asked and she gave him a testy frown. Balthier hesitated to go on after that tone, but where was the fun without a little teasing?

"Do you vaguely recall that pouring night in the Golmore when we shared a tent? I told you I hated tuna."

He was glad to see a smile pull at her lips as she no doubt remembered that and the lusty scene that had followed. "Yes, I remember. What of it?"

"I tried tuna a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't as nasty as I feared."

"I told you, pirate. You simply will not listen though."

"You have never truly giving me good reason to," he replied and he had to put his hand up as she chucked a stray rock at him.

_If there was one thing he must name that he despised most while he was a Judge, it was looking over the ruins of a battlefield. The corpses strewn here and there, their armor spattered in blood whether it be theirs or their foes. Some of the soldiers had even lost their helmets, or parts of their helmets and those were always the worse. It was far easier staring down at the cold, emotionless steel shielding the bodies than it was to look in the blank eyes of a formerly live person._

_A thick fog hung in the air, thicker than natural. Nothing stirred. Not the carrion that would usually be picking the flesh of the dead, not any soldier that was merely wounded. Even the air seemed stilled. _

Clang!

_His head whipped around to see a group of three or so soldiers fighting an individual. He carefully picked his way over, never tearing his eyes from the skirmish as the one soldier held himself well in front of the others. He watched silently when he noticed a peculiar detail. Their steel uniforms were not marked. Glancing around he saw that no one wore a marked coat. It was all a uniform slate gray. _What the hell is going on?

_Balthier continued watching the fight when one soldier hit the individual across the face so hard that his helmet flew off. Even as far away as he was, Balthier could recognize that dirty blonde hair anywhere. _Marskot! _He tried to yell his friend's name but no sound came out of his mouth. One of the other soldiers held his sword up and drove it through his stomach for the final blow, and then he pulled it out and walked away uncaringly from Marskot with the other two._

_Before Balthier even realized it he was looking down on his friend, noting the blood on his face from the gash in his head and it ran down his breastplate in delicate rivulets. Just like the other helmetless corpses, Marskot's blue eyes were wide and unseeing, his hand stretched out toward him. Just as suddenly as he found himself hovering over his friend, flames suddenly engulfed him._

Balthier sat up from the blankets with a terrified hiss, breathing hard as he looked at his surroundings. He was in the Ridorana Cataract. He no longer had to look over a battlefield. Marskot was not going into battle. _Wait...did not Reddas say that Marskot went back to Bhujerba to be of some use? Last we heard they were surely headed for war! That bastard. _Balthier shook his and rubbed at his eyes. _There is nothing I can do about it. He is his own man. _The pirate did not like the idea of any of his friends going to war, but he could not dictate their lives for them. Marskot would do as he wished.

"Balthier, how fair you?" Basch asked from his sitting position near the stairs, still on watch duty?

"I'm fine. It was just a dream after all."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**Anonymous reviewer: you might have had basis that I wrote solely for reviews if I had threatened to withhold Chapter 24 unless I got more feedback. But here is Chapter 24! Everyone, enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

"We are almost at the top, right?" Vaan asked pitifully from where he sat, slumped over his legs as he struggled to push himself onward.

Not even Reddas wanted to answer him. They had now spent four days in the tower, and Balthier could easily equate those four days to ones in Hell. Since he had woken up from his nightmare the first night, he had had trouble sleeping all the other nights and was looking quite disheveled. Like a contagion his sleeplessness had spread to everyone else. They still stopped to rest but they had cut their time from eight hours to six.

The Cataract had started with mercifully easy foes, but as they had continued their way upward their toughness had increased dramatically. Once they had teleported to another area of the tower after a difficult fight, they were immediately attacked by an Elemental that did not bother waiting for them to charge up their Magicks and they abruptly teleported back to the previous spot. The upper floors were littered with fierce fiends that mangled them to a pulp until they retreated to once more lick their wounds. Their morale suffered from the encounters as well but they trudged onward, barely able to convince themselves that they needed to do this.

At the moment they sat on a platform just in front of a large elevator resting their trembling limbs. Balthier stared as plainly as he could at his cuffs and sleeves that were smudged with dirt and grime. The left sleeve had even suffered a gash that exposed his arm, but he did not bother changing shirts. He would rather wear this one to its death in the Tower, and then change when he got back into the_Strahl_.

"You don't think anything bad is waiting up there for us?" Penelo asked, her face just as smudged with grime as everyone else's. Dark rims circled her eyes and she was looking a little thinner than usual.

"No one here can say, but if we have made it this far we can make it back down the Tower," Fran said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding, Balthier?" Ashe asked copying Fran's move by laying a hand on the pirate's shoulder, but she squeezed it in comfort and he sighed as it temporarily relieved the ache in his sword arm.

"Well enough, I suppose. I hope you are not too discouraged," he said, finally turning to meet her eyes.

She lowered her voice so that the others would not overhear and said, "I was afraid we would not get beyond some of those floors. But no matter if we ran or fought, we have still managed to get this far. We simply need to stick together and I am confident that all will turn out well."

"I'm sure it will," he said and then they fell into a comfortable silence. She had sat down next to him.

"Balthier, we are ready to go." His head shot up from where he had rested it on his arms as Fran gently shook him awake. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he was surprised when he felt another source of warmth leave his arm. The Princess had used his arm as a pillow as well and they both had slumbered peacefully during the short respite.

It was only a few minutes later that Balthier found he was very glad for his catnap. An esper materialized to perform nothing more than the duties of another stumbling block. _I do not understand this! Why do the espers battle us and then come under our control! This has never made sense, _Balthier thought as he immediately aimed his Arcturus and fired the first shot. That started off the fray and instead of helping with healing he got out his Defender sword and braced himself for an attack.

Though they had long fumbled through the Tower, running away from many of the battles they found themselves in, Hashmal the Bringer was not as threatening as he previously appeared. The giant claws, while intimidating, were slow and easy to dodge. Even with a two-handed sword, Balthier found he had little trouble darting in for blows and ducking out before the claws dealt him serious injury. It was only a quarter of an hour later they found it collapsing to the ground and dematerializing once more to float into their gear.

"Another esper we may claim as ours," Basch said as he twirled his lance and slung it on his back.

"It is not oft so many fall into the hands of one group," Fran said, looking at her partner who seemed far less ecstatic about the prospect of another esper. "We should consider ourselves fortunate."

_Bah, fortune. I feel like I have had nothing but bad luck on this trip,_he thought bitterly to himself, but he remained silent lest one of the ladies give him a tongue-lashing for bringing morale down. He had said the wrong thing the other day, and that had generated a thunderstorm over the group for the rest of the afternoon.

It was as they were climbing another flight of stairs when Fran said, "The din of the Mist grows greater." Balthier looked over to her and he could see she was still quite calm and collected in contrast on the _Leviathan_.

"How are you holding up, Fran?" Balthier asked not quite able to mask his nervousness from his voice. It was not so much he feared for Fran—although he had been concerned for sometime what it would mean for his partner to encounter the Sun-Cryst—but for the ordeal just ahead of them. The whole journey had been building to this one point, and in all likelihood this event would decide the fate of the world. Still, he was confident Ashe would make the right choice. She certainly had had plenty of time to think it over.

"I am fine. Do not concern yourself for me," she replied and Balthier only wanted to scowl at her.

_Fran, you are not some commodity to simply be taken care of and then forgotten, _he thought but it was never really worth starting an argument with her. It would go nowhere.

From behind them he could hear the children conversing and the topic somewhat surprised him, "I wonder if she'll really do it, take revenge against the Empire. I mean, I know how she must feel. It's hard losing someone you care about," Penelo said in a whisper so that Ashe leading the group could not hear.

"Something we all got in common," Vaan replied, bringing up a fairly decent point but then what person in the world had not lost someone?

"But, you know, no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. There's nothing that can bring them back. Still, sometimes, when I close my eyes…I can see them so clearly," Penelo continued closing her eyes to emphasize her own point.

Reddas trailed the whole group and he spoke up from behind, "The illusions of the past. You think to cast them off only to find them years later, unwearyingly, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons. Cut the true path. But will she?"

_She'll cut the path that is best, _Balthier thought, shaking his head slightly in annoyance at the doubt permeating the orphans and Reddas. He could not blame them for ruminating over the issue, much like he had, but he was confident that their leader would make the "right" decision. Then again they had not come to know Ashe as intimately as Balthier had. _Three and one half months is plenty of time to know your leader, _Balthier mused, _whether you bedded her or not. I wish they were more confident than this._ Quite suddenly the stairs opened up to a large platform at the top of the tower. Their gaze was immediately drawn to an object floating just above their heads, and glowing golden with the Mist it generated. "My eyes must be deceiving me. Are we truly here?" Balthier asked.

"So this is the Sun-Cryst," Reddas said as the group fanned out to get a better look.

"The Sword of Kings, Basch," Ashe asked him since he was the one carrying it. She walked forward from the group, her eyes affixed onto the crystal and she drew the Treaty Blade from where it had rested on her back the entire time. "King Raithwall stood here. With this sword he cut the Sun-Cryst…and took its power in his hand."

Vaan walked closer to her and said, "But you're going to use the sword to destroy the Sun-Cryst. Aren't you, Ashe?"

"Don't interrupt me, Vaan," she shot back at him, her voice of stone. _Maybe the group knows her better than I imagined, _Balthier thought when Vaan did not back down, but merely kept his mouth shut. They were all used to that attitude of hers. He was glad to say that it had gone into hiding sometime between the Golmore Jungle and Bur-Omisace, but even now it was not as harsh as it used to be. She swung both of the swords in her hands as though she was visibly weighing her decision. Even Balthier was startled when the ethereal entity of Rasler appeared before all of their eyes.

"Lord Rasler!?" Basch said, his brow knitted in confusion.

"That explains everything," Balthier whispered looking at the ghost and feeling a wave of jealousy washed over him. So this was the vision that halted her at the most convenient of times: in Raithwall's Tomb, at the Stilshrine of Miriam, and then in front of Giruvegan when they had thought to wait at the entrance for Cid to appear. _What is this devilry? I sense that the ghost is simply more than Rasler,_Balthier thought even as he tried to shake the anger from his mind.

"You want revenge. You would want me to use the stone?" Ashe asked peering at him as though she was attempting to discern the thoughts—if there were any—that ran through his mind. "You would have me destroy the empire? Is this my duty? Is this what you want? I cannot."

"Why do you hesitate? Take what is yours." They all turned to see a Judge walk out of the shadows, his helmet had two horns on it much like a bull. Balthier recognized him from a previous run-in with him but the man had not been present when he was also a Judge. "The Cryst is a blade. It was meant for you. Wield it! Avenge your father! Yes. It was I who wore Basch's face—who cut down the life of Dalmasca. Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!"

_Gods damn it! Why do these people insist on manipulating Ashe's emotions, _Balthier thought as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the bastard suited in armor. The pirate flinched at Ashe's enraged voice. "You!?"

"And Reks," Vaan threw in, also getting out his sword as he glared death at the Judge.

"I slew your King. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand justice?" Ashe dropped the Sword of Kings and gripped the Treaty-Blade more firmly in her hands. "Yes. Good! Find your wrath! Take up the sword! Fight, and serve those who died before you!" Gabranth began walking toward her with his two swords out, and only Vaan in her way. The orphan refused to let him just sweep by and brought his own sword up to attack, but the Judge easily countered it and shoved him aside.

Balthier braced himself to stand in her way, but Fran grabbed his arm. "No, this is her fight. You cannot protect her from everything."

"I will be damned if I do nothing! Fran, let go of me," he said as he tried to rip his arm from hers.

"Balthier, she is right. The Lady Ashe must solve this problem for herself. When she is ready for us, we will lend our hands to help her. But you must wait," Basch said, grabbing his other arm. He could not break free from the pair of them so he simply watched the scenario play out before him.

Reddas stepped in between Gabranth and Ashe this time, the pair of their swords locked in combat. "A Judge Magister there was…two years past, he took the Midlight Shard and used it not knowing what he did…and Nabudis was blown away. Cid ordered this of him to learn the Nethicite's true power. That man swore never to let such terrible power be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate, and his name."

Balthier personally shuddered at what Reddas had said concerning the Midlight Shard. Cid had ordered it. His father had ordered the use of the Midlight Shard on Nabudis, killing a whole city of people, friend and foe alike. _How could I be bred from such a monster? _

"Judge Zecht," Gabranth said.

"It's been too long, Gabranth. Reach out your hand, Lady Ashe. But remember that which you must grasp is something beyond revenge, something greater than despair. Something beyond our reach. Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly," Reddas said.

The two battled for a couple of minutes, until Reddas was knocked away much in the same manner as Vaan. Balthier tightened his mouth and thought, _Gabranth is not a fighter to be trifled with. We must be careful. _Fran and Basch had loosened their grip on his arms and he tensed for the coming fight. "No, we cannot escape the past! This man is living proof," Gabranth seethed, gesturing toward Reddas lying on the floor. "What is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge? Do the dead not demand it?"

Ashe looked back at Rasler who only peered at her imploringly. Ashe stepped toward him, and as she did so Vaan got up and grabbed his blade from the floor to attack Gabranth again. She ignored all else around her and he opened his arms as though he were ready to embrace her. "Rasler. My Prince. Our time was short. Yet I know this: you were not the kind to take base revenge!" Ashe slashed through him with the Treaty-Blade. "—the Rasler I knew is gone!"

Rasler suddenly spoke, but Balthier instantly recognized it as that of the Occuria's. "You are our Saint, Ashelia B'nargin. You must be the one to straighten history's weave!"

"I am no false Saint for you to use!" With another slash she erased the figure from existence.

"Ashe…" Balthier muttered. All this time the Occuria had been manipulating her emotions to see the deed of destroying the empire done. To see that they continued to control the future of the Hume race, the Bangaas, the Seeqs, the Moogles, the Vieras. All of them were under their influence. _Supremely underhanded for deities. Not tactics that I would have anticipated from beings that are thought to be all powerful, _Balthier mused.

"In all Dalmasca's history, not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard. Our people resolved never to use it, though their need might be dire. That was the Dalmasca I wanted back." The Treaty-Blade fell from her limp grasp then, even as she continued to speak, "to use the stone now would be to betray that." She turned back to her friends and said, "I will destroy the Sun-Cryst! I will discard the stone!"

"You claim no need of power? What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice," Gabranth baited further. Balthier wished so dearly to level his gun and blast the man to his maker for attempting to incense his lover.

"You're wrong. What would change? I can't help my brother now. My brother's gone. He's dead," Vaan yelled at the Judge.

"Even with power, we cannot change what has passed," Ashe said, as she held the Dawn Shard in one hand, examining it in the light of the Sun-Cryst. "What is done, is done."

"Yet without power, what future can you claim?" Gabranth continued his diatribe against her. "What good a kingdom you cannot defend?"

"Then I will defend queen and kingdom both," Basch said, stepping forward to face his twin brother.

"Hah! Defend? You? You who Landis and Dalmasca?" Gabranth said, and then he laughed at his twin. "What can shame hope to keep safe? Your shield is shattered! Your oaths poison those you would protect!" With that he launched himself into battle.

_Plink!_Balthier pulled his gun and delivered that long anticipated shot and caught the man in the shoulder. Ashe had jumped at the gun blast but she looked over at Balthier and mouthed 'thank you' to him, before she pocketed the Dawn Shard and pulled her javelin forth to fight. She and Vaan attacked with the most enthusiasm for suffering losses at his hands. Balthier holstered his gun and waited on the fringes for an opening to attack. Three people were more than enough to engage the Judge and another would only get in the way.

They attacked Gabranth harder and faster than he could react, with far more weapons at their own disposal than just two. He was not entirely helpless though. He slashed Vaan across the chest with one of his swords, and Ashe barely dodged another that could very well have taken off her head. Balthier found himself rushing into Vaan's aide, but he was not quite so bitter about it this time. The orphan had a score to settle, and he would willingly stand on the side to give him potions if it meant Vaan could finally get rid of some of his emotional burden. He hoped the orphan did the same whenever they encountered Cid.

Gabranth stepped back for a moment panting from the fight. When he spoke it came between harsh pants of breath, "Hear me, Basch. Do not think killing the Kingslayer will win you back your honor! When you abandoned home and kin, your name was forever stained with blood!"

"Aye, this stain is mine to bear," Basch replied, his posture and breath more collected than his brothers. "But I will bear it willingly knowing that I did all that I could…for hope."

"Preen and strut as you like! In the end, we are the same! Blood-thirsting carrion birds, hell-bent on revenge!" They were fighting again, the blades from Gabranth's swords blurred as he struck at his brother, who blocked and parried with his spear. Ashe had stepped to the side and Balthier could see her eyes scanning the fight critically. Suddenly she darted in and jabbed her sword into a spot just below the man's ribs. They fell back once more as Gabranth said, "—so you, too, would leave your debts unpaid?"

"Enough of this! I can bear no more!" A voice drew their attention behind Gabranth and Balthier could not keep the snarl from twisting his face. _I knew we should have simply flown up here in the _Strahl_. It would have saved four days of hell through this gods awful place,_Balthier thought as Cid strolled toward them as though they had not just been fighting. "You disappoint me, Gabranth," Cid said as he walked past the Judge without so much as a glance toward him. "He trusted you. When you bared steel against the Princess, you foreswore your obligations to your emperor!" The good Doctor shoved the swords out of the way as he brought force a piece of manufacted Nethicite. "—you shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to serve him as sword or shield. And so I release you from your service. Your presence is neither required nor welcome."

Cid continued forward when Gabranth slashed at him. Balthier blinked and where Cid once was, he was now standing to the side of the Judge as though he had teleported out of the way.

"Gabranth," Basch said. Then suddenly the Judge was thrown across the room against a pillar, where he then crumpled against the wall no longer moving.

"You were only a tool of this Venat," Balthier said.

"How quaint. We are allies! The Occuria give men power as a master feeds his dog: it is meant to tame us. How well you have resisted their wile. By turning your back on their stones, you give us free hand to write our own history," Cid said as he smiled at them malevolently. Once again Balthier itched to reach his gun and rid them and himself of such a maniacal monster.

"And at what price? Dalmasca's freedom for your Nethicite? I shall not suffer you to have it. The Sun-Cryst be damned!"

"Oh, be sure that it is! For what other purpose do you think you've brought us here? But M'Lady, I would have you stay your Occurian Sword! The Sun-Cryst is glutted with Mist. Such a thing is too precious to be wasted! Let us use the stone! Finish this, Venat!" Cid raised the Stone up until it began to glow and he too was lifted from the floor and the room seemed to come ablaze. "—shard of Nethicite! Cocoon of the Sun-Cryst! Spill forth Mist upon this Ivalice! Let sea and sky be awash by it, that _Bahamut_ may come and drink his fill! And lo! How brightly burned their Lanthorn. Casts it back the shadow of Occurian design! Testament that Man's shall be his alone!"

In the onslaught of the energy, Balthier saw Fran struggling to stay on her feet and he gripped her arm now to support her. It was so power he needed to cover his face with his free arm. _How is Fran withstanding this? Stay strong. You can make it through it, Fran. _He squinted against the glow of the Sun-Cryst and glared up at the man that had been his father. It was with hesitation, but he let go of Fran to make his way toward Cid. "You made Nethicite for this. You mimic your Occuria's stone for what? To become a God yourself?"

"On whose shoulders better to stand than those of the would-be Gods!" Cid returned his son's glare and said, "Such high hopes I once had…but you ran, and ran, and they with you! Alas, the hour of your return is late! Come, Ffamran! Revel in the glory of my triumph!" He swooped down then all of a sudden and Balthier found his claymore in his hands before he even realized he had reached for it.

"Aaugh!" Balthier stumbled back a couple of steps from the sudden attack, but he grinned in satisfaction when Cid cradled a bleeding hand. The grin faded just as quickly as it had emerged and he attacked the doctor again but he was ready this time and side-stepped out of the way. Balthier turned but he suddenly felt a blow to his sternum and he crashed to the ground breathless.

_Damn Venat! How am I supposed to rid the world of this filth if I cannot even reach him? _Balthier said, getting back to his feet even as Ashe and Vaan encroached upon the two of them. It was clearly a personal fight and the party hesitated leap to Balthier's aid if he did not want it. He looked back at them and gestured with his head that they could attack if they so desired. Balthier ran forward to attack Cid just as he pulled out a machinegun. Vaan dove for the ground but a bullet hit Ashe in the arm and another one lodged into Balthier's shoulder. The pirate ignored the wound and struck the old man in the neck with the flat of his blade before he kicked the weapon aside. He held the sword to the old man's when he was flung back in a similar manner to Gabranth.

"Aggh! The Devil! I cannot get to him," Balthier said as he struggled up, his shoulder impeding him.

"Careful, Balthier. I will help you," Fran said, pressing her fingers to the wound on his right shoulder. He hissed but he did not protest the treatment. She dug her long fingernails into the wound and Balthier pinched his face in a wince until she pulled the bullet from his shoulder. A moment later he felt the wound sealing from Fran's Cura spell.

"Thanks, Fran. Where would I be without you?"

"Rotting in jail, in all likelihood," she replied with a characteristic smile of hers when she teased him. He let it slide this time and only got to his feet.

While he had been preoccupied, Cid had summoned forth a creature to do battle with them. Reddas had finally gotten to his feet and was helping them fight against the creature. _Where did the old man get an esper? Did Venat give it to him? If he did not have that God this would be over with, _Balthier though, tightening his grip on the claymore. Even as his friends fought the esper, Cid besieged them from another side so he decided to go after the old man once more. This time he sheathed the sword and fought fire with fire, clipping Cid in the shoulder with a well-aimed bullet. Cid turned this way to pepper him with bullets again, but Balthier dove to the floor out of their range and aimed once more to shoot him in the chest.

The pirate froze from his place on the floor when the gun loosely fell from Cid's grasp. The old man doubled over, panting for breath just as Ashe, Vaan, and Reddas banished the esper from their sight. They turned with their weapons up to face Cid once more but then they lowered them when they saw it was very nearly done. Balthier pushed himself to his feet, putting the gun in his holster and ran to his father's aid. He was halted by the appearance of the Occurian that stood between them.

"Let him by, Venat. It is done. Ah, how I have enjoyed these six years," Cid said, slowly getting to his feet.

Venat hovered out of the way to the doctor's side and replied, "The pleasure was all mine."

Balthier finally approached and looked down to see the hand clutching the Nethicite was starting to fade as the Sun-Cryst began absorbing his father. He could no longer look at it and instead his eyes fell to the side. "Was there no other way?"

"Spend your pity elsewhere," Cid said, causing Balthier to bring his eyes up again. "If you are so set on running, hadn't you best be off? Fool of a pirate." And then he was gone, dissolving right before his eyes to be completely assimilated by the Sun-Cryst.

It was Penelo's cries that disturbed him from his trance. "Fran? Fran!" Balthier glanced over to see his partner lying on the ground and he felt his heart leap into his throat as it threatened to choke him. _My…father and now this. Gods, please hold on, Fran. You _can_ make it, _he thought even as he walked over to her with a strange calmness, and then he was kneeling beside her to cradle her back in his arms.

"—the Sun-Cryst burst! You must run. As far as you can."

"Easy, Fran," Balthier said. He closed his eyes when she placed a hand on his cheek and reached up to hold it.

"Hadn't you best be off? That's what a sky pirate does. You fly, don't you?"

"I suppose you'd better hang on then." He carefully braced himself and lifted her from the floor.

"Ashe! The sword! We have to stop it," Vaan yelled over the rush of the Mist as they struggled to make their way toward it.

Reddas appeared once more from nowhere and took the Sword of Kings from Ashe's hands. "You must quit this place. It's reacting. I have not seen it like this before! Nay, never this large. Never such threat impendent. For Nabudis!"

"Reddas?" Vaan asked, and then he saw the older pirate jump toward the Sun-Cryst. "Reddas, no!"

"I, Judge Magister, condemn you to oblivion!"

"Vaan, hurry! We have to go," Ashe cried, pulling the young man away toward the edge of the platform.

"I've called the _Strahl_ up. She should be here any moment," Balthier said, still cradling Fran; her eyes were closed and she hung limply in his arms. The pirate tried not to think about it as they waited for what seemed like an eternity. They all continued to look at the Sun-Cryst as it continued to overload.

"Get in, kupo!"

They all scrambled into the _Strahl_ andraced toward the cockpit where he gently set Fran down in her co-pilots seat, and then he slid behind the controls of the _Strahl_ and maneuvered it away from the top of the Tower. It was only a matter of minutes when the top of the tower suddenly exploded. Balthier could only stare blankly out of the cockpit, his mind fogged with fatigue and…gods, more emotion than he fathomed he would have when his old man had finally kicked it. He slumped against his chair and was grateful that he had told Vaan he could fly the _Strahl_ back to Balfonheim. He turned his head to Fran who was sitting up far straighter than he was and he reached out to her, only managing to graze his fingers across her arm. "Fran…how are you doing? You look better."

"The Mist has retreated and is no longer overflowing. I am much better for it. Now hold to your promise. Let Vaan pilot the ship," she said, looking at him pointedly. _How does she manage to retain such beauty, even as close to death as she was? _

"I did say that he could," he mumbled as he slowly stood on his feet, weaving slightly as his mind reeled. "There you are, Vaan. Just fly her like I showed you and you should be fine." He slipped past them. "I better not wake up to us having crashed in the ocean."

Balthier's steps were slow and labored as he made his way to his room; his mind was so clouded he did not hear the footsteps that followed him. He did not even sigh in relief as he took off his white shirt that was so covered with filth its permanent color might have changed to brown. But when his shirt was off he slumped to his bed with his head in his hands.

"Balthier…"

He looked up and said, "I'm sorry I did not attend to you. I hope you are doing well, too. It must have been hard on you up there, knowing your thoughts and feelings have been manipulated this whole time."

"Not as hard as you might think," Ashe said, continuing to stand in the doorway. "I at the very least did not have to slay…" Her throat locked and she shuddered from the idea. "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault. It had to be done," he whispered but he could no longer look at her and he allowed his gaze to fall to the floor. "It was not the father I knew, at any rate. That man had died a long time ago."

"It still does not make it any less difficult," Ashe said as she closed the door and walked over to sit next to him. She wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder and he laid a kiss gently on her forehead. In a few moments they were laying down, but then Ashe got back onto her feet to shut the lights off before she kicked off her boots and curled up beside him once more.

He held her close as though another force might tear them a part.

_"She was a fine woman and she will be sorely missed," said a voice he did not know, and then the owner's hand gently clapped his shoulder and let him be. Young Ffamran simply stood in front of the casket while everyone else filed out for a banquet. He clutched a tiny purple flower he had taken from the many wreaths and baskets that adorned her coffin, before stepping back down and continuing his watch._

Mother, why did you have to leave me? I'm still so young. There was supposed to be more time. _She was silent of course. Not even breath would run through her body again. Still, he did not move as though a faint hope tied him to that very spot. What it was he did not know. But he remained standing there, unable to move._

_"Son. Ffamran, it is time to move on." There was another hand on this shoulder, but he recognized this voice and slowly turned to look up into his father's. There was no hint of a maniacal smile on that face, he did not mutter to an unseen entity. It was him, that same face he had known all of his life, but even now it was drawn in sadness._

_"Father…" Ffamran's voice croaked when he spoke, but it lightened as he continued speaking. "You will not leave me, will you? I don't want you to leave." The image of Cid looking down on him began to misshape and blur, as tears filled his eyes until they finally fell onto his cheeks._

_"Ffamran, I will be here as long as I can manage. You need not worry about that," Cid said, smiling a little as he wiped a tear or two off of his face. Ffamran wrapped his arms around him in a hug, but as small as he was his head barely managed to reach Cid's chest._

_"I miss her so much."_

_"I do too, but she would want us to move on. She will be happy when we are happy so try to smile. Come on, son, cheer up."_

_But Ffamran merely sighed and looked towards the door where everyone had disappeared. "I don't want to be in there with them. They didn't know her." _

_"I really cannot blame you, but it is the way things are. Why don't you simply focus on honoring her memory today. Do not pay heed to those at the banquet."_

_"I will try," Ffamran said, if not a little downtrodden. He looked back at her casket once more, but his father's insistent hand on his shoulder forced him to turn away and meet only those who were there for social gain. _I will make you proud, mother. You will see one day. One day…

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, Shyshion and PsuedoDelusion. I appreciate it. For everyone else: thank you for reading. : )


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Many apologies for the wait. Life decided to dump a bunch of extraneous tasks to be taken care of. Finals are coming up, and that may or may not affect updates. I hope not. Enjoy the chapter!**  
**

**Chapter 25**

Balthier was awake before Ashe was and he took the time to study her face. The corners of her mouth were curved slightly upward and she had slept through the entire night with ease. He recalled near the beginning of their journey that she had been under far more duress, and her eyes had been lackluster with the many problems weighing on her mind. Last night their eyes had been as dims as hers, but between Marskot's appearance and the tower she had loosened her rigidity into something far more soft and yielding.

He ran his fingers through the strands of her hair, and then moved it back to expose her neck. Her hands were calloused but her neck was still so soft, and he could not resist leaning over and placing chaste kisses on it.

"Mmm...Balthier," she moaned and smiled at the intimate touch.

He stopped and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Ashe brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, and they lay like that for some time before Balthier stirred again. He climbed over her to reach the floor and find some clothes to put on.

Walking through the ship without hearing the children chattering or the engines humming was startlingly eerie. His first destination was to the cockpit to determine the time. _Well done, Vaan. You managed to land without taking the wings off, _Balthier thought when he walked in to see no one there. Even Fran had retired. It was an open hangar so he could look out and see the magnificent expanse of stars dotting the sky. _Before dawn, I would presume. I think I will take advantage of the open washroom. _

"Vaan flew the _Strahl _well for his first time," Fran said and Balthier smirked at her, not surprised to see her there.

"Everything appears to be in order, not that I would doubt you, Fran," Balthier said as he dutifully checked system functions on the screen. _I have to give the boy credit. He's a fast learner._ "Have you fully recovered from the Mist?"

"I am doing well, but I feel a gathering within the Mist. The energy that dissipated from the Sun-Cryst before it expired has accumulated afar. I feel that this war is coming to a head. We should be ready to move at a moment's notice."

Balthier merely nodded before he turned to head back down the hall to the washroom. _Well, old man, I suppose we shall get to experience at least one last toy you left in your legacy. What were you doing for Vayne all this time? _He let his thoughts trail when he felt them start to fumble over each other over the longstanding dire situation. Instead he tore off his clothes and threw them to the floor, twisting his face in disgust at the sticky cold sweat on his body. _I should have bathed last night, _he mused as he vigorously scrubbed the grim from his hair under the refreshingly warm water. There had been nothing in the way of water in the tower and so they had all walked out covered in all manner of dirt and grime. He felt the five day growth on his face and scowled as he rubbed a hand over it. _The resemblance is uncanny once I get the hint of a beard. Well, that cannot do. _

As he shaved the scruff from his face a knock came on the door. "Balthier, we'll need to head to Reddas' Manse and consider our next move," Ashe said. "Will you be out in a few minutes?"

"Give me a couple of minutes," Balthier replied, tapping his razor against the sink. "You're leaving covered in all that dust. Surely you would want to freshen up. We can't have our lovely Princess looking like a tramp off the streets?" He was so grateful he had locked the door, for she jiggled it furiously.

"You might want to watch your back once you're out of your safe haven, Balthier," Ashe said before he heard her boots fading off into the distance.

"Al-Cid?" Vaan said.

_What is that foppish twit doing here? _Balthier thought and a scowl deepened on his face once he caught sight of the frilly Prince, sitting in one of Reddas' chairs as if he owned the place. At once Al-Cid's eyes fastened on the Princess, and even as grimy as she appeared at that moment, Balthier could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"We let ourselves inside. The situation is one demanding some haste, you understand," Al-Cid said suavely even as he stood from the chair to face them. His servant girl continued to stand closely beside him.

"How did you know where we were?" Vaan asked and Balthier wanted to roll his eyes at the question. It may have been formerly Reddas' Manse, but not all peoples within his district—especially this district—would keep their tongues between their teeth with a handful of coins. _How can Vaan learn the way of piloting an airship so quickly, yet he fails to grasp the concept digging through sources to information? Nothing stays hidden for long, _Balthier mused.

Still, Al-Cid indulged him—to an extent. "My little birds, they tell me many, many things. My Lady, the war begins now."

"Then you were unsuccessful in stopping the Rozarrian fleet?" Ashe asked, a shadow fell across her face. Larsa had stated what seemed like years ago that if there was a war the battlefield would be Dalmasca.

"I used a variety of methods. All went according to plan until it came time to request withdrawal of our most devoted generals," Al-Cid began, gesturing with his hands and pacing the room as he did so. "In their enthusiasm for war, our great military leaders went behind my back…straight to Marquis Ondore's Resistance."

"The Resistance?"

"During training, a division of the Resistance ignored their orders and disappeared. They were next found exchanging broadsides with the Imperials over old Nabradia."

Balthier raised his eyebrows at this, but Basch spoke for them all: "Why would they go there? They were asking to be found!"

"You misunderstand. Those ships most surely belonged to a Rozarrian division. They may have joined Ondore's Resistance forces as patriots, or even mercenaries…but in reality they are regulars of the Rozarrian Army under direct command of our war-pavilion. This fifth column has invaded Imperial airspace and provoked a response. Unable to abandon them, his Excellency the Marquis was obliged to give his main fleet the order to attack. And the battleground…is Dalmasca."

"_Sounds like there is strife within the Rozarrian ranks. Perhaps you should keep tighter discipline of your soldiers." _Balthier exercised great restrain to keep those thoughts from passing between his lips and he intended to once again let Ashe know his thoughts on this greasy character. He ground his teeth and Fran shot him a warning look that he should indeed keep discipline with himself before he harangued someone else on the matter. Hypocritical that. Instead Balthier said, "Should this fight drag on, Rozarria will enter the fray, the defense of Dalmasca as their excuse…and we will have a war between empires."

"Correct," Al-Cid said, which caused Balthier to wonder if the man knew how hated he was. "They will bide their time—wait until the Empire has spent itself against the Marquis. But Vayne—he will crush them and the Marquis both between his hands."

Basch frowned at this dramatization and replied, "Vayne holds the Dusk Shard no longer. His advantage is lost."

"Vayne has advantages enough. He stands in high ground, and my birds tell me he has awoken something quite large. Bahamut, Lord of the Sky. There was a stirring in the Mist near Ridorana, I'm told. Bahamut awoke soon after this."

"It was the Mist that came before the Cryst was undone. It breathed life into this Bahamut. If Reddas had not stopped it when he did, how much more Mist might it have drunk? All went according to Doctor Cid's designs," Fran said.

Balthier had abruptly remembered their conversation this morning and he was scowling heavily once more, but the object of his frustrations had turned to his deceased father. "Yes, the man's last great accomplishment, I fear. And so it falls to me to put an end to the thing."

He saw Ashe give him a sympathetic look but she dared not move to comfort him. "Vayne commands Bahamut himself?" Ashe asked instead, finally tearing her eyes away from Balthier.

"He comes to Rabanastre," Al-Cid said.

"Then I will defend Dalmasca and stop this Bahamut. This is my charge—"

Vaan cut her off, "That's _our_ charge, actually."

"It's our home. It belongs to us all," Penelo said.

_So that is it then. We are to go to war. My running got me nowhere. _Balthier smirked at how Fate had dragged him back for what it originally intended. His amusement did not last for long when he saw Al-Cid grab Ashe's hand.

"—When this unpleasantness is done, you must come to Rozarria. I will take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. Such things I will show you! Until then, I will be waiting." He kissed it gently and let it fall. Just as he reached the door to the hall, Ashe called out to him.

"Al-Cid." He turned as though he expected her to leap into his arms, but she merely said, "When would you expect the battle to be joined?"

"As Vayne and the Marquis move their pieces into place? Tomorrow morning or early afternoon, I would safely guess."

"Very well. Everyone, you have the day to rest. Balthier, be sure that the _Strahl_ is ready. We depart at midnight," the Princess said and the pirate could almost feel the tension diffuse. All of them had been expecting to run off to the fight in the next moment but Ashe had allowed some respite.

Al-Cid hesitated to leave when he heard her order, and Balthier was sure he really had thought they would all run gallantly off to engage Vayne in battle. _The bloody idiot can think that all he likes. He has not suffered the events and trials we have in the last few months._

"C'mon, Penelo, let's go to the beach," Vaan said and pulled her out the door before she could protest. Once they were gone the Manse fell eerily quiet.

They stood there for a moment, apparently waiting for the others to start speaking when finally Ashe said, "I intend to cleanse and retire. I am still weary from the events from the night before." Her eyes lingered the slightest moment on Balthier, but then she was gone.

"I should attend to the _Strahl_ and make sure Nono has everything maintained. There should be little to do. He has been keeping a closer eye on it the last few days. Fran, would you shop to fill the ship's pantry? If not I will do it later," Balthier said and she gave him a pointed look.

"No, I will shop for the groceries."

"Before you leave, may I have your weapons? I will find upgrades for all of them," Basch said. Balthier gladly unstrapped the sword from his back and handed it to him. "Any preferences on weapons, Balthier?"

"Simply another long sword, if you would. I'd give you my blasted gun, but I doubt they can be much more powerful handheld," Balthier said with a wry smile before he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

He walked through the market, giving the merchant's wares a casual glance. Balthier slowed when he caught sight of the Jeweler and he allowed himself to smirk as he looked over the glittering baubles and necklaces. _I wonder if Ashe would care to add to her jewelry collection. She might like this. _It was rather simple in its design, made more from beads than gold or silver, but its centerpiece was a shimmering rock composed of many colors. When he looked at the price tag, he snorted. _Five hundred gils for that? It would be worth far more to lift it, _Balthier thought and he allowed his eyes to stray to the owner whom he was sure was giving him an evil look. _Perhaps another time…_

_I wonder if Sari and Ashe's tastes in jewelry coincide, _Balthier mused as he thought back to the necklace he had given Sari for her birthday. It had really been rather cheap—if Sari had seen the receipt she might have strangled him with her present—but she had absolutely adored the necklace. It had been a stylish pattern of silver and blue and there had hardly been a time after her sixteenth birthday he hadn't seen her without it He imagined with the way she tanned it had left a pattern in her dark skin much like when she wore watches on her bony wrists.

_Would she still be working on the Nalbina dungeons? I cannot imagine those are quite finished with yet, _Balthier mused as he walked through the halls of the aerodrome to where the _Strahl_rested. As he approached he could already see Nono bobbing about on the ground looking it up and down to check for repairs.

"How is she looking, Nono?"

"Master Balthier, I have only been able to examine her body and it is perfect. There are no weaknesses or flaws that I could find, although I could check again, kupo."

"Do that, would you? I will check inside. Her Majesty wants to set sail at midnight to head into battle. I recommend you stay behind for that."

For the first time since Balthier had hired him a mechanic for the_Strahl_ he saw the moogle's eyes widen in fear and he shuddered. "Indeed, kupo. I will not be leaving with you tonight," he said and then he bobbed off to check the body again.

Balthier climbed back into the _Strahl_ grateful for its emptiness so that he could easily traverse and check it without danger of walking in on young Penelo changing, or a Vaan desperate to fly, or even an irate Princess that was stickling about their schedule. For once, everything seemed so relaxed. The pirate spent an hour simply walking through the halls, going into each room, and skimming the surface with his hands and eyes to make sure all was in order. He dug out his tools to open various plates and make sure all the wires were intact and in orderly fashion. When Nono was done rechecking the hull they teamed up to tackle the engine room.

_Ashe would be pleased to see this, _Balthier thought, somewhat amused and disgruntled at the appearance he presented. As greasy as the engine room was, he had stripped off his vest and white shirt to look like nothing more than a common grease monkey in a garage.

"Kupo, I have checked the engine room every day. I only saw a couple of pipes that were worn. The rest has checked out and so far it still looks pristine, kupo," Nono said as he delicately peered into holes to better see the insides of the engine without getting his paws too greasy. Still, they continued looking through the engine for another hour before Balthier decided that indeed it was in pristine shape. _I suppose that is what can happen when the ship is never used, _Balthier thought. The thought depressed him as he imagined the _Strahl_ much like an excitable animal being caged.

"Nono, you may go. If we have not found anything, I'm not sure another search will yield anymore," Balthier said with as he attempted to scrub the grease from his arms. He scowled at the now grimy black towel and threw it in a wastebasket with no less than a dozen other similar towels he had used that day.

"Good luck on your mission, Master Balthier," the moogle said with a tiny wave of his paw before he hopped down the steps like a tiny child.

The pirate headed back to the Manse to take full advantage of the far nicer showering opportunity available for him. _Ashe has bathed here this morning, I cannot imagine he'll mind another body partaking of the house's use. _Balthier did not even bother knocking when he came to Ashe's room. "Gone, hmm? I'm sure she won't mind if I use her washroom," Balthier said, unzipping the vest and delicately taking off the shirt so that he did not smudge it more than it already was—he had left it unbuttoned and hanging out but grease spots had still managed to spring up on it.

"Balthier, what in the Gods' names are you doing in my washroom?" Her voice rang through the bathroom as he was scrubbing the grease off of his arms.

"I believe I am cleaning. It is impolite to barge in on somebody while they are bathing," Balthier admonished as he clicked his tongue in mock dismay. She had pulled back the curtains to glare at him, and he was a little disappointed his handsome physique could no longer distract her.

"You could not have found your own washroom? You're getting grease all over the basin!" She pointed down at his feet and continued to give him an evil look even as he could see her lips twitch in amusement.

He followed her finger and saw that he had smeared the sides from the run-off. "That is hardly the entire basin. Besides, would you much prefer the grease in the basin or on you?"

Color flared into her cheeks and she gave him a gentle slap on his well-toned arm, but the annoyance on her face was starting to fade. "Be quick! I would expect you to be more considerate of wasting resources."

"Only when I am the one paying its expense, Princess," Balthier replied. He yelped when she slapped his rear end and shouted back to her. "That was entirely uncalled for, My Lady!"

"Balthier, your leather pants and vest look great on you, but I cannot complain about your more casual look," Ashe commented when he stepped into the room, adjusting the fit of long-sleeved red shirt. He went to stand by her at the window, and then he smirked when he saw that she was watching Vaan and Penelo splash each other.

"It was something to wear," he mumbled, recalling that he had used tongs to be sure the grease did not find its way onto the soft fabric.

"Is the _Strahl_ ready then?"

"Nono and I checked her from top to bottom, and spent roughly an hour and a half examining the engine room. We have both agreed that she is as ready as she will ever be. Tonight the flying should be flawless," Balthier answered, and she gave him a look that unsettled him. That gleam in her eye almost made him think she was going to sabotage the ship, when he realized that it might very well be the warning before the strike. _I might very well die tonight if the _Strahl_ breaks a fuse._

"Why would you even bother to put a shirt on?" She suddenly asked as she ran a finger down his front.

"The same reason you yourself deigned to be clothed," he replied, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her a little closer.

Ashe raised her eyebrows. "I have walked around outside since my wash. However, you might very well stay in here all day."

He grabbed her hand and slowly placed kisses on each digit, which caused her to close her eyes in rapture. "Perhaps…" His lips gently made his way to her wrist, and then he allowed his tongue to flit across her skin. The pirate leaned in closer just inches from her lips, breathing lightly before he gently kissed here. It was soft and tender as he was wont to do, and he was pleased to see her lean toward him when he broke away, and then he whispered into her ear, "When I have foraged for some nourishment."

That caused her to sigh in exasperation and she pushed him away. He chuckled as he backed away before finally turning for the door. Balthier did not look back, but he could imagine she wore a miffed expression with her hands resting testily on her hips.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **You're all so wonderful: ) Thank you for reading and reviewing! All my finals are this Monday, so when that's out of the way I should be able to concentrate on hopefully finishing the story. Enjoy the chapter!**  
**

**Chapter 26**

Ashe only needed to brush his arm before he was fully alert. "Is it time?" He asked, already out of bed, pulling his clothes on as she pulled on hers.

"The hour before midnight. I would suggest you get some food from the kitchen, and then go prepare the _Strahl_," she said. "I will wake the others."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he bowed his head, but he was smirking when he exited the room. She was still strapping her armor on. Balthier approached the closest door and wrapped on it with his knuckle. "Fran, are you in there?"

"No," Vaan's sleepy voice came back muffled.

"I think she is next door to us," Penelo said from just the other side of the door.

"Thank you. Now, get up you two, we must make haste to Dalmasca. You can sleep on the _Strahl_." He moved to the next door and knocked again.

It opened immediately to reveal Fran dressed in her armor and her white tresses were as impeccable and beautiful as ever. "I heard you talking to Vaan and Penelo. Let us be off." He smiled, and in a chivalrous mood, waved his arm for her to take the lead. The children had opened their door and blinked sleepily and Ashe frowned at him in the dim candlelight of the hallway.

As late as it was, the denizens of Balfonheim surprisingly shrunk back as he and Fran walked through the streets with unparalleled purpose. Balthier could not explain the excitement coursing through his veins._I have run so long from war, and yet now I am eager to fly right into it for the sake of reestablishing Ashelia as Queen. _He had done his best to keep the thoughts of the battle at bay so that they would have no chance to seize him in panic. He himself was surprised at how calmly he could think of their potential demise in the morning. Here he was now, walking through the night, smelling the salty air, and listening to the raucous laughter of the nightly patrons, but in the morning he could very well be lying dead on the deck of the _Bahamut_.

Balthier stopped when the _Strahl_ came into full view. The low light of the golden hangar lights cast a warm glow on her armor. Suddenly he was far less sure of taking his ship into the fray. He could think back to a dozen situations where the _Strahl_ could have been destroyed by uncontrollable factors, but this was the only one he would willingly fly her to her possible destruction.

"Balthier, we must start warming the engines. Ashe and the others will be here any moment," Fran said, but she had placed a hand on his shoulder as though she knew the precise thoughts running through his head.

"Yes, thank you, Fran. Why don't you stand back there and be sure the engines do not fail on us. This is one quest where it is imperative that we are not delayed," Balthier said, heading up the metal steps to the _Strahl_.

"Of course," Fran said and they split up with her walking toward the engine. Balthier turned on the lights to the cockpit and switched on the engines to start warming them up. As he looked at the readings, he was pleased to see them starting off at a normal dark blue and as the minutes ticked by, the blue slowly gave away to a confirmed green. _Oh good, the _Strahl_ is in perfect working order. Thank you, Nono. _He would have to give that Moogle something a little extra for his efforts while they were traveling. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it took some time to hear the pounding on the _Strahl_'s ramp. He departed the cockpit and walked up the gangway to calmly open the ramp down.

"It's about time. We tried going around to the cockpit and shouting. You losing your hearing, Balthier?" Vaan asked none too pleasantly. The sky pirate could see his eyelids were still heavy with sleep as he glared up at his idol.

Balthier kept his face pleasant, but then he raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, if that is the sort of appreciation I get perhaps I will deny you entry."

"Balthier, stop fooling around, we have a war to stop," Ashe said. Her eyes flashed as she put her hands on her hips in irritation. When he looked at Basch and Penelo, they also seemed surprisingly drawn if not a little irritated. _I guess Fran and I are the only ones who do not mind this time of night, _Balthier thought before he turned and headed back up to the cockpit.

"Are we ready to go?" Ashe asked, following him so close she almost stepped on his heels.

Balthier checked the temperature gauges of the engine and said, "Just a couple more minutes for the engines to heat up."

"I thought that was supposed to be done by the time we got here!"

"Take it easy, Princess. And sit down. You got here early." He looked at the mechanical clock on the dash and tapped its glass face. "We're still a quarter of an hour ahead of schedule. We will get there before Vayne decimates the Resistance, I promise," Balthier said. She had sat down in the seat behind him and huffed at his choice of words.

Fran suddenly joined them to take her seat next to his, appearing so quick he wondered if she had been waiting outside the door. "The children and Basch are in their sleeping quarters. The engines are in good condition for flying, Balthier."

The temperature gauge finally lit green. "We are good to go. Hang on, Princess; the _Strahl _will fly as swiftly as she can." Balthier experienced the full effects of déjà vu as they flew off into the starlit sky, remembering that the last time they had flown through the night was just over a week ago, headed to the city they had just left. Only Nono and Vaan were missing from the cockpit but the difference wasn't enough to keep his head from clouding in reminisce.

The rest of the trip blurred into a number of others he had taken until he felt Fran shake his shoulder and say, "Balthier, 'tis morning."

He sat up abruptly, shook his head, and rubbed at his eyes. _I don't even recall falling asleep, and in the pilot's chair no less. My back is going to be aching after that stint. _Indeed, when he sat up he felt the pangs of having slumped in his seat for the better part of the night.

"We should reach Rabanastre in four hours," Fran said, apparently nonplussed at that her partner had fallen asleep in his chair. Balthier looked behind him where the Princess was sitting, but undoubtedly she had chosen to slumber in his bed for the night.

"Ah, good timing. I sincerely hope that foppish twit was correct in his guess of the time or he might have to answer to one angry princess." The thought was amusing for the briefest moment, but the circumstances regarding such a meeting were less than pleasant to think of: either Rabanastre's destruction or the crushing of the Resistance. Still, he could see Fran's mouth twitch in amusement at his childish behavior. "Have you eaten yet, Fran?"

"No, I was making sure you did not accidentally crash us into the ground," she said.

He sighed, but merely replied, "Well, now that I am fully rested, why don't you go get something?" She returned some time with a bagel and a napkin and he gratefully munched on it. Over the next two hours, the others trickled in one by one from their sleep. Ashe had been the first to reappear and when she had, Balthier had offered no conversation. He wasn't sure what he could say, so he settled for a, "Good morning, your Highness" and left it at that.

For a while there was only a smattering of conversation among them all. Finally, Vaan asked, "Balthier, what do you think we'll see when we reach Rabanastre?"

"The Emperor on one side of the field and the Resistance on the other," Balthier said, wondering just what Vaan had expected him to say.

"Well, sure, but do you think they'll actually fight over Rabanastre?"

"Vaan, let me put it this way. There is not a chance in this lifetime that Vayne will actually call for a negotiation first," Balthier replied, shaking his head. Would they find Vayne in time to stop the war in mid-battle? He pushed the question from his mind and concentrated on flying.

"Look!" Penelo pointed to just in front of them. They all followed her finger when Balthier saw precisely what she had seen. Warships floating just in front of them above Rabanastre, but the contraption that caught Balthier's eye was the black monstrosity that he had no doubt was the empire's.

"What is that?" Vaan asked.

"Vayne's new weapon," Basch said and for a moment Balthier thought he dectected fear in the captain's voice.

_One last present my father gave to you, Vayne. Enjoy it while you may, _Balthier thought and then they all jumped at the gigantic explosion just ahead of them.

"That ship," Ashe began and he could feel her fingers tighten on the back of his chair. "It has been destroyed entirely."

"It is the power of manufacted Nethicite, since Venat helped Dr. Cid create a sufficient replica. It did not rely on the Sun-Cryst for its power," Fran said.

Balthier whistled. "It still took the energy the Sun-Cryst emitted before Reddas saw it rent asunder." He increased the speed and he heard Penelo squeak behind him.

"Balthier, what are you doing? We're going to hit that ship!"

"No, we're not," he replied and then proved his point by nimbly moving around the gigantic, burning pieces of the ship's remnants.

"Balthier, I need your microphone. I must speak to my uncle," the princess said, and he found it without looking down to hand to her. "Uncle, it is I! I'm crossing to the _Bahamut_ to stop Vayne!"

The familiar voice of the Marquis then crackled over the speakers, but his words drew frowns from much of the group. "What are you saying? You are too rash! Your duties come after the battle is over."

"Fran, get my communicator and hand it to Vaan," Balthier hissed to her as he concentrated on flying through the melee of tiny ships. He flinched every time shrapnel from a destroyed fighter rained on them from above. "Vaan, you're going to have to impersonate Larsa."

"Vaan?" Penelo asked in disbelief but they shushed her the next moment.

"If we allow them to destroy us here, there will be no after. You must assist our charge," Ashe continued valiantly, her hand help up to stop Vaan from breaking in just yet. She sighed in exasperation when he continued to stand stubborn.

"Stop. You must pull back! Stop the _Strahl_."

"Vaan, be sure he doesn't fire on my ship," Balthier growled back to him and Vaan took it as his cue.

"Hold it! I mean, w-wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going in with her! So…we're fine! I got the princess covered!"

_Perhaps Penelo was right, _Balthier thought, flinching at the last line Vaan said. The Marquis' hesitation over the line for a moment made the pirate believe he hadn't bought it.

"Larsa Solidor? So you hold him as a hostage?" Balthier's attention was momentarily diverted by such an absurd question. He may not have known the boy long, but he would be far from a hostage on this ship.

"No, uncle. He will fight with us against Vayne," Ashe tried.

"Leave it to us," Vaan wisely supplied, sounding much more like the young prince.

"Understood," Ondore finally answered and everyone relaxed all at once. "Our fate is in your hands."

Vaan sat back down behind Fran and Penelo asked, "I got the Princess covered?"

"Larsa'd say that," he said.

Balthier would have given him a flippant remark in that regard, but he decided it would be better to focus on the activity of the battle. "We're relying on you for fire support. Give them something to think about! We'll pick our moment and make our move!" Balthier finally straightened the _Strahl_ after circling for some time to not get too close to the Imperials if they were somehow denied, but now he pushed the throttle down and flew forward with such speed everything passing them was a blur. Still, Balthier dodged and weaved through the crowd with ease. "—Quite the welcome! Careful!" He had to dip down and nearly skimmed the ground to get out of the better part of the battle.

"One follows," Fran said.

He sensed more than saw that a ship had broken from the fight and trailed them. "Ah, you want to dance! Then let's dance!" Balthier felt the adrenaline rushed through his veins as he dodged the fire from the trailing fighter just behind him.

"A new partner."

"It's not easy being this popular, you know." He pulled on the upward thrusters which abruptly swerved them upwards. A crash from behind them signified the disposal of the two fighters. He powered his rings once more and shot up between the glossair rings and the body of the _Bahamut_. Balthier looked for the central platform that should be distinguishable in every ship, even something a wildly different as this one. "There it is," he muttered and smoothly brought his ship around and docked ease.

Vaan had run down the hall as soon as the ship landed and everyone else piled out after one another. "Come on, come on," the boy said impatiently, waving them off the ramp. Again, Balthier found it tempting to give him hell but he shelved that for after the battle.

"Vayne will be in the Fortress' command tower. I saw something of the like on our way in here. Right above our heads." Balthier gestured as soon as they had stepped inside.

Ashe looked up at the ceiling with the rest of them and then said, "We need not fight all the empire to win. If we can get to Vayne, we can put an end to this war."

"Let's get going then," Vaan said. "Find Vayne, wherever he's perched, and knock him off."

Balthier tilted his head at the orphan, amused that he appeared to have taken up the helm of leadership so suddenly. Still, his eyes did not linger on him for long and instead turned to Ashe who was already looking his way. She gave him a slow nod. The moment with them all standing there, in the last hour of their extended quest seemed to slow to an instant in time that would forever be preserved; if not in time itself then impressed into their memories. Then their surroundings sped up and Vaan refused to tarry any longer, darting off to one of the side doors and smacking it open to exit through.

The first few stretches were easygoing, but Balthier was unsurprised to meet a squad of soldier's and Archadian military dogs in the hallway. They tried to slice through them, but these were the toughest of the soldiers they had met on their journey and they found their progress slowed.

"We must hurry," Basch yelled even as he knocked an Archadian to the ground. "There are more coming from behind!"

Balthier could then hear their clanking footsteps and he said, "Naturally, the entire tower is alerted to our presence."

"Push through! We cannot stop lest it be for Vayne," Ashe said and abruptly ran past the soldier she had been fighting with. They followed suit, knocking their weapons on the helmets of passing soldiers to daze them.

They turned toward the interior of the ship and they faltered. An Archadian Judge, clearly defined by the unique design of the helmet stood in their way. He suddenly stopped upon seeing them, and Balthier was astonished. The Judge did not declare the battle-joined and pull out a weapon or even call for help. He simply stood there.

It was only for a second because Vaan then said, "Come on, we have to push through if we want to keep going!" He rushed towards the Judge with his shoulder lowered, but in the last instance he stepped aside. Vaan hit the floor with an 'oof,' but he was back on his feet in an instant.

"Vaan," Penelo said and darted past the Judge to her friend, who seemed more confused by the Judge rather than injured.

"We'll take this opportunity then," Ashe said and ran forward with the others to follow.

As Balthier passed the Judge he had to stop once more. "Ffamran?" So few people knew that name anymore and he turned in time to see the Judge remove his helmet.

"Rosker?" The man nodded mutely and sighed.

The pirate shook his head at his former friend's appearance. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes which had once been full of mirth were now dulled from his experience as a Judge. He could see a similar scar to Basch's marring the left side of his thin, albeit handsome face.

"So, you're the ones Vayne has been looking for. Who could have known it would be the son of Dr. Cid, aligned against us. You've changed, for the better I might add," Rosker said as he rubbed his neck to get the kinks out of it. He gave Balthier an appraising look and gave him that joking smirk that had occasionally irritated Ffamran so.

The rest of the group waited, not bothering to redirect their curious stares from the pair.

"What of Thrait?"

"I am the only one of us left, Ffamran. Thrait killed himself a few years ago; hanged himself with his own belt," Rosker said in a monotone and Balthier flinched at the image.

"Balthier, we cannot dally. We must get to Vayne," Ashe cried out to him but he did not immediately turn.

Rosker was jarred, however, and said, "Continue straight for the next few junctions. You'll enter a room with a circular walkway that has a structure in the middle of it. That is the elevator. Take it up and you should reach him."

"Thanks, Rosker," Balthier said, bowing his head ever so slight in respect before he turned to join the rest of the group.

Rosker called out to him. "Please, usher in the age of Emperor Larsa. If not to settle old scores, then for the sake of Ivalice! Kill him!" His words followed them down the hall before they went through the door. When they walked down the stairs they wobbled as the ship shook beneath them from explosions on the outside.

"The Resistance fights their battle well," Fran said. "We dare not fail them. We dare not falter."

"Stop worrying. We just have to clean up here, and then Ashe'll be the Queen," Vaan replied to them.

"It's kind of hard to believe. I can't imagine trying to rule a whole kingdom," Penelo said, looking helplessly to Ashe as though she was the one saddled with the task.

"A Queen might always "run away" with the help of a sky pirate looking to raise his bounty," Basch said, staring directly at the sky pirate in question.

Balthier snorted. "Hmph. I doubt our Queen would need the help of any sky pirates."

"Do you really think me as strong as all that?" Ashe asked, her cheeks slightly flamed from Basch's implications in his words.

"Who said anything about strong? You'll make it. You've got good friends." Balthier chuckled. "What's so funny?" Vaan asked.

"The unlikelihood of it all." Two poor orphans, two free sky pirates, one deposed royal, and an uptight knight. The six would never have met and meshed under normal circumstances, but these were far from normal. Balthier couldn't imagine most groups went to such lengths to stop wars and win back kingdoms, and it had been personally astonishing to run into Marskot so often, or see Sari and Vale and Gands from out of nowhere. He still had difficulty believing he had just run into Rosker in the halls, having expected that man to have long found a way out of his Judgeship. Truly, the Fates did seem to be playing with him as much as Ashe.

They finally moved from the spot they had briefly stalled at and continued down the hall. Just as Rosker had said, there was a walkway running the edge of the circular room with a structure in the middle. "There's the elevator Rosker mentioned," Balthier mentioned. "He said we'd find Vayne up a level." They found it more difficult to carve their way through the machines that insisted on standing in their way but eventually they made it down the cat walk to the elevator. As Balthier looked at the interface of the controls, they heard the terrible screech and clomp of metal footsteps headed their way.

_Gods, he's still alive? _Balthier thought, frowning. _And treading old ground. _The Judge with the bull horns launched into another diatribe against Basch about honor and having both lost it. From what Balthier could tell the man seemed lost about how one could go about obtaining honor in this increasingly chaotic world. When Gabranth pulled out his swords, Balthier scoffed and armed himself as well. _Another fight with you, is it? _It wasn't so much a fight against the group as it was against Basch, but Vayne's little war would not wait for them to finish this brawl, and so they pitched in to help move it along and Gabranth crumpled once more against their might.

"Have you your fill of this?" Gabranth asked before he fell entirely to his knees.

"I would ask you the same. Let this end, Noah," Basch said, standing before his brother.

"I've no right to be called by that name," Gabranth said as he panted harshly through is helmet, even more injured than before the fight.

"Then live. And reclaim it." Basch left him then and nodded at Balthier to get the elevator moving. It only took another moment before they were slowly being lifted. Another staircase awaited them, but at the top they could see Larsa and Vayne Solidor standing there. The younger of the two gasped when he saw them but the Emperor remained unfazed.

"I bid you welcome to my sky fortress, the _Bahamut_. I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship. Permit me to ask: Who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or perchance, a saint of salvation."

Considering all the trials this arguably handsome man had sent all of them through, let alone Ashe, Balthier was pleased to see that anger had not consumed her. In fact, she did not look angry at all. There was only determination. "I am simply myself. No more and no less. And I want only to be free," she said with her chin raised to Vayne in her defiance.

"Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Dalmasca for she is lost. Observe well, Larsa. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks the power," Vayne said. The Balthier shook his head in amusement at the man's antics not entirely believing that someone so smart could say such foolish things.

"No," Larsa said. "No, brother." He raised his saber to point at his brother, anger flashing in the young boy's eyes. "—I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist."

"Bold words, child." Vayne took out his sword and pointed it straight back at his brother.

"Be careful, Larsa," Penelo said, and then she hurriedly chanted up a lightning spell to jar Vayne and give Larsa a little more room to maneuver out of the way. The fight was on. As they did their usual fashion, Fran and Penelo hung back with ranged weapons and attempted to shoot at Vayne while the others spread out around him to attack him from all sides.

There was much to be said for Vayne's sword skills and they found it difficult to land any serious blow, but they had not come all that way to be beaten back. As seasoned a fighter as Basch was, he got underneath Vayne's defenses with greater regularity and then a few minutes later Vayne cried out as Basch's axe left a sizeable gash in his arm.

"Your lives are forfeit, and your insurgence with them. For good and all, I shall bring your futile attempts at rebellion to an end," Vayne growled. His eyes flashed in anger and he attacked them with renewed energy. Their own experience in the hundreds of battles they had fought to that point allowed them to parry and dodge his vicious attacks easily enough. They were doing well until Ashe fell.

Balthier was on the other side of Vayne, and even from there he saw her eyes widen as she started to fall backwards. "Ashe!" Penelo's cry rang through the chamber just as Vayne raised his sword to finish her off. Balthier did not even think about his next move as he swung his sword with all of his strength and the flat side of it hit Vayne in the head with enough force to twist him sideways and away from Ashe.

"Ashe, are you okay?" Vaan asked, holding a hand out to pull her up.

She gladly accepted it and said, "I'm fine." But her breathing was heavy and she appeared dazed at the turn of events. They all stared down at Vayne's crumpled body and Larsa shook his head.

"Lord Brother!" His familial feelings won out and he ran to Vayne before Balthier could grab him.

"Larsa," Vaan called out to him and just an instant later lightning seemed to come out of nowhere and struck the prince down. They lay there for a moment, neither one stirring, but then a red light engulfed the pair of them and Vayne awakened, but they could all see his body was morphing before their eyes. Balthier reached for his gun, but he was not sure why. _I doubt a well-placed bullet will end this._

"Manufacted Nethicite!" Ashe said as his body suddenly started to float in the air.

He hung there for a moment, slumped but then he refocused on them. His veins bulged along his muscle and Balthier shook his head in disgust at the man. "Behold the power left me by our fallen friend," Vayne said and his eyes went to Balthier's.

_Damn you, Cid! You would help create this monster, _the pirate thought, feeling the old anger he thought he had put away well up in him again. It was then Gabranth dragged himself onto the scene.

When Vayne caught sight of him he said, "Gabranth, you will defend my brother. He will have much need in the Hell to follow."

"Yes, I will defend Lord Larsa," the Judge said and pointed his sword toward Vayne.

"The hound strays. Treason bears a price," Vayne hissed at his continually crumbling support. Balthier's mind immediately went back to Rosker, and was pleased to know that Rosker was not the only Judge discontent with this new leadership.

"One I gladly pay!"

They launched into the fight yet again. Six swords materialized from nowhere and flew around the arena with deadly speed. "Ah, damn it," Balthier groaned as one of the swords sliced into his back. Similar shrieks of pain echoed his, and he looked to see blood flow down Ashe's leg from where a sword had swiped her. Vaan tried to strike Vayne, but the swords somehow seemed to protect the morphed man, glancing all of the potential blows from his body onto theirs.

"Vaan, the swords are protecting him! We must destroy them first," Basch called out to him. Gabranth heard his words and waited for the next sword that flew by his helmet. _Chunk! _The Judge's sword came down with enough force to cleave the sword in half. Fran destroyed another sword with a few bolts. After Balthier had healed his shoulder he took out his fun and shot a sword to the ground, and Vaan saw to its destruction by mimicking Gabranth. As the minutes drug by, Vayne remained untouched but the six swords were dashed to pieces by the group. Vaan was the first to redirect his attention and he launched himself at the Emperor, his own sword flashing in the dim light. They watched his fight carefully, ready to jump in should Vayne gain the upper hand, the orphan held himself well against the onslaught.

_I'm impressed, Vaan. I saw it as we moved along, but you've matured, _Balthier mused, remembering in the beginning he had been afraid he'd have to babysit the boy. But now he was alone, with only Penelo to send him healing enchantments. As the fight continued though, Balthier could see Vaan's energy flagging and he raised his gun in preparation for an intervening shot at Vayne should the boy fall. Vaan finally fell to his knees, panting and his muscles trembled from exhaustion. _Crack! _Balthier's shot dug into Vayne's shoulder, and then Ashe and Basch were there to confront Vayne. Penelo rushed to her friend's side and Balthier met them.

"Well done, Vaan, that was quite the show. But you cannot take on a God by yourself," Balthier said, grabbing his friends' limp arms to drag the boy from the center.

"Thanks, Balthier," Vaan gasped between breaths, groaning a little as his aching body was dragged across the floor.

"Leave the rest to us. I have a feeling we'll need you later," Balthier said. He unsheathed his sword and placed himself within reach of the fight, waiting for an opening. Ashe and Basch together finally injured Vayne enough that he stood, groaning from the injuries to his body.

"Ivalice will know a new Dynast-King and man will keep his own history! The tyranny of the Gods is ended! We are their puppets no more! The freedom for which we have longed for is at hand," he said.

The injured Gabranth shoved past them and shoved a sword into him. In a vain attempt, Vayne summoned up a sword and its fiery red glow passed him and took off half of the Judge's mask. "Even a stray has pride," the Judge said, now able to look Vayne clearly in the eye. But just as in the Cataract he was flung back with a devastating blow. Slumped to the ground and hissing from the immense pain, he said, "Here I pay my debt."

"Burn in hell, Gabranth," Vayne screamed at him, summoning up all six of his swords again to bear on the fallen Judge. He sent them screaming forward and then suddenly they were gone, and Larsa was standing in front of his fallen guardian with a piece of Nethicite.

"Aaarrghh!" An enraged Vaan got up from his place against the wall, and sprinted across the arena, not even slowing as he swept up Gabranth's sword. For the second time he challenged Vayne and this time the Emperor was hit with such force he flew back off the platform. Despite being run through twice, Vayne still got to his feet and hobbled off, holding his stomach as he went.

"Vaan, wait!" Ashe reached for him, but he was gone down the stairs to follow the Emperor.

He's going to get himself killed," Balthier growled. He glanced back at the others, but they seemed well enough and certainly well enough as they huddled around Gabranth. He turned from them to follow Vaan, and Ashe ran by his side in the same pursuit.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **Just a couple more chapters to go. I hope all of you enjoy and thank you for reading! :)

**Chapter 27**

_Clunkclunkclunkclunk! _Their footsteps echoed around the halls as he and Ashe raced after the young orphan whom they could see just ahead of them.

"Vaan," Ashe called out to him, but the boy neither faltered nor turned. The young orphan was focused on running after Vayne with such single-minded determination that Balthier would have found it admirable were it not for the last hour of battle. Vayne was so much more than human now, infused with the Nethicite his father created having now turned him into some horrific mutant. Twice now they had battled him. He had even been stabbed twice by first Gabranth and then Vaan, yet he still managed to slip away, even if he was limping. The orphan had grown and found strength that was far beyond his expectation when they had started this journey, but even he could not kill Vayne on his own.

The flare of light at the end grew larger as they continued. They finally burst through the door and found Vaan standing outside the entrance, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he watched Vayne's glowing body undergo another transformation. There was a wrenching of metal as beams of light shot a pair of ships out of the air and tore the plates off of the deck, drawn to him as though he were a black hole.

"What is going on!?" Penelo screamed over the shrieking of metal scraping against each other, welding together with the power of the Nethicite.

"We have to stop him! We must kill him," Ashe yelled, squaring her shoulders and looking up at the monstrosity with curiosity more than fear.

'_How do you think we can?_' wanted to fall out of Balthier's mouth, but he bit his lip. It would have been merely a stated observation to him, but too often such words were mistaken for pessimism and he did not want to bear the responsibility of bringing down morale. Again.

"Penelo, how is your magic?" Ashe asked, her lips white as she pursed them

"I'm a little drained," she replied. Her usually cheerful face was beaded with sweat and wan from exhaustion.

"Take this," Fran said, offering her a potion.

"Be quick. I'm afraid our presence has no longer gone unnoticed," Balthier said, drawing his gun and aiming at the hovering beast. The magic of the creature swirled like a hurricane around them, darkening the sky with its fury as it began circling about them.

_Plink!_ Balthier's shot hit him square in the chest to once again begin the battle. Fire, thunder, and blizzard Magicks fell on them like rain, but Penelo and Fran continued casting Protects, Shells, and Cures as if they had not been doing it all afternoon. The air swirled and darkened around them as they continued chipping away at his metallic armor.

Through the raucous of the fight he could hear the shot of a gun and then a corresponding pain in his side, but it seemed so far away it felt like no more than a pinprick. As Balthier continued to fight his arms shook from adrenaline, but he was surprised at how well this fight was going. Vayne—or whatever he was anymore—merely shot them with bullets and simple little spells that were easily patched with a good Curaga and a Shell. _This isn't so bad, _Balthier thought as he raced to follow Vayne and continue his barrage before turning to heal Ashe who was slumped from a plume of flame that she had been on the receiving end of.

Ashe looked up to see who healed her. She then smiled and nodded at him, before grabbing up her staff to aim another blow at Vayne. This continued for minutes that appeared to stretch for hours, when Vayne's eyes started to glow.

"Careful," Balthier called out. He blindly reached out and pulled the closest person to the deck, just as it began vibrating beneath them. Heat singed the back of his neck and Balthier felt his skin crisp at the searing heat just above him, and then the floor violently shook again and explosions wracked the outer deck.

"Ashe," Balthier yelled as soon as he lifted his head to look around. "Fran! Vaan! Penelo! Basch!"

"I'm here, Balthier," a croaking voice said, and he turned to find Penelo still perched on the ground. Balthier gave her a hand.

"Up you get now. We're not done yet," he said, surprised that his voice did not shake despite the fear creeping up on him. _Where are the others? _His vision finally adjusted as he pulled Penelo to his feet, and he could see the others were trying to get to their feet as well. Much of their skin was shiny, either by sweat or heat, but appeared unhurt. Vaan got up and shook himself like he had just gotten out of the water, and launched himself at the creature again with a savage cry. He was aimed right for his torso but there was a gleam as Vaan's sword made a connection and he fell onto his back.

"Huh?" Vaan stared blankly at Vayne before a bolt fell to his side from an attempted shot by Fran.

"He has a physical barrier," Fran said. "We must use our magicks!"

"How? We barely have enough MP to heal our wounds," Ashe said between pants as she stared helplessly at the creature.

"We've gotten this far though! We can't give up now," Vaan said, and even though he was poor with Magicks he began dutifully chanting a Thunder incantation which struck Vayne without hitting a barrier.

"There you have it, your Majesty. We must use magicks," Basch said, his usual deadly calm kept them from degenerating into panic. "We should designate healers and those who can use offensive spells. We will have much need of both in this hell."

Vayne kept the physical barrier barring bolts and sword between them for what felt like an excruciatingly long hour. Every now and then they would try to tap Vayne only for their weapons to skive to the side at the covering of the barrier. Balthier was surprised to find himself healing—as he typically did with potions—but they had only just discovered that his magick was more powerful than even Ashe's.

"The barrier's down," Penelo screamed all of a sudden and to emphasize her point, Fran shot a bolt and it buried itself into the metal body. With the synchronicity of flying birds their duties shifted once more. In between Balthier, Penelo, and Fran healing they would shoot bolts or shots at the creature, while Basch and Ashe and Vaan squeezed in as close to it as they could, chipping away with their poles and swords.

The next barrier Vayne raised was resistant to both physical blows and magicks, but they railed desperately against it during the agonizing interval. Without them to inflict injuries he rained fiery and devastating attacks that Balthier imagined shook the entire _Bahamut_.

_Will this ever end? _It felt like a war of attrition fighting this being with the hopes that they might be able to kill it, but not quite able to fathom when it will ever die. Despite the rips in their clothing, despite the burns and their scrapes, despite their exhaustion they continued getting up from the ground to attempt to dig their swords in again.

Balthier looked helplessly at the creature, its glowing red eyes leered down at him with unrivaled malice. A jolt of lightning caused him to fall limply to the ground, and tears pricked at his eyes that he vigorously scrubbed away with the sleeve of his arm, only to have a couple more tears slide down his grimy cheeks. _What is this? There's no need for that. _But pain spread through his back when he got onto his feet and he struggled to lift the sword again for another strike.

It was then he felt the familiar tingling of the pain abating as a cure spell washed over him, and he stood up straighter to run his long sword through the metal armor again. When he fell back he felt someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder and she said quietly, "How are you holding?"

"I will take a week to recuperate from this adventure, Princess. My life was simple before you walked into it," he grumbled but he was smirking as he waited for her reaction.

Instead of the usual huff and shove instead Ashe said wryly, "Only a week? I would have expected you to take off for a month. After all, you're severely lacking in your beauty sleep and sustenance since the beginning."

Balthier snorted in response and swung his sword to hack off a metal extrusion from the wing. "Hardly, Princess. I would sooner go without sleep if it meant living life a little fuller."

Ashe laughed then. It was strangely piercing in the gloom of the battle, none of them having heard such a laugh in a day or more and then she struck Vayne once more. He screamed in pain and suddenly his body began convulsing as Nethicite streamed from it again, but he was unable to control its flow. It continued for some time as Vayne's body rose further into the air and convulsed in its death roes before he disappeared in a spectacular explosion of golden lights, much like the Sun-Cryst had. The group looked up in wonder and awe before Balthier turned to Fran who was and they knocked their fists together in a silent victory celebration, turning to stare with the rest of the group at the suddenly cleared sky.

For an instant they were in a peaceful void, unaffected by the troubles in the rest of the world, having finally solved their own trouble that had dogged them the past three months. For the first time since they had started this arduous quest, they could finally feel content that everything was heading in the right direction.

Balthier closed his eyes against the saturating sunbeams and allowed to soak into his shirt and exposed skin. An explosion above caused him to open his eyes and he watched as a small fighter craft careened out of their sight to explode somewhere below. _Damn, we still have to stop the war._ His attention turn to Ashe further ahead of him who was looking up at the sky, but her back was to him so her expression was unreadable, but he could imagine it: her fist was rested on her breast and she was composing expression from one of sadness to determination. Their work wasn't finished quite yet.

When Ashe finally turned they fell in behind her and ran down the lengthy hall once more back to where they had first started fighting. When they ran back up the stairs they could see another form huddled over Gabranth, and it turned to point one of the Judge's twisted swords at them until he saw who they were.

"Ah you. I was afraid for a moment you might be Vayne," Rosker said. He had long discarded his helmet and walked around breathing the free air not through a mask for once. "Is he dead?" His eyes sparkled that were dead earlier sparkled to life at the thought.

"He is gone," Ashe said, "but there is no time to celebrate. The Resistance and the Empire continue to battle; we must stop them!"

The _Bahamut_ shuddered beneath them and Rosker said, "My Lord, I think it would be safer to go with them than to wait here on this ship any longer."

"Yes, that is true. I must also organize a cease-fire as the new Emperor," Larsa said, but he looked down at Gabranth. The man was still breathing but it was labored and he appeared to be in a great deal of pain.

"I will carry him, my Lord," Rosker muttered and then began leveraging Gabranth's torso.

"And I shall help you," Basch said, picking up his brother's legs to bear to help bear the weight of the heavy armor.

At the bottom of the lift, pandemonium was ensuing. Chunks of metal fell from the ceiling as the ship began to disintegrate in a slow death, and soldiers and military dogs ran the lengths of the Bahamut's floors looking for a way off the ship. It took time but they carved a path to the _Strahl_. Balthier ran aboard and raced to the cockpit with Fran just ahead of him.

"Well? Can we fly?" He asked urgently.

"No fuel goes to the Glossair Rings," Fran replied.

"Damn! Vaan, you're in charge. I'm checking the engine room," he said, getting up from the pilot's seat to brush past Vaan.

"Right," the boy said and took his place.

"Fran, with me!"

Just as they were leaving Ashe suddenly cried out, "Look! _Bahamut_'s Glossair Rings are stopping!"

Balthier looked through the viewport and felt a cold chill run through his body. _If the rings are stopping then _Bahamut _is going to fall out of the air. Rabanastre is right below us! _He felt himself pale at the thought and then said, "Vaan! As soon as the _Strahl_'s rings move, you take off." He pointed his finger at the boy and glared sternly. "You can fly her, Vaan. Just do it like I told you."

"Don't worry," Vaan assured him as he waited in the seat.

The sky pirate fidgeted in the doorway as he waited for Fran and then decided to leave her. She would find him in time for what he planned. He pulled out some tools in the engine room and hastily checked all the electrical lines before finding a frayed one. _There we go. Easy fix. _It was just a few moments that he soldered the two ends together, and while he worked he said to the viera, "Fran, the _Bahamut_ is falling on Rabanastre. The leading man must save the day. Be ready to disembark!"

Done! He hastily pocketed his tools and then followed Fran off the ship and back onto the platform to race back into the failing fortress. "We must find where the Glossair power cells are stored. There must be something on this floor," Balthier said and ran into the guts of the ship, hissing at the quickly degenerating state of the ship where now flaming pieces of metal and explosions were echoing all around.

"Here!" Fran suddenly said, stopping in mid-stride to point down an obscure path and Balthier ran back to follow her. Indeed, he could see where it all connected and he pointed Fran to the other control where the Glossair Rings received their power. He tapped into a radio channel to hear all that was going on, and was pleased that his missing presence appeared to have gone largely unnoticed in all the excitement of the ending battle. _Good. It means they have flown out of here, _Balthier though as he listed to Ashe say, "The war is over. Ivalice looks to the horizon. A new day has dawned. We are free!" Over the crackle of the speakers he thought he heard sobs but that was quickly washed over with another cry.

"Look Vaan, the _Bahamut_!"

As Balthier worked to open up the columns to swap out the power cells, Balthier heard a familiar voice from the past crackle over the speakers now. "This is Judge Zargabaath, Captain of the _Alexander_, flagship of the 12th Dalmascan fleet of the Archadian army. I address all ships in Rabanastre's airspace. The _Bahamut_ must not be allowed to fall on the city of Rabanastre! We are preparing to ram her! Do not interfere!"

"Madness!" Balthier was certain that was the Marquis.

The Judge went on. "Should she fall, the paling will not hold, and all of Rabanastre will be obliterated! All ships, concentrate your fire on the _Alexander_'s remains once _Bahamut_ is clear of the city."

_Oh hell, that Judge is going to kill me if I let him pull that stunt. _"Hasty, aren't they. I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet," Balthier said. As he expected, everyone on the _Strahl_ was utterly confused.

"Balthier?" Vaan asked. "Wait, Balthier. Where are you?"

"Ah, Vaan! Sounds like you made it out okay," Balthier said as he finally peeled the plate off of the columns and pulled dead powercells out. "The _Strahl_'s a fine airship, eh?"

"What does he think he's doing? Balthier!," Marquis demanded from his helpless position on some far off ship.

Balthier called out to him. "Marquis! Stop that fool Judge on the _Alexander_ for me, would you? Just getting somewhere with these Glossair Rings. Almost done! Don't want him ramming me before I fix them, do we?" An explosion to his side caused the platform he was on to shudder and he was suddenly choking on a rush of dust.

"Balthier!" The sky pirate almost flinched at the sound of Ashe's voice; he doubt he would hear that kind of desperation ever again. "Do you understand exactly what it is you're doing?"

"Princess! No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man? He never dies!" He pushed in the last cell and looked up to see the gauge lights start to flash green. "Let's fly," he crowed. "Fran! Power to the Glossair Rings." There was an explosion in Fran's vicinity and he turned to her with a frown. "Fran?" His partner was pinned beneath debris that had fallen from the ceiling and he sighed in annoyance as he got to his feet. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Listen to me, Balthier! Get out of _Bahamut_ immediately! Please, Balthier! You mustn't die! Please, Balthier. Come back," Ashe said, now changing from her stoic hoping to completely pleading for him to make it back. _And she says nothing about Fran. _The odd thought crossed his head, but he shoved that out of the way. He knew why.

As he bent to pick up Fran, she said weakly, "I'd say you're in more of a supporting role."

"Fran, please," he replied, the inflection of his voice one of disdain. When he hoisted her up her head fell back in unconsciousness and he slow made his way out of the inner workings of the _Bahamut_. "Vaan, the _Strahl_'s in your hands! You'd better take care of her, you hear? If there's one scratch on her when I get back—"

"Roger that," Vaan responded. "We'll be waiting for you."

_I'm glad to hear someone has confidence in chances of surviving this endeavor, _Balthier thought, but he could hardly blame Ash. Sari would be frantic in the same position. He left the radio channel behind him but he did not miss Ashe's last pleading cry. "Balthier!"

He stumbled through the ship for a couple of minutes, and he was starting to feel the strain from carrying Fran. His back pulled painfully but he continued to make his way along the catwalks, looking for a spare ship of sorts. _There must be a few storage ships left. _As he strained to see through all the disturbed dust he felt a sudden pain on his back as he heard his vest rip. A warmth filled the pained spot and he knew it must be a decent sized slice, but he could do nothing about it now.He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted a ship through the haze, feeling the _Bahamut_ really start to drop in altitude beneath his feet.

_There! _Through the haze of dust he could see the loose form of a ship no more than twenty feet from him on the outer rim and he hurried toward it. _Fran is not as light as she first appears, _Balthier thought as he struggled to palm open the door and finally managed by holding her in one arm.

Upon entering he rushed to the front and carefully laid Fran in a seat and strapped her in. She was still out cold from her injury and he touched her face gingerly in worry. _Hold on, Fran. I will save you._ Balthier turned to the controls still standing and looked over them hurriedly and switched on the engines. _ I sincerely hope this does not need warmed like my _Strahl. _The Imperial ships are pathetically obsolete, _he grumbled to himself as he waited.

He barely managed to hear it behind him before his face had hit the controls hard from the violent explosion just beside the ship. Balthier's stomach dropped and he knew they were falling through the air, but he struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling the blood trickle down his from where his right temple had hit the controls. _Hold her together, you fool! You're the leading man!_

As Balthier flipped on the thrusters for some controls, and pulled the controls back trying to keep aloft. He peered out of the viewport but all was a colorful blur as the sunset just in front of him. Blackness started creeping around the edges of his vision, but he fought against it. _I said I could not die! I will not die! The leading man still has a girl to save, and a girl to return to! _His fight was valiant but the darkness washed over his eyes like curtains being pulled in front of windows, and then the only senses left available to him were his hearing and balance: the whir of the engines, the terrible rocking of the damaged ship struggling to fly, the explosion of the _Bahamut_, his ragged breathing as he strained to keep the ship flying straight.

_Crunch! _The ship hit the ground and even his balance and hearing were robbed from him.

"Vaan, hurry, land the _Strahl_! I must speak to the Marquis," Ashe said, her hair gripping the pilot's chair so tightly she could no longer feel the leather beneath it.

"All right, Ashe, just a second. And don't worry. Balthier and Fran will be just fine. You just wait," Vaan said as he followed the Marquis' flagship to the ground.

"Boy, Balthier is a great man and he has done many impossible things before, but even he cannot be immune to an exploding ship," Rosker said, sneaking up from behind them with his ever stolid face. "He may yet live, but 'alive' does not necessarily mean unharmed. It would be advantageous to them if we sent out a search party immediately." Ashe wasn't sure if she found his words comforting, but when he looked at her she could see there was no pessimism in his eyes. He really did think Balthier was alive. Ashe wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just nodded in agreement and continued to hold onto Vaan's chair for dear life.

Once the ship had touched the ground, Ashe ran and jumped from the steps into the _Strahl_. "Ashe, wait," she heard Penelo call for her and she stopped for their benefit, but her feet itched to carry her forward and start looking for him. _Balthier. _Her heart pounded in her chest and she feverishly hoped that he was not dead. _I cannot let this happen to me twice. No, I cannot. He must live. Damn it, Balthier, you had better be true to your word. _

"We will find them, Ashe. Don't worry," Penelo said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and gazing at her with empathetic sadness.

"I just hope they're alive," she said trying to slow her fearful and agonized heart.

"They will be," Penelo replied and smiled. "They're Balthier and Fran!"

It did not allay her fears, but Ashe smiled and nodded for the girl's benefit anyway. When Vaan finally joined them they headed up to the command center of the Marquis' ship. It did not take long to find him.

"Ah, Lady Ashe. 'Tis good to see you made it out alive," her uncle said with a delighted smile. "You may now take your place as Dalmasca's queen. Your father would be so proud."

"Yes, Uncle, but before that I must beg of you to send out search parties immediately to look for my missing friends. Their heroism today has ensured that I shall take a throne, and they deserve to be found and treated as such."

Ondore's smile faltered and Ashe felt her stomach drop. _Oh no he doesn't. We cannot pronounce them dead until we find the bodies!_ "Are you sure they have survived? Their actions have saved the kingdom but in all likelihood at the cost of their own lives. Escaping even as it collapsed around them would have been difficult indeed."

Ashe opened her mouth for a ready retort, but Penelo jumped in ahead of her, "You don't know them like we do! They would manage to live, right Ashe?"

The Princess nodded with her lips drawn into a tight line, a clear indication that her position would not be altered on the matter.

Ondore sighed and said, "Very well, I shall send two squads to search the _Bahamut_ as soon as everyone has landed. We have lost nearly half a dozen flagships and most of them crashed to the ground. We would expect to find survivors in them as well. Now, however, you must enter your city and proclaim your presence to the people. It is time for you to assume the throne."

"Yes, Uncle," she replied but inside she felt hollow. This moment was all she dearly longed for in nearly two and a half months, but since she kindled her relationship she had modified it to include Balthier to be at her side when she finally ascended to the throne. Now it felt merely to be wishful thinking.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **First off, I would like to immensely apologize for this long delay. You people would have had this chapter three weeks earlier if I hadn't been an idiot and left my writing notebook at the Hostel I was staying at. Someone found it and so I've been holding out for the last three weeks, waiting for the post office to quit having fun with it and give it to me. As I post this, I am still waiting for it. Chapter 28 was the only one in the notebook, so the rest of the updates should come a little faster. Enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

Ashelia B'nargin entered the city with an entourage of soldiers to publically reclaim her throne. Her Uncle had allowed her to clean up and prepare her presentation for the people so that she actually looked like royalty. She had ridden a float with Rasler when they had first been betrothed, and although it had been far easier to craft her anonymity it had saddened her when she walked through the city and no one recognized her. Now she once again walked through with her full presence known among her people, and they stared in awe and surprise at King Raminas' daughter still among the living.

Entering the palace had been a little trickier for her. Damage was still present from the night of the Resistance's coup, but the halls were cleaner and still felt of home more than she had imagined they would. Much of the artwork and pottery from her childhood still stood in pristine condition. Her only feeling of utter repulsion is that Vayne had undoubtedly slumbered in her father's chambers when he had taken the role of consul three months earlier. She would not sleep in there until all residues of the empire had been lifted from the room and she had readjusted to life in the palace.

The first thing she did once she had entered the palace was reassemble her father's old council. She sent notes to the people living in the city, inviting to meet her in the palace, and then tackled an already impressive stack of papers that was the history of Vayne's reign.

During the late afternoon of the next day, Ashe was still reading over all the recordings of hearings and laws that Vayne had signed in during his reign when she finally put them down on the desk. _Gods, only three months and he did so much. The devil, heavily taxing all Rabanastren goods. I must revoke that, _she thought as she rubbed at her eyes. Over the last hour she had found her mind drifting from the task until she finally set the paper down after the fifth time. As the paper hit the desk a knock came at her door.

"Enter," she said, still rubbing at her eyes.

"Your Majesty?" A young messenger boy no older than Vaan poked his head shyly through the door. Ashe smiled encouragingly. The entire staff had been a little leery of her as if they couldn't quite believe their eyes of all that had transpired. "T-there is a man requestin' to see you down in the recovery tent."

Ashe thought the bottom of her stomach had fallen out. _Could it be? Could Balthier have slipped past the search parties? But surely I would have been sent notice of a viera and man having been found. I wonder who it could be? _"Who is it?"

"H-he wouldn't say. He just said you'd know him."

She frowned and then looked down at her paper work. _I could use a break._ "Tell the guard to have an escort ready at the front door. I will be heading down there." He disappeared before she could say anything else, so she simply grabbed her sword and headed off. Even now in the luxury of the palace she still often strapped a sword to her side, despite now having to wear a dress.

The war had been brief but deaths and casualties had been remarkably high. The palace could not provide room for such numbers, so hundreds were camped out in big tents on the Giza Plains at the foot of the _Bahamut_. It was a long walk, but three months in the wilderness had accustomed her to such things and she tilted her head into the warm sun as she passed her people, smiling and waving at those who waved back. _We are finally free. The empire's shadow will haunt us no more._

An elderly nurse from the palace's infirmary room greeted her at the entrance of one of the tents. "My Lady! Such a pleasant surprise. May I ask what brings you here?" The nurse said, clasping her hands together in a genial manner.

"Good day. I was told that there was a man here who wanted to see me," Ashe said and she was surprised as the smile was replaced by concern.

"Who told you that? That young messenger boy that was here, I'm sure. He has been asking for you all day, but I must warn you, your Highness, he is delirious," she replied and then began leading the Princess through the rows and rows of cots with groaning men on top of them. Ashe looked around at them and once again wished there was room in the palace, for the tent was stifling hot to the point of gagging.

They ducked into another tent as they walked and Ashe briefly wondered if this man wasn't on the other side of the entire camp, but halfway through the second tent the nurse turned and went into another row. Ashe recognized him when she was still three beds away.

"Marskot?!" That short dirty-blonde hair was unmistakable and when she said his name, he abruptly sat up and then pinched his face in pain. Ashe put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Easy, Marskot."

Slowly a smile spread across his face and he said, "Ashe…?" He reached for her hand and ran his thumb on it before he said, "Is this a dream or are you really here?"

"Marskot, I'm here, but what are you doing here?" She looked at his body and was surprised she had missed the cast on his right leg. "What happened to you?"

"You already know half the story," he replied. He scrubbed his forehead of sweat with the sleeve of his shirt and slumped back with a groan. Ashe grabbed the towel on his makeshift nightstand and dipped it in the water before she handed it to him. "Thank you. It's burning up in here. Anyway, I was on the flagship the _Reeft_ when it was shot down and crashed into the ground. I'm lucky the search party found me, I was so far tucked under the controls."

Ashe sighed and shook her head at him even as he continued to smile drearily at her. "Marskot, why did you join the Resistance? You need not have put yourself in danger."

"And you need not lecture me as well. I got enough of that from Balthier," Marskot replied. "After meeting you, it felt like a dreadful shame not to participate in your cause in some way. To simply ignore the ails of the world would have been extremely irresponsible as well."

The Princess allowed herself a small smile and said, "Thank you, Marskot. Your help was appreciated."

"Oh please! I allowed the ship to crash," he said with a grumble and a roll of his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for that. I am just glad to see you're alive," she said.

"But the war is over then? Vayne has been vanquished?"

"Yes. It's…over." She still had trouble believing it. After two years and three months of exile, she had finally regained her throne. Or she will.

"Congratulations. How is everyone else doing? I asked for you because I wasn't sure if Balthier would be especially known. He hasn't taken off with Fran yet, has he? He's an idiot if he has." The last sentence was muttered under his breath so that only Ashe could hear, and she blushed at the implications. She knew Marskot was well aware of her and Balthier's relationship, but her face drained to pale just thinking about the pirate.

Marskot was looking at her expectantly but she was at a loss. _What can I say to him? _The Dorstonian seemed to sense something was wrong because his smile faded and he was looking at her intently for answers.

"Ashe…?"

"Marskot," she said and then halted as she tried to think of the right words again. "After we defeated Vayne, we ran back to the _Strahl_, but Balthier and Fran stayed behind on the _Bahamut_. It was going to destroy Rabanastre, but they worked to get its Glossair Rings working again. They saved my city but…I…don't know where they are." She bowed her head. _No, they cannot be dead._

She felt her guards bristle as Marskot reached out and gently touched her hand. "Hey, they're still alive. I know it. Balthier is not one to fall without a good fight. I'm sure he's just fine."

Ashe smiled. "I'm sure you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, do me a favor and stop fretting. You have a country to run, and there is no reason to worry yourself to death for him. Have a good day, your Majesty."

Ashe's smile fell when he closed his eyes and sighed. The sweat had reformed on his forehead and she could see the front of his shirt was soaked with it as well. "Marskot, I don't want you staying down here. When Balthier and Fran come back, they're going to have rooms in the palace. It would only be fair if I had you moved there as well."

"No, your Highness, don't be silly. I'm fine down here. I would hate for you to be accused of special treatment," Marskot said, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Marskot, please." But he vigorously shook his head.

"It might be feasible to move everyone else up there, your Highness," the nurse said when she had returned with a glass of water for her patient. She had left their side to attend to some others in the vicinity.

"There is not enough room for everyone," Ashe replied and sighed in frustration. Since her victory, dignitaries had been flying in from all over Ivalice and on top of the servants the place was packed with people.

"The Infirmary Ward should be empty though, and most of these men should be released by this evening," the nurse said, taking the glass of water Marskot had downed in a couple of gulps. "I keep track of the patient records and there should be only thirty or forty patients that need special treatment."

"Then it's settled."

"Oh please, Ashe—"

"Marskot, you have nowhere to go. Your leg may be set, but I could not let you wander on your own until you can walk properly." _Did I push it too far? _Ashe thought when his mouth drew into a disagreeable line but he finally sank back without argument.

"Fine. Also, tell the Marquis I want my violin back."

She gave him a strange look before she said farewell and departed.

* * *

Balthier couldn't breathe. However long it had been, he had somehow been able to survive without breathing. Each draw of air caused an avalanche of pain befall him and he could feel his vision cloud as his mind so desperately wanted to shutdown. All was dark around him and he was not even sure where he was. He shifted slightly and shamefully whimpered again at the pain resonating from his arm and chest.

He only vaguely recalled being in the _Bahamut _and all of his memories after were a blank slate. _Where is Fran? Is she here with me? She's not dead, is she? _"Fran," he said in an inaudible croak. He sucked in another breath of air and felt tears come to his eyes. "Fran! Where are you?" He tried to say, but his voice had been robbed from him and he felt his body shudder in exhaustion at that simple act.

Balthier closed his eyes again. _I hope someone stumbles across us soon, and either rescue us or puts me out of my misery. Gods, I hope Ashe is doing better than we are, _he thought.

"You think they might be in this? It looks fairly recent." Balthier abruptly woke up at the sound of voices just outside of the craft and he stopped breathing again.

"They might be. Looks pretty beat up, though. Do you think they could have survived?"

"Her Majesty would be very displeased if we did not search the craft for them."

"Yes. Her Majesty's concern for a couple of pirates' welfare is puzzling."

"They kept the _Bahamut_ from crashing onto Rabanastre! You owe your family's lives to them! Now start looking." There was a moment of silence as though the rest of the people just remembered that, and then they grumbled something he could not understand.

_What other pirates could they be thinking of but Fran and I? _Balthier leveraged himself up with his left hand and then grabbed another handhold above him, keeping his right arm latched to his side. He was glad that his legs did not seem broken, even if they were a little sore and he was finally able to get his feet under him. Here the grating was inclined so that Balthier couldn't quite place his feet but he latched his fingers into it and attempted to pull himself up. As he was trying to pull himself, he looked to his right and saw a limp body still latched to her seat. He could not mistake that white hair and cocoa skin for anyone else.

"Fran? Fran, how are holding?" He whispered and tried pulling himself over to her, to check on her. He had dragged her into this and hell if he would not pull her back out. He was almost there, just an inch or so from grabbing onto her chair when his shoe slipped against the grating. He fell down hard on his right arm, and what sound he had been previously robbed of came back and he screamed so loud his throat and lungs hurt.

"Someone is alive in there!"

"That sounded right painful!"

"Let's get him out."

Balthier had fallen back to the floor, clutching his arm and convulsed fitfully willing the pain to subside. He flinched when one of the men wrenched open the door on the side and light poured into the once dark space. Balthier flinched.

He could barely see the dark figure silhouetted against the light of the door. "Good Gods, it's them…the viera and the hume. Hold on, we'll get you out of there."

"Get her first," Balthier whispered.

"What was that?"

He sucked in another lungful of air and was able to say, "Get her first!"

"Sir, you look to be in worse shape than she is."

"Get her first though, please."

"It shouldn't matter who goes first. You're both getting' outta here."

* * *

Ashelia B'nargin could not keep her hands still as she waited very impatiently for the ship to land. The search party had sent a message in immediately and reported they had pulled a man who claimed to be Balthier and a viera from the wreckage of an Imperial cargo ship.

At the moment the skies were clear and completely devoid of airships. _Relax, Ashelia. They only sent the message ten minutes ago. It will take at least twenty minutes for them to get here. _She acutely felt Marskot shift beside her and she allowed herself the distraction.

"Marskot, are you okay?" She glanced down at his right leg and saw that his toe was merely touching the ground gingerly.

"Fine," he said with a sigh and adjusted the wooden crutches he was forced to use. "I wish my leg was still unbroken."

Ashe gave him a sympathetic expression. She could relate. When she had been a child she had fallen off of a runaway Chocobo and had broken her arm. There was nothing physical in her arduous life that could top the months of pain she had been forced to endure as a result.

Thinking about it though made her turn anxiously to the skies once again. _How is he? There was no mention of their condition. Surely they must be alive. They said Balthier gave them his name. He must be alive, _she tried to reason and still her nerves but she was glad she was not the only one concerned for their welfare.

"You think they're okay, Vaan? I mean, Ashe said they were pulled from a crashed airship," Penelo said as she too looked toward the sky.

"I'm sure they're fine, Penelo. Balthier and Fran knew what they were doing when they stayed aboard, and Rabanastre is fine for it. I'm sure they're fine, too," Vaan replied who was scratching the ground distractedly with his toe. He was the only one who did not seem anxious for their friends.

Basch was the only one of the group not present as he had immediately taken Gabranth's place to guard the new Emperor Larsa. He and his young charge were expected to arrive there soon.

As they waited, the silence was killing her. She kept throwing glances at Marskot who leaned on his crutches silently, his eyes never once leaving the horizon. If she was unmistaken, he appeared a tad paler than usual and she thought back to earlier that day when he had said Balthier would be fine. It seems they both doubted it now.

"How is your room, Marskot? Is it to your liking?"

"Fine," he muttered noncommittally. "I have no complaints."

Ashe still struggled to understand this man that was so close to Balthier. He was born of such noble blood, and yet he'd sooner sleep in the chocobo stables than enjoy a nice room. The Dorstonian flinched again and shifted his weight around on the crutches.

They were brought out of their stupors by a cry from Vaan, "Look! A ship coming in. Is that them?"

Everyone held their breaths. Marskot squinted and shook his head, but Ashe continued watching, wondering if it really was them. "No, that is not the shape of the search party craft. Too fine and sleek. It must be a noble," Ashelia said as she continued to look at it.

"I know that ship, and I thought I might live the rest of my life before I saw it again. Oh, woe betide us," Marskot said under his breath.

Ashe turned to frown at him, but then she turned back and gasped. She suddenly knew who it was. "Those colors. That is the blue and silver of Rozarria."

"Hideous," Marskot replied.

She could certainly tell that Al-Cid's flamboyancy had carried over into the appearance of his craft. It was sleek, but red-tinted feathers had been painted on the wings to make it appear that of a firebird. She could only imagine what the ship must appear like inside and suddenly she felt sure she was in danger of being dragged aboard when it landed. To their surprise, it gently hovered over them and landed where the search party was supposed to land their craft.

Ashe sighed and she could see Marskot frown bad-temperedly.

"Ah, my Desert Bloom. You look absolutely beautiful in the Dalmascan sun. You must be thrilled to have your kingdom rightfully returned to you," Al-Cid said wearing a haughty smile on his face. Ashe held up her hand to be kissed as she was required to do and she had to pull it out of his fingers to get it back.

"Thank you, Lord Margrace—"

"Al-Cid, if you please."

"Al-Cid, it is good to see you appear well yourself."

"Yes, how was your vantage point from afar?"

Ashe flushed brilliant red and gave Marskot a stern look. "Marskot! Mind your manners." _And your mouth, you cad. He is just like Balthier sometimes, _she thought. Despite her warning, Marskot was smiling for wiping the one off the Rozarrian's face.

"Mind you, my Lady Ashe, I was working hard to prevent this war from starting in the first place," Al-Cid replied indirectly through her. She so desperately wanted to glare at him for doing so. She would not be caught in the cross-fire between the two! "I would hope your friends would honor that. Sir, I do not recall you in her Majesty's traveling party."

Marskot stood up straight despite his broken leg to look down on the man. "I served in the Resistance and assisted her highness through her journey," he spat back at the man. "You continued to lounge in luxury while we tramped through the wilderness!"

"Marskot, stop it! He is my ally! You will cease this banter at once!"

The Dorstonian snorted. "Some ally." Al-Cid's face colored at the remark and he appeared about ready to retort.

"You will give him his due respect," the Princess said, giving him another stern look before she turned back to Al-Cid. "My sincere apologies, however, Al-Cid, Marskot is due respect as well. He risked his life for my cause as well as you, and he is of the House Demarlgen."

"Yes, and would you _kindly_ move your ship so that the search party can land," Marskot hissed and he glanced up at a ship that had snuck upon them during their dialogue.

_Oh, thank the Gods they're here, _Ashe mused a breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to talk to Marskot later, but she could thank him for delaying long enough to keep her from listening to the Rozarrian's incessant flatteries. Al-Cid watched his ship take off and make room for the transport.

Ashe felt Marskot tense next to her as the ship settled and she too felt her breath catch. She almost cried in relief when she recognized Fran's white ears as the men pulled her stretcher from the hatch. She appeared unconscious when she passed and she did not stir even when Penelo called her name.

"Fran!"

Balthier was next and Ashe felt tears prick her eyes when she saw his form also lying on a stretched. He was turned over on his left facing toward her and Marskot's direction, and when he passed she saw his eyes open and focus on her. He was gone before she could say anything.

"Well, I'll be damned! He's awake. That arm looks none too good though. I would wager it's broken again," Marskot said, watching them go. Then he turned to her and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" The children had already dashed inside.

Ashe gaped at him for a moment and then turned to Al-Cid before she said to him, "I will be but a moment."

She followed Marskot to the doorway and he stared at her impatiently. "You are not going to see him?"

"I cannot. The council would only allow me enough time to see him off the ship. I will go to him later," Ashe replied, wishing so terribly that she could accompany Balthier all the way to the Infirmary and after.

"Very well. I will pass on the message," Marskot replied and began hopping off as soon as he could.

"Marskot, wait!" He turned at her behest. "Why did you antagonize Al-Cid like that?" She asked as quietly as she could, knowing he was just outside.

"Because he is intent on getting you to marry him, but you are in a relationship already. I will not humor his attempts so long as I have that knowledge."

"You do not know that he is attempting to court me! He could just be—" He gave her a look that clearly said, 'Do not take me for a fool.'

"Balthier told me enough about him that I have my suspicions."

"I cannot even go public about my relationship with Balthier."

"One day you will," Marskot said and the small smile on her face almost made her believe. But she had her doubts.

"Will he even want to? To give up his freedom as a pirate? To leave treasure-hunting that he so loved?"

"You might be surprised at how people change for the one they love. Do not fault him yet. Besides, can you see yourself marrying that pompous twit?"

Ashe suddenly had a horrid vision of her wedding night, should she have married Al-Cid. He was handsome enough, but her current unease for him passed into the vision and she felt herself shudder. With Al-Cid she was leery, but with Balthier she was at ease. She knew him already. She had already memorized his touch and was so familiar with his skin she had difficulty imaging another.

No, she wanted no other. She looked back into Marskot's bright blue eyes and nodded. "I hope you are right about him."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for you to read. I will expect perhaps two more just to wrap the story up. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

"Fran, I have a feeling we're going to be settling here for a couple of months," Balthier said as optimistically as he could, but he would laugh at himself if it were not so painful. Fran's broken leg had been set in half an hour, but his injuries had needed five hours and he had so dearly wished he could have put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

The doctors _said_ they had given him painkillers but hell if they were, because he never seemed to feel the effects of them! A slight shift in position caused fireworks to explode in his head. His right side wouldn't have been mangled if he had simply strapped himself into the pilot seat. But he hadn't, and now he was grimacing from a broken right arm and collarbone.

"Yes, I imagine it will be several months. You should take advantage of this opportunity so long as you have it," Fran replied, sitting neutrally on her bed. His legs were not damaged—about the only parts of his body that weren't—and he had taken a walk to clear his mind of the pain and eventually found himself at Fran's door. She had crutches much like Marskot, but she seemed not to like them much.

"Opportunity for what? I can do nothing whilst I sit here," Balthier grumbled. His foul mood had scared off virtually everyone except Marskot and Fran. Ashe was a rare visitor for him and that circumstance had also put a damper on his spirits. "And if you're referring to who I think you are, isn't she a bit busy lately?"

He scowled out that part and turned to glare out the window. How would he get through these next—how many months was it to be? _Three_?!—with so little to distract him? No treasure-hunting, no flying. Balthier let his chin fall in despair and was briefly grateful that his head hadn't received more injuries from the crash.

"You will have nothing to distract you. You can work on your own to set up the situation to your liking, or the council's. Whichever needs more work to meet," Fran said. Balthier continued to ignore looking at her, because he knew she was giving him one of those no-nonsense looks. _'Don't be a fool,' _that expression said. _'Do both yourself and her a favor.'_

"Would she even want to marry a scoundrel like me?" Balthier said. The notion that she might have to marry someone else anyway caused him to chew his lip in frustration. But why would she want to marry him? He could bring nothing to the table. He had plenty of stolen goods likely to be rejected by her blasted council, and the _Strahl_. There was no money and no prestigious status.

He continued to look out the window, because at this point Fran had to be frowning rather severely at him. "You will only hurt yourself and her if you continue to dodge this, Balthier. She is bound to be queen, and is the last surviving member of Raithwall's line. She will be forced to marry, whether it be to you or another."

"Yes, but as I asked before, why would she want to marry a scoundrel?"

"You know her heart better than I."

_Do I? _Fran may disagree, but it was a legitimate question. She may be far older than either of them, but did she know the complexities of such a feeling as love? _Love? Is it really that? _Yes, they had had a few flings along the trip, but neither one of them had uttered that dreadful phrase, '_I love you_.' For him it had been his usual repertoire of sweet nothings and she had answered with vague phrases of encouragement. _Well, I have been thinking of a long term relationship for some time, but is this it? Would I actually want to be married?_

He frowned pensively as he thought back to the life that had ended and how its future would never be. If he had continued being a Judge and had _not_ run away, he would be married to Sari. There were no 'ifs' or 'buts' about it. He _would_ be married to her. But what would be different? Would being a Judge have eventually broken his spirit, or would life actually have improved? He loathed thinking of the 'what ifs' but at the moment it was all he had to go on.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk. _

Balthier did not need to turn to know who it was. As Fran was in bed, the only other person it could possibly be was—

"Still pondering the great philosophical question of the age? Should I or shouldn't I? You've already heard my thoughts on this," Marskot replied as he stumped into the room.

"Yes, a dozen times in the past three days," Balthier grumbled.

"I will continue to say it, so long as it fails to penetrate that thick skull of yours," the Dorstonian snapped in response. Balthier had only seen Ashe twice in the past three days, and only briefly, but she contributed his grumpiness to his suffering and let the issue slide. Marskot and Fran were not so forgiving, and the pirate anticipated that one or both would eventually start swinging crutches at him.

"Try not to. My head hurts enough as it is." He banished the other two from his mind and continued contemplating the situation as though it were a science experiment he might get a glimmer of information from, but the damn variables were all wrong! Sari was not Ashe. Not by a long shot.

He could say with plenty of certainty that he would dearly miss Ashe when he left. It had taken more time than he would ever admit to get over Sari, and he still longed for her on occasion. Or he did. Life had straightened out once Ashe had gotten used to his former heritage, if only they hadn't been traveling back to Archades then life might have actually been perfect. _Well, now you're no longer in Archades, so what are you waiting for?_

"For this pain to stop befuddling me," Balthier muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Marskot asked.

"I'm going to see if I can sleep any better now that the dignitaries have stopped hailing to get into the queen's good graces," Balthier said and heaved himself to his feet. He desperately wanted to fiddle with the strap to his sling, but the doctor had already chastised him once for it being too loose. He glanced over to see Marskot smirking at him for some reason, but he simply said, "Take care, Fran." Balthier did not like walking through the palace in such a disheveled state, but he would shelve his vanity if only for the freedom to clear his mind. As much pain as it had caused him, the council was not remiss in their ways of thanking heroes. Marskot was stuck in the ward for the moment, but he and Fran had been given suites fitted a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a bedroom that was separated into two rooms by a cushion.

Balthier stared longingly at the inviting bed, but he resigned with a sigh and fell onto the couch. Bad idea. When the pain had abated he situated himself so that his right shoulder was comfortable. The doctors did not want him to lie down lest his collarbone shift, so he was forced to sleep upright. _And the others wonder why I'm so tired._

"Mrrraaaaaoooooooo"

Sari could feel her patience run dangerously thin. It had taken ten minutes for her to convince the guards at the gates to let them into the palace grounds. She wasn't sure if it was her wiles or the annoyingly consistent howl emanating from the box at her feet, but all they needed to do now was find him. But the Dalmascan palace was far bigger than she had anticipated.

"Can you get that cat to cease her crying? We're almost there, damn it," Sari said for the countless time. _No wonder Ffamran had crumpled to the cat's whims._

"I've told you she doesn't like being in a cage," Vale replied in frustration. "Remember when we let her out on the airship? She was quiet then!"

"Where is Ffamran? I wish I would have remembered his name. I knew we should have written it down. I don't know why I'm doing this for him," Sari looked desperately for someone to help her. She was dressed in commoner's clothes, so all the passing nobles pretended they were not there. _Why can this never be easy?_

"Good afternoon, my violet rose. How may I serve you?"

Sari and Vale turned slowly to see who had addressed them. Vale's eyebrows lifted in surprised and Sari had to keep from snorting with laughter. It was a noble dressed in the finest fabric with pretty frills on his sleeves and front. Dark in complexion, he gave them a self-assured smile. _Who the hell is he and what does he see in me? _Sari glanced down briefly at the work trousers she was wearing and decided that they must accentuate her figure somehow.

"Hello. You were speaking to me, yes?" Sari asked. She did need help, but now she was looking for an escape. Vale seemed to feel the same because she bent down to pick the cat's cage up again.

"Yes, my name is Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria. Is there any way I might make this day more enjoyable?"

Sari's mind raced. It was awfully tempting to play along in his lovely little game, but if things went awry she might get in trouble for being too rough with a Prince of Rozarria. Yet he was of the noble status and her clothes were common. She was expected to be at his service. _Oh hell, what could happen? I'll play innocent for now. _ "Perhaps you may help us. We're looking for someone who is supposed to be here." She put extra emphasis on the 'we,' that she and her sister would not separate.

"Do you know his name?"

"No, he's changed it since I've known him," Sari replied, taking a step back as this Al-Cid approached her. "From the news I've heard, he was reported to be the Hero of the _Bahamut_." Sari stiffened slightly at the flicker of recognition in Al-Cid's eyes.

"I don't believe he's here anymore. You know how sky pirates are. They don't care to stay on the ground for too long," Al-Cid said. "Why would someone as beautiful as yourself care for such a scoundrel?"

"Because I would like to dump the annoying furball in the cage on him." Sari said it with a little more snip to her words than she had intended, but she was sure the noble was lying through his teeth about Ffamran's whereabouts.

"Ah, well, I can see that it is sent to him. Why don't you accompany me for the rest of the day and I will soothe your cares away."

Sari gave him a noble-worthy sneer and turned her back on him. "Come, Vale. WE need to be searching."

"Sari?"

She thought her ears were fooling her, but when she turned there was a face she had not seen in years. "Marskot?" He stumped closer, swinging his crutches with every other step, and then suddenly she was hugging him. "Marskot! Ah! It's been so long! How _are_ you? What happened to your leg?"

He did not immediately answer because his eyes rested on a point behind her, and she turned to see Al-Cid flaring at them at a complete loss for words. She could sense the building electricity in the air between the two, but it sizzled in one sentence: "I hope you have an excellent day, Al-Cid."

"Vale, let's go," Sari commanded.

They walked some distance before Sari asked, "You're familiar with that character?"

"Oh yes, I am familiar with him. He's only constantly flirting with Queen Ashelia."

"Is that—"

"Yes," Marskot said.

_Ah, yes, _Sari thought. _The forbidden romance. Few others know of it._

"I sincerely hope you were not falling for his flattery. You can do leagues better than him," Marskot suddenly said.

Sari huffed in response. "Ffamran flattered me better than that."

"It's Balthier now."

"I told you that was his name!" Vale suddenly piped up from behind. "I'm not stupid. I can remember stuff."

"Well, I'm sorry, Vale, but it really doesn't matter now. We are headed to Balthier's room now, right?"

"Of course. But I'll warn you, he's extremely grouchy. Remember when he broke his arm the first time?"

Sari flinched. "Unfortunately yes."

"Multiply that by two."

"Well, why do I want to put up with him then?"

"To get rid of Artemis?" Vale supplied.

Sari frowned and said, "That'll work."

"Oh please, Sari, stay. I don't want to deal with him alone for the next three months."

Sari came to a sudden halt and gaped at Marskot. "Three months?! He'll go crazy! Why so long?"

"Broken collarbone."

Sari reflexively grimaced and reached up to touch her own collarbone. "Ouch. That must be painful."

"Well, he should be happy to see you guys. I can't believe you hauled the cat the entire way."

"Vale broke me. I remember how attached he was to that cat. I also imagine the servants of the Bunansa estate are sick of caring for the paranoid little brat."

"Artemis never liked me much."

"I'm not sure she cared for any of us except Ffa—Balthier."

"She liked me," Vale said.

_Boom, boom, boom._

Balthier jolted from his slumber, glad that he actually managed to sleep and annoyed that someone had disturbed it. "Who is it?"

"Marskot and a few old friends."

Balthier grumbled unintelligibly under his breath. _What the hell is that sound? _He could hear the mournful howl just outside, but he didn't ponder it before he opened the door and squinted at the people through it.

"Balthier, how nice to see you. Now will you please take your damn cat," Sari said in greeting, holding up the cage.

"Hi, Sari. Vale. What are you doing here?" Balthier asked as Vale entered and hugged him.

"Vale thought it would be nice to give you your cat."

Balthier threw Sari a withered look. "That cannot be your only reason."

"Maybe it is. Why does it matter to you? I have no plans to steal you back. As far as I'm concerned your name is 'Mud,'" she replied. "But I have another good reason to stay. I haven't seen Marskot since he left all those years ago."

Balthier had sat back down on the couch and smirked when he saw Marskot's cheeks tinge pink. "Vale, open the cage already. I know Art doesn't like it much."

Vale shrugged and opened the tiny little door on the cage. It took several seconds for the animal's pink nose to appear as she gingerly sniffed the air and creeped out onto the unfamiliar terrain.

"Hi, Art," Balthier said as he reached out his good hand to scratch her head. She ducked it though and slunk off, turning back to give him evil looks. Balthier slumped back against the couch again. "Being the hero is awful. Even the cat hates me."

"Oh, Balthier, you are not free from sin. You should've known we'd all come back to haunt you," Sari replied. "I'm impressed. I've never seen so much emotion from an animal before."

He didn't answer. His head sunk back to the couch with his emotions. _I didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms, but this complete alienation is depressing,_ he thought.

Marskot seemed to sense the direction of his emotions were going because he said, "Take it easy, Sari. I know he really hurt you, but you hurt your parents when you left. His reasons were no less legitimate than yours."

"I suppose, but you can't blame me if I'm still a little miffed." She was only met by silence and Balthier refused to look at her. "Balthier, I'm sorry. I know you're in a lot of pain and I shouldn't exacerbate it. I was only half-serious, but seeing as neither of you have fully working arms, I'll be an extra pair for you." She reached down to pick up his good hand and he gave it a squeeze.

When the others had left Balthier had lain his head back down on the cushion. He had closed his eyes, but he was never able to sleep again. As the time passed and the sky darkened, he heard the door open and close twice, the faint stirrings of Artemis as she ate whatever she was given, and the low boom of thunder off in the Giza Plains. He was startled awake yet again by something. Night had already fallen as he looked around, but then a shape materialized at his side and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Ashe, it's you. What are you doing here? If you get caught—"

"It's worth the risk, I'd wager," she replied and sat down on his lap. "You're not the same. The Balthier I know wouldn't mind a little adventure."

"The Balthier you know has far less to lose. I did not traipse all the way to Archades and break my collarbone for you to lose your kingdom again," he said, but his tone was soft. He sat up a little straighter and allowed her to lean against his chest, and he let his left hand stroke her hair.

Light flashed in the room and he jumped, even as the accompanying boom shook the walls.

"Hah! Now who's afraid?" He could faintly see her smile in the dark.

"Not afraid. Merely startled. I didn't know thunderstorms could even reach the palace," he replied, recalling every day he had spent in Rabanastre was always bright and cloudless.

"Of course it rains here. It's just rare," Ashe said.

"Hmm…" he could feel her breath on his lips, and in another moment he was kissing her. It may have been a matter of days, but her skin felt smoother to the touch already. It took no time before he deepened the kiss and could taste the sweetness of the wine from her dinner. She moved to wrap her arm around him—

"Ow! Gods damn it!" He closed his eyes again the pain and then relaxed when it returned to numbness.

Ashe sighed. "I'm sorry, Balthier." It's fine, Princess." He wanted to curse his poor luck for what he said next. "I think we're going to have to keep it to kissing. I can't do much more in my present condition."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Almost everywhere."

For the second time that day he could not look a woman in the eye, and chose instead to look out onto the balcony at the falling rain.

"Balthier, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I owe you everything. Waiting for you to be fit again will be the least I can do. But, Balthier, I wanted to ask you about your plans after…"

He closed his eyes and grimaced again, but not in pain. "I don't know anything yet," he replied.

Ashe must have heard the undertone of frustration because she changed the subject. "I saw Al-Cid today and he complained of a black-haired beauty running with the wrong crowd."

Balthier narrowed his eyes. "Sari? And just what the hell was he doing talking to her?"

"Balthier, you are no longer responsible for her. You shou—"

"That does not mean I can't still be her friend. I wouldn't want her marrying him anymore than you. He's a bigger cad than I."

"Well, it sounds like she brushed him off and he was angry about it."

"I'm sure. Two years with Sari has taught me she wouldn't like him much."

"Why do you hate Al-Cid so? Aside from the obvious reasons," Ashe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've heard far too many stories of the entire Margrace family's affairs. They have objectified women and cast them away as such. I would never cheat on you," Balthier said."

That sentence hung on the air with all the possibilities that were ahead of him. Balthier could practically feel the questions bubbling into Ashe's mind, but she kept silent. He was afraid to answer, and so he never would. They passed the rest of their times in silence.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **Just one more chapter to go. Enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

Only a month and a half had passed of the three Balthier was purported to stay in the Rabanastre palace, but already he could feel his arm and collarbone mending. In the beginning the pain had been nothing short of excruciating for every little move he made, but as time had passed it had transcended into a very consistent soreness. He still couldn't use his right arm much but he could at least tolerate it.

Balthier's favorit progression had been regaining some use of his arm. Putting on a pair of trousers had become an ordeal when it had first broken, yet the most egregious flaw was that he had an extremely difficult time bathing. He had not wanted any of the nurses to help, but the only other option had been Marskot and that was far too awkward for words even to express. So then the pirate had gone crawling temporarily back to Sari, and he had to thank her every day for dragging herself out of bed to help him bathe and dress. Both of them had sincerely hoped they could go through the arrangement without anyone knowing, but that that was about the same chance as the vieras coming out of seclusion. Marskot had discovered them one morning, when he had walked in without knocking—"Good Gods, don't you knock?" Balthier had never seen Sari flush so bright red in his life and he was probably wearing a similar shade—but he had only laughed at them and then promised never to tell anyone, especially Ashe.

Despite the leaps and bounds he had made in recovery, Balthier could not help the jealous eyes he cast towards Marskot and Fran. They had lost their casts the last week and now could move about freely. It was a nice change of pace to no longer hear that terrible clunking that of Marskot's crutches coming down the hall, but Balthier did not want to be the only person still handicapped.

In that month in a half, though, the pirate had floundered. He was trying to come up with the best strategy to get into the council's good graces, and yet he also could not wait to hop into the _Strahl _and fly her again. Any mention of it to Fran would only earn him death glares at his avoidance of what she considered a more pressing issue, and so he stopped bringing anything of the sort up and just made idle chat of daily events.

Marskot equally loved to harangue him about the issue—when he was not flirting with Sari. The Dorstonian seemed almost torn between his attentions to Balthier's happiness and his own, and for some reason he had yet to throw up his arms in defeat. No, he was determined that with enough annoyance Balthier would finally stop postponing the issue and climb the wall that seemed to be in his way. Marskot thought it was apathy, but Balthier did not agree. He was still wrestling with the question of whether he wanted to settle down or not. Would he have later? There was a very real danger of Ashe marrying off to someone else if he didn't cave and yet he was still unsure of completely abandoning the skies.

"Fran, I seriously doubt my need to settle down immediately. I should have a few more years left with you and the sky," he had said to her one day in the midst of one of his frustrating internal debates.

"You need to stop wasting time. To believe there are a couple of years when you have no knowledge of a tomorrow is the height of arrogance. You cannot presume too much," Fran said to him in a colder tone than usual. She was getting tired of this endless discussion as well.

"Then pardon me if I'm foolishly optimistic," Balthier said with a terse frown. He thought there was nothing wrong with planning a few years in advance.

Balthier wondered if they were going after him due to an apparent lack of interest in Ashe, and if that was the case it was a job well done. He and Ashe had been secretly meeting each other in the middle of the night once a week since that time she had snuck up on him during the storm. The day he got his sling off would be a night of intense celebration if he had his way.

_That day shouldn't be too far off if I can use my arm some already, _Balthier thought as he walked through the shelves of books in the palace library. His reading material had expanded greatly since he had arrived—with little else to occupy himself with—but picking up another book was not the reason he was there.

He saw the last person walk out the double doors and he immediately ducked and hurried to the back of the room. Removing a book from one of the back shelves, he saw the switch he was looking for and pressed it to open a passageway behind the nearby tapestry. It closed behind him as soon he ducked inside.

The library was all the way on the other side from the queen's chambers, undoubtedly to be used as an escape route from invaders. For a moment Balthier wondered if Ashe had used this to escape the Archadian army two years ago. The changes the kingdom had undergone to this day made it seem like Ashe's exile was a lifetime away. Two years ago he had been thieving around the world with Fran, and it amused him now to remember he had only given the news of Ashe's supposed suicide a passing glance. _Interesting how the smallest details can affect your life in enormous ways. _After what seemed like an eternity, Balthier pressed his ear against the wall and was met by silence.

_Clonk, clonk. _He wrapped his fist against the door and gave her two minutes to answer. When there was still nothing he pulled the lever by the door and let himself in. He was hardly surprised to see she wasn't there. _Only just reclaimed her throne and already they're working her fingers to the bone. Hardly a wonder she's so tired when she sees me._ It was almost a blessing they couldn't go much further than kissing, because he was never able to feel inadequate against her exhaustion. _That will be one of the first things I shall amend. I will not bed a tired queen. _

The room was amazingly plush and well kept for such a war-torn country and Balthier would not deny that the bed was inviting. Here, too, he was safe from Marskot and Fran's disapproving glances. _A nap would not go amiss, _he thought as he fiddled with his arm's sling until he managed to slide it off, and then he lay down.

"Balthier, wake up."

He started in surprised and shook the sleep from his eyes. "Are you back already? I only just laid down."

"Balthier, I've been back for twenty minutes, and you slept clear through my entrance," Ashe said with an amused smile. "Pathetic, Balthier. You don't even have any work."

"The pain takes it out of me." He reached up and grabbed her hand and said, "Join me. You look like you could use a break."

Her face fell though and he frowned at her. _What was wrong now? I sincerely hope the council hasn't asked about spouses yet. _

"Balthier, we need to talk. I have to know what you're going to do," she said. "I cannot live with the idea that you will leave and I might never see you again. I really don't think that's what you're—"

He sat up and put a finger to her lips. "Then trust me. I'm a rogue by default and am far less open than you deserve, but I won't abandon you. Although, you'll have to forgive me. I will be leaving as soon as I am able to fly the _Strahl_."

Ashe had demonstrated dedication in following her noble upbringing, and although he caught the glimpse of panic in her eyes, she hid it away before he could say anything. "What do you intend on doing?"

"I haven't quite gotten that far. I was thinking perhaps Fran and I would do a couple more years of treasure-hunting—"

"You mean stealing."

He grinned. "Same difference. I promise to drop by every once in a while. Just don't get married off while I'm away."

Ashe gave him a hard look. "I will make no promises."

He expected nothing else from her. She may have actually loved him, but experience had long taught her that clinging would be useless and her last sentence had been issued more like a threat: _"If you don't come back, I will marry."_ He held her hand up and kissed it in appreciation.

She gently ran her finger along his face before she said, "You best go, Balthier. This might be my chambers, but I would prefer even the chambermaids to remain ignorant of our relationship."

"Of course. Until the time is right." She helped him put his sling back on, something she had done several times in their last couple of meetings. He pulled her close to him and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Try not to work too hard, Princess."

"How many times do I have to say this: I am not a princess anymore."

He shook his head and did not bother with an answer.

* * *

At night, little else could be seen in the castle save the light of the moon and the guards patrolling the corridors. Since the war there had been little in the way of intruders attempting to break in, but what none of them expected was anyone trying to break out.

It flitted from shadow to shadow, hiding behind pillars and statues to avoid being seen. It clearly knew how to best manipulate the cover of darkness and it went unnoticed. It could get away without any delays, but it was to make one last stop before it left…

Balthier hated this stage of sleep that was becoming increasingly more frequent: semi-conscious restlessness. At the back of his sleep-induced mind he could feel the cool air of night from the real world, even as his dreams fastened hooks around him as though it were desperately trying to keep him in that realm as well. And it was here the monsters lurked.

Since the _Bahamut_, Balthier had dreamed his own death more times than he was comfortable with. It had happened before, but not nearly so frequently and in such grotesque detail. One of the first dreams he recalled he was getting chased by a blood-thirsty murderer in what looked like a warehouse, only to be mercilessly stabbed to wakefulness in the end. If dreams were meant to conceal truths, even he was surprised that three of his dreams had included sea monsters attacking him. He had eventually asked the doctor about it and the man had rambled on about being shell-shocked or something to that effect, but it still left the pirate perplexed. Even as the _Bahamut_ fell apart around him and even as he was lying in the crashed ship he was certain that he would survive.

He shuddered and clutched at the sheets as some faceless evil in the form of some ferocious animal—he thought it might be a hellhound—chased him down the endless corridors of his mind. And always the same cold, numbing terror. Despite knowing it was a dream, Balthier's mind seemed unable to let go of the potential reality to it and his dream-self was forced to run away in terror.

The animal was suddenly on top of him and he could feel the cold claws raking his back and face as his body lay prone. He panted and twisted trying desperately to get away, to fight it but his strength seemed to pale in comparison.

_"May fortune favor you, my friend."_

It came from so far away, but he could not miss the gentle hand lain across his face and then it was gone. He sat up straight in bed, completely doused in sweat and looked around his bedchambers. It was completely empty and nothing stirred except for the curtains moved by the wind. He reached his hand out to touch the soft, warm lump by his side and tried to collect his thoughts. Artemis mewled in annoyance at having been stirred awake but he ignored her as he continued running his hand through her silken fur; it wasn't long before he could feel the gentle hum of her purr.

A light clicked on in his head. "Fran." He threw the bedcovers off of himself and headed out the door in naught but his underwear. The guards stared at him as he walked down the hall, and he returned their glances with a hardened glare. When he reached where he needed to he began pounding on the door, "Fran, open up!" Balthier waited only a couple of seconds before he barged in. _She better not be…_

Gone. She was gone. Her bed was empty, even nicely made as though she had never gotten into it for the night. The window was fastened shut in comparison to his open one, and the room seemed so surgically clean and straight it was as if no one had lived there. He almost ran back to his room, once again earning himself strange looks from the guard but he ignored them. As soon as he was inside he bolted for the window and out onto the balcony.

"Fran! Fran," Balthier screamed as loudly as he could, searching the grounds and the rooftops for the tall viera. He felt his knuckles go white as he gripped the balcony ledge and he gritted his teeth. "Damn you! Why did you have to leave?"

But he knew why she left.

Balthier was hardly in a good mood to talk to anybody and it didn't help that Sari kept giving him a 'now you know how I felt' look. Oh, he knew now. And it hurt. Fran hadn't even been his lover, but she had been a part of his life for three years. They had thieved together, they had traversed the world together, they had joined Ashe's group together, she had saved his life, and he had saved hers. It may not have been the symbiosis he had been longing for since he left Sari, but they were still close.

"Lord Larsa will be arriving today, correct?"

"Yeeeesss," Marskot said, looking up from the book he was reading. "We're supposed to be a part of the greeting party. I think, officially, he is simply here to negotiate with the Princess, but the real reason, I think, is simply to see how we're doing."

"'We?'"

"All of us. Not just the injured. That's why Vaan and Penelo are supposed to be there, too."

Balthier lay on his bed giving the sliver of sky he could see a severe frown and Vale sat near him, petting Artemis. Both Marskot and Vale were mercifully quiet as Balthier pondered his next move and Sari was downstairs getting all of them something to eat.

_Curse that perceptive Viera! She knows my weaknesses too well, _Balthier mused. She knew perfectly well that Balthier will seek another's company if left alone. Marskot and Sari had each other now so there was no way he could stick near them without feeling like an intruder, and while he loved Vale she couldn't completely fill the hole Fran had left in her wake. He also could not very well go pirating alone. That was a disaster waiting to happen if his previous excursions with Fran were anything to go by. He had but one choice.

"I need to ask Larsa a favor," Balthier grumbled to himself. If the pirate had bothered to turn his head, he would have seen Marskot smirking knowingly.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Larsa asked when he entered the room trailed by Ba—Gabranth and who Balthier recognized as Rosker. Neither of them bothered to keep their helmets on in Balthier's presence.

"Yes, I suppose you know by now that Fran left by cover of night," Balthier said with a smooth face. For all his composure, his patience was quickly ending as the festivities of the late morning continued to carry on and as he sat roasting in the sweater he had been forced to don. His brocade vest and white shirt had been shredded in the crash.

"I had heard. We were so looking forward to seeing everyone, but I suppose Fran deigned not to wait," Larsa said, but his eyebrows were raised with his unanswered question.

A muscle worked in Balthier's jaw as he mused over how much he should tell Larsa, before he finally settled on, "Well, Fran thinks I need a change in careers."

"Is that so?"

"Let's drop the formalities, shall we?" When Larsa had nodded, Balthier leaned in and opened his mouth. It shut with a snap and then he opened it again. Finally he mustered the courage and said, "I need you to reinstate my name and a job."

Larsa who had been resting his clasped hands peacefully on the table between them suddenly sat back and shook his head. It was startling to see the boy taken aback, but it was only seconds before he had regained his composure. "I suppose I can do that. Do you mind if I ask whatever for?"

_Yes, I do mind, _Balthier wanted to blurt out but he had seen this coming from afar and people would never stop pestering him for an answer if he remained silent. "Fran was my partner and she is gone. Pirating alone would be foolish indeed, particularly now that you are emperor and Ashe is reinstated." Oh yes, he had practically signed his career's death warrant by seeing her made queen. He seriously doubted piracy would halt, but now that countries could focus on other problems without fear of invasion, he was certain there would be a heavy crackdown. Enduring it alone would be the height of idiocy.

Balthier heard Rosker cough but he ignored it.

Larsa grinned. "Well, you and Fran have been officially cleared of all charges, for helping Queen Ashelia reclaim her throne and for not allowing the _Bahamut_ to crash on Rabanastre. I suppose it would be rather opportune to try and make a legal living."

"Indeed."

"What was the name of your House?"

"Bunansa. Old man Bunansa has long met…an unfortunate end," Balthier said, turning his head away. Larsa may not have known before, but he drew the connections now and he nodded grimly.

"Of course. I will see that you reclaim your estate. Now, you said you wanted a job. You were a Judge once, but you were supposed to have long shamed yourself. I cannot reinstate –"

"I don't want to be a Judge," Balthier said flatly. "Anything short of a hired mercenary or assassin would be better."

"Have you any particular preference?"

"Something that will try my patience."

Rosker coughed again and even Ba—_Gabranth, damn it!_—was given him a strange look. Larsa was again taken aback and he asked, "Why exactly would you want to try your patience?"

"Because I'll need to build a surplus of it for the years to come."

* * *

"You may have had a private meeting, but it has long made the rounds around the palace," Sari said, smiling up at him from the table with a curious gleam in her eye. "You saw the emperor. Why?"

Balthier drew his mouth into a stubborn line. "That is for us to know and never to say." The pirate allowed his eyes to fall on Larsa in a glare threatening enough to warrant an arrest, but the emperor merely smiled and nodded quickly.

Balthier sat down at the table everyone was feasting at and idly picked up his fork with his left hand. The complaints he had when Bergan had first broken his right arm still persisted today: he had no strong hand. The pirate had, of course, heard of people being able to use both hands to do things such as write and hold their silverware, but the first time he had picked up a quill pen the letters had come across looking like a three-year-olds uncoordinated doodle. Without the use of a second hand, someone else had to make sure his food was cut in bite-sized chunks. After a week of Marskot—and then Sari—doing this, it was eventually requested that one dish be already cut upon serving. Quite frankly he was sick of the embarrassment that seemed to accompany this damned injury.

When conversation from all over the table had cropped up, Balthier turned to Sari who was sitting across the table next to Marskot and asked, "So, Sari, what exactly are you planning to do after you're done here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

_Always difficult. _Always. "I think you _know_ already. Must everything turn into a fight with you?"

"No," Sari said and she was actually smiling genuinely, apparently bent on remaining immune to Balthier's contagiously bad mood. "I am going to do what I should have done after school. I'm going to travel the world, but someone had to throw a wrench into those plans."

Balthier ignored the jibe at him but he had been getting these for the past month. She seemed awfully kindhearted, until you jilted her and then you could never live it down. "Good for you. I imagine you're not going alone…" Balthier's eyes flitted to Marskot and he could see the Dorstonian's ears slowly flush red.

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"So then, what's going to happen to Vale?" They all glanced at the topic of conversation next to Balthier and she looked back at them all in exasperation.

"I am still trying to figure that."

"You aren't taking her with you, are you?"

Sari's eyes flickered. "Why not? It would do her good to get out and see the world."

"I am seeing it, Sari," Vale replied in that young stage of sarcasm.

_She's going to be as high-strung as her sister, _Balthier thought with a shake of his head. He refocused his attention on Sari and never took into consideration that Sari might actually take Vale with her. "You're not going to hire someone to take care of her, are you?"

"What choice do I have, Balthier?"

"I'm sitting right here," Vale tried to interrupt, but the pirate gave her no more than a passing glance.

Balthier made a noise of disgust. "Unless you have the right servants, they make for terrible parental figures. You really want to inflict that kind of torture onto your sister?"

Sari frowned. "No, I don't! But what choice do I have?"

"Any reliable sources around Archades?"

"None that I would trust with my sister."

"Didn't you say you would take care of me, Balthier?"

_Clank!_ Balthier's fork fell out of his hand and onto the floor as he stared at Vale. It took him a moment to regain his composure before he replied, "Ah, hmm, when did I say that?"

"When you were in Archades and I punched you," Vale said.

_You can never expect subtlety from children, _Balthier thought as his cheeks reddened slightly against the memory. If his ears were not misleading him then he heard a few chuckles in their vicinity. As soon as she said it though, those memories came rushing back in an instant and he suddenly recalled that ridiculous promise.

"That was before I knew your sister was alive," Balthier replied. He distinctly remembered meeting her only the very next night, and Sari had certainly felt his cheek hadn't been green enough.

"Well, Sari's leaving again!" Vale said and in her dark eyes he could see a hint of pleading. If he didn't take her she would be stuck with the servants again. "You promised!"

"I did promise," Balthier said, surprised that his voice was so calm. For the first time in his life he felt panic. He had only ever been responsible for his life and another grown person's. Never did he expect to be landed with a half-grown child. Sari seemed to be in the same shock for she stared in utter disbelief. Marskot just continued eating nonchalantly.

For the second time in five minutes, Balthier sincerely wished he wasn't at the center of attention.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ashelia tried to stand still as her chambermaids prepared her for the evening ball that night, but it was a challenge. Her heart pounded against her ribs, her hands fidgeted of their own accord, and she could barely keep the smile from her face. _Finally, I am queen. _The coronation had been that day and everyone who had helped her along the way had shown up with the exception of Fran: Vaan, Penelo, Marskot, Sari, Basch—as Gabranth of course—Larsa, Al-Cid, Vale, and, to her great pleasure, Balthier.

He had left as planned after another month of recovery. He'd gotten the sling off after only a month and a half or so of recuperation, but he had overused his left arm and suffered for it. Eventually the doctor felt he was fully capable of flying the _Strahl_. As he waited, though, he set his affairs in Archades in order and he boarded his ship knowing that he had a job awaiting him and a cushion of gil from his estates.

"Goodbye, Ashe. I'll see you eventually," he had said to her with that characteristic smirk on his face. "If Larsa doesn't bury me under paperwork that is."

She had been allowed to see him off straight from the Aerodrome, but as she was accompanied by an escort he had to keep an arms distance from her. Although Ashe imagined that the council suspected something, no one was really sure of their relationship and it was best that way.

"Try to keep from letting your mouth run away with you. I had heard you gave Al-Cid the other side of your tongue last week," Ashe said. She was smiling at him despite the dread in her heart. The council and her people had enough work ahead of her to keep her occupied, but she would never be able to shake Balthier's absence from her conscience.

"It was not without cause. Your Highness, Archades is not moving any closer, I really must be off," he said. Balthier dared to step within the artificial boundaries they had been trying to keep and kissed her hand gently. Then he turned and walked up the steps of the _Strahl_ without a backwards glance.

"Goodbye, your Highness," Sari said with a bow and a smile. "Thank you for allowing us to stay at your palace. I hope we did not bother you too much."

"Of course not. You are welcome back at any time," Ashe replied. Although her face was even, she still felt the deep pangs of jealousy she had for this woman. Sari and Balthier were not together, but she could tell he still cared deeply for her and she still feared that he might reclaim Sari for his own. _Have faith in him, _she told herself. _He has not betrayed your trust thus far._

"Goodbye, Ashelia! Sari and I will try to make it to your coronation. Send word of it through Balthier, and I'm sure he'll eventually get it to us. Be sure to invite us specifically so that he cannot forget to pass it along," Marskot said, having long lost the need to call her by a title and for which she was grateful. "Tell your Uncle I said 'thanks.'" He held up his violin to get his point across and then was also gone.

This left only Vale and she looked at Ashe as though wondering if she might bite, but then she said, "Um…thank you for everything, your Majesty. Goodbye!"

That had been eight months ago. Balthier had attempted to send her letters, but after only a couple they stopped coming and she assumed that he became too busy to bother with it. The rest of her news from him came secondhand through either Larsa, or Vaan and Penelo when they were visiting Larsa: "Balthier sends his greetings" or "He wishes he could see you, but he's busy."

Ashe had met Larsa at the palace's landing pad and her smile had brightened as soon as she saw Balthier exiting the craft as part of Lord Larsa's entourage. It had amused her all the more than he looked utterly bored out of his mind, but he hid it behind sunglasses and a composed face. _What did Larsa do to him? _He was _behaving_! She could hardly believe her eyes. It was not that he hadn't at the very least been courteous when traveling with her, but he certainly hadn't been afraid to speak his mind about some things.

She had been unable to speak to him there in front of everyone, but she could feel his eyes on her as she had walked up to greet Larsa. From then on, time had been consistently snatched away from the both of them as dignitaries from around the world continued to arrive to see her coronation as queen. Tonight was hardly looking better as she would be tied up in the festivities until very late at night. Perhaps they could chance a meeting in the early hours, but Ashelia knew that Larsa was heading back to Archades the very next day.

_Calm down, Ashelia. There is time. If Balthier wants to see me in private, he will find a way, _she told herself.

"Please, stop fidgeting, Ashelia, so I don't poke you with this needle," the head chambermaid said. She was older than Ashe by twenty years at least, but her face retained a certain strength and youth that the queen admired and hoped she could possess.

"My apology," she said and took a deep breath. "I simply cannot believe I am queen now."

"It is exciting! You will do so well," one of the other chambermaids who was close to her age said, as she adjusted the dress in the back to fit Ashe's slim figure.

"Enough of that, let's focus on what's happening now," the older woman said as she finished applying a dash of blush to Ashe's pale cheeks. "There you are, my dear. You look simply radiant."

Ashe turned around to look at herself in the full length mirror of her bedroom and almost gasped. The reflected woman was a far cry from the princess warrior running all across Ivalice to reclaim her kingdom. The bright pink skirt and white high-collared top were replaced with a royal red gown that skimmed the floor and flowed up to be held by a single strap around her neck, leaving her shoulders free. A golden necklace flowed into the outward stretching wings of a Kyte that was encrusted with a ruby. It was exquisite and yet comfortable to wear for the evening. She had allowed her hair to lengthen a little and that had been pulled back into an intricate style, and carefully stuck into her hair was a small, curled gold tiara. For the first time since she had reentered her palace, Ashelia felt like the queen she was supposed to be.

"Thank you all," Ashe said to the four women standing near her. "It's perfect."

_Yes, perfect,_ she thought when her appearance generated a low rumble of murmurs. Already she could see a hundred nobles or so, but a mere glance at the crowd confirmed that Emperor Larsa had yet to arrive with his attending entourage.

"Queen Ashelia, you look absolutely beautiful," Al-Cid said and he kissed her extended hand.

_Right on cue, _Ashe thought. He was one of the first she had seen and he had looked up at her with extremely appreciative eyes. "Thank you, Lord Margrace."

"Al-Cid if you would. May I have the first dance?" He requested. She could see that coming from a mile away but she could hardly refuse him.

"Of course," Ashe replied with a smile.

"I will be looking forward to it. Now, may I escort you to your seat?"

She dearly wanted to sigh and roll her eyes, but it would be impolite to refuse him and on such an occasion as her crowning, any refusal might be regarded as an insult. It annoyed her how sensitive nobles were to insults of their character, but she certainly had no power to make them think otherwise.

Larsa and his two metal-plated Judges soon entered the room and she breathed a sigh of relief at who was just behind them, adjusting his cuffs as he walked with Sari and Marskot. He had discarded the sunglasses and it was only then that she realized what else she had not seen since he had left for Archades: his earrings. _He was _never_ without them during the journey. I wonder where they are now._

"Your Highness," Larsa said and bowed to her. "You look magnificent. It was such a pleasure to be in attendance of your coronation today."

"Thank you, Lord Larsa," Ashe said from her seat at the table. "And thank you for coming. I know how busy you are in Archadia."

"Think nothing of it. I had always intended to be here," Larsa said. "Have a good evening." He walked off with his two escorts to a seat not too far from her.

Balthier stepped before her and bowed as well. "Forgive me for saying so, but I am speechless, your Majesty. This is not a side of you I have oft seen," he offered.

She wanted to retort with something biting, which he would appreciate but the company of other nobles forced her to tame her tongue into a boring, standard answer. "You look very well yourself. Might I ask, though, where are you earrings?"

Balthier's mouth drew into a line in annoyance for a moment, but then he sighed and said, "Larsa enforced a dress code. Eventually we came to a compromise." He leaned over with his head turned to the side and she could barely see the silver polished studs.

"I'm surprised. He wears studs as well."

"Yes. That's why he allowed me, after I pointed out this glaring hypocrisy," Balthier replied. "I should get to my seat. I insist that you save a dance—or two—for me tonight." He winked and let her talk to Marskot and Sari.

Sari had her arm wrapped around Marskot's and they both bowed upon reaching her. "Your Highness, it is such a pleasure to see you again. You look absolutely stunning. I hope life has been treating you well," Marskot said.

"Thank you very much. Indeed it is. You were at the ceremony this morning."

Sari grinned. "Of course we were. You looked beautiful then as well. I envy you."

"Nonsense, Sari. You look beautiful as well," Ashelia said, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. She was surprised though. Most of the other women were dressed in gaudy, colorful dresses with as much jewelry as they could manage, but Sari was in a simple, flat black dress, with merely a simple silver necklace with a tiny pendant around her neck. "But I must ask: why are you wearing black?"

"We're a part of the orchestra," Marskot said.

"We asked the director if we could volunteer our violins," Sari added.

"Really? Well, I will be looking for you there then."

"Yes, and speaking of which, we should be going for that now. Have a lovely evening, your Highness."

And with that Ashe was left to speak to only the unfamiliar and less amusing nobles.

The fare for dinner was nothing less than exquisite and she decided she might have to give her chef a generous bonus for this concoction of broiled and roasted meats, cheeses, salads, and breads. However Ashe could hardly wait to abandon the food in favor of the dance floor. Although she would have to put up with Al-Cid first, she would eventually be able to speak and dance with Balthier.

Eventually Al-Cid came to take her hand and start off the next round of the banquet as the first couple on the floor. The encounter with him was utterly predictable: holding her in his hands—the one on her waist was a little too low for her comfort—he slid across the floor and showered her with endless flattery. She was able to appreciate that the Rozarrian was an extremely good dancer, which was more than she could say for most of the nobles present, but she could hardly wait to be out of his arms.

As soon as she managed to pull herself away, though, someone else was there to sweep her back up and to her displeasure it was not Balthier. This one was hardly as good as Al-Cid was, but she kept her smile in place despite the man's intense grip on waist and trodden feet.

"Ah, good sir, I hope you do not mind if I have the lady for the next dance."

She desperately wanted to roll her eyes upward and thank every god she could name—save the Occurria—for having Balthier step in when he did. The man conceded her, but not without an unintelligible grumble under his breath and she was finally able to look into those amber eyes she had longed to see.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course. Did you have fun with Al-Cid?" There was a sparkle in his eye as he said it this and she raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"You were not jealous?"

"Ashe, you looked bored even from where I was sitting."

She grimaced slightly. "I hope Al-Cid couldn't tell."

"Well, Al-Cid isn't one you need to particularly impress. He does that well enough on his own."

_Oh, Balthier._ "Balthier, it has been so long. How does it feel to be grounded?"

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you really think I would have pirated without Fran?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"No amount of freedom is worth the accompanying loneliness. I've already had my fair share of it, and I would prefer never to experience it again," he said, his face suddenly sober. She could empathize. After Rasler had died she had felt like there was nothing that could take the bite from his missing presence in her life.

"Why did you stop writing letters to me?" She asked, trying to take their conversation to a lighter direction.

"Princess—"

"It's queen now."

He grinned. "Your _Highness_, I am terrible at keeping in touch. Sari would be a case-in-point." Ashe chuckled. "And Larsa was sending me to various parts of the world, constantly giving me nobles to entertain."

"What did you do for Larsa?"

"I am the Head Advisor and Ambassador, which is a fancy name for him to shove anything he did not want to do onto me. I was, quite frankly, like some mother attending to her children. I was an ambassador, I wrote letters, I directed the palace staff, and I wrote a couple of his speeches."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise as he continued to glide her across the floor with such ease she hardly realized they were dancing. "You did all of that for Larsa?"

"A couple more things as well. I was just hardly more than a servant with a fancy title. He did not do it out of malice, merely necessity. But how have you been? You look more rested than when I left."

Ashe gave him a mocking glare. "Don't change the subject! But yes, the council cut back on my work after I accidentally fell asleep during one of their meetings."

"Serves them right, I suppose."

There were a couple seconds of silence when Ashe asked, "How is Vale?"

"Not as bad as you might imagine," Balthier replied. Before he left it had been a constant source of amusement to think of Balthier taking care of a twelve-year-old girl. "She's a good girl. Always has been. Much more of a handful at six and seven than I think she will ever be now."

"Wait a moment…you took care of her when she was that young?"

"We are separated by ten years and I first knew Sari when I was fifteen."

"I'm having difficulty imagining it."

"I bet you are."

The music stopped, and then he was kissing her before she could even react and for one strange moment she forgot where she was. It had been so long since they had intimate contact and she melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

All the nobles around them halted abruptly at their display on the dance floor and Larsa seemed particularly astounded as he stood next to the refreshments with Marskot and Sari, who were getting a drink of water before they returned to their instruments. The young emperor watched them with his mouth agape and said, "That is not a proposal! He said he was to propose."

"Damn near close enough," Marskot replied, the only one unperturbed by the scene.

"Oh, is he really kissing her? _Finally,_" Sari said. "A job well done, Marskot."

"Indeed."

When he pulled away, the audience came crashing back to Ashe and if she had been blushing before, she was scarlet now. Balthier merely rested his forehead against hers, apparently oblivious to all the other people watching. "Please marry me before I am forced to strangle a noble for some measure of peace and quiet," he whispered into her ear.

Even as the nobles buzzed with conversation and speculation from the kiss, Ashelia still managed to smile. _Oh, Balthier, how very like you to ask for my hand in the midst of a scandal you just created._ "Very well," she replied, "if only for your hypothetical noble."

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he turned back to face the crowd, with her hand still in his.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **It's done! I am finally at the end of this project, and what a project it was. Pages: 317 Word count: 134, 589. By far the longest one I have ever written, and it might not have been possible without the support of you, the readers and reviewers. These things are always ten times easier to write when you know that someone is or will enjoy it. Thank you, Panzer 718, for being a beta and making the chapters more easily read. You were a great help. Expect the sequel soon. Thank you so very much!


End file.
